The Pleasure Sides Of Pain
by in my bla-bla mind
Summary: Naruto berusaha melupakan masa lalunya yang kelam. Ia ditinggalkan oleh ibunya tepat setelah ia dilahirkan, ia pun diasuh oleh paman dan neneknya. Sementara, Sasuke adalah mantan agen FBI yang hidup hanya untuk membalas dendam kpd seorang kriminal. Suatu peristiwa mempertemukan mereka. Ditengah gejolak cinta yang mereka rasa, mereka harus berburu dengan waktu. SASUNARU,BL,YAOI,R18
1. Chapter 1

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **RATE : T+**

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **\- Latar tempat berada di Amerika**

 **\- Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **\- Sifat karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

* * *

Hari semakin panas, Naruto masih tidak ingin beranjak dari sofa oranye tua di ruang keluarga bersama dengan pamannya, Kyuubi. Jemari kecilnya masih bermain di sebuah sebuah sempoa dengan biji plastik warna-warni. Menimbulkan bunyi _'Ctak, ctek'_ ketika dia memainkannya. Wajah bulatnya memang serius memainkan papan hitung tersebut. Tetapi, telinganya tetap terpasang mendengar kisah-kisah yang disampaikan oleh paman sematawayangnya itu.

"Kau mendengarkan?" Tukas Kyuubi tanpa menoleh, ia sedang sibuk membawa tas koper besar berisi baju-baju yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tadi siang. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya hanya untuk kembali membawa sebuah kotak laci berisikan berpuluh-puluh pasang kaos kaki.

Naruto tidak melontarkan jawaban, ia tahu Kyuubi sudah mengetahui bahwa sejak tadi ia masih mendengarkannya. Kyuubi menumpahkan isi laci itu ke lantai, ia memilih-milih mana yang ingin ia jejalkan ke dalam kopernya yang sudah penuh sesak.

"Ibumu itu adalah seorang yang sinting!" Walaupun tanpa melihatnya, Naruto sudah tahu raut muka Kyuubi berubah menjadi menyeramkan ketika ia mengatakan kalimat itu. Naruto sudah hafal karena saat ini adalah bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuubi. Yang berbeda hanya kata _'sinting'_ yang menggantikan kata _'bajingan', 'bedebah' atau 'sialan'_ yang lebih sering Kyuubi gunakan. Naruto memang masih berumur tiga tahun ─berbeda terlampau jauh dengan Kyuubi yang berumur sembilan belas tahun─ tetapi ia tidak keberatan dengan kata-kata tidak pantas yang keluar dari pamannya itu.

Bukan karena Naruto suka sensasi ketika kata itu mengelitik indra pendengarannya. Tetapi karena bertanya kepada pamannya itulah satu-satunya cara Naruto mengetahui ibunya. Naruto mengidolakan pamannya. Menurutnya Kyuubi adalah seorang figur paman impian. Ia tampan, baik dan jujur. Kyuubi senang bercerita tentang ibu Naruto. Ia tidak bisa melupakan hal-hal buruk yang pernah orang jahat itu lakukan kepadanya.

Nenek Tsunade menolak untuk membicarakan Kushina ketika ia menanyakannya. Ia selalu menghindar dengan cara mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Dan ketika Naruto menolak untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya, Nenek Tsunade selalu menjawabnya dengan menunjukan ekspesi, gestur dan jawaban yang sama. Menghela nafas panjang dengan mata terpejam lalu mengucapkan dengan lirih, "Dia adalah seorang ibu yang baik."

Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang maniak.

Psikopat.

Orang gila.

Setidaknya itu adalah gambaran yang selalu dilantunkan Kyuubi ketika Naruto bertanya kepadanya. Hampir sembilan puluh sembilan persen adalah gambaran negatif. Naruto menyukai sikap Kyuubi yang tidak memandangnya seperti anak kecil, seperti seorang bayi layaknya perlakuan Nenek Tsunade padanya. Naruto selalu suka dengan wajah sumringah dan lengkungan dari bibir warna peach milik Kyuubi ketika Ia meminta Kyuubi untuk bercerita tentang ibunya. Kalimat pembukanya selalu sama semenjak Naruto pertama kali memintanya bercerita, "Aku tidak akan memperhalus ataupun mengada-ada kebenaran tentang ibumu hanya karena kau masih kecil. Kau memiliki hak untuk mengetahuinya."

Kushina mengandung Naruto ketika berumur 18 tahun. Setelah pesta perayaan kelulusan SMA di bulan Desember yang dingin, tepatnya pukul satu malam, Kushina sudah berbau alkohol ketika ia menerobos masuk kerumah dengan langkah yang gontai dan mulai menghampiri Kyuubi yang berada di ruang makan. Sejak tadi Kyuubi menunggu kedatangan kakaknya karena merasa khawatir kepadanya jikalau Kushina akan tersesat kehilangan arah karena jalan diluar sudah sangat gelap dan sepi. Sedangkan Tsunade berbaring lemah dengan sweater dan selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya di ruang keluarga.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pulang hingga larut malam begini? Kau tidak tahu bahwa Ibu telah menunggumu diteras sejak tadi hingga hampir terserang hipotermia?" Kyuubi berdiri dan menghampiri kakaknya. Menegakkan tubuh Kushina dan menatap langsung kematanya.

"Ha.. Hahaha.. Aku hamil. Aku hamil!" Kushina bahkan tidak bisa membuat kepalanya tegak ketika mengatakannya. Kyuubi tidak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya, Tsunade menegakan tubuhnya dan berjalan pelan ke arah mereka berdua. Kyuubi menatap ibunya tersebut duduk di kursi di tempat yang ia baru saja duduki tadi.

"Kushina, anakku. Jangan bercan-"

"Aku tidak bercanda" Tukas Kushina, ia menunjukan perutnya yang memang akhir-akhir ini makin membesar. Kyuubi tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejut sekaligus marahnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan rasa malu yang harus ditanggung keluarganya. Tetapi beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali dengan pikiran jernihnya.

"Apa kau sudah dungu? Kau sudah dewasa dan bahkan tidak terpikirkan olehmu untuk menggunakan pengaman." Kyuubi menatap Kushina yang bersandar ke dinding dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Muka Kushina menunjukan raut tersinggung oleh perkataannya tadi.

"Kyuubi, kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu. Kita tidak ingin membuat Kushina kesal, bukan?" Tsunade menenangkan Kyuubi, tetapi Kyuubi tidak terpengaruh oleh bujukan ibunya. Kyuubi heran dengan ibunya sendiri, Ia selalu saja membela Kushina. Bagaimana mungkin ibunya tidak menyadari bahwa ia telah membesarkan seorang bajingan.

"Aku tidak dungu, Aku sudah mengunjungi doktor di Shelknot dan mereka angkat tangan. Mereka bilang kandunganku sudah berumur enam bulan dan sudah terlalu besar untuk digugurkan."

Tsunade semakin terkejut ketika anaknya itu ternyata sudah mencoba untuk menggugurkan janin yang akan menjadi calon cucunya. Kyuubi mengusap dahinya hanya untuk mendapati bahwa ia sudah basah oleh keringat. Dia merasa tubuhnya dingin, tetapi otaknya panas. Sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Tsunade memotong.

"Sudahlah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Yang kita perlu lakukan adalah menjaga dan merawatnya. Kita adalah keluarga dan akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan kekeluargaan." Kyuubi hampir muak mendengar ibunya mencoba menenangkan mereka semua. Semua yang ia lakukan selama ini adalah menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan itu membuatnya menjadi semakin jauh dari realitas. Berkata seolah-olah menjaga bayi yang dikandung oleh seorang yang keras kepala seperti Kushina akan semudah menjaga bayi kucing.

Kushina pun memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat bahunya ketika mendengar penyataan ibunya sendiri. Ia berjalan memunggungi dua orang itu, terhuyung-huyung dan menghilang ketika seluruh tubuhnya ditelan pintu kamar yang dibanting keras. Selalu menimbulkan masalah dan meninggalkan untuk mereka selesaikan memang sudah menjadi perangainya.

Disinilah Kyuubi berakhir, ia bekerja selama lebih dari delapan puluh jam seminggu hanya untuk membantu ibunya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan tiga keluarganya ditambah satu calon bayi. Mereka bertiga hidup di sebuah desa di pinggiran Wisconsin. Ayahnya sudah meninggal sejak ia berumur lima tahun. Ia harus mengatur waktu sedemikian rupa sehingga ia tidak perlu meninggalkan sekolahnya dan bekerja secara bersamaan. Tunjangan bulanan Tsunade tidak terlalu membantu ketika ibunya itu makin sering mengeluh tentang penyakit jantungnya yang kian hari kian parah. Kyuubi menyadari bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat diandalkan sebagai tulang punggung keluarganya selain dirinya, anak lelaki tunggal dalam keluarganya.

Tiga bulan berikutnya benar-benar neraka. Kushina menuntut banyak hal dan jika ia tidak mendapatkanya, ia selalu mengancam dengan nama bayinya. Yang ia lakukan setiap hari hanya berjalan-jalan keluar masuk kamar sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia perlu diseret keluar hanya untuk mengajaknya mengecek kandungannya yang tidak lebih dari sebulan sekali.

Di pertengahan Maret yang panas, Kushina melahirkan. Tsunade sepertinya terlalu khawatir dengan mengajak Kushina untuk ke rumah sakit terdekat sejak awal Maret. Tetapi ia hanya memastikan bahwa anak dan cucunya bisa lahir dengan selamat tanpa kurang apapun. Kyuubi sedang bekerja di _Jack's Grill and Resto_ ketika Tsunade menelponnya dan berkata tanpa jeda bahwa ia harus secepatnya datang ke rumah sakit untuk melihat keponakannya.

Ketika Kyuubi sampai dikamar persalinan, Kushina sedang berbaring tertidur. Disampingnya terdapat seorang bayi montok laki-laki. Mata biru dan rambut pirang bayi itu adalah hasil dari ukiran tak terperikan oleh sang maha kuasa. Bayi itu adalah bayi tertampan yang pernah Kyuubi lihat.

Seketika setelah Kushina terbangun ia hanya sekali melihat bayi itu dan mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia memutuskan tidak ingin menjadi seorang ibu, ia masih terlalu muda dan cantik untuk itu. Amerika masih terlalu luas dan ia tidak ingin terjebak disini. Ia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke Illinois bersama dengan teman SMA-nya untuk menjalani bisnis bersama dan kuliah disana. Ia bisa membayangkan lima tahun kedepan ia akan menjadi seorang bintang memiliki rumah dan mobil mewah. Tidak akan ada seorang laki-laki pun yang akan menawarinya pekerjaan dan menjadi suaminya jika mereka mengetahui bahwa dia sudah mempunyai anak.

"Apakah kau sudah tidak waras? Kau sudah melahirkan seorang anak, Kushina. Kau harus bertanggung jawab." Ujar Tsunade. Kyuubi pun terkejut mendengar ucapan dari ibunya. Dengan refleks ia merangkul ibunya. Emosi tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya.

"Sejak kapan aku menginginkan seorang anak?" Ujar Kushina

Kyuubi perlu mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk menahan emosinya mendengar jawaban dari Kushina. "Kau perlu berpikir dengan jernih. Percayalah bahwa kami akan membantumu membesarkan anakmu itu. Aku dan Kyuubi akan membantumu. Aku yakin Kyuubi masih bisa bekerja cukup keras untuk memenuhi susu dan popoknya."

Kyuubi membenci bahwa ia harus menuruti perkataan ibunya. Tapi nyatanya ibunya sangat benar. Anak itu tidak bersalah apapun, selain anak dari Kushina, bayi itu juga keponakannya. Dan ia tidak akan keberatan untuk menambah jam kerja untuk memastikan bahwa keponakannya hidup bahagia dan mendapatkan haknya.

"Dan Kushina..." Kyuubi melepaskan pegangannya dari ibunya dan mendekati Kushina. "Sebaiknya kau mengabari ayah dari bayimu, jika..."

Sebelum mencapai tiga puluh sentimeter dari Kushina, Kushina sudah melengos memunggungi Kyuubi.

"Haha.. Idiot" Kushina menyembunyikan senyumannya dibalik punggungnya.

"Apanya yang lucu, Kushina" Tsunade sekarang mencoba mendekati Kushina.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa ayahnya."

"Apa katamu?" Tsunade menutup mulutnya terkejut.

"Yah, mungkin ayahnya adalah seorang mahasiswa perguruan tinggi Iowa. Tetapi aku juga tidak yakin." Kushina mulai bersiap-siap untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan memasukan beberapa pakaian kotornya kedalam tasnya.

"Sudah berapa banyak laki-laki yang bersamamu?" Alis Kyuubi tertaut, mulutnya bergetar ketika berbicara.

"Entah, mungkin belasan"

Kyuubi sudah tahu bahwa Kushina senang sekali menarik perhatian laki-laki di sekitarnya, bahkan tidak jarang memanipulasi pikiran mereka. Kushina hanya peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki tubuh indah dan wajah yang cantik. Pujian laki-laki adalah candu yang sekali ia tenggak ia hanya akan merasa semakin haus. Ia tidak keberatan untuk menunjukan tubuh polosnya untuk dinikmati para laki-laki hanya untuk menikmati ketika mereka memuji tubuh dan wajahnya yang sempurna. Ia yakin ia memiliki banyak kelebihan yang sangat disayangkan jika hanya dipendam.

"Ibu, ibu, ibu.." Kushina mendekat kearah ibunya dengan tampang memelas yang dibuat-buat. "Para pria mencintaiku dan mereka rela mengeluarkan apa saja demi bersama denganku. Mereka akan menghabiskan uang dengan jumlah banyak dan memberikanku perhiasan dan pakaian yang mahal hanya untuk menghabiskan sehari berkencan denganku. Mereka akan mengikuti semua kata-kataku hanya untuk menghabiskan satu malam bersamaku."

"Mendapatkan uang dari berhubungan seks? Kau tahu apa namanya itu?" Tanya Kyuubi.

"Kebebasan," sergah Kushina.

Kyuubi mundur mendekati pintu, mengantisipasi reaksi yang akan di timbulkan setelah ia mengucapkan kalimat yang akan diucapkan olehnya nanti. "Bukan."

"Itu artinya kau seorang pelacur. Pelacur keji yang kotor."

"Jaga mulutmu!" Kushina berteriak, menggema disepanjang dinding ruangan itu. Bayi kecil yang sedang tertidur pulas diranjang, terlonjak bangun dan menangis.

Kushina merapikan jaket yang ia kenakan. Dan beranjak pergi sebelum seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan untuk menenangkan bayinya.

"Mau kemana kau? Kau mau apakan bayi yang kau tinggalkan ini?" Tutur Tsunade

"Bayi itu sekarang milik kalian, aku tidak peduli apakah kalian ingin menjualnya atau mengirimnya ke panti asuhan. Sekarang aku pergi." Kushina membawa tas tangannya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal atau basa-basi lainnya. Tsunade dan Kyuubi menatap memelas kepada bayi pirang itu. Bayi itu harus menerima beban seperti ini sejak ia baru menghirup nafas di dunia ini.

Kyuubi harus membantu Tsunade yang sedang menggendong bayi itu masuk ke dalam bus ketika keluar dari rumah sakit. Mata ibunya itu tidak berhenti menatap bayi yang berada di gendongannya. Sulit bagi Kyuubi untuk mengartikan tatapan ibunya itu, terlalu banyak emosi yang terpancar. Senang, menyesal, emosi, sedih.

Didalam bus itu mereka saling diam, tidak tahu apa yang mereka harus ungkapkan.

Ketika bus itu sudah berjarak tiga blok dari pemberhentian mereka. Tsunade membuka mulut. "Sejak dulu, kau selalu tahu tentang dia dan kau hanya berusaha mengatakan kepadaku yang sebenarnya." Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangannya ke ibunya.

"Tapi aku selalu membelanya dan menolak untuk mendengarkan, benar kan?" Tsunade tidak menatap Kyuubi ketika berbicara. Matanya masih terpaku pada bayi tampan yang sedang ia timang. Kyuubi terdiam, ia ingin menyetujui pernyataan ibunya itu. Tapi itu adalah ide yang buruk melihat perasaan ibunya yang mungkin masih terpukul akan kejadian di rumah sakit tadi.

"Itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, bu. Satu-satunya yang salah di sini adalah Kushina. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi dengan otaknya itu." Setelah ucapan Kyuubi itu, terjadi keheningan yang cukup lama. Bus berhenti di halte yang tepat berada di Goldmant Evanue, butuh lima menit berjalan kaki dari halte tersebut untuk mencapai rumah sempitnya.

"Ayahmu sangat memanjakannya. Ia berpikir karena Kushina anak pertama, maka ia berhak mendapatkan semua yang ia perlukan. Tetapi setelah ayahmu meninggal, aku mulai tidak sanggup untuk menyanggupi segala permintaannya. Disaat itulah, ia mulai berperingai buruk." Kyuubi sudah mendengar cerita itu dari tetangga dan kerabatnya ketika ia menanyakan tentang asal mula Kushina dapat memiliki perilaku seperti bajingan, tetapi ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar sendiri kalimat itu keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Apakah aku yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi? Apa aku yang membentuk ia menjadi monster seperti itu?" Tsunade menitikan air mata, tetapi isak tangis tidak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tidak tahu," timpal Kyuubi

Tidak ada perbincangan lebih lanjut hingga mereka sampai dirumahnya. Mereka makan malam dalam hening dan kembali ke kamar mereka tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Tengah malam itu, Tsunade sangat kerepotan untuk menenangkan bayi itu karena tidak berhenti menangis selama lima belas menit. Kyuubi terbangun karena mendengar ketukan di pintunya dan mendapati ibunya dengan muka lesu sambil menimang-nimang bayi didekapannya. Mukanya putus asa dan kelelahan. Ibunya itu sudah terlalu tua untuk merawat bayi. Kyuubi harus mengetuk pintu tetangganya pukul satu malam hanya untuk meminta beberapa sendok susu bayi. Bayi pirang itu akhirnya berhenti menangis setelah dijejalkan susu kepadanya.

Kyuubi lulus SMA tiga tahun berikutnya pada umur 19 tahun. Tsunade setuju menamai bayi itu 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Naruto berumur tiga tahun sangatlah aktif dan pintar. Walaupun darah Kushina mengalir di tubuhnya, tetapi ia tidak melihat tanda-tanda sifat buruk yang mungkin akan diturunkan kepada Naruto. Kyuubi sangat menyayangi keponakannya itu. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi seorang sosok ayah yang baik untuk menggantikan Kushina.

Kyuubi mencoba ikut dalam program beasiswa yang mungkin ia dapatkan. Tiga bulan kemudian, ia mendapati surat di kotak posnya bahwa ia diterima di sebuah universitas di Newyork. Universitas itu cukup terkenal dengan segudang prestasi yang membanggakan. Mungkin ini adalah kesempatan sekali seumur hidup untuk Kyuubi mengambil gelar disana. Tetapi bersekolah disana berarti meninggalkan Naruto dan Tsunade di desa kumuh yang tidak tertulis di peta manapun ini. Di satu malam, Tsunade sedang memangku Naruto ketika Kyuubi menghampirinya. Ia mencoba mendiskusikan perihal beasiswanya dengan ibunya dan keponakannya.

"Paman Kyuu, apakah _nuwyok_ itu jauh dari sini?" Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan mata biru bulatnya. Digenggamannya, ia memegang dua biskuit bayi yang berguna untuk merangsang pertumbuhan gigi baru.

"Itu lumayan jauh, Naru" Kyuubi mengusap puncak kepala keponakannya itu.

"Tapi.. jika paman Kyuu pergi, siapa yang akan menjaga aku dan nenek?"

"Nenek masih sanggup menjaga Naru, kok" Tsunade menjawab, sedetik kemudian ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kyuubi, "toh Naru juga masih kecil dan belum bersekolah. Jadi tidak ada masalah jika kau meninggalkannya."

"Aku tidak rela membayangkan Naruto ditinggal pergi oleh ku. Pasti sebelum satu jam aku pergi kau sudah rindu padaku," goda Kyuubi pada Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang lucu.

"Huuu, Paman _narsis_.." Naruto tidak mengerti apa arti dari kata _'narsis'_ sebenarnya. Tapi itu cukup populer untuk menggambarkan Kyuubi saat ini.

"Sudahlah, aku akan ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan makan malam" Tsunade hilang di balik dinding dapur.

Naruto menatap dinding dapur dan berkata, "Kasihan nenek, ia pasti kerepotan menjagaku." Sebelum Kyuubi dapat menimpali, Naruto melanjutkan, "Andai saja ibu masih ada disini. Nenek tidak akan kerepotan seperti itu."

Kyuubi tertohok, beginilah kenyataannya. Setelah tiga tahun kepergian Kushina, dia masih dapat menimbulkan rasa perih di hati keluarga ini.

Naruto melahap satu gigitan biskuit dan berkata, "Apakah ibu membenciku?"

Kyuubi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia berkata, "Aku sudah pernah bilang kepadamu, Naru. Ibumu tidak membencimu. Ia meninggalkanmu saat bayi bukan karena bentuk fisikmu, tetapi karena ia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab." Naruto menatap Kyuubi langsung ke matanya. Kyuubi melihat iris biru itu redup. Kyuubi mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto dan meletakannya di pangkuannya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting," ujar Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto

"Baiklah," telinga Naruto berkedut lucu.

"Kau memang masih kecil, tetapi aku tidak akan menutupi satu pun kebenaran tentang ibumu." Dia mulai lagi.

"Aku memang terdengar melebih-lebihkan, tetapi ini adalah kebenaran. Ibumu adalah seorang yang tidak waras." Kyuubi berusaha memelankan suaranya di dua kata terakhir agar tidak terdengar ibunya yang ada di dapur. Jika Tsunade mendengar bahwa Naruto telah di doktrin dengan kata-kata seperti itu sejak kecil ─walaupun itu semua benar─, maka Kyuubi harus siap-siap untuk di usir dari rumah.

"Kau sudah pernah mengatakan itu, Kyuu." Naruto kecewa. Ia berharap suatu yang baru dalam cerita itu. "Sering sekali."

"Aku hanya sekedar mengingatkan," ujar Kyuubi. "Ia seharusnya bisa termasuk golongan orang sakit jiwa dan sudah dimasukan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa sejak lama."

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang menatapnya serius, Kyuubi melanjutkan, "Dia adalah orang yang tidak memiliki hati nurani. Wanita sialan itu sudah tidak punya akal ketika ia meninggalkan seorang anak yang baik sepertimu, Naruto"

Naruto terkejut, "Paman, kau baru saja mengatakan 'sialan'." Naruto berkata selirih mungkin seolah kata itu adalah hal yang sangat kotor untuk diucapkan. Kyuubi menepuk dahinya.

"Aku tahu apa yang kukatakan."

"Tapi paman, hati nurani itu apa?" Kyuubi mencoba berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan Naruto dan berpikir sejenak.

"Hati nurani adalah sesuatu dalam dirimu yang akan mencegahmu untuk melakukakan hal-hal yang buruk."

"Oh, seperti itu. Seperti ketika aku memakan kue yang nenek buat untuk bekalmu dan berkata bahwa aku tidak memakannya, lalu aku merasa bersalah. Seperti itu?"

"Iya, kau betul sekali." Naruto menyamankan dirinya di pangkuan Kyuubi dan bersandar di dada Kyuubi. Ia mendongak melihat mata beriris merah pamannya. Kyuubi melihat iris biru Naruto begitu murni dan bersih. Seolah-olah hanya kebaikan dan kegembiraan yang terpancar oleh mata Naruto. Tetapi Kyuubi merasa sakit di dadanya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak yang masih kecil seperti ini tahan terhadap penderitaan yang ia hadapi. Ketika anak seumurannya masih menggelayut manja di lengan ibunya dan mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orangtuanya. Bocah kecil ini bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa wajah ayah dan ibunya. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya melihat wajah ibunya di selembar foto di album yang sudah usang dan sedikit luntur warnanya karena terlalu lama disimpan.

Ada keheningan cukup lama yang melingkupi kedua insan tersebut. Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap, seolah-olah dengan menatap mereka dapat membagi suka dan duka yang berada di dalam hatinya dengan telepati.

Suara Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menganggap bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung di dunia ini, Paman?" Kyuubi mengangkat kedua alisnya. Yang ia rasakan justru sebaliknya, kau adalah bocah paling tidak beruntung karena tidak dapat merasakan kasih sayang penuh seorang keluarga. Tetapi, Kyuubi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kyuubi hanya mengangkat bahunya, memberi gestur bahwa ia tidak tahu.

"Memilikimu sebagai pamanku."

Kata-kata yang keluar dari pemikiran polos seorang anak ternyata memiliki kekuatan tersendiri. Buktinya ia bisa sangat tersentuh dengan kalimat Naruto.

Minggu berikutnya adalah minggu yang sibuk. Kyuubi keluar dari pekerjaan paruh waktunya dan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya ke Newyork. Kamarnya hampir selalu terlihat berantakan karena ia membongkar seluruh isi lemarinya. Ia membawa tas koper besar milik almarhum ayahnya yang dulu ia gunakan untuk mengangkut peralatan kerja. Naruto terlihat antusias ketika masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuubi. Kyuubi melihat bahwa kamarnya terlihat seperti baru terkena ledakan nuklir, tetapi yang Naruto lihat adalah taman surga. Ia masuk ke dalam kamar dengan berdalih ingin membantu mengemas barang-barangnya.

Naruto melompat dari ranjang dan mendarat di tumpukan baju yang disisihkan Kyuubi. Membuat baju itu berserakan. Ia akan naik kembali ke ranjang dan mengulangi perbuatan itu sambil tertawa tak henti-henti. Terkadang ia bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan baju itu lalu berteriak meminta Kyuubi untuk mencarinya, mengajak ia untuk bermain petak umpet. Tentu saja itu adalah perbuatan yang terbalik 180 derajat dari 'membantu' yang dilontarkan Naruto sepuluh menit yang lalu. Naruto malah membuat pekerjaan Kyuubi menjadi bertambah. Seharusnya ia hanya mengemasi barang-barangnya tetapi sekarang ia menanggung perbuatan Naruto dengan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya. Akhirnya Kyuubi membawa Naruto ke ruang keluarga dan memberinya sebuah sempoa warna-warni untuk dimainkan.

Beruntung bagi Kyuubi, Naruto langsung teralihkan perhatiannya pada benda menarik itu. Kyuubi pun bisa kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kyuubi kembali bercerita tentang Kushina dan Naruto kembali mendengarkan hingga matahari terbenam. Kyuubi selesai mengemasi barangnya ketika Tsunade pulang dengan membawa dua buah kantong belanja berisi penuh dengan bahan-bahan makanan. Tsunade berniat untuk memasak makanan favorit Kyuubi sebelum anak itu pergi merantau di kota besar.

Dua jam kemudian, di meja makan sudah tersaji kentang tumbuk, daging sapi asap, kentang goreng, bacon dengan saos dan kue mangkuk sebagai hidangan penutup. Kyuubi dan Naruto senang dengan hidangan besar ini. Mereka makan dengan lahap seolah mereka tidak pernah makan sejak mereka lahir. Tsunade menyajikan salad dengan sayuran segar yang ia dapatkan dari pasar sore tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang menyentuhnya.

Naruto diantarkan Kyuubi menuju kamarnya, sedangkan Tsunade mencuci piring. Kyuubi menarik selimut menutupi setengah badan Naruto dan membacakan dongeng tentang sebuah negeri impian. Ketika Kyuubi menutup buku dongeng itu, mata Naruto sudah terpejam. Kyuubi mengecup dahi Naruto dan mematikan lampu kamar. Kyuubi hendak menutup pintu kamar Naruto ketika diilihatnya Naruto dengan temaram cahaya bulan yang menelusup melalui celah jendela.

Naruto terlihat seperti malaikat yang sedang tertidur. Begitu polos dan suci, tetapi begitu rapuh. Kyuubi selalu memperlakukan Naruto seperti patung terbuat dari kapur yang di pahat oleh semua pemahat legenda yang dijadikan satu. Yang jika ia menyentuhnya dengan tekanan sentuhan yang salah, patung itu akan luluh lantak.

Kyuubi menuju kamarnya, ia belum sempat membereskan kamarnya dengan baik. Ia melipat semua pakaian yang ia putuskan untuk tidak ia bawa, lalu ia masukan ke lemari. Memasukan semua barang ke laci yang sesuai. Mengelompokan aksesoris dan menyimpan sepatu. Semua itu baru beres pukul sebelas malam. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mandi dan ia pun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikannya, tetapi ranjangnya tidak pernah senyaman ini sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya rileks dan tidak butuh satu menit untuk ia memasuki dunia mimpi.

Keesokan harinya adalah hari keberangkatan Kyuubi. Ia tidak pernah meneteskan air mata sebelumnya, tetapi melihat keponakan dan ibunya yang sudah tua berada di ambang pintu menantinya, ia tidak bisa menahan tetesan itu mengalir disudut matanya. Wajah ibunya sedih tetapi di matanya penuh dengan rasa bangga, putra semata wayangnya bisa meraih pendidikan setinggi mungkin. Memutuskan rantai kemiskinan dan ke-jahiliyah-an yang telah diturunkan nenek moyangnya. Sedangkan Naruto tidak berhenti menangis sejak ia bangun tidur tadi pagi. Agaknya ia menahan untuk tidak menangis sejak kemarin agar terlihat bahwa ia adalah bocah yang kuat, tetapi nyatanya tangisnya tumpah ruah hari ini. Bujukan Kyuubi bahwa ia tidak akan lama pergi, nampaknya tidak mempan kepadanya.

"Apakah kau sudah membawa semua yang dibutuhkan." Itu adalah kali kelima ibunya menanyakan hal itu kepadanya pagi ini tapi Kyuubi tidak bosan menanggapinya.

"Semua ada dikoper ini."

"Bagaimana dengan bekal yang kubuat dan makanan ringannya?"

"Itu juga sudah ada didalam." Kyuubi tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto.

"Paman, sudah berjanji tidak akan lama di _nuwyok_ , Jika dalam satu bulan paman tidak pulang. Maka aku akan pergi menyusulmu ke _nuwyok_ bersama nenek." Muka Naruto merah karena menangis. Air mata dan cairan yang keluar dari hidungnya bercampur menjadi satu. Itu malah membuatnya menjadi semakin lucu.

"Aku kesana ingin bersekolah, Naru. Mana ada sekolah yang belajar hanya satu bulan?" Kyuubi menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. Mendengar pernyataan dari Kyuubi, Naruto malah makin terisak. Kyuubi melanjutkan, "Tetapi aku janji untuk mengunjungi kalian setiap libur panjang musim dingin. Dan aku akan membelikan hadiah kepada Naru, hanya jika kau bersikap baik dan tidak menyusahkan nenekmu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Kyuubi berjalan ke arah ibunya dan memeluknya erat selama beberapa menit. Kyuubi terisak di bahu ibunya, membuat Tsunade juga menumpahkan air matanya. Ia mengusap punggung ibunya berusaha menghiburnya. Ketika pelukan itu terlepas, Kyuubi mengecup pipi keriput ibunya berkali-kali, berusaha mengingat setiap lekukan wajah ibunya sehingga ia memiliki gambaran di kepalanya ketika ia rindu kepadanya.

"Maafkan aku ibu, jika aku pernah membuatmu marah dan khawatir." Kyuubi meraih kedua tangan ibunya dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, Kyuu. Kau tidak pernah membuatku marah dan khawatir." Mata Tsunade masih terlihat berkaca-kaca ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih telah merawatku selama ini dan menjaga tanpa ada rasa lelah dan bosan."

"Sudahlah, Kyuu. Kau membuatnya seperti kau tidak akan melihatku lagi esok hari."

Kyuubi tersenyum, matanya memancarkan semangat tak terbendung. Ia bersumpah dalam hatinya untuk membahagiakan keluarga kecil yang dimilikinya itu. Ia berjanji untuk tidak menyianyiakan pendidikannya dan menjadi seorang yang sukses. Ia memikul dua orang yang disayanginya dipundaknya sekarang. Ia adalah satu-satunya kesempatan untuk membebaskan mereka berdua dari kesengsaraan.

Kyuubi melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan ibunya dan meraih tas koper dan memakai tas punggungnya.

"Selamat tinggal, bu. Selamat tinggal, Naru."

"Bukan selamat tinggal, paman bodoh. Tapi 'sampai berjumpa lagi'," sela Naruto. Kyuubi tersenyum kepada malaikat kecilnya yang sekarang sudah tidak mengerang-ngerang lagi.

"Baiklah. Sampai berjumpa lagi, bu. Sampai berjumpa lagi, Naru."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, nak."

"Sampai berjumpa lagi, paman"

Kyuubi masuk kedalam mobil yang akan mengantarnya ke bandara. Selepas ia duduk di jok belakang mobil itu. Pikirannya terus mengulang semua nasihat ibunya tadi pagi, tentang menjaga kesehatan, tidur yang cukup, makanan bergizi dan lain-lain. Dan semua waktu yang ia habiskan bersama dengan keponakannya yang ia sayangi. Ia kembali tersenyum.

Menurunkan kaca mobil, ia menoleh ke rumah gubuk itu. Itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut rumah. Tetapi ia pernah tinggal dibawah atapnya. Ia memandang kedua orang di teras rumah itu. Mereka masih berada disitu sambil menatap ke mobil yang ia tumpangi. Masih melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Ketika mobil itu melaju pelan, melemparkan kerikil-kerikil darinya ketika ban mobil itu berputar. Mereka masih ada disana. Ketika mobil menjauh sehingga ia hanya melihat rumahnya bagaikan noktah kecil, Kyuubi masih yakin bahwa mereka masih ada disana. Menunggunya untuk kembali.

Ketika Kyuubi berada di pesawat dan melihat kampung halamannya dari atas awan. Ia mellihat kampung halaman kumuhnya bagaikan disiram keberkahan jemari matahari. Dilindungi rimbunan hutan pinus. Dinaungi awan berarak. Bagaikan berlian yang bersembungi dibalik kerasnya cangkang kerang.

Ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa ditempat itulah ia melukiskan waktu dengan tinta warna kebahagiaan.

 **CHAPTER 1 – END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

Di chapter ini, seperti terlihat bahwa Kyuubi adalah karakter utamanya. Tapi sebenarnya, Naruto lah karakter utamanya. Disini dominan menggunakan sudut pandang Kyuubi karena di chapter ini Naruto masih dalam masa anak-anak. Jadi terlalu sulit untuk menceritakan menurut sudut pandang Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **RATE : T+, M+ for late chapter**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, ADVENTURE, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika anda tidak nyaman dengan itu, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

* * *

Dedaunan _Pterocarpus indicus_ menari diterpa angin pagi yang sejuk. Embun yang bertengger damai di lembaran-lembaran daun tersebut pun jatuh menimpa dua insan yang sedang duduk berteduh dibawah pohon rindang tersebut. Naruto dan neneknya, Tsunade terlihat siap memulai pagi ini dengan ceria.

Naruto terlihat sangat tampan ketika memakai kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan dua buah suspender melintang sepanjang bahu sampai ke celananya, lalu dilengkapi dengan celana pendek hitam polos menutupi hingga lututnya. Tas punggung oranye bulat berbentuk buah jeruk menggantung di belakang punggungnya. Tampilannya diperlengkap dengan sisiran rambut klimis yang dibuat oleh nenek Tsunade. Tidak sedikit orang dewasa yang berpapasan dengan Naruto, memuji ketampanan dan kelucuannya, sambil sesekali mencubit pipi gempal Naruto dengan gemas.

Tsunade memperhatikan cucunya yang tersayang itu menunduk grogi, tangan kecil Naruto berpegangan erat pada tangan kanan Tsunade. Tsunade mengulas senyum lalu kembali memperhatikan jalanan didepannya, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Belum ada satu bus pun yang muncul sejak pukul delapan pagi tadi. _Varrel Street_ memang cukup lenggang jika dibanding jalanan yang lain. Selain karena letaknya yang terpencil, jalanan ini hanya menghubungkan ruko-ruko sepi pengunjung, pasar, rumah-rumah penduduk miskin dan beberapa peternakan dan ladang. Jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan jalanan yang menghubungkan perkantoran, tempat pos dan sekolah-sekolah milik pemerintah yang hampir ramai 24 jam sehari dan 7 hari dalam seminggu.

Bahu Naruto sedikit terlonjak, matanya membulat bersemangat dan jari telunjuk kanannya menunjuk ke arah barat dari jalan tersebut, "Nenek, itu busnya sudah datang."

Mata Tsunade menelusuri arah yang di tunjuk oleh jemari Naruto. Sebuah bus bercat merah pucat muncul dari kelokan di ujung jalan. Bus itu adalah bus tua yang catnya sudah mengelupas di banyak tempat. Suara knalpotnya lebih menyerupai suara sebuah panci dipukul bertalu-talu dan asap pembuangannya berwarna hitam pekat. Bus itu sudah termasuk kategori layak jalan, tetapi masih dipaksakan beroperasi karena pemerintah daerah disana terlalu melarat untuk membeli angkutan yang baru atau menyediakan alternatif lainnya.

Bus itu berhenti tepat didepan mata Naruto, lalu beberapa detik kemudian pintu bus itu terbuka, menimbulkan suara decit besi berkarat bergesekan yang menulikan indra pendengaran.

"Ayo, kita masuk." Naruto hanya mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan neneknya itu. Ia memasuki bus itu lalu diikuti dengan neneknya. Bagian dalam bus itu lebih parah lagi. Lantai bus yang terbuat dari besi sudah banyak yang berlubang sehingga kita bisa melihat jalanan aspal melalui lubang itu. Atap bus itu juga memiliki kondisi lubang yang sama mengenaskannya. Demi menghemat biaya, pemilik bus tidak mau repot untuk memperbaikinya, dan jadilah atap dan lantai bus itu ditambal dengan lempeng besi yang tipis lalu dipaku seadanya. Benar-benar buruk.

Naruto dipangku Tsunade karena bus itu sudah penuh. Tujuan mereka sejauh tiga belas blok dari tempat mereka tinggal. Jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki mungkin akan menghabiskan waktu sembilan puluh menit, maka tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain menggunakan jasa transportasi bobrok ini.

Berada di dalam bus itu seperti berada di oven bergerak. Panasnya menyengat bukan main. Walaupun begitu, semangat Naruto masih terlihat berapi-api walaupun di dahinya, tetesan-tetesan keringat sudah mulai membulir.

"Nenek Tsunade?" Naruto beringsut menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tsunade menjawabnya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto.

"Aku merasa.. sedikit.. malu," Naruto memainkan jemari telunjuknya. Gestur umum ketika seseorang merasa tidak yakin dan gelisah.

"Kau tidak perlu takut ataupun malu. Nanti Naruto pasti akan menyukai tempatnya," jawab Tsunade. Naruto masih memasang raut wajah ragu. Tsunade melanjutkan, "Naruto akan bertemu teman yang banyak disana. Disana juga ada taman bermain. Ada ayunan, seluncuran dan jungkat-jungkit. Jadi Naruto tidak mungkin bosan disana."

Wajah Naruto seketika berubah sumringah. Energinya kembali meledak-ledak. "Benarkah?"

Tsunade hanya mengangguk menimpali pertanyaan Naruto.

Empat puluh menit berlalu, bus itu sekarang terasa lebih lega karena banyak penumpang yang turun di pasar. Penumpang itu tidak lain adalah ibu-ibu yang mulai berbelanja bahan makanan hingga kuli tukang pikul karung-karung goni berisi kentang ataupun gandum. Belokan terakhir sebelum _Durras Street_ mulai terlihat, disanalah mereka akan berhenti.

Supir bus itu berteriak entah kepada siapa, "Pemberhentian selanjutnya, halte _Durras Street_. Harap bersiap-siap." Naruto dan Tsunade berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu yang terbuka. Naruto terlebih dahulu turun sedangkan Tsunade membayar uang ongkos kepada supir itu. Tsunade sedang memasukan dompetnya ke dalam tas tangannya ketika mendengar Naruto berteriak girang.

"Wowww.."

Tsunade memandang Naruto dan mendapati cucunya itu sedang berdiri digerbang sebuah bangunan. Cucunya itu sedang memandang betapa bagus dan luasnya bangunan itu. Sebenarnya luas bangunan itu hanya 1,2 hektar, tetapi dibanding rumahnya yang sangat sempit, yang bahkan tidak memiliki pekarangan, bangunan ini sudah sangat luas baginya.

"Wah, nenek. Jadi ini yang namanya sekolah." Naruto berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari papan besar bertuliskan 'Konoha Elementary School' di depan gerbangnya. Ditulis dengan cat kuning emas melambangkan kualitas dan kemegahan.

"Iya, Naru. Mulai sekarang Naruto akan belajar disini."

Naruto sudah berumur enam tahun dan haknya untuk mendapat pendidikan dasar menuntut Tsunade untuk sibuk selama lima pekan terakhir untuk mencari sekolah dasar yang berada di lingkungannya. Ia mendapat beberapa rekomendasi dari tetangganya tentang sekolah yang cukup terkenal dengan bidang akademiknya di pusat desa. Tsunade hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untuk cucunya. Jadilah ia menghabiskan dua malam untuk melengkapi berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan untuk mendaftar. Dan sekarang, semua kelelahan itu telah terbayar lunas dengan senyum semangat yang terpancar oleh cucunya itu.

Naruto menghampiri Tsunade yang berada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya dan menarik-narik tangan Tsunade guna mempercepat langkahnya, "Ayo, nek. Cepattt.. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana ruangan kelasnya."

Tsunade tertawa kecil melihat sifat tidak penyabar cucu tampannya itu. Ia menggandeng tangan Naruto dan memasuki gedung sekolah itu.

Naruto sangat bersemangat di hari pertamanya ia bersekolah.

* * *

Sepuluh tahun kemudian..

Naruto mengecek kembali jam tangan _Cannon_ yang melingkar ditangan kanannya. Ia kembali mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk yang kesekian puluh kalinya dan beringsut tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang bus ini berjalan terlalu lambat? Sial, apakah supir bus ini sengaja mengejek atau apa? Naruto tengah berburu dengan waktu, sedangkan supir bus itu duduk santai dibelakang roda kemudi sambil sedikit menyesap kopi hitam dicangkirnya. Berusaha menenggak cairan kafein itu agar terjaga semalam suntuk.

Inilah alasan ia tidak ingin bepergian selama larut malam dengan bus. Selain penumpangnya yang hanya satu atau dua orang, supir bus malam hari juga senang menaikan tarif sesuka hatinya. Mereka akan dengan seenak jidatnya beralasan 'bayar atau tidak ikut sama sekali'. Mereka tentu memanfaatkan penumpang malam yang tidak memiliki pilihan transportasi lain selain menaiki bus karena mereka tahu bahwa disaat malam hari, kendaraan umum lainnya sudah tidak beroperasi. Dan yang sering menjadi korban kekejaman tarif tersebut adalah para pekerja lembur ataupun siswa yang pulang larut malam karena masalah tugas yang menumpuk, seperti Naruto.

Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan rumah, tetapi semakin hari, jumlah tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya semakin banyak dan semua tugas itu menuntut penggunaan komputer sebagai medianya. Naruto tidak memiliki komputer dirumahnya. Jadilah ia memutar otak dengan menggunakan komputer yang tersedia di perpustakaan. Setelah bel pulang berbunyi, ia akan langsung memacu langkahnya menuju perpustakaan. Dan berharap agar komputer perpustakaan yang hanya berjumlah lima buah itu tidak terpakai oleh siapa pun. Setelah ia mendapatkan komputer kosong, Naruto langsung duduk di kursi didepan layar komputer, memencet tombol _Power_ dan memaku bokong indahnya di kursi tersebut selama berjam-jam lamanya.

Naruto menggulung lengan kemeja panjangnya dan melihat kearah jamnya lagi. Pukul 11.20 malam. Masih sama seperti dua puluh detik yang lalu. Naruto berkeringat dingin. Ia memikirkan bagaimana rasa cemas neneknya dengan mendapati cucunya pulang sangat larut malam. Naruto belum pernah pulang selarut ini sebelumnya. Ia masih menyimpan perasaan kesal terhadap petugas perpustakaan sekolahnya itu. Salahnya lah sekarang Naruto pulang larut malam. Naruto harus mengetik ulang tugas sainsnya karena tanpa sengaja, petugas perpustakaan itu menyenggol CPU komputer tersebut sehingga membuat kabel CPU putus dari stop kontak, membuat komputer itu mati total sebelum Naruto sempat menyimpan file tugasnya tersebut. Tugas itu harus dikumpul esok pagi dan guru yang mengajar sains sangat disiplin dengan ketepatan waktu. Kau harus mengumpulkan tugas tepat waktu atau kau akan mendapati tugasmu mendekam ditempat sampah. Guru itu tidak peduli walaupun tugas yang dibuangnya itu sangat bagus. Tanpa kedisiplinan, tugas sebagus apapun bernilai E minus dimatanya.

Beruntung, Naruto sampai di rumahnya sepuluh menit kemudian. Ia berlari melewati jalan kecil berharap ia tidak membuat neneknya menunggu hingga membuat penyakit jantungnya kambuh lagi. Memikirkannya saja membuat ia merasa bersalah. Ia bersumpah akan bersujud meminta maaf kepada neneknya itu dan mengatakan alasannya dengan baik dan jelas nanti. Ia mendapati pintu pagarnya tidak dikunci dan bernafas lega. Itu berarti neneknya masih memiliki pikiran yang dingin untuk tidak membiarkan Naruto tidur diluar rumah.

Naruto membuka pintu pagar dan berjalan menuju teras. Tidak ada tanda-tanda neneknya masih terjaga. Lampu rumah juga padam sehingga rumahnya terlihat seperti rumah tidak berpenghuni sekarang. Mungkinkah neneknya sudah tidur sekarang?

Naruto membuka pintu depan dan berkata setengah berteriak, "Aku pulang."

Hening, tidak ada jawaban. Suara Naruto terdengar menggema dan membias kembali kepadanya.

"Nenek?" Naruto melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya didalam rak. Dia melangkah dan meraih saklar untuk menyalakan lampunya. Lampu menyala, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran neneknya. Ia mengecek ruang tamu, ruang keluarga, ruang makan dan dapur. Dia tidak mendapati neneknya dimanapun di lantai satu. Neneknya mungkin sudah naik ke lantai dua untuk tidur di kamarnya.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya untuk naik kelantai dua, dia mendapati lantai itu juga gelap total. Seluruh lampunya mati. Apakah ini kebiasaan neneknya untuk mematikan seluruh lampu ketika ia tertidur. Mungkin saja untuk menghemat biaya listrik. Naruto tidak pernah tahu karena ia selalu jatuh tertidur sebelum neneknya tertidur dan bangun setelah neneknya itu terbangun.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu kamar neneknya. Ia mengetuk pintu itu sekali, tidak ada jawaban. Mengetuk pintu dua kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban pula. Ia yakin bahwa neneknya itu sudah terlelap dengan pulas. Tetapi, sebelum Naruto berniat untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Ia memiliki perasaan aneh yang merasukinya. Ia memiliki keingintahuan untuk masuk ke kamar neneknya itu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia sangat cemas dengan neneknya itu. Naruto tidak dapat melawan perasaan itu dan membuka pintu kamar neneknya dan menghambur kedalam.

Tidak terkunci dan gelap.

"Nenek?" Naruto berkata sambil meraih-raih tombol lampu yang tidak berada jauh dari pintu. Tidak ada jawaban pula. Apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, ia mendapati lampu menyala. Ia hampir tidak percaya dengan pandangan mengerikan yang berada di depannya saat ini.

Naruto mendapati neneknya terbaring di tengah-tengah kubangan darah. Di perutnya terdapat lubang bekas pisau dan darah segar mengalir dari lubang itu. Raut wajah neneknya terlihat seolah-olah ia mendapat kesakitan yang luar biasa. Matanya terbuka seolah-olah ia baru saja melihat iblis. Mulutnya membuka, seperti orang berteriak meminta tolong. Tangan kanannya memegang wajan dan tangan kirinya menutupi luka diperutnya.

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi buruk. Ya, ini pasti mimpi buruk. Ia pasti tidak sengaja tertidur di perpustakaan karena kelelahan sekarang. Tetapi mengapa mimpi ini terlihat sangat nyata? Naruto menampar wajahnya sendiri. Sakit rasanya. Ia menampar wajahnya untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya sama seperti yang pertama. Ia tidak bermimpi atau berhalusinasi. Ini semua nyata.

Naruto berteriak frustasi sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kencang. Teriakannya terdengar sangat memilukan dan putus asa. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tidak terkendali. Ia tidak dapat menerima bahwa ia kehilangan satu lagi anggota keluarganya setelah ibunya sendiri. Bagaimana nasib mempermainkannya saat ini, membuat Naruto sangat muak.

Naruto berbalik ketika mendengar bunyi benda jatuh dan mendapati bayangan hitam berkelebat di depan pintu kamar neneknya. Apa itu? Atau mungkin siapa itu? Apakah orang itu yang telah membunuh neneknya?

Menghiraukan air matanya yang tengah menetes, Naruto mengejar bayangan hitam itu menuruni tangga. Bayangan itu jelas membentuk satu figur lelaki dewasa. Dan ketika sampai di ujung tangga, laki-laki itu berbalik. Naruto dapat melihat wajah orang itu sekarang. Orang itu sepintas memiliki wajah sepertinya. Surai pirangnya pun sama seperti milik Naruto. Naruto tahu laki-laki itu, ia adalah seorang perampok yang namanya akhir-akhir ini melejit karena terbebasnya ia dari tuduhan perampokan sebuah toko berlian di tengah kota. Ia terkenal memiliki tubuh licin karena bisa terbebas dari seluruh tuduhannya karena kurangnya barang bukti. Bisa dikatakan bahwa kejahatannya sempurna. Ia adalah seorang profesional yang tidak meninggalkan satu jejak pun dibelakangnya. Namanya selalu disamarkan oleh polisi kepada pihak pers. Tetapi mereka selalu menyebut perampok itu dengan nama 'Minato'.

Naruto terkejut karena didepannya sendiri sekarang berdiri seorang pembunuh profesional. Jika ia salah mengambil langkah atau ucapan sedikit saja, nyawanya bisa saja melayang. Sebelum bisa menutup keterkejutannya, ia kembali dihadapkan kepada fakta yang lebih mencekam. Minato berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum kepada Naruto. Apakah mata Naruto sendiri sedang menipunya?

"Oh, ternyata kau. Ku kira orang lain." Minato berkata dengan nada seperti ia telah lama mengenal Naruto. Naruto membuka lalu menutup mulutnya. Naruto ingin berkata sesuatu tetapi ketakutan dan keterkejutannya tidak dapat dia kuasai.

Minato menatap Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki lalu berkata, "Dari ciri-cirinya, sepertinya memang benar bahwa kau yang bernama Naruto."

Minato mengambil satu langkah mendekati Naruto. Naruto dengan refleks mundur satu langkah menjauhi penjahat kelas kakap tersebut.

Naruto berkata dengan suara bergetar, "Menjauhlah dariku. Kau pasti yang telah membunuh nenekku."

Minato tersenyum. Tetapi dimata Naruto terlihat seperti seringai iblis yang mengerikan.

"Seharusnya nenekmu itu hanya perlu bekerja sama dengan menunjukan keberadaanmu, tetapi yang dilakukan nenek tua itu hanya melawan dan berteriak marah-marah. Kau tahu? Aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk melayani orang yang keras kepala seperti itu."

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Naruto bertanya dengan jarak yang selalu ia jaga. Ia tidak ingin terlalu dekat untuk mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba pembunuh itu menyerang.

"Cukup, cukup. Kau sudah banyak bertanya, anak muda. Aku juga memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga kerahasiaanku dan clientku."

Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika Minato memasukan tangannya ke kantung celana bahan hitam dibalik jubahnya. Apakah Minato masih memiliki senjata? Naruto was-was.

"Dan sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan cara baik-baik, bukan? Kau hanya perlu masuk ke dalam mobilku diluar lalu urusan kita selesai. Bagaimana?" Minato mengeluarkan _Magnum seri I-70_ dari balik kantung celananya. Menggosok halus benda berwarna silver itu dengan tangan kanannya dengan penuh perasaan seolah-olah senjata itu telah menemaninya dalam pahit-manis hidup ini.

"Aku tidak mau." Naruto berteriak dengan lantang. Suaranya serak dan berguncang. Minato tahu bahwa Naruto hanya berpura-pura berani dan itu malah membuat ia menjadi lebih bersemangat. Jiwa psikopatnya makin berkobar-kobar melihat korbannya putus asa dan ketakutan dibawah kendalinya.

"Kita tidak dapat menuntaskan masalah ini dengan cara yang baik?" Minato mengkonfirmasi. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi mengerikan sedetik kemudian, "Kalau begitu kita gunakan cara kedua, yaitu cara 'ku'."

Minato mengarahkan lubang pistolnya ke arah kaki Naruto. Naruto dapat mengantisipasi tembakan pertama dengan berguling kebelakang. Suara ledakan mesiu hampir sama kencangnya dengan ledakan kembang api akhir tahun. Naruto dengan cepat bangkit, ini adalah saatnya untuk menggunakan hasil latihan seni bela diri yang ia pelajari dari ekstrakulikuler di sekolah. Ia berjongkok dengan menumpu kepada kaki kanannya. Ia melompat kedepan dengan cepat, mengarahkan kepalannya tangan kanannya ke arah muka Minato.

 _Jackpot!_ Naruto pasti mengenainya sekarang. Naruto telah memperhitungkan, secepat pun gerak refleks laki-laki itu, Minato tidak mungkin sempat mengangkat pistolnya dan mengarahkan kepadanya. Tidak dengan kecepatan Naruto yang sekarang.

Hanya sekitar lima inci sebelum pukulan Naruto mengenai muka Minato telak. Dengan mengejutkan, Minato melompat ke belakang, menjauhkan tubuhnya, mengambil jarak dari Naruto dan menahan pukulan Naruto dengan satu tangannya. Sebelum Naruto sempat mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut, Minato menghadiahkan satu buah pukulan ke arah Naruto menggunakan punggung pistolnya, tepat di perut Naruto. Naruto terpelanting menjauh.

"Hah? kau pikir mereka menjulukiku _'Yellow Flash'_ hanya karena aku pandai memainkan berbagai macam senjata? Aku memiliki kemampuan bertarung jarak dekat dan jarak jauh, nak. Dengan kemampuanmu saat ini, kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri jika coba melawanku."

Naruto berbaring sambil meringis, memegangi perutnya. Minato melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menodongkan ujung pistolnya ke arah Naruto.

"Sekarang, kau bisa masuk ke mobilku diluar." Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah laki-laki itu. Hati Naruto sakit saat ia menyadari bahwa nyawanya diujung tanduk. Bahkan ia belum selesai menangisi kepergian neneknya dan sekarang ia harus menghadapi masalah besar lainnya.

Naruto mencoba bangkit, ketika sebuah ketukan di depan pintu masuk rumahnya membuat ia terkejut. Ketukan itu semakin keras dan cepat.

"Naruto, Kushina. Apakah kau ada didalam?" Naruto terdiam. Tubuh Minato juga membatu.

"Aku mendengar suara tembakan dan teriakan tadi. Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?" Naruto mengenal suara itu. Suara itu adalah milik ibu Kurenai yang tinggal tepat disebelah rumah Naruto. Naruto berpikir suara tembakan dari pistol Minato lah yang membuat ibu Kurenai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sial." Minato mengantongi pistolnya dan berlari ke arah dapur. Tampaknya ia ingin kabur menggunakan pintu belakang. Naruto mendengar bantingan pintu dari arah dapur, lalu diikuti oleh suara mesin mobil yang menyala dan decitan ban mobil menggesek aspal. Minato sudah pergi.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya ia ambruk ke lantai. Yang terakhir ia dengar hanya dobrakan pintu dan langkah Kurenai menghampirinya. Setelah itu yang dapat ia lihat hanya gelap.

* * *

Naruto terbangun di rumah sakit, ia mendapati tubuhnya sakit bukan kepalang, remuk redam. Melawan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya, ia berusaha bangkit dan duduk di kasur serba putih itu. Bau obat dan peralatan besi yang terdapat di ruangan itu membuat kepalanya pening. Tiba-tiba seorang dokter masuk. Dokter itu mengabarkan bahwa nyawa Tsunade tidak dapat diselamatkan. Nyawa neneknya sudah melayang, jauh sebelum ambulans datang.

Naruto sedih, ia tidak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan sekarang. Anggota keluarga satu-satunya dikampung ini telah meninggal. Kemana lagi ia harus pergi? Hingga akhirnya, wajah Kyuubi muncul selintas di pikirannya. Hanya Kyuubi lah yang ia punya saat ini. Naruto harus memberitahukan perihal kejadian ini kepada pamannya. Naruto bangkit dan meraih tas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Mungkin bibi Kurenai mengantarkannya kerumah sakit bersamaan dengan pakaian ganti seadanya. Naruto meraih ponselnya di dasar tas itu, tertimbun baju, celana dan peralatan mandi. Sebelum Naruto sempat menekan nomor ponsel Kyuubi, Naruto terkejut karena pintu ruangannya terbuka. Didepan pintu itu, muncul seorang yang ia kenal baik dengan wajah pucat dan terlihat panik. Paman Kyuubi telah datang, bahkan sebelum ia mengabarinya. Sepertinya bibi Kurenai telah menghubunginya lebih dahulu dan pamannya itu langsung terbang dari Newyork menuju kampung halamannya dengan cepat.

Kyuubi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru mata angin di ruangan tersebut dan setelah menangkap sosok Naruto, ia berlari dan langsung memeluk Naruto. Naruto juga langsung memeluk pamannya yang ia sayangi.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto," ujar Kyuubi di pelukan Naruto. "Sebagai pamanmu aku tidak bisa menjagamu dan nenekmu dengan baik."

Naruto tersenyum pedih dan mengelus punggung pamannya, "Itu bukan salahmu, paman."

Naruto memafhumi keadaan Kyuubi. Sejak lulus dan menyandang _cum laude_ di bidang bisnis dan manajemen, Kyuubi langsung mencoba peruntungannya dengan membangun bisnis kecil-kecilan di bidang elektronik. Sebelumnya, ia mengumpulkan modal dengan bekerja keras sebagai _door man_ di sebuah hotel, lalu pelayan disebuah restoran dan masih banyak lagi. Kyuubi telah bekerja membanting tulang dan bermandikan darah hanya untuk memulai bisnisnya itu. Berkat kerja kerasnya, sekarang ia adalah pemegang sebuah perusahaan penyedia teknologi ternama di Newyork.

Tetapi, sejalan dengan kesuksesannya, Kyuubi mulai menjadi terlampau sibuk dengan bisnisnya di Newyork. Ia hanya pulang ke kampung halaman satu tahun sekali dan hanya menghabiskan beberapa hari sebelum kembali mengurusi bisnisnya di Newyork. Tetapi Naruto paham dan mengerti akan keadaan Kyuubi. Kyuubi bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahnya dan biaya kebutuhan hidup neneknya. Ia bekerja keras hanya semata-mata untuk kesejahteraan keluarga kecilnya. Naruto pun sudah memiliki rencana untuk memasuki kota yang dijuluki 'jantung Amerika' itu tahun depan, setelah ia lulus SMA. Tentunya untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dan bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan berkumpul bersama keluarga kecilnya lagi disana.

* * *

Kyuubi menemani Naruto hingga ia keluar dari rumah sakit tiga hari kemudian. Naruto sangat senang ketika pamannya dapat menghabiskan waktu dengannya, ketika Naruto benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang keluarga disampingnya. Walaupun Naruto agak terganggu karena ponsel Kyuubi selalu berbunyi sekitar lima menit sekali karena urusan bisnis memanggilnya.

Kyuubi membawa Naruto kembali ke rumah reot itu. Polisi masih memasang garis polisi disekitar rumah itu untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. Naruto dan Kyuubi diberi hak khusus dan dipersilahkan masuk. Mereka melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu. Kyuubi memandangi setiap inci dan sudut dari ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengunjungi rumah ini?" Tanya Kyuubi tanpa memindahkan pandangannya dari ruangan bercat _beige_ itu.

Naruto mengingat-ingat, "Sepuluh bulan. Mungkin."

Kyuubi tertunduk. Ia merasa bersalah karena merasa menelantarkan ibu dan keponakannya dalam kesendirian dengan waktu yang lama. Kyuubi berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang tersandar di sofa. Ia ingin menanyakan kronologis lengkap peristiwa terbunuhnya Tsunade. Tapi Naruto terlihat masih rapuh. Kyuubi tidak ingin membuka lagi perban yang membalut luka di hati Naruto dengan mengingatkannya lagi dengan kejadian itu.

"Naruto?" Kyuubi berjalan dan duduk, bergabung dengan Naruto di sofa.

Naruto menjawab, "Apa?"

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, kita akan berangkat menuju Newyork besok siang." Kyuubi berkata tegas. Naruto terkejut dengan keputusan Kyuubi untuk membawanya ke Newyork bersamanya, tetapi ada rasa senang yang menyelinap di hati Naruto.

"Tapi, aku..." Sebelum Naruto menimpali pernyataan Kyuubi. Kyuubi sudah terlebih dahulu selangkah di depannya.

"Jika kau khawatir dengan pendidikanmu disini. Aku akan mengirimkan asistenku untuk mengurus perpindahan sekolahmu." Naruto membaca raut muka Kyuubi saat itu. Ia menampakan raut muka 'jangan bantah aku, aku tahu yang terbaik untukmu'.

Naruto termenung sebentar dan berkata, "Baiklah." Naruto menuju lantai atas dengan langkah gontai. Apakah perasaan ini yang dirasakan Kyuubi disaat ia ingin meninggalkan kampung halamannya dulu.

Berat sekali rasanya.

* * *

Tepat beberapa bulan setelah Naruto menerima ijazah SMA-nya, laporan Naruto tentang pembunuhan neneknya, Tsunade akhirnya berbuah hasil. Minato ditangkap disebuah hotel dan digelandang ke kepolisian. Mendengar kabar itu Naruto dipanggil oleh pengadilan sebagai pelapor dan saksi kunci. Kyuubi pun memutuskan untuk menemaninya berangkat ke pengadilan. Mereka berdua terbang menuju kampung halamannya. Sesampainya di pengadilan, petugas kepolisian menceritakan perkiraan kronologis kejadian bersumber dari kesaksian Naruto dan hasil olah TKP. Pukul 11 malam, Minato memasuki rumah Naruto dan mengetuk pintu depan rumahnya. Tsunade yang memang masih terbangun karena menunggu Naruto, bangkit dan membukakan pintu karena menganggap yang datang adalah Naruto. Minato memaksa masuk dan mencoba agar Tsunade membuka mulut tentang keberadaan Naruto. Tsunade berusaha melawan dengan mengambil sebuah wajan dan mencoba memukul Minato. Tsunade sadar bahwa ia tidak mungkin sanggup melawan Minato dan berlari menuju lantai atas. Minato takut bahwa Tsunade akan menelepon polisi dan Minato pun mengejar Tsunade. Tsunade terpojok di kamarnya dan berteriak meminta tolong. Kepanikan Minato membuatnya menusuk perutnya dan membuat Tsunade kehilangan nyawanya karena kehabisan darah. Khawatir seseorang akan datang, Minato mematikan seluruh lampu dirumah tersebut. Tepat sebelum Minato dapat kabur, Naruto datang. Minato bersembunyi di dalam kamar Tsunade dan mencoba kabur ketika Naruto teralihkan perhatiannya.

Sidang itu berlangsung sengit. Naruto hampir mengamuk karena Minato menyangkal semua perkataanya. Beruntung Kyuubi dapat menenangkannya. Hingga akhirnya, Minato dibebaskan dari tuduhan karena tidak ditemukan bukti yang memadai di TKP. Tidak ditemukan senjata pelaku di TKP dan di kamar hotel Minato. Naruto berpikir bahwa Minato telah menyembunyikan barang bukti. Tetapi, palu telah diketuk sebanyak tiga kali. Keputusan hakim sudah bulat dan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Naruto hampir frustasi. Agaknya ia dapat melihat senyum kemenangan Minato terpancar dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Seolah-olah mengatakan, 'Aku adalah penjahat profesional, kau tidak akan bisa menangkapku dengan mudah.'

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Naruto sedang menonton tv di apartemen Kyuubi. Menonton acara minggu pagi favoritnya yang menyediakan berita-berita _fresh_. Naruto sedang memakan serealnya ketika sebuah berita mengejutkan muncul di layar televisi. Naruto hampir menumpahkan sarapan paginya saking terkejutnya.

Berita itu menampilkan pemandangan sebuah hotel berbintang lima. Garis polisi berwarna kuning membentang sepanjang pintu masuknya, ditambah barikade polisi, menghalangi para kuli tinta yang meringsek masuk kedalam hotel itu. Sebuah teks muncul disudut bawah layar televisinya, 'Minato ditemukan tewas di kamar hotelnya. Penyebab pembunuhannya belum diketahui secara pasti.'

Kenapa? Kenapa bisa terjadi? Permainan nasib macam apa ini?

Naruto mematikan televisinya. Ia duduk disebuah karpet beludru. Ia meletakan mangkuk sereal itu dilantai tanpa memasang niat untuk menghabiskannya. Secara ajaib, nafsu makannya hilang. Hatinya senang, seharusnya ia tengah tersenyum sekarang. Tetapi semua kejadian ini terlalu ganjil. Mengundang tanda tanya besar muncul dikepalanya.

Naruto tiba-tiba ingat bahwa Kyuubi pernah mengajarinya posisi _Lotus_. Posisi ini didapatkannya ketika Kyuubi belajar yoga. Naruto duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan meletakan kedua tangan di pangkuannya. Posisi ini memungkinkan dia untuk mengoptimalkan seluruh kinerja otaknya untuk berpikir. Yang perlu ia lakukan selanjutnya ialah membayangkan sesuatu yang membuatnya nyaman sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto membayangkan bahwa ia berada disebuah balkon dan duduk disebuah kursi santai. Ia memandang hamparan pantai yang luas dengan buih-buihnya yang menari-nari nian menggoda. Aroma manis dari bunga _Wisteria Sinensis_ menggelitik indra penciuman. Bunga berwarna _violet_ itu menjuntai indah di atas kepala Naruto. Seluruh tubuh Naruto terasa ringan sekarang. Ia siap untuk berpikir.

Naruto kembali memutar kejadian di malam tragedi itu. Mencari-cari apakah ia melewatkan suatu kebenaran. Selama dua puluh menit, Naruto berpikir. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari satu fakta yang mengejutkan. Bodoh sekali otaknya, hingga ia tidak menyadari satu kebenaran penting ini.

Naruto yakin bahwa Minato pernah mengatakan bahwa Minato memiliki kewajiban untuk menjaga kerahasiaan dirinya dan clientnya. Itu berarti...

Minato tidak bekerja sendiri.

Ada seseorang yang membayarnya untuk mencari Naruto.

Dan motif pembunuhan Minato menjadi lebih masuk akal saat ini.

Orang yang membayar Minato, kecewa karena kegagalannya mendapatkan Naruto. Dan demi menutupi identitasnya, orang itu membunuh Minato.

Lalu siapakah yang membayar Minato untuk menculik Naruto?

Pikiran Naruto menemui jalan buntu.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE FOR NEXT CHAPTER:

Pengenalan tokoh Sasuke, Masa kelam Sasuke yang penuh intrik akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya. _So, stay tuned.._

REVIEW, KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME MAUPUN REQUEST AKAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA OLEH AUTHOR DAN MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE DARI FIC INI..

SO? WHY DON'T YOU WRECK THE REVIEW AND LIKE BUTTON BELOW? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **RATE : T+ for Murder and Gory scene, M+ for NSFW scene in late.. late.. LATE chapter**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.**

 **AUTHOR NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika anda tidak nyaman dengan itu, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

 **Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan review di Chapter 2 kemarin. Author sangat senang masih ada yang menyukai fic ini walaupun tidak banyak.** _ **LOVE YOUU 3**_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, pria flamboyan berkulit putih bersih itu bersandar di depan pintu bertuliskan 'laboratorium forensik'. Berulang kali melihat jam tangan _sporty_ bermerk _Verlop_ yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Ia sudah menghabiskan hampir sepuluh menit disana dan dokter yang ia tunggu belum juga berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya untuk mengidentifikasi mayat itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju _Vending Machine_ di ujung lorong, mengeluarkan koin dari saku celananya dan memasukan koin tersebut ke lubang di samping kiri mesin tersebut. Ia menekan tombol-tombol yang ada disana dan beberapa detik kemudian, mesin itu bergetar dan memuntahkan sebuah minuman kopi moka dan krim dalam kaleng. Sasuke menunduk dan mengambilnya lalu menenggak isi kaleng tersebut hingga habis lalu melemparkan kalengnya ke tong sampah di samping mesin itu.

Ia berencana untuk kembali menunggu di pintu laboratorium sebelum ia mendapati bahwa orang yang ia tunggu sudah keluar dari balik pintu laboratorium itu dan mendekat ke arahnya.

Dokter itu berhenti sebentar di hadapan Sasuke, lalu membuka mulut, "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu, Agen Sasuke. Tetapi kami mencoba untuk mengumpulkan informasi-informasi tentang mayat korban dengan lengkap dan teliti." Dokter itu menyerahkan sebuah dokumen tebal yang berada ditangannya kepada Sasuke. Dokter itu melanjutkan, "Kau tahu kan bahwa ketelitian membutuhkan waktu?" Dokter mengajukan pertanyaan retoris.

"Kau bisa membaca profil korban dan laporan hasil forensik lengkapnya disitu." Setelah berbicara, dokter itu pun berjalan dan menghilang di ujung koridor untuk melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Sekarang Sasuke menatap map-map yang berada di genggamannya. Ia butuh waktu untuk menganalisis semua ini. Dan jam di tangannya sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Ia harusnya sudah sampai di rumah dua jam yang lalu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk membawa map-map itu pulang bersamanya.

Sasuke memacu _Lamborghini Cordova seri F-5_ dengan cepat. Sasuke berkata pelan entah kepada siapa, "Cyril, nyalakan!"

Lampu dasbor mobil itu tiba-tiba berkedip, sebuah panel layar komputer virtual muncul di samping kemudi. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum.

" _Selamat malam, Agen Sasuke."_ Dari layar komputer itu muncul sesosok perempuan. Perempuan itu tersenyum. Suara robot keluar dari speaker di bagian dasbor mobil.

" _Proses memuat selesai. Program berhasil di jalankan."_ Wajah perempuan dilayar itu kembali menyunggingkan senyuman.

" _Silahkan berikan perintah."_

Sasuke berkata tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari jalan raya di depannya, "Cyril, beri aku rute tercepat menuju rumahku." Sasuke sadar bahwa jam-jam sibuk seperti ini, jalan raya akan macet di setiap titik. Ia tentu tidak ingin membuang waktunya di jalan raya. Beruntung, mobil canggih yang disediakan oleh kantornya sudah banyak sekali membantunya.

" _Perintah diterima. Menjalankan program pemetaan lokasi."_

Sasuke melirik layar komputer itu. Di layarnya muncul sebuah peta dan di tengahnya ada titik merah berkedip-kedip yang bergerak pelan. Titik merah itu menunjukan posisinya sekarang.

" _Rute tercepat telah ditemukan."_ Layar komputer itu berkedip-kedip lagi. Wanita robot itu muncul lagi dengan senyum masih terulas di bibirnya.

" _Hari ini ada sebuah parade di pusat kota. Jadi rute memotong di Divine Avenue tidak bisa dilewati karena ada pengalihan arus kendaraan. Pengalihan arus akan berdampak juga di Drummond Evanue yang akan mengalami penumpukan arus dari barat dan utara. Maka rute tercepat dapat dilalui di Bulldog Evanue dengan melakukan belokan ke kiri setelah dua kilometer. Perkiraan waktu hingga sampai ketujuan adalah tiga belas menit dua puluh tujuh detik."_ Sasuke hanya mengangguk sedikit tanda mengerti. Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jalan yang sudah mulai ramai.

" _Apakah anda ingin mengaktifkan mode 'Auto-Drive'?"_

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya.

"Tidak sekarang, Cyril. Aku sedang ingin bersenang-senang."

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Arus adrenalinnya memuncak tanpa menghiraukan spidometer yang menunjuk angka 65 mil per jam.

* * *

"Ibuuu, ayah sudah pulang!" Belum sempat Sasuke membuka pintu, teriakan seseorang anak menggema di dalam rumah.

"Benarkah?" Kini suara seorang perempuan menyahuti. Sasuke membuka pintu dan didepannya terpampang dua insan yang ia sangat cintai berdiri dihadapannya. Raut wajah kedua orang itu tampak serupa, sama-sama memasang wajah kesal yang hanya membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa melihatnya.

Anak kandung satu-satunya, Menma, meletakan kedua tangan di pinggangnya, sambil mendengus-dengus. Naruko, istrinya memasang pose yang sama ditambah tangannya memegang pisau daging sambil mengenakan apron.

"Wah, sambutan yang sangat hangat dari keluargaku tercinta." Sasuke tersenyum, tetapi nada bicaranya meledek. Naruko bertambah garang.

Sambil mengacungkan pisau daging ke arah Sasuke, Naruko bertanya dengan nada menggelegar, "Apa lagi alasan yang ingin kau buat untuk menjelaskan alasan mengapa kau pulang telat, hah?"

Bulir keringat Sasuke menggantung di tepi dahinya, "Hey, hey. Kau bisa terlebih dahulu menjauhkan pisau itu dari ku, kan?"

"AGEN FBI TINGKAT DUA, DIVISI PENYELIDIKAN, SASUKE UCHIHA?" Naruko bergeming, belum ingin menjauhkan pisau itu dari hidung Sasuke, malah ia sengaja memajukan pisau itu hingga ujungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Sasuke. Naruko menuntut penjelasan sekarang. Sasuke mengambil jarak aman.

Sasuke melirik ke anak semata wayangnya yang berumur empat tahun, memberikan tatapan, _'bantu aku, anakku tersayang. Papa akan membelikan satu pak permen karet sebagai gantinya.'_

Menma menjulurkan lidah, membalas dengan tatapan, _'ibu sudah berjanji untuk membelikan tiga pak permen karet untukku, dasar ayah pelit.'_

Sial, ternyata istrinya sudah menyuap anaknya terlebih dahulu.

Melihat tidak ada kesempatan kabur, Sasuke mendengus sambil menjawab, "Urusan pekerjaan."

"Heh? Kau pikir aku akan percaya omong kosongmu itu? Ini sudah yang ke-137 kali kau memberiku alasan yang sama. Kau pikir aku bisa terus ditipu olehmu? Alasan ini lah, alasan itulah. Bla bla bla."

Nasib sial untuk Sasuke. Dirinya sudah pening karena pekerjaan yang menumpuk di kantor, sekarang ia harus mendengarkan ceramahan istrinya. Demi melihat istrinya diam, ia mendekati Naruko yang masih saja belum menutup mulutnya. Sasuke memeluk pinggang istrinya dan menariknya mendekat. Sasuke kecup puncak kepala istrinya lalu ia tarik kepala istrinya dan ia dekapkan ke dadanya. Naruko diam seketika.

"Kau jangan khawatir, sayang. Aku tidak pernah berbohong kepadamu. Aku tidak akan pernah bermain wanita di belakangmu. Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang. Tidak ada wanita lain dihatiku, hanya kamu saja yang terus membayangi pikiranku." Sasuke hampir mual dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sejujurnya ia bukan tipe laki-laki yang romantis dan melankolis, tetapi saat ini adalah pengecualian.

Tetapi berbeda dengan istrinya, muka Naruko merah padam. Mulutnya membuka menutup seperti ikan kehabisan nafas. Dalam hati, Sasuke mengulas senyum kemenangan. Pasti Naruko tersipu malu sekarang.

Tanpa diduga, Naruko melayangkan tamparan ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, Naruko mundur. Wajah Naruko masih merah karena malu, atau marah?

"Jangan coba menggodaku ketika kita sedang berbicara." Naruko menutup wajahnya dan lari meninggalkan Sasuke yang kebingungan ke arah dapur.

Menma terdiam, melongo lebih tepatnya. Sasuke pun sama.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kepala Naruko muncul dari balik dinding dapur, "Cepat ke dapur. Aku akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

Sasuke dan Menma saling menatap.

"Dan sebaiknya ucapanmu tadi benar atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya." Sasuke yakin bahwa ia melihat sedikit rona merah dari wajah Naruko sebelum ia kembali ke dapur tadi. Naruko tersipu. Ya, Sasuke yakin Naruko tersipu karena godaannya tadi.

Sasuke menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil.

Wanita pada dasarnya memang sama. Sekeras apapun hatinya, akan lunak jika digoda dan dipuji.

* * *

Sasuke membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bangkit dari pembaringannya. Mengeser tubuhnya sepelan mungkin, mencoba tidak membangunkan istrinya yang masih terlelap disampingnya. Jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Masih terlalu dini untuk seekor ayam berkokok atau raja siang memancarkan cahayanya. Ia berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya setelah meraih sebuah map di meja kerjanya. Sasuke menutup pintu kaca yang menghubungkan balkon dan tempat tidurnya dan bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon itu. Ia merogoh saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih, mengeluarkan isinya dan menyelipkannya diantara bibirnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pemantik dari kantong yang sama, menyulut ujung dari batang tembakau tersebut dan menyesap batang tersebut dari ujung yang lain.

Asap mengepul menyentuh kelopak-kelopak bunga _Wisteria Sinensis._ Agaknya bunga beraroma manis itu menetralisir aroma asap tembakau yang dihembuskan Sasuke. Mungkin itulah alasannya mengapa Naruko tidak pernah mengizinkannya untuk merokok di dalam rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk merokok dibalkon.

" _Rupanya kebiasaan lama tidak bisa hilang dengan mudah."_ Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Sebelum Sasuke bekerja sebagai seorang agen FBI, ia sudah pernah mencemplungkan dirinya di dunia kemiliteran, lebih tepatnya di Angkatan Laut. Setiap inci otot-ototnya sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana kerasnya latihan disana. Disana, Sasuke selalu dilatih untuk siap sedia kapan saja. Ia hanya tidur selama empat jam sebelum akhirnya dibangunkan oleh pelatih disana disaat jam tiga pagi. Selalu seperti itu selama dua bulan. Akhirnya kebiasaan untuk bangun tidur pukul tiga pagi mendarah daging di dalam dirinya dan ia tidak pernah kelelahan karena itu. Justru ia merasa lebih sehat karena selalu bisa menghirup udara pagi yang masih bersih dan segar.

Setelah dua bulan menyelesaikan latihannya sebagai calon anggota Angkatan Laut, Sasuke lolos dengan predikat 'Sangat Baik'. Kepala jendral disana melihat potensi besar yang dimiliki Sasuke dan sering menugaskannya dalam berbagai misi tingkat menengah hingga yang berbahaya. Keberhasilan Sasuke dalam setiap misinya membuat ia naik jabatan beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia dialihtugaskan sebagai salah satu agen FBI. Sasuke menerimanya walaupun tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk bergabung ke organisasi besar yang dinaungi langsung oleh pemerintah pusat Amerika itu.

Sasuke membuka dokumen yang dipegangnya. Dokumen yang sama persis seperti yang diberikan dokter forensik kepadanya. Ia membuka lembar pertama, lembar profil korban. Korban bernama Kurenai Sarutobi, istri dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan farmasi terbesar di Amerika, Asuma Sarutobi. Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena sesuatu yang tidak terbayangkan, seperti sebuah pembunuhan dapat menimpa pasangan milioner ini. Sasuke membaca latar belakang korban. Sasuke membacanya beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya membaliknya tidak tertarik.

Yang dapat ia simpulkan adalah, sebelum korban dan tuan Sarutobi menikah, keduanya sama-sama memiliki perusahaan farmasi yang tidak terlalu besar, bahkan bisa dikatakan bahwa perusahaan milik tuan Sarutobi hampir gulung tikar. Berbeda dengan perusahaan milik nyonya Sarutobi yang masih berjalan dengan baik. Mereka berdua bertemu disebuah pertemuan organisasi farmasi nasional. Mereka pun menjalani hubungan dengan baik sebelum akhirnya menikah. Setelah menikah, mereka menggabungkan perusahaan mereka dan menjadi satu atap. Mereka menjalankan perusahaan mereka bersama hingga menjadi sukses seperti sekarang.

Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini mereka sering muncul di televisi dengan berita yang tidak baik. Keuntungan perusahaan mereka menurun karena sebab yang tidak diketahui dan kabarnya mereka didapati keluar-masuk pengadilan. Dan beberapa hari ini diketahui bahwa ternyata mereka sedang merencanakan perceraian. Alasan perceraian mereka tidak diketahui secara pasti. Mereka menutupinya dari pers.

Sasuke berpikir bahwa tuan Sarutobi memiliki motif terbesar untuk membunuh Kurenai. Tetapi ia tidak ingin gegabah mengambil keputusan. Sasuke selalu memegang prinsip bahwa sebelum potongan _puzzle_ terkumpul secara lengkap, ia tidak ingin menebak gambar apa yang tercetak di atasnya. Sasuke membuka lembaran laporan forensik.

Korban tewas karena mengalami pembengkakan lambung secara tiba-tiba. Lambung korban mengembang menjadi hampir dua kali lipat dan membuatnya terlihat seperti balon yang hampir meletus. Di dalam lambungnya terdapat kristal-kristal putih yang mengkilap, hampir seperti transparan. Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Sensasi inilah yang Sasuke selalu sukai ketika mencoba menganalisis sebuah kasus. Sasuke mendapati dirinya seperti tokoh detektif fiksi terkenal, Sherlock Holmes. Hanya saja ia tidak mengenakan pipa pengisap tembakau, topi dan jubah bermotif _retro._

Sasuke membalik lembaran itu dan mendapati kronologis kejadian sebelum korban tewas. Nampaknya Kurenai adalah seorang _business woman_ yang sibuk karena menurut kesaksian, Kurenai berada di kantor perusahaannya sejak pukul 6 pagi hingga pukul 7 malam. Pukul 7.30, Kurenai sampai dirumah, ia langsung mandi dan selesai pukul 7.45. Ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan makan malam bersama suami dan anak-anaknya. Sekitar pukul 9 malam, setelah Kurenai mengantarkan anak-anaknya ke tempat tidur, ia berencana ingin kembali mengerjakan tugas kantornya sebelum Asuma memanggilnya dari ruang keluarga. Mereka berdua membicarakan tentang pernikahan mereka berdua hingga pukul 9.30 malam, sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua merasa haus. Asuma memanggil pelayannya dan meminta untuk dibuatkan dua gelas es teh. Dua menit kemudian, pelayannya membawakan mereka dua buah es teh. Mereka berdua meminumnya. Tetapi setelah sepuluh menit, Kushina mengatakan bahwa kepalanya pusing dan perutnya mual. Asuma berpikir bahwa Kurenai hanya kelelahan, tetapi Kurenai berteriak-teriak kesakitan sebelum akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Asuma pun langsung menelepon ambulans saat itu juga.

Sasuke menutup dokumen itu lalu ia berjalan kesebuah kursi santai, dokumen itu ia letakan di sampingnya. Ia mematikan batang rokoknya lalu memejamkan matanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Gestur khasnya ketika ia mencoba untuk berpikir dengan serius.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia habiskan tanpa meninggalkan posisi itu. Sasuke yakin bahwa ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan _puzzle_ -nya, tetapi ada sesuatu bagian hilang yang Sasuke tidak tahu. Sasuke menikmati lamunannya dibelai angin pagi hari. Kemilau cahaya matahati mulai menelusup dibalik celah matanya yang terpejam. Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya, ia mendapati iris hitam kelamnya menantang terangnya ufuk temaram cahaya matahari terbit. Sasuke membuka matanya lebar dan tersenyum menatap buih-buih air pantai menari menggoda, memamerkan pesonanya yang memantulkan cahaya matahari terbit yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Membuat pantai itu seperti lautan emas yang berayun-ayun lembut.

Cahaya matahari? Air pantai?

Sasuke terkesiap, ia menyadari potongan _puzzle_ yang hilang itu, ternyata terhampar luas di hadapannya sekarang.

* * *

Hari ini adalah sidang peradilan kasus pembunuhan nyonya Kurenai Sarutobi. Asuma Sarutobi datang ke meja hijau sebagai saksi dan calon tersangka. Kawanan pers sudah bersiap sejak dua jam yang lalu, menunggu-nunggu keputusan hakim. Mereka mendapat kabar bahwa pengadilan Asuma Sarutobi dipercepat dari waktu seharusnya. Mereka menanyakan kepada juru bicara Asuma Sarutobi, alasan mengapa pengadilan mempercepat pengadilan kasus ini, dan juru bicara Asuma Sarutobi hanya menjawab bahwa ada seorang agen FBI yang sudah menemukan kebenaran dari kasus ini.

Sasuke datang langsung sebagai perwakilan FBI sekaligus penyelidik kasus. Dibelakang terdapat tiga orang pendamping Sasuke yang bekerja sebagai asisten penyelidik. Dua orang laki-laki yang dikenal bernama Juugo dan Suigetsu, ditambah seorang wanita bernama Karin. Mereka selalu terlihat bersama menyelesaikan kasus-kasus sulit yang dilimpahkan oleh kepolisian kepada FBI, seperti kasus ini. Sasuke tidak ingin dipasangkan dengan asisten penyelidik lain selain mereka bertiga dan mereka bertiga pun tidak menerima perintah selain dari Sasuke.

Palu hakim diketuk dua kali tanda persidangan dimulai. Hakim mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memberikan tuntutan. Sasuke bangkit setelah sebelumnya membenarkan dasi dan merapikan jas yang dikenakannya. Sasuke berjalan ke arah hakim dan memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badannya membentuk sudut 45 derajat sambil meletakkan tangan kanannya di depan dada kirinya.

Sasuke berjalan lagi ke arah Asuma dengan kedua telapak tangannya berada di saku celananya dan membuka mulut, "Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu di ruangan ini. Sebaiknya kau akui kesalahanmu agar semua ini berakhir dengan cepat."

Perkataan Sasuke membuat seluruh manusia yang berada diruangan itu tercengang, termasuk keluarga korban maupun keluarga tersangka yang hadir. Wartawan media mengarahkan kameranya untuk menyorot wajah Sasuke, tidak ingin ketinggalan momen. Asuma menutupi bulir keringat yang jatuh di dahinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Untuk apa, tuan... Sasuke Uchiha?" Asuma membaca tulisan nama di dada sebelah kanan Sasuke. "Aku akan mengakuinya jika aku bersalah, tetapi nyatanya aku tidak bersalah." Asuma memberi wajah menantang, sangat yakin bahwa dialah yang akan menang.

Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Sasuke tidak pernah menemukan seorang pun seperti orang dihadapannya saat ini, yang memasang bendera kemenangan bahkan sebelum dirinya berangkat berperang.

"Baiklah, kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ku berikan kepadamu. Jangan sesali keputusanmu ini nanti." Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit, lalu berbalik menghadap sang hakim. Sasuke mendekatinya sambil berdehem.

"Ehem.. Yang terhormat hakim agung. Izinkan aku, sebagai perwakilan dari FBI, menyampaikan analisis kasus ini." Karin bangkit untuk menyerahkan lembaran-lembaran berisi analisis kasus kepada Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya.

"Tidak perlu, nyonya Karin. Semua yang ku butuhkan-" Sasuke mengambil jeda sebentar sebelum mengetuk-ngetuk dahinya dengan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya, menunjuk ke dalam otaknya, "-ada disini."

Mendapati respon Sasuke seperti itu. Karin menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang berada di kondisi yang sangat baik dan kembali duduk di kursinya.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Pertama-tama, akan saya jelaskan tentang bagaimana korban dapat tewas. Menurut hasil forensik kami, korban tewas karena pembengkakan lambung. Dari gejala-gejala yang ditimbulkan, racun yang digunakan adalah Hidrogen Peroksida. Ini adalah senyawa organik yang bersifat racun. Sebenarnya senyawa ini bisa ditolerir oleh tubuh dengan menggunakan enzim katalase yang dihasilkan oleh bagian _Peroksisom_ pada organ hati, dengan syarat banyaknya senyawa itu tidak berada di ambang batas normal."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kepada semua orang di ruangan tersebut. Mereka semua memperhatikan kata demi kata yang Sasuke ucapkan dengan penuh penghayatan. Ketika pandangannya sampai di Asuma, orang itu memasang tampang terkejut. Mata Asuma menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke, bagaikan iris gelap Sasuke adalah pusaran kegelapan yang siap menelannya hidup-hidup.

"Tuan Sarutobi. Kau mendapatkan _Bachelor's Degree_ di bidang farmasi, tentu kau bisa menjelaskan kepada semua yang ada disini, apa yang akan terjadi jika zat Hidrogen Peroksida bereaksi dengan enzim katalase di lambung, bukan?"

Semua tatapan tiba-tiba mengarah kepada Asuma. Asuma terkejut bukan main karenanya. Asuma menatap pengacara yang sudah ia bayar mahal untuk menangani kasus ini. Tetapi yang ia dapat hanya gelengan kepala dari pengacaranya itu. Akhirnya Asuma tidak punya pilihan lain selain menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Reaksi dari campuran zat Hidrogen Peroksida dan enzim katalase dari hati menimbulkan gas oksigen dan uap air."

Sasuke bertepuk tangan sendiri, "Wow, kau hebat dalam hal ini tuan Sarutobi."

Selanjutnya Sasuke menjentikan jari. Mendengar sinyal dari ketuanya, Juugo bangkit dan menunjukan sebuah foto kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Juugo membuka mulut, "Ini adalah foto lambung korban. Seperti yang dapat kalian lihat, lambungnya mengalami pembengkakan. Ini sebenarnya bukan pembengkakan, tetapi lebih bisa disebut 'penggelembungan'. Seperti dikatakan tuan Sarutobi, reaksi zat Hidrogen Peroksida dan enzim katalase dari hati menimbulkan gas oksigen dan uap air dalam lambung. Gas oksigen yang dihasilkan mendesak lambung dari dalam hingga terjadi perubahan ukuran. Cara kerjanya persis sepeti peniupan sebuah balon. Memanfaatkan tekanan udara dari dalam sehingga mengelembungkan balon"

Suigetsu melanjutkan, "Sepertinya tuan Sarutobi ingin menutupi aksinya. Dengan cermat ia memilih zat Hidrogen Peroksida. Tuan Sarutobi yakin pihak forensik tidak akan mendapati adanya sisa kandungan zat tersebut, karena yang dihasilkan selebihnya adalah air yang wajar ada di lambung. Uap air itu mengeras karena tekanan besar dalam lambung yang dihasilkan oleh gas oksigen dan membentuk kristal-kristal berwarna putih dan transparan. Persis seperi kristal-kristal salju."

Asuma tiba-tiba bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan raut muka marah, "Jaga perkataan anda. Berani-beraninya kau menuduhku membunuh istriku sendiri. Untuk apa aku membunuh istriku sendiri?"

Karin ingin membuka mulut, tetapi Sasuke mencegahnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Asuma dan menepuk pundaknya seperti orang yang sudah berkenalan sejak lama.

Sasuke bertanya, "Bagaimana kabar perusahaan farmasi anda?"

Asuma menepis tangan Sasuke di pundaknya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku membaca di laporan yang kudapatkan bahwa istrimu sudah bekerja keras sebanyak 90 jam per minggu untuk membangun perusahaan kalian menjadi sukses seperti sekarang," ujar Sasuke sambil memasukan kembali tangannya yang ditepis Asuma ke saku celananya.

"Bukan hanya Kurenai yang bekerja keras, aku juga memiliki andil besar di perusahaan itu." Jawab Asuma. Mendapat respon seperti itu, Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke berjalan memunggungi Asuma. Sedetik kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Mungkin aku sedikit lancang karena harus datang ke perusahaanmu dan mengumpulkan informasi tentangmu tanpa izin darimu, tuan Sarutobi."

"Beraninya kau-" Asuma geram tetapi segera ditenangkan oleh pengacaranya.

"Tetapi yang aku dapatkan adalah bahwa kau sudah tidak mendapat jabatan apa-apa disana. Kau sudah dipecat. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah kau dipecat karena tidak dapat mengurus perusahaan dengan baik, tidak seperti istrimu. Sehingga kau dilengserkan dan digantikan oleh istrimu sendiri. Pantas saja sebelum kau menikah dengan Kurenai perusahaanmu hampir gulung tikar," ujar Sasuke.

Menimpali perkataan Sasuke, Karin bangkit dan menunjukan sebuah gulungan kertas, dan ketika dibentangkan oleh Juugo, kertas itu menjadi kira-kira sepanjang 80 cm dengan banyak angka tertulis didalamnya. Karin berkata, "Kami telah menyelidiki penggunaan kartu kreditmu selama lima bulan terakhir. Sepertinya kau banyak menggunakan uangmu di tempat klub malam dan tempat judi."

Sasuke menggumam tetapi suaranya masih cukup keras untuk didengar oleh semua orang, "Pantas saja istrimu ingin menceraikanmu. Kau pengangguran, tidak berguna dan tukang hura-hura. Kau hanya takut kau akan jatuh miskin setelah ia menceraikanmu, kan?"

Muka Asuma berubah merah. Orang-orang yang ada diruangan sidang mulai berbisik-bisik hal-hal tidak baik tentang Asuma. Kebanyakan dari mereka mengangguk-angguk mahfum akan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Hah, kau pikir kau cukup pintar, tuan detektif? Coba jelaskan bagaimana caranya aku bisa meracuni istriku sendiri?" Tantang Asuma. Sasuke tersenyum, ini adalah bagian klimaksnya. Bagian paling menyenangkan. Bagian yang membuatnya seperti tokoh detektif terkenal pujaannya, Sherlock Holmes.

"Tidak ada cara khusus, kau hanya meracuni minuman yang kau berikan kepada istrimu." Asuma tertawa. Tetapi Asuma tidak menyadari bahwa kejutan yang paling menyenangkan adalah kejutan terakhir. Sasuke hanya menahannya di momen-momen terakhir. Pengacara Asuma bangkit, pengacara itu menaikan kacamatanya dan angkat bicara.

"Mohon maaf tuan Uchiha. Tetapi tidak ada kemungkinan untuk tuan Sarutobi mencampurkan racun ke dalam minuman nyonya Kurenai. Karena tuan Sarutobi tidak menyentuh minuman nyonya Kurenai sama sekali sebelum nyonya meminumnya. Selain itu, yang membuat minuman itu bukanlah tuan Sarutobi sendiri, tetapi pelayannya. Jika kau ingin menuduh seseorang, tuduhlah dia." Pengacara Asuma menunjuk seseorang di balik bangku, tepat ditengah-tengah keluarga Asuma yang datang. Seorang wanita yang merasa ditunjuk bangkit dengan tubuh gemetar. Wanita itu berkata pelan,

"A.. Aku ber..bersumpah tidak membu..bunuh nyonya Kurenai."

"Cukup nona, kau boleh duduk." Sasuke berkata kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu duduk kembali dengan masih memasang raut wajah sedih.

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Kau memang tidak menambahkan racun itu secara langsung kepada minuman nyonya Kurenai, tuan Sarutobi. Kau menggunakan pelayan wanita itu sebagai alatmu."

Asuma tertawa lagi, kali ini dengan nada mengejek, "Kau pikir aku membayarnya untuk menambahkan racun ke dalam minuman istriku?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "Tidak."

Sebelum Asuma menyelanya, Sasuke menanyakan, "Kau ingat minuman apa yang kau pesan kepada pelayanmu?"

"Ya, aku masih ingat. Dua gelas es teh manis."

Sasuke mengangguk, matanya terpejam, "Trik yang kau lakukan sebenarnya cukup mudah. Tetapi yang aku kagumi adalah bagaimana kau bisa sangat pintar untuk menyembunyikannya." Bibir Sasuke terangkat kecil. Asuma terkejut.

"Trik sebenarnya bukan berada di minumannya. Tetapi ada di batu es-nya. Tuan Sarutobi mencampurkan Hidrogen Peroksida ke dalam air lalu kau bekukan. Pada dasarnya, warna zat tersebut adalah putih dan berbentuk bubuk. Kau bisa mencampurkan dengan air dengan mudah lalu dibekukan tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Warna esnya mungkin akan menjadi sedikit keruh karena campuran air dengan Hidrogen Peroksida memiliki warna yang sama seperti campuran sedikit tepung dengan air."

Asuma mundur selangkah, mukanya pucat pasi.

"Kau sengaja memesan es teh, karena warna coklat dari air teh dapat menyamarkan warna dari es yang terlihat agak keruh."

Bibir Asuma kelu. Tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pengacaranya yang mengenakan kacamata kembali bangkit.

"Tuan Uchiha, kau tahu bahwa tuan Sarutobi juga memesan es teh yang sama, bukan? Bagaimana caranya ia tahu bahwa ia akan meminum teh yang tidak mengandung racun? Aku sudah datang ke TKP dan melihat bahwa gelas yang digunakan mereka berdua sama, tidak ada cara khusus yang dapat dilakukan tuan Sarutobi untuk mengetahui minuman yang beracun atau tidak."

Sasuke terlihat tenang. Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo hanya dapat melihat ketuanya diberondong berbagai pertanyaan. Mereka memang sengaja tidak di beri tahu mengenai detail lengkap analisis kasusnya oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menginginkan yang membuka kedok pembunuh itu hingga ke akar-akarnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Memang benar jika tuan Sarutobi sudah mengambil resiko yang besar dengan menggunakan trik ini. Benar adanya jika tuan Sarutobi memesan teh yang sama dengan nyonya Kurenai. Dan memang benar jika tidak ada cara khusus untuk membedakan minuman yang terkena racun atau tidak. Tuan Sarutobi bisa saja memesan es teh untuk istrinya dan minuman lain untuk dirinya. Tetapi, tuan Sarutobi telah memikirkan kemungkinan, jika istrinya tidak ingin meminum es teh itu dan memesan minuman lain yang sama seperti tuan Sarutobi, maka rencananya akan gagal. Begitu pula, dengan kemungkinan bahwa tuan Sarutobi memesan teh tanpa es dan memesankan es teh untuk istrinya. Istrinya mungkin saja tidak suka minuman dingin dan malah meminum teh tanpa es yang di pesan tuan Sarutobi."

Pengacara Asuma tersenyum, ia menaikan sedikit kacamatanya dan melihat kondisi Asuma yang menatapnya penuh harap, "Kalau begitu, analisis anda tidak dapat diterima oleh pikiran logis."

Sasuke terdiam, matanya masih saja memejam. Karin terduduk lemas, apakah ketuanya itu sudah kalah? Tetapi Sasuke tidak mungkin berani menunjuk dirinya sendiri untuk maju ke meja persidangan tanpa mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Suigetsu dan Juugo mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Tak henti-hentinya mereka berdoa untuk datangnya suatu mukjizat.

Tiga menit berlalu tetapi Sasuke belum bergeming. Detak jarum jam menggema karena heningnya ruangan itu. Semua mata tertuju kepada Sasuke, menunggu makhluk tampan itu berbicara. Tetapi selama lima menit, Sasuke hanya diam di sana. Kedua tangannya masih saja bertengger di dalam saku celananya. Kelopak matanya masih tertutup. Dia tidak tertidur kan?

Tepat ketika hakim ingin berkata bahwa waktu Sasuke untuk menyampaikan pendapatnya sudah habis, Sasuke membuka matanya. Ekspresinya datar, tetapi penuh dengan pancaran kemenangan.

"Tuan Sarutobi meminum langsung tehnya tanpa tersisa."

Pengacara berkacamata itu menautkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Setelah pelayan wanita itu datang membawa dua gelas es teh, tuan Sarutobi meminumnya langsung dengan cepat tanpa tersisa. Tuan Sarutobi tidak membiarkan es itu mencair sehingga ia selamat. Sedangkan nyonya Kurenai tidak meminumnya secara langsung, melainkan menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit seperti kita biasa meminum teh. Tentu saja itu membuat es meleleh dan membuatnya keracunan. Walaupun ada kemungkinan es meleleh sebelum minuman itu dihidangkan, kadarnya tidak akan cukup untuk membunuh tuan Sarutobi seperti yang saya katakan di awal tadi."

Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Sasuke, pengacara Asuma bungkam tak dapat menjawab. Asuma pucat pasi, tetapi giginya bergemelutuk tanda amarahnya memuncak. Kepalan tangannya mengerat melihat Sasuke dengan tenang kembali duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Terlihat tiga orang rekannya menyalami dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke dengan gembira. Asuma melotot tajam, mukanya sudah kembali merah, lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Asuma memanggil asistennya dan berbisik ke telinga asistennya itu. Asisten Asuma mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti dan berlari menjauh.

Raut wajah Asuma tiba-tiba berubah, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya.

* * *

Dengan berakhirnya persidangan itu, Asuma di jatuhi hukuman penjara seumur hidup atas tuduhan pembunuhan berencana dan penyalahgunaan bahan kimia berbahaya dengan kemungkinan pembebasan bersyarat.

 _Dua bulan kemudian..._

Sasuke sudah bersiap-siap untuk pulang ketika ia menemukan sebuah kartu ucapan di meja kerjanya. Sasuke mengambil kartu tersebut, dibaliknya ada tulisan tangan bertuliskan,

' _Untuk agen Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Selamat atas kesuksesanmu, kau berhak mendapatkannya._

 _Semoga kau dapat melakukan yang terbaik di sana._

 _Tertanda,_

 _Rekan-rekan seperjuanganmu'_

Sasuke tersenyum. Setelah keberhasilannya di kasus Asuma ia terus dipercayai untuk kasus-kasus rumit. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini, ia dipromosikan menjadi agen penyelidikan tingkat satu oleh kepala divisi penyelidikan. Sasuke sangat bersyukur karena mendapat kesempatan ini. Sasuke mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir.

Istri dan anaknya pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini.

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia terperanjat karena ada seorang laki-laki tak dikenal menyambut kedatangannya. Laki-laki itu mengenakan jubah hitam lengan panjang yang menutupi setengah muka hingga pinggangnya, bagian bawahnya, laki-laki itu mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu boot. Rambut panjang hitamnya tergerai hingga ke punggungnya. Sasuke tidak bisa melihat setengah wajah laki-laki itu, tetapi dari yang Sasuke amati, ia memiliki kulit putih dan iris matanya berwarna merah.

"Siapa kau? Mengapa kau ada dirumah ku?" Sasuke memasang jarak aman. Laki-laki ini memiliki aura yang sangat berbahaya.

Tubuh besar laki-laki itu menjulang seperti tembok. Untuk postur badan, Sasuke tidak kalah besar dengan orang ini. Tetapi mengapa Sasuke merasa kecil di hadapan orang ini. Aura pembunuhnya sangatlah kuat.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Laki-laki itu memiliki suara yang berat. Sasuke terkejut, orang ini tahu siapa dirinya. Dan sepertinya Sasuke pernah mendengar suara laki-laki ini sebelumnya. Tetapi ia lupa dimana terakhir kali ia mendengarnya.

"Ada urusan apa kau denganku?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan denganmu, tetapi temanku punya urusan denganmu."

"Siapa temanmu itu? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, siapa dirimu? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu." Laki-laki itu menggeleng, ia tertawa dibalik kerah baju tingginya itu.

Orang itu menjawab, "Kau? Tidak mengenalku? Aku malah berpikir sebaliknya. Kau lah yang paling mengenalku, Sasuke Uchiha."

Orang itu menurunkan resleting yang berada di jubah hitamnya hingga ke dadanya. Menampilkan muka dan bekas jahitan yang melintang sepanjang dua belas sentimeter di bagian atas dadanya. Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Ia tidak akan pernah lupa dengan wajah dan luka jahitan itu. Laki-laki itu adalah Madara.

"Sekarang kau bisa mengenaliku bukan? Ayolah, tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah kau tinggalkan 'kenangan' semanis ini selain aku kan?" Ketika mengucap kata 'kenangan', Madara menulusuri luka jahitan itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Madara, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak seharusnya berada disini." Sasuke diam-diam meraih pistol didalam jasnya dengan gerakan hati-hati. Berusaha agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan.

"Ya, ya, ya. Tetapi kau mengirimkanku ke penjara terpencil itu sendirian. Ruangannya kecil, tempat tidurnya keras dan makanannya tidak enak. Aku menjadi bosan tanpa teman. Tetapi ternyata waktu 10 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Aku sudah keluar dari neraka itu dan aku bebas kemana saja aku mau sekarang."

"Lalu apa? Kau datang kepadaku sekarang untuk balas dendam dan membunuhku?" Sasuke menggengam _Revolver Dragoon seri K-12_ di balik jasnya. Berjaga-jaga untuk mengantisipasi orang berbahaya ini menyerang.

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin tidak sekarang. Urusan temanku lebih penting dari urusan pribadiku saat ini."

Sasuke tahu bahwa yang Madara maksud 'teman' adalah kliennya. Madara adalah pembunuh bayaran yang menjadi rival terberat Sasuke. Belum ada yang pernah berhasil menangkapnya karena Madara bertubuh licin. Kejahatan yang ia lakukan selalu berskala besar, berbahaya dan melibatkan orang-orang terkenal, contohnya adalah ketika akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menangkap Madara. Madara tengah melaksanakan rencana untuk meledakan sebuah penambangan gas alam dengan sepuluh ribu karyawan hanya untuk melaksanakan perintah kliennya yang tidak suka karena tambang gas alam itu telah membuat perusahaan minyaknya mengalami kerugian karena pengalihgunaan dari minyak ke gas.

Dalam penangkapan besar-besaran itu. Seluruh karyawan di liburkan dan sebagai gantinya personil kepolisian ditugaskan untuk menyamar sebagai karyawan. Personil kepolisian itu ditugaskan untuk mengabarkan jika ada orang asing yang masuk ke dalam area penambangan. Dan akhirnya, Madara berhasil dibekuk ketika berusaha memasang bom di belakang termostat di ruang penyimpanan gas utama. Terjadi adegan saling mengejar dan baku tembak antara anggota kepolisian dengan Madara. Hampir tiga puluh menit baku tembak dan pengejaran itu terjadi. Madara sendiri dan anggota kepolisian sudah kehabisan amunisi. Madara juga tidak dapat keluar dari penambangan itu karena pabrik itu sudah dikepung dari luar.

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan ide untuk menangkap Madara. Ia membuat senjata sederhana dengan memanfaatkan peralatan yang ada, yaitu pipa dan pisau. Ujung pipa disambung dengan sebuah pisau, dan dengan menggunakan tenaga dorongan dari gas alam yang dialirkan melalui pipa itu. Pipa itu akan menjadi sebuah pelontar pisau dengan kekuatan jarak jauh. Madara berhasil menghindari tembakan dari pisau itu tetapi pisau itu sempat mengores dadanya dan menimbulkan luka. Madara mencoba untuk bersembunyi, tetapi jejak darah yang di tinggalkannya membuat Madara akhirnya berhasil ditangkap.

Madara adalah tipikal orang yang tidak peduli dengan harga dari sebuah nyawa manusia. Madara pikir, nyawa manusia tidak lebih berharga dari nyawa seekor semut.

"Urusanku sudah selesai disini, aku pergi." Madara menaikan kembali resleting jubahnya hingga menutupi setengah mukanya dan beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Madara menghentikan langkahnya, ia menanti apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. "Apa yang telah kau lakukan disini?"

Madara kembali mengeluarkan tawanya. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Madara menjawab, "Aku hanya mengantarkan paket spesial yang temanku titipkan kepadaku. Temanku bilang, paket ini spesial hanya untukmu. Aku letakan paket itu di kamarmu."

Madara berlari dan melompat keluar lewat jendela yang terbuka. Sasuke mencerna perkataan Madara sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu. Sasuke berlari dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Ditengah ia berlari, ia memohon kepada tuhan agar apa yang ada dipikirannya tidaklah benar. Sasuke menerobos masuk setelah ia sampai di pintu kamarnya. Disana sudah terbaring istri dan anaknya tanpa nyawa. Tubuh mereka bermandikan darah dan luka tusukan menganga lebar sepanjang dada istri dan anaknya.

Luka dengan bentuk yang sama seperti yang ia berikan kepada Madara.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke bersumpah. Ia tidak akan mati sebelum berhasil menangkap Madara dengan tangannya sendiri.

 **CHAPTER 3 – END**

* * *

 **SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER :**

Benang takdir mulai terjalin diantara Naruto dan Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari, garis langit akan mempertemukan mereka.

"Paman Kyuubi, di-diculik?"

...

"Bodoh sekali. Ini seperti bukan dia yang sebenarnya."

...

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus bekerja sama."

...

"Kau dan aku?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE : *MENGANDUNG CURCOLAN AUTHOR**

Saya sebenarnya agak bingung dengan fic ini. Fic ini sudah melenceng terlalu jauh dari _storyboard_ yang sudah saya buat sendiri. Saya pikir sedikit improvisasi di cerita tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh. Tapi nyatanya, saya jadi terbiasa merubah jalan cerita. Pertama-tama saya sudah mantap dengan _storyboard_ saya sendiri. Tetapi dengan berjalannya waktu, saya selalu berpikir 'Sepertinya jika ceritanya diubah sedikit menjadi seperti ini akan menjadi lebih seru'. Dan sekarang, aku harus membuat _storyboard_ lagi demi kesesuaian cerita. (Dan bikin _storyboard_ itu benar-benar bukan keahlianku) *duh

Pelajaran yang dapat dipetik : Mengimprovisasi adalah pilihan terakhir. Lebih baik lagi jika anda sudah memiliki rencana B sebelum kalian melakukan sesuatu.

Oh iya... Ide tentang senjata 'pelontar pisau' dan adegan pengejaran di tambang gas yang saya gunakan disaat Sasuke dan anggota kepolisian mencoba menangkap Madara, terinspirasi dari sebuah film dari China tentang kung fu yang pernah saya tonton saat saya masih kecil. Saya tidak ingat judul filmnya. Tapi adegan waktu pemeran utamanya menggunakan senjata 'pelontar pisau' itu benar-benar tidak bisa dilupakan. :)

Dan segala hal ilmiah di dalam cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya benar. Jika ada kesalahan kimiawi di bagian penjelasan analisis Sasuke. Harap dimaklumi. *bow

Dan yang terakhir, Author nge-fans dengan tokoh detektif karya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes. (Gak ada yang nanya..!) Jadi tokoh Sasuke disini yang sedikit mengilai tokoh Sherlock Holmes, sebenarnya menggambarkan jiwa Author sendiri.. *Maaf jika saya agak narsis

* * *

REVIEW, KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME MAUPUN REQUEST AKAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA OLEH AUTHOR DAN MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE DARI FIC INI..

REVIEW SEORANG READER SANGAT BERARTI UNTUK SEORANG AUTHOR.. :)

bonus :

*coba temukan sebuah " _hint"_ yang membuat cerita di Chapter 3 ini berhubungan dengan cerita di Chapter 2

*jawaban yang benar akan diposting di chapter selanjutnya :)


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **Words : 9K+ (Chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya bikin)**

 **RATE : M+ for for Murder, Gory scene and NSFW scene. HOT SASUKE'S SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika anda tidak nyaman dengan itu, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

 **Terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan review di Chapter 3 kemarin. Review-review akan saya balas di inbox masing-masing ya.. Dan untuk Guest Reviewers, terima kasih sudah menyampaikan saran, pujian, kritikan dan lain-lain. Semua review aku baca kok. (Bahkan hingga berkali-kali)**

 _ **I LOVE ALL OF YOU :3**_

 **Jawaban kuis 'menebak hint' yang ada di chapter sebelumnya, ada di Author's Note di akhir chapter ini ya..**

* * *

"Kau yakin tak ingin aku antarkan ke bandara, _honey_?"

"Aku yakin."

Kyuubi menyerahkan kopernya ke supir taksi dan membiarkan orang itu menata kopernya dibagasi. Kyuubi sedang mati-matian meyakinkan suaminya, Itachi, untuk tidak terlalu cemas kepada dirinya. Toh ia hanya pergi selama beberapa hari untuk berlibur. Mengistirahatkan badannya dari kepenatan pekerjaan dan hiruk-pikuk perkotaan.

"Apakah kau sudah membawa tiket pesawatnya?" Ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkan satu tas punggung kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi menyerahkan kepada si supir taksi dan berkata untuk menaruh tas itu di kursi belakang.

"Aku sudah membawanya." Kyuubi mengangguk yakin sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke suaminya yang berdiri sekitar satu meter di depannya. Ketika mereka sudah berhadap-hadapan. Kyuubi memeluk leher suaminya itu, menunggu reaksi suaminya yang tidak lama kemudian melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyuubi.

Sebelum Itachi sempat menautkan bibirnya. Kyuubi menghalau dengan menggunakan satu jari telunjuk.

"Aku harap kau bisa ikut berlibur bersamaku."

Itachi menurunkan jemari Kyuubi yang menghalau bibirnya. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, aku juga berharap seperti itu. Dan liburan ini akan menjadi bulan madu kedua kita." Kyuubi hampir tertawa dengan pernyataan suaminya yang bodoh itu. Tetapi ia menahannya dan hanya mengulum senyum.

"Tetapi jika kita berdua pergi, tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat kita percayai untuk mengurus bisnis kita selagi kita pergi."

Umur pernikahan Kyuubi dan Itachi bisa dikatakan masih seumur jagung. Mereka bertemu satu tahun yang lalu. Kyuubi sudah meraih suksesnya dengan membangun bisnisnya, sedangkan Itachi adalah seorang mahasiswa _fresh graduate_ dengan dua gelar sekaligus di depan namanya. Konon, Itachi telah dinobatkan menjadi lulusan terbaik di universitas itu dan langsung di rekomendasikan untuk bekerja di perusahaan milik Kyuubi. Kyuubi melihat kertas _resume_ milik Itachi dan langsung berminat untuk mempekerjakan Itachi. Awalnya, Kyuubi dan Itachi hanya menjalani hubungan sebagai rekan kerja. Tetapi setelah melihat dedikasi dan kesetiaan Itachi ke perusahaan miliknya, Kyuubi mengangkat Itachi menjadi asisten kepala perusahaannya. Berawal dari situ lah, Kyuubi dan Itachi menjalin hubungan bersama dan tanpa butuh waktu lama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai pasangan cinta.

Itachi memang lebih muda terpaut tiga tahun dari Kyuubi. Tetapi dia tetap menjalankan perannya sebagai suami yang baik, rekan kerja sekaligus asisten Kyuubi yang profeional. Begitu pula dengan Kyuubi, walaupun di perusahaannya, ia yang memegang kendali tertinggi, saat di rumah, ia tetap melayani Itachi dengan baik.

"Iya, aku tahu. Makanya aku mengajak keponakanku untuk menggantikanmu menemaniku saat berlibur."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

Itachi kembali mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuubi, kali ini tanpa penolakan, bibir mereka bertemu. Itachi merengkuh pinggang Kyuubi mendekat, Kyuubi pun memeluk lebih erat leher Itachi. Mereka berciuman seperti tidak ada hari esok.

Sebenarnya liburan ini bisa dikatakan tidak direncanakan oleh Kyuubi. Pada suatu pagi di hari minggu yang cerah, pelayannya menyerahkan satu buah surat dengan amplop berwarna kuning emas kepada Kyuubi. Pelayannya bilang bahwa ia menemukan surat itu berada di dalam kotak posnya pagi ini. Kyuubi membolak-balik amplop itu dan tidak menemukan alamat ataupun nama pengirim tercetak di amplop tersebut.

Ketika Kyuubi membuka isinya, dia menemukan satu buah brosur lengkap dengan satu buah surat dan satu buah amplop putih yang lebih kecil didalamnya. Brosur itu berisikan sebuah penginapan mewah di pinggir pantai dengan nuansa tradisional Eropa. Penginapan itu berupa satu buah bungalo besar dengan berbagai layanan tersedia. Ada spa dan pemandian air panas di dalamnya. Melihat dari tampilan luarnya saja, sudah membuat Kyuubi berpikir bahwa menginap satu malam di bungalo itu membutuhkan uang yang tidaklah sedikit. Awalnya Kyuubi tidak tertarik dengan tawaran tersebut. Tetapi setelah membaca surat yang ada bersama brosur itu, Kyuubi menarik pemikirannya.

Di surat itu, tertulis bahwa Kyuubi memenangkan liburan gratis ke bungalo tersebut untuk satu orang selama 3 hari 2 malam. Mungkin kalian berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar itu hanya tipuan. Awalnya, Kyuubi pun berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi di akhir surat itu, tertulis bahwa Kyuubi harus membuka amplop putih kecil yang ada. Setelah membuka amplop putih itu, Kyuubi menemukan satu buah tiket pesawat dan satu buah tiket reservasi bungalo tersebut. Mana mungkin ini suatu tipuan, bukan?

Kyuubi memang sering berpikir untuk berlibur sesekali. Tetapi mengingat posisi pentingnya di perusahaan miliknya, ia mengusir jauh-jauh pemikiran tersebut. Meninggalkan posisinya sebagai kepala perusahaan untuk sementara waktu, walaupun sebenarnya ia bisa mempercayai Itachi untuk menggantikannya, berarti harus menerima resiko yang mungkin terjadi. Kyuubi sadar bahwa Itachi bisa dibilang 'anak bau kencur' dibidang perbisnisan. Kyuubi tidak bisa mengambil resiko sebesar itu.

Kyuubi tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan bisnisnya. Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk ia berbicara dengan Itachi. Itachi juga merasa iba melihat pasangannya itu terlihat tertekan karena pekerjaannya. Itachi meyakinkan Kyuubi untuk mempercayakan perusahaan ditangannya. Dan sebagai gantinya, Kyuubi bisa mengajak Naruto bersamanya. Dan akhirnya dua hari kemudian, Kyuubi sudah memantapkan hatinya. Toh, hanya 3 hari 2 malam. Kyuubi berpikir, selepasnya kembali dari berlibur, ia bisa bekerja lagi dengan otak yang segar.

Kyuubi mengakhiri ciumannya dengan menjauh dari suaminya ketika sang supir taksi membukakan pintu belakang untuknya.

"Aku belum juga mendengar kabar dari Naruto, dan aku sudah meninggalkan pesan untuknya. Bisakah kau mengecek _email_ ku nanti malam? Mungkin dia meninggalkan pesan disana."

"Tenanglah, sayang. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kau pasti akan mendengar kabar darinya segera," ucap Itachi. Perbincangan mereka tidaklah lama, sebelum taksi itu memacu mesinnya.

Ketika taksi itu melaju jauh dari apartemen tempat Kyuubi tinggal. Kyuubi mengeluarkan tas punggung yang sebelumnya Itachi berikan kepadanya. Didalamnya terdapat dua buah laptop dengan _charger_ dan baterai cadangan ditambah tiga buah ponsel. Kyuubi selalu memisahkan barangnya antara urusan pribadi dan urusan pekerjaan. Kyuubi mengambil sebuah ponsel dan menekan beberapa nomer sebelum ia menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

* * *

Naruto berjalan ke kubikel kecil persegi miliknya. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruangan _printing_ dan di kedua tangannya, ia membawa setumpuk kertas. Ia duduk di bangku kerjanya dan setengah membanting kertas yang baru saja ia cetak di atas meja kerjanya. Kakinya saling menyilang. Setiap ia menatap jam digital bergambar rubah ekor sembilan di samping layar komputernya, ia selalu mengumam dengan muka ditekuk. Sial, permainan mengejar waktu ini benar-benar tidak lucu.

Kiba, tiba-tiba berdiri dan bersandar ke sekat yang membatasi ruang kerjanya dengan kubikel Naruto, memberinya tatapan simpati dan berkata, "Pamanmu menelepon lagi. Ia sudah banyak meninggalkan pesan suara."

Naruto menghargai rasa simpati yang Kiba berikan. Tetapi, terkadang Kiba tidak dapat membaca situasi dan memilih kata-kata yang tepat. Dan akhirnya, kata-kata Kiba bukan membuat Naruto menjadi tenang, tetapi menjadi semakin gusar.

Shikamaru bangkit dan bergabung dengan perbincangan mereka.

"Bukankah pamanmu harusnya sudah berangkat sekarang? Kenapa kau belum juga menyusulnya?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan untuk tiga hari kedepan. Aku tidak ingin liburanku terganggu karena tugas-tugas dikantor membayang-bayangiku setiap saat." Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya beberapa kali dan melayangkan jari-jarinya ke keyboard komputer didepannya, kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Sebenarnya bosnya tidak keberatan untuk memberikan pekerjaan yang harus di kerjakan Naruto kepada karyawan yang lain. Tetapi Naruto bukan orang yang meninggalkan tanggungjawabnya begitu saja. Ia lebih memilih mengumpulkan pekerjaannya selama tiga hari kedepan dan menyelesaikannya.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan tugas-tugasmu untuk tiga hari ke depan kepada kami, Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru.

"Lebih tepatnya kepadamu, kepala nanas. Aku juga memiliki tugas yang menumpuk disini. Bukan sepertimu yang kerjanya hanya tidur dan makan." Protes Kiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Shikamaru yang berada diseberangnya. Kubikel Kiba berada disamping kanan Naruto dan kubikel Shikamaru berada disamping kirinya. Jadilah, Naruto harus mendengarkan ocehan-ocehan mereka ketika mereka beradu mulut yang hampir tiap hari mereka lakukan.

"Aku memiliki metode kerja yang efektif dan cepat, itulah alasannya mengapa pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal dan aku memiliki waktu untuk bersantai lebih banyak darimu, hidung anjing."

Mereka mulai lagi.

Sebenarnya dua orang sahabatnya ini memiliki keahlian masing-masing. Shikamaru adalah seorang perumus rencana dan pengambil keputusan yang handal. Ia selalu saja memiliki ide-ide hebat yang tidak pernah orang lain pikirkan, seperti memanfaatkan kertas bekas yang biasanya perusahaan ini buang menjadi hiasan dinding yang menarik. Begitu pula denga Kiba, dia adalah seorang analisis yang hebat. Jika Shikamaru mempunyai suatu gagasan, tidak jarang Kiba akan memperhitungkan prospek, pro dan kontra dari ide tersebut. Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa berdebat merupakan makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka.

Tetapi perdebatan mereka terbawa hingga hal-hal yang sepele. Seperti saat Kiba mengutarakan rasa tidak sukanya melihat kebiasaan Shikamaru membenarkan kacamatanya dengan cara menekan bingkai yang ada diatas pangkal hidungnya menggunakan jari tengah. Kiba pikir bahwa Shikamaru sengaja berbuat seperti itu. Nampaknya Shikamaru sering sekali sengaja melakukannya ketika berbicara dengan Kiba dan itulah yang membuat Kiba berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi Naruto berpikir bahwa Shikamaru tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu dengan sengaja. Shikamaru tumbuh di lingkungan terpelajar dengan integritas tinggi.

Shikamaru dan Kiba terus berdebat dan Naruto memutuskan untuk menulikan telinganya dengan menyumbatnya dengan _headphone,_ mendengarkan musik-musik kesukaannya akan membuat perasaan dan semangatnya lebih baik. Melirik ponselnya sebentar untuk melihat empat panggilan tidak terjawab dari pamannya dan tiga buah pesan suara.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memberi tahu pamannya lewat SMS bahwa di akan menyusulnya setelah pekerjaannya selesai.

Naruto tidak berpikir bahwa pekerjaan ini akan selesai dalam waktu dua atau tiga jam. Tetapi Naruto tetap berusaha.

Dan untuk _voicemail_ yang di tinggalkan pamannya? Itu bisa menunggu.

* * *

Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan keluar dari FBI. Menarik diri ketika berada di puncak memang keputusan yang sangat sulit. Tetapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur kecewa karena ketidakjelasan kasus pembunuhan istri dan anaknya. Sasuke terus memohon untuk melimpahkan kasus ini kepada FBI dan menangani kasus ini dengan serius. Tetapi yang ia dapat hanya alasan bahwa pembunuhan dua orang adalah suatu yang wajar. Puluhan orang mati setiap harinya diseluruh dunia karena dibunuh. Kasus itu tidak bisa digolongkan menjadi kasus yang besar sehingga harus dilimpahkan kepada FBI.

Sasuke sangat kecewa. Ia sudah mendedikasikan setengah hidupnya untuk organisasi ini. Dan organisasi ini juga yang menghianatinya. Prestasi Sasuke terus memburuk. Dan puncaknya adalah hari ini.

Sasuke tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika tiga orang asistennya mendekatinya. Ia tengah membereskan barang-barang yang ada di meja kerjanya. Sasuke tahu bahwa Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu ada dibelakang punggungnya. Tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan mereka.

"Kami turut bersedih, agen Sasuke." Juugo berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tanpa menghadap ke wajah lawan bicaranya, Sasuke menimpali, "Tidak ada yang perlu kalian sedihkan."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sasuke seperti sadar akan sesuatu dan menambahkan, "Dan jangan panggil aku agen Sasuke. Aku bukan seorang agen lagi sekarang."

Ketiga mantan asistennya menunduk bersalah. Mereka bertiga merasa sangat berat ketika harus berpisah dari rekan kerjanya yang telah menghabiskan waktu selama bertahun-tahun. Sasuke adalah anak emas FBI, tetapi satu kesalahan besar membuatnya dipecat secara tidak hormat dari organisasi itu. Sasuke tertangkap mencoba mengakses _database_ dokumen rahasia milik negara. Tindakan itu ia lakukan dari komputer dirumahnya. Yang Sasuke lakukan adalah mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Madara. Ia memutuskan untuk terus mencari Madara dan membalaskan dendamnya walaupun ia harus mengorbankan nyawa dan pekerjaannya. Walaupun akhirnya, Sasuke tertangkap basah dan dikeluarkan dari FBI karena mencoba mengakses dokumen rahasia negara, Sasuke tidak pernah menyesal akan keputusan itu.

Sasuke berpikir bahwa selama ini ia telah menjadi anjing pelacak oleh negara. Digunakan hanya ketika mencari kebenaran, disimpan di kandang hewan ketika tidak digunakan dan dicampakan ketika indra penciumannya sudah lumpuh. Sasuke berpikir betapa bodohnya ia telah bekerja disana selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"Kami mengerti bahwa kau telah melewati masa-masa yang sangat sulit, Sasuke," ucap Karin.

"Tetapi kami hanya ingin kau tahu, walaupun kau tidak bisa bergabung bersama kami lagi di organisasi ini. Kau akan selalu menjadi bos kami." Suigetsu menyambung perkataan Karin, seolah-olah mereka ingin mengatakan suatu hal yang sama.

Sasuke berbalik, mengedarkan pandangan kepada ketiga orang yang ada didepannya. Tiga orang inilah yang mati-matian membela Sasuke disaat rapat besar tadi. Berada dibarisan terdepan, ketika para pemimpin FBI melakukan rapat untuk memutuskan hukuman yang pantas diterima Sasuke. Tidak melebih-lebihkan jika Sasuke berkata bahwa mungkin ia tidak akan melihat matahari keesokan harinya jika tanpa jasa mereka bertiga. Hukuman terberat yang mungkin diterima oleh seorang pengkhianat organisasi rahasia milik negara adalah hukuman mati.

Sasuke memeluk rekan kerjanya satu-persatu. Berusaha menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal tanpa kata. Mereka bertiga mengerti bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah mampu mengucapkan basa-basi seperti itu.

Tiga puluh menit Sasuke habiskan untuk mengemasi barang-barang di meja kerjanya. Diselingi obrolan ringan antara Sasuke, Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin. Mereka tertawa, bercengkrama. Seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan kenyataan bahwa ini adalah momen terakhir mereka bersama di kantor penyelidikan itu. Satu cerita menyambung ke satu cerita yang lain, seolah-olah waktu yang tersisa tidak akan cukup untuk menceritakan semua kenangan-kenangan mereka bersama.

Mereka bertiga menemani Sasuke masuk ke tempat parkir hingga masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa tiap akhir pekan, kau masih akan datang ke cafe kopi di _Wilsburg_ , tempat biasa kita bersantai disana," ujar Suigetsu ketika membantu Sasuke menata barang-barangnya dibagasi.

"Tentu saja. Masih di meja pojok sebelah kiri urutan kelima dari depan, bukan?" balas Sasuke yang sedang memanaskan mesin.

"Yep, tempat favorit Karin," ucap Juugo yang memutuskan untuk membantu Suigetsu.

"Ayolah, meja itu tepat menghadap toko _Victoria's Secret_ di seberang jalan. Aku bisa melihat-melihat keluaran terbaru sambil menyesap kopi hangat." Protes Karin yang berada di bangku belakang mobil Sasuke. Tiga orang laki-laki disana tertawa ringan. Karin menatap mereka kesal.

Setelah berapa menit, persiapan mereka selesai. Sasuke menatap ketiga rekan kerjanya melalui kaca samping mobil, sedangkan ia memegang kemudi dengan erat.

"Ketika kau membutuhkan bantuan. Kau tahu dimana kau bisa menemukan kami," ujar Karin.

Sasuke mengangguk, ia menginjak pedal gas dengan perlahan. Memacu mobilnya dengan perlahan.

Setelah mobil Sasuke berjalan sejauh tiga meter. Tiba-tiba, Juugo berteriak.

" _Salute, hap._ "

Ketika Sasuke menatap Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin dari kaca diatas dasbornya. Mereka tengah berdiri tegak sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ke pelipis dahinya. Memberikan hormat perpisahan kepada Sasuke yang ada didalam mobil.

Sasuke tersenyum. Menambah kecepatan mobilnya tanpa menoleh untuk kedua kalinya.

* * *

Naruto memang berkata kepada pamannya bahwa ia akan menyusulnya ketika pekerjaannya sudah selesai. Tetapi ia tidak mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan ia akan selesai esok hari. Naruto sudah bisa memprediksi, ia pasti dapat omelan dari pamannya sesampainya ia disana. Tetapi ia tidak khawatir karena ia sudah mengabari pamannya itu dan Kyuubi tidak keberatan.

Naruto bangun pukul delapan pagi karena getar ponsel disampingnya. Ia meraih ponsel itu, menyesuaikan mata beriris birunya dengan cahaya ponsel. Satu _email_ dari Kyuubi. Kyuubi berkata bahwa sepuluh menit lagi ia akan mendarat di Bandara Internasional California. Naruto membaca email tersebut dan bangkit dari pembaringannya.

Naruto memutar kembali kejadian kemarin malam. Ia selesai mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya pukul 11 malam. Dia terlalu lelah untuk mengendarai mobilnya sehingga ia memilih untuk meminta Kiba mengantarkannya dengan sepeda motornya. Naruto bahkan tidak ingat bahwa ia masih terjaga ketika berjalan ke lantai apartemennya di tingkat lima. Naruto yakin bahwa ia tidak sempat makan atau repot-repot berganti baju kantornya ke piyama kesayangannya setelah sampai kamar. Terbukti dengan perutnya yang sangat kelaparan dan sepatu yang masih ia kenakan sekarang.

Naruto butuh waktu agak lama untuk benar-benar bangkit meninggalkan ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Alasannya sangat simpel.

Urusan seorang laki-laki ketika baru bangun tidur di pagi hari.

* * *

Secepatnya Kyuubi menginjakan kakinya di tanah California, ia mengambil tempat dikursi kosong dan mencari ponselnya di dalam tas punggungnya. Dia mengeluarkan semua isinya sebelum akhirnya tersadar bahwa ia meninggalkan ponselnya di kopernya. Terakhir ia menggunakan ponselnya adalah ketika ia mencoba menelpon Naruto di taksi yang mengantarkannya ke bandara. Dan sebelum melewati pemeriksaan keamanan. Kyuubi memasukan ponselnya ke dalam kopernya. Kyuubi berpikir bahwa itu tidak seperti dirinya, begitu tidak terorganisir dan ceroboh.

Kyuubi memasukan semua barangnya kembali ke dalam tas punggungnya dan berjalan menuju ke arah tempat pengambilan koper. Sekilas, ia melihat seorang pria sambil memegang papan putih bertuliskan namanya di tengah keramaian orang. Sepertinya orang itu yang akan mengantarkannya ke bungalo itu. Laki-laki itu menggenakan kemeja biru polos yang terbalut dengan jas hitam. Di lehernya tersemat dasi kupu-kupu dengan warna yang sama dengan celana bahan yang membalutnya kaki jenjangnya, _Navy Green_. Tidak biasa memang, tapi tetap elegan dan maskulin.

Kyuubi menghampiri pria itu dan berkata, "Akulah yang bernama, Namikaze Kyuubi."

Pria itu menurunkan papan putih itu dan mengeluarkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Kyuubi, "Selamat pagi, tuan Kyuubi. Aku harap perjalananmu menuju kesini, nyaman dan menyenangkan."

Kyuubi luluh. Pria ini memiliki aksen _British_ yang sangat kental. Jika Kyuubi hanya punya satu kata dan ia harus menggambarkan aksen pria di hadapannya ini. Ia pilih kata 'Menggoda'. Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk dalam hati. Tapi Kyuubi masih punya akal sehat, ia tidak ingin menduakan suaminya yang tersayang. Yang ia lakukan sekarang hanya mengagumi ciptaan tuhan. Tidak ada yang melarang kan?

"Apakah kau dari bungalo yang bernama..." Kyuubi ingin memastikan apakah orang ini benar dari bungalo yang ia tuju. Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengingat nama bungalonya.

"Ruvus? Rokus? Aku yakin ada kata 'us' didalamnya."

"Rovusia, tuan. _Rovusia Paradise_. Dan, iya. Aku adalah orang yang diutus pihak bungalo untuk menjemputmu." Pria itu cepat-cepat tersenyum ramah sambil membenarkan perkataan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi membalas senyum pria tersebut dan memberikan arahan kepada pria itu untuk membantunya membawakan kopernya yang masih ada di tempat pengambilan koper.

"Baiklah. Lalu siapa namamu?" Kyuubi bertanya kepada pria itu yang sibuk melihat ponselnya sambil berjalan mengekor dibelakang Kyuubi. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuubi, pria itu berjalan dengan cepat menyusul Kyuubi sehingga mereka berjalan sejajar.

"Oh, maafkan aku, tuan Kyuubi. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku."

Dia tidak dapat melihat satu alasan pun untuk berbohong. "Kau dapat memanggilku Madara."

Kyuubi mengangguk-angguk. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia ingat bahwa ia harus menghubungi Naruto. Ia penasaran apakah anak bodoh itu sudah memesan tiket pesawat atau sudah ada didalam pesawat.

Kyuubi kembali bertanya, "Apakah kau punya jadwal untuk menjemput pelanggan lain setelah ini?"

Pria itu berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Tidak ada, tuan. Ini adalah jemputan terakhirku. Ada masalah?"

Kyuubi menjawab, "Aku memang belum berkata kepada pihak bungalo bahwa aku akan membawa keponakanku, Namikaze Naruto untuk menemaniku berlibur."

Perkataan Kyuubi sepertinya sangat mengejutkan pria itu sehingga membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi, kami hanya..."

"Tenang saja, aku tahu bahwa liburan gratis ini untuk satu orang saja. Aku menanggung perjalanan keponakanku itu sendiri. Mungkin ia akan sampai disini sore nanti" Kyuubi meyakinkan pria itu, tetapi raut kecemasan tidak lenyap dari wajah pria itu.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menelpon pihak bungalo untuk menyediakan seseorang untuk menjemputnya." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuubi, pria itu berjalan menjauh dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dari kejauhan Kyuubi dapat melihat bahwa pria itu sedikit berdebat dengan orang yang ia ajak bicara di ponselnya. Sekitar lima menit, pria itu kembali sambil tersenyum.

"Pihak bungalo sudah mempersiapkannya. Bolehkah aku meminta nomer telepon keponakanmu? Kami ingin memastikan jam kedatangan keponakanmu sehingga kami bisa mengatur jadwal dan menentukan orang yang akan menjemputnya," ucap pria itu.

"Sebenarnya aku juga berniat menghubungi keponakanku nanti. Tetapi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, aku akan memberikannya juga kepadamu."

Kyuubi menyebutkan nomer ponsel keponakannya dan pria itu mencatatnya di buku saku miliknya.

"Berapa lama perjalanan menuju ke bungalo tersebut?" tanya Kyuubi. Kyuubi sebenarnya tidak perlu tahu akan hal itu. Toh, ia hanya akan duduk di kursi belakang mobil dan membiarkan laki-laki bernama Madara itu membawanya ke bungalo tersebut.

"Tidak lama, tuan Kyuubi. Mungkin hanya sekitar satu jam. Tetapi pihak bungalo telah memberitahuku bahwa ia perlu mempersiapkan tempat tidur ekstra untuk keponakanmu. Manajer disana juga memberitahuku untuk mengantarkanmu ke penginapan sementara sementara petugas kami bekerja agar kau tidak perlu mencari hotel lagi untuk tinggal."

Kyuubi sedikit tidak nyaman akan hal itu. Tetapi ia sadar bahwa ini adalah untuk kenyamanannya dan Naruto saat berlibur nanti. Jadi ia tidak keberatan.

"Apakah penginapan itu dekat dengan bungaloku?" tanya Kyuubi.

"Cukup dekat, penginapan itu ada dipuncak bukit bernama _Filaria_. Sedangkan bungalo itu berada tepat di kaki bukit tersebut. Bukit itu terkenal karena pemandangannya yang indah. Sangat cocok untuk aktifitas seperti, memanjat dan berjalan-jalan," ucap pria itu dengan nada bahwa ia mengenal tempat itu sejak ia masih kecil.

"Aku bukan orang yang menyukai aktifitas diluar ruangan. Tetapi kau terlihat seperti itu." Ujar Kyuubi, melihat dari kemeja ketat dari pria itu yang menampilkan proporsi tubuh seperti patung pahatan tangan-tangan seniman romawi.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi. Mereka melanjutkan obrolan mereka hingga akhirnya koper-koper mulai berjalan sepanjang _conveyor belt._

"Itu adalah koperku," Kyuubi menunjuk sebuah koper _Gucci_. Pria itu mengangkatnya dan meletakannya disamping Kyuubi.

"Apakah hanya ini?" ujar pria itu.

"Masih ada dua koper lagi yang sama seperti ini." Kyuubi membuka koper itu lalu mengeluarkan ponsel yang ada ditumpukan paling atas baju-bajunya.

"Aku harus ketoilet untuk mencuci mukaku, kau tunggu disini dan ambil koperku yang tersisa."

"Aku akan senang jika kau bisa menunggu..."

"Ini tidak bisa ditunda." Ujar Kyuubi sambil berjalan ke arah toilet terdekat. Ia mencuci mukanya dan merapikan penampilannya. Rambut panjangnya ia gerai lalu ia ikat kembali ke belakang. Kyuubi mengambil ponsel yang ada disakunya dan menghubungi Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki kubik paling pojok dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya. Ia berharap mendapat sedikit privasi.

Kyuubi menelpon ke apartemen Naruto, nada statis dari mesin penjawab telepon mengharuskan ia untuk meneleponnya beberapa kali hingga ia tersambung ke kotak suara. Kyuubi meninggalkan pesan, "Hey, pirang bodoh. Aku sudah mengabarkanmu sejak beberapa jam yang lalu bahwa aku akan berangkat ke California. Bodohnya aku karena berharap bahwa kau akan menyusulku secepat mungkin. Aku ingin kau akan menelpon ku kembali dengan kabar bahwa kau sudah ada di pesawat menuju ke sini."

Kyuubi yakin bahwa nada suaranya meningkat. Seandainya ada orang lain di toilet itu, mungkin orang itu mengira bahwa Kyuubi adalah orang gila. Kyuubi pun menormalkan kembali volume suaranya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tersiksa dengan pekerjaanmu saat ini. Sejujurnya aku kasihan terhadapmu ketika aku berpikir tentang uang yang mungkin kau dapatkan jika kau bekerja denganku. Tetapi kau memilih jalan yang berbahaya, terjebak dengan pekerjaan dengan upah kecil, membuang-buang waktu, menyia-nyiakan bakatmu. Kau sudah tahu bahwa aku hanya menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu. Karir dan masa depanmu."

Kyuubi tertawa kecil dengan apa yang sudah ia ucapkan. Ia benar-benar terdengar seperti sesosok ibu yang masih memiliki anak umur tiga tahun.

"Intinya, aku hanya ingin mengabarkanmu bahwa aku sudah ada di California sekarang. Aku ingin menunggumu di bandara agar kita bisa pergi bersama-sama ke bungalo itu. Tetapi, aku belum tahu dengan pasti kapan kau akan tiba disini. Aku tidak ingin menyusahkan mereka untuk menunggumu. Tetapi aku sudah mengabarkan kepada mereka bahwa kau akan datang, dan pihak bungalo akan menyediakan seseorang untuk menjemputmu di bandara nanti. Lagipula, aku tidak akan langsung pergi ke bungalonya. Mereka harus menambahkan tempat tidur untukmu dan menata kembali ruangannya yang akan segera selesai ketika kau tiba disini. Aku akan menunggu mereka di sebuah penginapan di puncak gunung bernama _Filaria._ Sepertinya penginapannya sangat indah."

Kyuubi berhenti ketika mendengar panggilan dari luar toilet, sepertinya itu suara Madara. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa masuk karena ia sedang menjaga tiga buah koper besar yang tidak mungkin ia bawa masuk ke toilet. Bisa-bisa orang mengiranya bahwa ia berusaha menyembunyikan bom nantinya.

"Ups, aku pikir orang yang menjemputku sudah menungguku. Pihak bungalo mengirimkan seseorang laki-laki yang seksi untuk menjemputku di bandara. Dan kalau tidak salah ia bernama 'Madara'. Dan aku pikir aku tidak perlu menanyakan nama lengkapnya karena aku sudah memiliki pasangan. Hahaha."

Kyuubi mengakhiri pembicaraannya dan keluar menemui Madara yang kerepotan menuntun tiga buah koper di tangannya.

* * *

Sasuke telah melacak Madara untuk lebih dari dua minggu sekarang, tetapi ia tidak memiliki banyak kemajuan. Kabar terakhir yang ia ketahui adalah ada pembunuhan yang telah terjadi di sekitar _Bourbon_ , tetapi sejak saat itu, Madara nampaknya telah lenyap dari muka bumi. Ada beberapa petunjuk di _Houston_ dan _Platsburg_ , tetapi tidak ada bukti yang cukup besar untuk dianggap sebagai petunjuk yang kuat.

Sasuke membaca beberapa dokumen tentang Madara di laptopnya selama hampir tiga jam. Para FBI hanya tahu bahwa ia telah membuka akses ke dokumen rahasia negara. Tetapi mereka tidak tahu bahwa ia telah membuat salinan dokumen itu kedalam laptopnya. Pepatah lama mengatakan bahwa kau dapat menumbangkan seorang penjahat jika kau pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Dan sepertinya pepatah itu juga berlaku dengan kondisi yang berbeda.

Sesekali Sasuke menutup semua dokumen milik Madara untuk melihat fotonya bersama dengan Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo menjadi latar belakang desktop laptopnya. Hanya beberapa jam setelah ia dipecat dari organisasi itu dan sekarang Sasuke sudah rindu dengan mereka bertiga. Tiga orang itulah yang ia anggap sebagai keluarga setelah kematian istri dan anaknya. Tetapi Sasuke harus mengesampingkan itu semua sekarang. Ia sudah membaca dokumen lengkap tentang Madara. Dari masa lalunya hingga daftar-daftar kejahatan yang telah Madara lakukan. Dan ada satu fakta menarik yang didapatkan Sasuke ketika membaca dokumen-dokumen tentang Madara. Madara kembali menunjukan batang hidungnya. Dan sepertinya ia sedang benar-benar kacau.

Belum lama ini para kepolisian mendapati bahwa kartu kredit Madara yang lama, dipakai untuk melakukan transaksi disuatu tempat di daerah California. Itu adalah catatan terakhir dan terbaru dari dokumen Madara. Itu sangat aneh karena Madara dikenal dengan kejahatannya yang sempurna. Ia hampir dikatakan 'tidak terlihat'. Sasuke berpikir bahwa kemungkinan besar, Madara membuang kartu tersebut dan ditemukan oleh orang lain. Tetapi Sasuke harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Ke California memakan waktu sekitar satu hari dari Las Vegas, tempat tinggalnya sekarang.

Sasuke tidak membuang waktunya. Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya, melemparkannya ke dalam bagasi _Audi seri Tremor_ keluaran tahun 2014 miliknya dan menyamankan dirinya di belakang kemudi.

Satu hari perjalanan tanpa istirahat. Tetapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan tubuhnya menyerah kepada kelelahan. Setibanya ia di tanah California, ia tahu kemana arah yang akan ia tuju. Bank Pusat California. Setiap catatan bank, dari mulai data lengkap nasabah hingga catatan transaksi mengalir dan munuju kesana.

Ia menghabiskan waktu seitar dua jam di sana, ia mendapat informasi yang semakin menuntunnya mendekati Madara. Kartu kredit milik Madara telah membuat sebuah transaksi pembayaran untuk membeli sebuah tiket untuk menyewa sebuah bungalo yang terletak di pinggir pantai atas nama 'Namikaze Kyuubi'. Bungalo itu bernama _'Rovusia Paradise'_

Tanda tanya mulai muncul di kepala Sasuke. Siapakah Namikaze Kyuubi ini? Apa keterkaitannya dengan Madara?

Sasuke tidak berpikir lebih lanjut. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, dan ia mulai membuka peta dan mencari penginapan murah disekitar tempatnya sekarang berada.

Esoknya ia berencana untuk mendatangi bungalo tersebut dan menemui orang yang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi ini.

* * *

Naruto berada dibangku pesawat kelas bisnis sambil memegang cangkir berisi anggur merah ditangan kanannya. Setelah ia membuka laptopnya. Ada sebuah email dari pihak apatemen yang ia tempati bahwa ada seorang yang meneleponnya ke telepon dikamarnya dan meninggalkan pesan suara. Naruto sudah dapat menebak siapa orang itu. Itu pasti Kyuubi. Naruto membalas email itu dan memberitahukan kepada pihak apartemennya untuk mengirimkan pesan suara itu melalui email.

Sudah lima menit sejak pesawat ini lepas landas. Naruto bertanya ke petugas bandara tentang perkiraan waktu yang dibutuhkan hingga ia sampai di California. Mereka berkata bahwa mungkin Naruto akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar tiga hingga empat jam untuk sampai disana. Itu berarti ia akan sampai pukul enam atau tujuh sore.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia menerima email dari petugas hotel dengan file suara sebagai _attachment_ emailnya. Ia mendengarkan pesan suara itu yang memang ternyata berasal pamannya. Pamannya berkata bahwa ia sudah sampai di California dan berkata bahwa ia harus mengabarkan jika ia sudah berada dipesawat. Naruto sedikit geli karena nada semangat pamannya ketika menceritakan bagaimana ia mendapat penginapan sementara di puncak bukit yang indah. Lalu pamannya itu menceritakan tentang penampilan seksi dari seorang supir yang disediakan oleh pihak bungalo untuk menjemputnya dari bandara. Dasar, pamannya itu memang tidak bisa sedikit pun menahan matanya untuk melihat laki-laki keren atau seksi.

Naruto jadi bersemangat untuk mengabari pamannya lewat telepon. Tetapi ia berada didalam pesawat sekarang, tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan jaringan telepon. Dia berpikir untuk menggunakan telepon yang disediakan didalam pesawat. Tetapi itu artinya ia harus ke meja pramugari dan meminjam pesawat telepon itu disana. Dan juga ia harus melawan suara desingan mesin pesawat itu berarti ia juga harus mengeraskan suaranya. Ia tidak akan suka jika seseorang mendengar percakapannya dengan Kyuubi. Dan mungkin orang-orang akan terganggu dengan itu.

Setelah memikirkannya, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengirimkan Kyuubi sebuah email untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah menerima pesannya dan berada di pesawat sekarang. Dan nanti setelah ia mendarat, ia akan menelepon Kyuubi.

Sisa waktu di pesawat, Naruto gunakan untuk membaca buku favoritnya. Tetralogi agung dari penulis berbakat, Andrea Hirata. Naruto belum terlalu lama mengenal sosok penulis ini. Ia tahu ketika ia mulai berhubungan dengan seorang sahabat pena yang berasal dari Indonesia. Mereka memiliki hobi yang sama, membaca. Mereka sering bertukar pikiran tentang sebuah karya tulis dan saling berbagi rekomendasi bacaan yang bagus. Dan disitulah ia mengenal _masterpiece_ dari Andrea Hirata. Kali ini ia sudah merampungkan buku kedua dari tetralogi Andrea Hirata dan mengeluarkan buku ketiga dan membacanya dengan segera. Buku berjudul 'Edensor' itu bersampul plastik putih, terjaga dari debu dan kotoran yang mungkin akan merusak keindahan dari karya agung tersebut.

Belum seperempat dari buku itu ia baca. Para pramugari yang molek-molek, berkeliling untuk memperingatkan para penumpang untuk memakai sabuk pengaman karena sebentar lagi pesawat akan mendarat. Naruto memasukan buku itu ke dalam tas punggungnya dan mengencangkan sabuk pengaman yang melilit pinggangnya.

Naruto mengambil barang-barangnya dan melangkah keluar melalui tangga pesawat. Ia langsung menuju tempat penjemputan dimana orang-orang banyak yang menunggu kerabatnya dengan membawa papan nama bertuliskan nama-nama yang menurut Naruto terlihat sangat asing. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya tetapi tak melihat seseorang pun membawa papan bertuliskan namanya. Naruto yakin, Kyuubi memberitahunya bahwa akan ada seorang yang akan menjemputnya untuk menuju ke bungalo. Tetapi setelah satu jam ia menunggu, tidak ada seorang pun yang menjemputnya. Bahkan tempat penjemputan itu mulai lenggang. Naruto memutuskan untuk menelpon Kyuubi tetapi ia tidak mendapat sinyal di dalam bandara. Di luar bandara ia berusaha menelpon pamannya. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan hanya nada bahwa ponsel Kyuubi berada di luar jangkauan. Ada apa _sih_ dengan pamannya itu?

Naruto kembali dihadapkan kedalam situasi untuk berpikir. Kyuubi berkata bahwa akan ada seorang yang menjemputnya sesampainya ia di bandara, tetapi hingga kini nyatanya tidak ada seorangpun yang muncul. Mungkin Naruto harus mengomel kepada pihak bungalo untuk ketidaknyamanan ini. Lalu apakah Naruto harus menyusul Kyuubi ke tempat penginapan sementara di puncak bukit itu? Naruto tidak yakin jika ada satu pun taksi yang ingin mengantarnya ke puncak bukit mengetahui bahwa ini sudah memasuki malam hari. Tidak ada yang tahu bahaya apa yang mungkin mengintai di jalan menanjak ke puncak bukit yang sepi.

Naruto memutuskan untuk menginap di penginapan terdekat ketika ia melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan olehnya. Ia yakin pamannya sudah ada ditempat penginapan sementara dan tidur nyenyak sekarang. Dan ketika pagi hari, Naruto akan berangkat menuju ke bungalo setelah perbaikan kamar itu rampung. Dan Naruto pun bisa menemui Kyuubi disana.

Naruto memanggil taksi yang berada didekatnya dan memintanya untuk mengantarkannya ke sebuah hotel terdekat. Selama di dalam mobil, Naruto tidak berhenti memikirkan pamannya dan mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sebelum mentari terbit, mata Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka. Walaupun ia memohon kepada dirinya sendiri agar terlelap selama satu jam lagi. Otaknya sudah terprogram untuk menganggap jam tiga pagi adalah waktunya bangun tidur. Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Ia memilih bangun dari ranjang dan merendam tubuhnya di air hangat daripada berguling-guling di kasur seperti orang sinting.

Sasuke menanggalkan kemeja putihnya sebelum ia sampai di kamar mandi, membiarkannya tergeletak di lantai. Lalu melanjutkan dengan melepas celana panjangnya dan menyisakan celana dalam menggantung di antara pahanya. Ia mengambil handuk sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mengalungkan handuk itu di lehernya. Ia menyalakan keran air hangat dan dingin secara bersamaan. Membiarkan kedua jenis itu bercampur dengan suhu yang pas. Ia melangkah ke wastafel dan menggosok giginya. Melihat bak mandi sudah terisi setengahnya, Sasuke mematikan kran air dingin dan membiarkan kran air panas menumpahkan isinya. Sasuke kembali ke wastafel untuk menyadari bahwa sudah tiba waktunya untuknya mencukur jenggot. Sasuke sadar bahwa ia menjadi kurang merawat penampilannya sejak ia menduda. Ia tidak pernah khawatir soal penampilannya karena istrinya selalu mengingatkan dan merawatnya. Tetapi sekarang ia sudah sendiri, tidak ada lagi sosok yang peduli dengannya. Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat lagi kapan terakhir ia menyalurkan kebutuhan biologisnya.

Setelah selesai mencukur jenggotnya, Sasuke mengangkat dan menekuk kedua lengannya. Menunjukan otot bisep yang terbentuk. Sasuke bukan ingin memuji dirinya sendiri, tetapi ia yakin bahwa ia memiliki tubuh idaman semua wanita. Sasuke memperhatikan wajah dan tubuh _topless_ yang terpantul dicermin. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak memiliki kesulitan sedikit pun untuk menemukan seorang wanita. Entah untuk pasangan seumur hidupnya atau hanya sebagai teman satu malam. Tetapi Sasuke belum ingin kembali menjalin hubungan lagi setelah kejadian yang menimpa istrinya. Kenyataan bahwa kepergian istri dan anaknya, meninggalkan luka yang dalam, tidak bisa ia hapus dari pikirannya. Tetapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak kenyataan bahwa ia sudah tidak tahan untuk menyentuh tubuh seorang wanita. Ia tidak tahan jika ia harus tidur sendirian tiap malam. Otak yang mengatur hormon kelakiannya sudah membengkak minta dibebaskan.

Sial, jika begini Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berpikir erotis. Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak ingin menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Itu akan terlihat bahwa Sasuke benar-benar frustasi dan kesepian. Tetapi ia sudah tidak tahan akan hal ini. Ia sudah tidak melakukan seks selama berminggu-minggu dan itu membuatnya gila. Sasuke menurunkan satu-satu pertahanannya yang tersisa. Dan ia telanjang bulat sekarang. Sasuke masuk kedalam _bath-tub,_ setelah mengecek suhu air agar tidak terlalu panas. Sasuke bersandar dan meluruskan kakinya. Penisnya setengah ereksi dan Sasuke pun mengenggamnya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan ukuran atau bentuk penisnya sebelumnya. Tetapi sekarang ia tahu bahwa penisnya dapat dikatakan lumayan bagus. Sasuke tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya, tetapi ia cukup pintar menilai tubuhnya sendiri.

Sasuke menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan tempo lambat. Sadar bahwa tubuhnya mulai merasakan kenikmatan, ia bersandar lebih dalam ketepian _bath-tub_ dan memejamkan matanya. Didalam otaknya, ia mulai memutar kembali bagaimana pergelutan panas tiap malam ketika bersama istrinya. Sasuke menikmati ketika bagaimana ia mendominasi istrinya, berada di atas, menindihi tubuh Naruko. Dan tubuh Naruko mengelinjang dibawahnya penuh kenikmatan. Sasuke suka bagaimana ia bisa menguasai tubuh Naruko dan membuatnya memilikinya sepenuhnya.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mulai menyukai permainan solo ini. Ia mendongakan kepalanya ke atas, membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Geraman halus yang terkadang lolos dari mulutnya. Tangannya mulai agresif, meminta lebih. Penisnya sudah ereksi penuh. Sasuke berhenti sejenak untuk menatap penisnya dan tersenyum. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa istrinya selalu mengerang kenikmatan ketika Sasuke berada didalam dirinya.

Pinggul Sasuke mulai ikut bergabung ke permainan. Dia memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan hentakan yang keras dan dalam. Membayangkan bahwa tangan yang melingkari penisnya adalah milik istrinya. Sasuke mengulanginya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menggeram keras.

Sperma Sasuke tidak bisa terbendung. Sperma itu tumpah ruah dengan jumlah yang banyak. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa itu akan terkumpul sebanyak ini setelah berminggu-minggu tidak dikeluarkan. Biasanya Sasuke tidak secepat ini. Tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli. Toh, ia tidak sedang melakukan seks dengan siapapun dan tidak perlu khawatir untuk memuaskan lawannya sekarang. Ia hanya ingin memuaskan dirinya untuk sementara saja.

Sasuke bangkit dan meraih penutup saluran air. Membiarkan cairan putihnya terbuang bersama air yang mengalir menuju ke pipa pembuangan. Agaknya ia menyesal telah melakukan ini. Ia tidak ingin mengulang ini lagi.

Sasuke dapat pastikan. Ketika keinginan untuk melakukan seksnya muncul, dia akan sudah memiliki seorang wanita sebagai lawannya.

Atau seorang pria?

Semua ada ditangan Author, Sas. Bukan ditanganmu. (Jahat ya?)

* * *

Masih dihari yang sama, pukul delapan pagi. Sasuke sudah menghabiskan waktunya selama hampir dua jam didepan laptopnya, sambil sesekali menyeruput kopi moka krim tanpa gula favoritnya. Kata kunci pencarian yang ia ketik masih sama sejak tadi, 'Namikaze Kyuubi'. Sasuke berusaha mencari tahu siapakah Namikaze Kyuubi, catatan kriminalnya hingga profil lengkapnya.

' _Ternyata orang ini cukup terkenal,'_ pikir Sasuke dalam hati. Seorang pebisnis terkenal dengan keuntungan miliaran dolar tiap tahun yang terkenal karena inovasinya di bidang teknologi. Profilnya cukup mengesankan bagi Sasuke.

Sejauh ini, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Namikaze adalah orang yang bersih. Tidak ada catatan kriminal maupun surat tilang. Orang yang patuh hukum dan taat pajak. Jika begitu, hipotesis Sasuke bahwa orang ini adalah salah satu komplotan Madara dapat disingkirkan. Hanya tinggal satu kemungkinan yang tersisa.

Bahwa Namikaze Kyuubi adalah target selanjutnya dari Madara.

Lalu siapa yang menyewa Madara untuk membunuh Kyuubi? Siapa yang menginginkan kematiannya?

Tidak ada gunanya ia berpikir sendiri. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya ke koran pagi yang ia dapati telah diletakan didepan pintunya pagi ini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa FBI ataupun kepolisian bergerak ke bungalo itu. Itu artinya para anjing-anjing pemerintah itu belum tahu mengenai semua ini. Itu lebih baik, karena Sasuke ingin, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengganggunya. Ia berada selangkah didepan para bedebah itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan _Rolet_ di lengan kirinya. Pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit. Pukul sembilan, komplek bungalo itu akan dibuka. Sasuke memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam tasnya dan keluar dari penginapan itu.

Sasuke memacu mobilnya menembus jalan raya yang mulai dipadati oleh orang-orang yang berangkat kerja. Sasuke harus melewati beberapa jalan kecil untuk menghindari kemacetan. Dan setelahnya tiba di komplek bungalo itu, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya didepan bangunan besar yang berada di tepat di tengah komplek bungalo tersebut. Ini adalah gedung resepsionis. Semua pesanan penginapan harus tercatat disana.

Sasuke menunggu disana untuk menemui Kyuubi. Ia sudah mengenal wajahnya dari foto-foto yang beredar di internet. Setelah satu jam, Namikaze Kyuubi belum juga menampakan dirinya. Sasuke mulai cemas dan melangkahkan kakinya ke meja resepsionis.

"Apakah seseorang bernama Namikaze Kyuubi sudah berada ditempat?" Sasuke bertanya kepada seorang wanita yang ada dibalik meja resepsionis. Penampilannya sungguh menarik karena ia memiliki warna rambut yang cerah, seperti bunga sakura yang ternyata memang benar-benar tercetak di tanda pengenal di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Izinkan aku mengecek catatan di komputerku" Wanita itu sangat sopan. Dia mengetik dan menatap layar komputer didepannya dengan gerakan yang terpelajar dan anggun.

"Disini tercatat bahwa kami menerima kunjungan tuan Namikaze Kyuubi pukul delapan pagi tadi dan ia membatalkan pesanan penginapannya yang telah ia buat."

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, "Apakah ada yang lain?"

"Iya, ada. Ia meninggalkan sebuah paket dan menyuruh kami untuk memberikannya kepada orang yang mencarinya." Petugas wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah paket dari bawah mejanya. Ia meletakannya diatas meja dan bertanya, "Apakah anda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto?"

"Bukan."

"Paket ini dikhususkan untuk tuan Naruto. Jadi, maafkan saya tuan. Saya hanya dapat membantu anda sampai disini."

Wanita itu menyimpan kembali paket itu dibalik meja dan memberikan senyum ramah kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menjauh dari meja resepsionis dan duduk di bangku terdekat. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari-cari di internet siapakah Namikaze Naruto.

Kerabat orang yang terkenal, seharusnya memiliki citra yang terkenal pula. Tetapi sepertinya berbeda dengan bocah ini. Namikaze Naruto lebih cenderung untuk kepada tipe yang 'liar' dan 'bebas'. Keputusan Namikaze Naruto untuk tidak bekerja di perusahaan pamannya, Namikaze Kyuubi, menjadi bahan pemberitaan yang laris beberapa bulan yang lalu. Padahal, ia memiliki kesempatan besar sebagai pewaris tunggal perusahaan sukses tersebut. Tetapi ia lebih memilih untuk membantu negara sebagai penginput data kepolisian di suatu sektor terpencil. Yang mungkin catatan kriminalnya tidak lebih dari tiga kejahatan per tahun. Dan kejahatan terbesar yang mungkin terjadi di daerah terpencil itu adalah pencurian televisi tabung layar cembung untuk biaya makan sehari-hari. Yang dapat Sasuke simpulkan dari sosok ini adalah, Namikaze Naruto adalah seseorang yang mengikuti bakat dan keinginannya sendiri tanpa peduli apa pendapat orang. Orang yang rela mengorbankan kelimpahan harta demi membantu negara. Sasuke suka sekaligus tidak suka dengan Namikaze yang satu ini.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke hampir putus asa. Sasuke sadar bahwa kemungkinan, ia akan menghabiskan waktu sedikit lama dari yang ia pikirkan disini. Hingga akhirnya, sosok yang ia telah tunggu-tunggu pun muncul. Laki-laki itu mengenakan kaos putih pendek yang pas membalut tubuhnya. Tubuhnya proporsional. Tidak benar-benar berotot seperti Sasuke, maupun kurus kering. Dan celana jeans berwarna biru, benar-benar menunjukan bahwa sang pemakai bermaksud untuk menunjukan kaki jenjangnya dan bokong ketatnya. Sejak kapan Sasuke suka menganalisis orang hingga seperti ini?

Pengalaman di FBI membuat Sasuke dapat menganalis seseorang tanpa kesulitan. Dan dari yang Sasuke lihat, Namikaze Naruto mungkin berumur sekitar 25 atau 26 tahun, lima atau empat tahun lebih muda darinya. Rambutnya pirang, terlihat alami, tetapi Sasuke ragu akan hal itu. Mungkin saja itu berasal dari pewarna rambut. Bukankah tren gaya zaman sekarang memang seperti itu?

Namikaze Naruto mungkin adalah tipe pria yang dicari banyak wanita. Sasuke harus mengakuinya bahwa Namikaze muda ini tampan dan seksi. Dari tampangnya, Naruto bukan seorang yang menjanjikan untuk sebuah hubungan jangka panjang. Naruto mungkin hanya menginginkan sekitar satu atau dua malam bersama seorang wanita sebelum mengakhiri hubungannya. Ia ingat pepatah orang-orang _British_ untuk menggambarkan sosok Naruto sekali pandang. _Sexy as Sin_. Menarik layaknya dosa.

Namikaze itu berjalan tanpa ragu menuju meja yang sebelumnya Sasuke datangi. Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya dan berdiri dibelakangnya. Berpura-pura menjadi orang yang ikut mengantri untuk mengkonfirmasi reservasinya. Tetapi, yang Sasuke ingin lakukan hanyalah mencuri dengar percakapan mereka berdua.

Naruto tidak membalas ketika wanita yang bernama Sakura mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadanya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dan mengeluarkan kertas reservasinya lalu meletakannya di atas meja.

Sasuke memperhatikan ketika Sakura mengambil kertas tersebut dengan kedua tangannya dan mengetik sesuatu di komputernya.

"Oh, ya ampun." Sakura terlihat bimbang dengan hasil yang ditunjukan komputernya. Ia mengetik ulang semuanya dan kembali bimbang dengan hasil yang ia dapat.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Anda bersama tuan Namikaze Kyuubi, bukan? Maafkan aku, tuan. Tetapi di sini tercatat bahwa reservasinya dibatalkan sejak tadi pagi, begitu pula denganmu," ujar Sakura sambil menatap layar komputer di depannya dengan serius.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Pamanku tidak mungkin membatalkannya. Jika begitu, ia pasti sudah mengabarkanku."

"Menurut komputer ini, paman anda membatalkannya. Itu sudah tercatat di sini," ia menambahkan, sambil menunjuk ke layar komputernya, yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lihat, kecuali ia melompati meja itu.

"Pasti ada kesalahan."

"Komputer yang tidak pernah salah. Paman anda datang sendiri ke sini pagi tadi."

"Sakura," ucap Naruto. Ketidaksabarannya tercetak jelas di dalam suaranya. "Paman saya tidak membatalkan reservasinya. Kenyataannya, paman saya memberitahu kepada kalian bahwa aku akan datang terlambat dan menyuruh seseorang dari sini untuk menjemputku di bandara kemarin malam."

"Maafkan kami, tuan. Tetapi tidak ada catatan apapun mengenai permintaan penjemputan dari tuan Namikaze Kyuubi kemarin malam." Wanita itu mengkonfirmasi, lalu menunjuk ke layar sekali lagi.

"Tidak mungkin, pamanku tidak mungkin berbohong." Naruto mendesak.

"Tetapi menurut komputer ini-"

Naruto menghentikan ucapan wanita itu sebelum Naruto mendengar lagi perkataan bahwa komputer tidak pernah salah.

"Tetapi sepertinya, aku tahu nama itu. Namikaze Kyuubi, bukan?" Sakura tidak suka meninggalkan pelanggannya dalam keadaan buruk. Ia bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini nantinya.

"Iya, benar. Namikaze Kyuubi." Naruto mengangguk.

"Ada seorang laki-laki yang datang pagi ini dan menanyakan tentang pamanmu. Ia terlihat sangat kecewa karena ia tidak ada ditempat."

"Siapakah dia?" Naruto menegakkan badannya yang sebelumnya membungkuk frustasi.

"Laki-laki yang sama seperti yang berada di belakangmu sekarang," ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk punggung Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan terpampanglah didepannya sesosok pria tinggi besar. Naruto hanya setinggi leher orang tersebut dan badannya sangat besar dan berotot. Apakah dia seorang polisi?

"Selamat siang, namaku Namikaze Naruto." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan laki-laki didepannya. Laki-laki itu memiliki tatapan yang dingin. Seseorang mungkin akan ketakutan jika terlalu lama berada di dekatnya sambil menatap iris hitam yang mengintimidasi itu.

Laki-laki itu meraih tangan Naruto dan berkata, "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke." Suaranya sangat tegas dengan aksen barat yang amat bagus.

"Apakah kau adalah teman dari pamanku?"

"Ya."

Tidak ada tambahan apapun. Tidak ada basa-basi sedikit pun.

"Lalu apakah kau mengetahui dimana keberadaannya?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap mata Naruto. Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa rasa panas menyerbu mukanya. Naruto berharap ia tidak tersipu malu. Naruto berpikir ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Sasuke yang membuatnya merasakan ini. Iris hitam Sasuke memiliki daya tarik dan pesona tersendiri dimatanya.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih dan menyapu seluruh lobi ketika ia berkata, "Aku perlu berbicara dengannya. Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Aku tidak yakin." Naruto meletakan tas ranselnya diatas meja resepsionis dan mulai mencari-cari ponselnya. "Tetapi aku akan mencari tahu."

Naruto mencoba menelepon pamannya. Bukan karena Sasuke yang menyuruhnya, tetapi karena cara Sasuke mengatakannya, membuat Naruto bergerak mencari tahu. Tetapi mesin penjawab telepon mengalihkannya ke pesan suara. Itu berarti, ponsel pamannya mati ataupun berada di luar jangkauan. Sasuke menatap Naruto, menunggu respon darinya. Naruto hanya menggeleng tanda ia belum mendapat petunjuk apapun.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Naruto kembali berbicara dengan Sakura.

"Silahkan."

"Apakah kau menyediakan jasa untuk menjemput pelangganmu?"

"Ya, kami selalu menjemput pelanggan jika pelanggan kami memintanya."

"Apakah kalian mengirim orang untuk menjemput pamanku dari bandara kemarin siang?"

"Kami berencana melakukan itu, tetapi tuan Kyuubi berkata bahwa ia akan naik taksi untuk sampai kesini. Jadi kami tidak melakukannya," ucap Sakura setelah ia mengecek komputernya sekali lagi. Wajah Naruto mulai berubah dan Sasuke bisa membaca hal itu.

"Apakah kalian memiliki masalah dengan kamar tidur sebelumnya? Maksudku, apakah pamanku meminta kalian menambahkan kamar tidur untukku?"

"Kita memiliki sekitar lima puluh bungalo yang kami sewakan dan kami tidak memiliki masalah semacam itu."

Naruto bimbang, pamannya dan wanita didepannya ini tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong kepadanya. Lalu siapa yang mengatakan hal yang tidak benar di antara mereka berdua?

"Bagaimana dengan penginapan sementara di puncak bukit? Apakah kalian memilikinya?"

"Kami tidak memiliki tempat semacam itu. Pelanggan kami selalu bersama kami dan kami tidak mengirimkannya ke tempat yang lain."

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia berpikir dengan tenang. Ada baiknya jika ia tetap tenang dan tidak panik. Sasuke tersenyum, Naruto yang ditatapnya sekarang ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

"Bisakah aku melihat seluruh daftar nama karyawan yang bekerja disini?"

Sakura menggaruk kecil belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Maafkan aku tuan. Tetapi aku tidak memiliki hak untuk itu." Ada nada tidak enak, keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sakura pun melanjutkan, "Jika boleh bertanya, untuk apa tuan menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Aku perlu mencari nama seseorang." Naruto sedikit memohon.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu. Cukup sebutkan namanya dan aku akan mencarinya di komputerku ini."

"Namanya adalah Madara."

Sakura mengetik sesuatu dan menggeleng dengan cepat, menunjukan bahwa tidak ada satupun karyawan yang bernama Madara. Tetapi berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia bereaksi seperti ada seorang yang melemparkan granat ke telinganya, sangat terkejut. Dengan refleks Sasuke memegang bahu Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Naruto. Naruto terkejut akan wajah Sasuke yang berubah menjadi keras, menimbulkan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?"

"Pamanku meneleponku dari bandara California. Ia meninggalkan pesan bahwa dia di antarkan ke sebuah penginapan sementara di sebuah gunung oleh seorang anggota staf dari _Rovusia Paradise_. Pamanku mengatakan bahwa namanya adalah Madara. Ia juga mengatakan bahwa..."

Sasuke memotong, "Memiliki aksen _British_?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku khawatir pamanmu telah ditipu dan masuk kedalam sebuah permainan liciknya."

Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk bertanya. Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dengan cepat. Tetapi Naruto meraih lengannya sebelum Sasuke mengambil langkah lebih jauh lagi.

"Tunggu, jelaskan semua ini kepadaku." Naruto memohon kepada Sasuke dengan sangat. Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah bahwa orang yang bernama Madara adalah orang yang berbahaya. Kau mungkin harus pulang dan menelepon polisi ataupun FBI. Tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar polisi ataupun FBI tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa."

Sasuke melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Atau mungkin mereka akan menemukan mayat pamanmu. Jika Madara tidak terlalu kejam untuk membiarkannya dimakan binatang buas.'_

"Apakah polisi dapat menemukan pamanku?" Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa tangan Naruto yang memegang lengannya sedikit bergetar. Cengkramannya makin erat.

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Katakan yang sejujurnya!"

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke. "Aku berpikir mereka tidak akan menemukannya."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena mereka adalah FBI."

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman tangan Naruto. Dan kembali berjalan, ia mengarah ke pintu keluar.

"Kemana kau akan pergi?"

"Aku akan mulai mencari Madara."

"Kau mencari orang yang sama dengan orang yang aku cari. Aku akan ikut denganmmu." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Naruto. Memegang kedua bahunya dan menatap langsung ke mata beriris biru itu.

"Dengarkan aku, Namikaze. Tidak ada yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membantumu. Biarkan aku melaksanakan tugasku. Aku akan memanggil bantuan untukmu, jadi duduklah dengan manis."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak berhenti ketika memanggilnya, ia tetap berjalan walaupun Naruto sudah memegang lengan atasnya. Sasuke menarik Naruto bersamanya. Naruto sadar bahwa dia tidak berjalan di antara orang-orang yang ramai lalu lalang. Orang-orang itu memberikna jalan kepada Sasuke untuk lewat. Naruto mengencangkan genggamannya di lengan atas Sasuke. Kulitnya terasa hangat, menandakan bahwa ia ternyata benar-benar manusia. Tetapi ototnya sangat keras seperti batu.

"Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak, tuan Uchiha? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Ketika menyadari bahwa Sasuke tidak memperlambat langkahnya sedikitpun, dia menambahkan, "Aku sangat butuh bantuanmu."

Sial. Naruto merutuki suaranya yang terdengar seperti orang ingin menangis. Tetapi Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Maafkan aku. Tetapi Aku tidak bisa membantumu."

Entah kenapa, Naruto merasa tatapan Sasuke melunak kepadanya

"Tuan Namikaze?" Wanita bernama Sakura itu sedikit berteriak untuk memanggil Naruto. Ternyata Naruto terseret cukup jauh. Wanita itu melambaikan ponsel milik Naruto kepadanya. Layarnya menyala. Tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Itu mungkin panggilan dari pamanku." Naruto menarik Sasuke bersamanya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak melawan. Ia ikut bersama Naruto berlari mendekati meja dimana Sakura berada. Naruto merebut ponselnya dari tangan Sakura. Tanpa melihat layar ponselnya ia langsung menjawab panggilan itu. Lalu ia menjauh dari meja resepsionis itu untuk mendapatkan sinyal yang lebih baik.

"Halo, paman?"

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, sayang. Tetapi ini bukan pamanmu." Naruto terkejut. Suara perempuan yang setengah berbisik berada diseberang telepon. Naruto bertanya, "Siapa ini?"

Suara perempuan itu teredam. Sepertinya ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya ketika berbicara, "Siapakah aku tidaklah penting sekarang. Kami memiliki pamanmu bersama kami. Kau menginginkannya kembali, bukan?"

"Apa? Kyuubi diculik?" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Sasuke sama terkejutnya setelah mendengar penyataan Naruto. Ia menempelkan telinganya ke ponsel Naruto juga.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadanya? Jika kau menyakitinya, aku akan..." Naruto geram, tapi perkataanya dipotong oleh suara wanita itu.

"Dengarkan aku, bodoh. Kau seharusnya tahu posisimu sekarang. Kau tidak ada di waktu yang tepat untuk mengancamku." Naruto tercekat. Apa yang mungkin terjadi pada pamannya? Sasuke memberikan gestur agar tidak panik dan tetap tenang.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan sekali ini, Jadi aku berharap kau memperhatikan. Nyawa pamanmu bergantung pada kerja samamu. Aku telah meninggalkan sebuah map coklat dengan namamu di atasnya."

Naruto bertanya kepada Sakura tentang map cokelat. Sakura langsung mengeluarkan map itu dari bawah meja resepsionis dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

Sasuke memajukan tubuhnya dan berdiri disamping Naruto sambil masih menempelkan telinganya disamping telinga Naruto. Naruto membukanya dengan sigap dan menumpahkan isinya keluar. Isinya hanya sebuah jam tangan hitam dan sebuah peta.

"Kau melihat jam tangan itu? Pakai jam tangan itu. Sekarang." Suara wanita itu menjadi sedikit menyeramkan ketika menekankan kata terakhir. Naruto lalu mengenakan jam tangan itu.

"Sudah aku lakukan."

"Bagus. Sekarang buka peta itu." Naruto membuka peta itu.

"Sekarang cari tanda silang kecil yang sudah aku tandai di peta itu. Cepat!"

Naruto menopang telepon dengan bahunya, membuka peta, dan mulai mencari tanda silang merah. Lembaran peta itu sangat lebar. Hampir seukuran kertas A2. Ia menjatuhkan ponselnya ketika ia mencoba untuk melihat pantulan dari dinding granit didepannya, mencoba untuk melihat sebersit bayangan wanita yang menelponnya jika mungkin dia berada di belakang Naruto.

Sasuke meraih dan menyerahkan ponsel itu kepada Naruto.

"Ceroboh," wanita itu menegur.

"Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menyaksikan Naruto dengan seksama. Warna cokelat karamel kulitnya telah lenyap dari wajahnya, menyisakan warna putih pucat dan bulir keringat menetes dari dahinya. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak meletakkan tangannya di punggung Naruto, merasa prihatin bahwa apapun yang Naruto alami sekarang terlalu berat untuk ia hadapi. Sasuke tidak penah menghibur seseorang sebelumnya tetapi ia merasa patut untuk mencoba.

"Oh, itu sangat romantis," suara wanita itu sedikit meledek. "Apakah dia kekasihmu?"

Naruto sangat bingung hingga ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan benar, "Iya.. Maksudku, bukan."

Wanita itu tertawa, "Lalu siapakah dia?"

Sadar jika Sasuke mungkin akan terlibat masalah ini, Naruto berbohong, "Bukan siapa-siapa. Jika kau menginginkannya, aku akan mengusirnya sekarang."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Mulai sekarang, dia bergabung dengan permainan kecil kita. Sepertinya ia sudah tahu bahwa kau sedang mengalami masalah. Aku pikir akan berbahaya jika membiarkan dia pergi. Lagipula, permainan ini kan lebih menyenangkan jika semakin banyak yang memainkannya. Tetapi tidak ada tambahan orang lagi. Jika kau mengatakan satu kata pun kepada orang lain tentang percakapan kita ini, kau akan mengetahui akibatnya. Kami akan memantaumu dari kejauhan. Setelah kau menutup panggilan ini, cepat keluar dari bangunan itu lalu lemparkan ponselmu dan laki-laki itu ke tempat sampah. Kau mengerti?"

"Baiklah, tetapi aku ingin mendengar suara Kyuubi untuk memastikannya."

"Dia baik-baik saja. Setidaknya untuk sekarang, dia baik-baik saja. Dan jika kau ingin agar dia tetap baik-baik saja. Kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan, mengerti?" Nada bicara wanita itu berubah menjadi bersemangat. "Apakah kau sudah menemukan tanda silang di peta itu?"

"Ya, aku sudah melihatnya."

"Pergi ke arah yang sudah aku tandai itu dalam waktu dua jam."

"Tetapi itu tidak mungkin. Perjalanan kesana cukup jauh. Setidaknya akan membutuhkan waktu tiga jam. Lagipula, sepertinya tidak ada jalan-"

"Aku bilang dua jam," wanita itu menginterupsi. "Seratus dua puluh menit, Naruto. Tidak lebih satu menit pun."

"Lalu bagaimana jika kami tidak sampai disana tepat waktu?"

Wanita itu tertawa lepas, "Booom"

 _Tuuutt, tuuutt, tuuutt.._

Telepon itu terputus.

Naruto terguncang, ia hampir terjatuh jika Sasuke tidak menahannya dengan bahunya. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menatap mata Naruto, terdapat kepanikan dan kecemasan jelas tergambar didalamnya. Naruto berkata, "Mulai sekarang, kita harus bekerja sama."

"Kau dan aku?"

"Ya."

Naruto berjalan mendekati meja dimana Sakura dan tas punggungnya berada. Dengan cepat ia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Mencoba terlihat tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika Sakura bertanya tentang keadaannya. Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Langkah kakinya lebar-lebar. Sasuke mengejarnya dan berjalan disamping Naruto. Pandangan Naruto menyapu seluruh lobi. Wanita itu bisa bersembunyi dimana saja sekarang.

"Ada apa, Namikaze?" Sasuke bertanya ketika Naruto terlihat menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari seseorang.

"Panggil aku Naruto. Dan aku juga akan memanggilmu Sasuke. Akan aku jelaskan nanti, tetapi kau harus ikut denganku, sekarang." Naruto melemparkan ponselnya ke tempat sampah yang ia lewati. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju ke arah tempat parkir. Naruto terlihat linglung mencari-cari mobilnya. Naruto berjalan bolak-balik tak tentu arah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Sasuke memegang bahunya dan menangkup kedua pipi Naruto. Mensejajarkan pandangannya hingga bertemu di satu titik.

"Ambil nafas dalam-dalam dan tenangkan dirimu. Kau tidak akan pingsan, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu sekarang ceritakan apa yang terjadi di telepon tadi. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Tidak sekarang, Sasuke. Aku butuh kendaraan, cepat."

"Naik ke mobilku, Naruto." Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya ke arah mobilnya. Beruntung, Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di luar areal parkir. Sehingga ia bisa langsung meluncur ke jalan raya tanpa kesulitan.

Sasuke berada di depan kemudi, sedangkan Naruto berada di sampingnya. Tangannya masih bergetar tidak karuan. Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya dengan satu tangan. Tangan Sasuke sangat besar hingga hampir menutupi kedua tangan Naruto. Tangannya agak kasar, tetapi juga sangat hangat.

"Naruto, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi." Sasuke berkata sambil masih melihat jalan raya didepannya.

Naruto menceritakan semua. Tentang wanita itu yang menahan pamannya, Kyuubi.

"Apakah kau yakin dia berkata 'kami'?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, aku yakin. Dia berkata bahwa 'kami' akan mengawasi kau dan aku dari kejauhan."

"Kalau begitu, kemungkinan dia bekerja sama dengan Madara."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tetapi buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu untuk sementara waktu. Kita harus prioritaskan untuk sampai di tempat yang ditandai di peta ini secepat mungkin."

"Kalau begitu kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu, Naruto."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Kita akan 'bersenang-senang'."

Wajah Naruto kebingungan tetapi ia menurut saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke berkata entah kepada siapa.

"Cyril, nyalakan!"

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - END**

* * *

 **SPOILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER :**

Petualangan yang sesungguhnya baru dimulai. Apa yang akan terjadi kepada mereka berdua? Dan masalah apa yang membuat Kyuubi terlibat dengan Madara? Kemunculan Kushina disaat waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Ternyata kau yang melakukan semua ini."

...

"Jangan melibatkan siapa pun. Kau hanya memiliki urusan denganku."

...

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat kau mati."

...

"Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Jawaban Quiz Hint yang benar adalah...

Kurenai yang dibunuh oleh Asuma sama dengan ibu Kurenai yang menolong Naruto di chapter dua. Dijawab benar oleh **michhazz**. (Ada yang menjawab serupa tetapi yang paling tepat adalah jawaban **michhazz** )

Author sengaja menaruhnya, untuk memberikan petunjuk tentang latar waktu di cerita Naruto dan Sasuke. Kita dapat mengetahui bahwa kejadian pembunuhan neneknya Naruto terlebih dahulu terjadi sebelum kasus yang ditangani oleh Sasuke yang sama-sama melibatkan Kurenai sebagai subjeknya. Itu artinya Naruto lebih muda dari Sasuke, karena di waktu nenek Naruto terbunuh, Naruto masih bersekolah di menengah atas. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah bekerja sebagai penyidik FBI.

Hint kedua tidak ada yang bisa menjawab. (sedih)

Hint kedua yaitu jika diperhatikan dengan teliti. Penggambaran tempat yang Naruto buat di pikirannya (chapter dua) ketika ia melakukan posisi yoga, duduk Lotus. Penggambarannya sangat mirip dengan balkon yang ada di rumah Sasuke di _scene_ ketika ia merokok dan menganalisis kasus Kurenai dan Asuma. (Silahkan dicek jika tidak percaya.)

Aku memiliki ide ini karena mendengar pendapat temanku. Dia berkata kepadaku bahwa hobiku, membaca, sangat membosankan. Kita diharuskan mengikuti alur yang disediakan oleh penulis dan harus bersikap pasif, menerima apa yang disuguhkan oleh penulis dan menelannya mentah-mentah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan pendapatnya itu karena aku berpikir jika pendapatnya tidak salah.

Lalu aku berpikir untuk mengubah hal itu. Aku ingin mengajak pembaca dari fic ini turut aktif dan menemukan hal-hal yang tersembunyi dari fic ini. Bukan duduk manis dan menelan mentah-mentah apa yang aku sediakan.

Maafkan jika ideku ini sangat aneh. *bow

Dan adegan hot _solo_ Sasuke dikamar mandi, benar-benar tidak direncanakan sebelumnya. (Ini serius)

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku berpikir. Bahwa jarang sekali (bahkan belum pernah) aku melihat fic yaoi dengan tokoh bermain _solo_ seperti itu. Aku pikir permainan _solo_ itu _hot_ banget. Apalagi jika _seme_ yang melakukannya. Jadi aku mengajak melalui fic ini, untuk mengkampanyekan permainan solo kepada _seme-seme_ diseluruh dunia. (Hiraukan ini!)

Dan yang terakhir, Author memutuskan untuk menambahkan sifat author sendiri kepada tokoh fic yang aku buat **lagi**. Sama seperti yang terjadi dengan Sasuke yang menggemari tokoh Sherlock Holmes. Kali ini aku memasukan kekagumanku kepada penulis Andrea Hirata kepada Naruto. (Maaf author memang narsis banget)

REVIEW, KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME MAUPUN REQUEST AKAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA OLEH AUTHOR DAN MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE DARI FIC INI..

REVIEW SEORANG READER SANGAT BERARTI UNTUK SEORANG AUTHOR.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **RATE : M+ for for Murder, Gory scene and NSFW scene.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.  
**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika anda tidak nyaman dengan itu, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat dan hubungan karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua** _ **reader,**_ **entah** _ **guest**_ **maupun** _ **author**_ **yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan** _ **review**_ **, saran, pujian, kritikan, flame dan lain-lain di Chapter 4 kemarin. Review-review akan saya balas di inbox masing-masing ya.. Dan untuk dua** _ **guest**_ **spesial yang sudah memberikan** _ **flame**_ **kepadaku, aku mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyempatkan menuangkan pemikiran di kolom** _ **review**_ **. Pendapat orang tentu berbeda-beda, dan aku menghargai perasaan kalian yang tidak menyukai fic ini.**

 _ **I ALWAYS LOVE ALL OF YOU 3**_

* * *

Naruto tidak dapat menyamankan dirinya sendiri di jok mobil milik Sasuke. Lebih tepatnya ia kehilangan alasan untuk merasa nyaman sekarang. Setiap sepuluh detik, ia membuka peta yang berada digenggamannya, hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia dan Sasuke berada di rute yang benar untuk sampai ke lokasi yang ditandai. Setelah itu, Naruto akan melipat lengan kirinya dan melihat sekilas jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Jam yang sama dengan yang ada di dalam paket khusus yang dialamatkan kepada Naruto di gedung resepsionis bungalo itu. Melihat waktu yang tersisa untuk sampai ditempat 'dimana-hanya-tuhan-yang-tahu' itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto melalui sudut matanya dan berkata, "Kau tahu kan bahwa ini mungkin hanya jebakan?"

"Iya aku tahu," jawab Naruto menggantung. "Tetapi Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Kau mungkin akan melakukan hal yang sama jika situasi ini menimpa orang-orang yang kau cintai. Kau tidak akan tinggal diam dan melakukan persis seperti apa yang akan aku lakukan sekarang," lanjut Naruto. Kedua matanya memandang nyalang ke jalan raya yang mereka lalui sekarang, memunggungi Sasuke.

Mulut Sasuke terkunci. Naruto benar. Dia mungkin akan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri dan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan orang-orang yang ia cintai hidup sedikit lebih lama.

Tetapi nyatanya. Sasuke tidak punya orang yang ia cintai sekarang. Orang-orang yang ia cintai sudah direnggut dari tangannya.

Sasuke mengambil jalan pintas setelah beberapa menit melaju di jalan raya. Belokan itu mengarah ke jalan yang lebih kecil di perbatasan _Sacramento._ Seperti tipikal jalanan di pinggir kota, jalan ini sangat sepi. Bahkan nama jalan ini tidak tertulis di peta yang Naruto pegang. Sejauh mata memandang, jalanan itu lurus seperti membelah daerah tersebut menjadi dua bagian.

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto. Laki-laki pirang itu masih saja sibuk dengan acara _'melihat peta-jam tangan-jalanraya-peta-jam tangan dan jalanraya lagi'._ Sasuke sendiri dibuat pusing melihatnya. Bagi Sasuke, tidak sulit untuk membaca perasaan gelisah yang dilukiskan jelas diwajah dan tingkah laku Naruto.

"Katakan saja apa yang ada dipikiranmu." Sasuke berpikir bahwa menceritakan apa yang dipikirkan akan membuatnya menjadi lebih tenang. Kalimat Sasuke membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya. Sasuke masih memaku matanya ke jalan didepannya.

"Umm.. A-aku sedikit takut karena wanita itu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengawasi kita." Naruto menyadari bahwa punggungnya sedikit sakit karena sejak tadi, ia duduk tegak dengan tegang tanpa bersender ke jok mobil itu sama sekali. Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya.

"Aku mencoba mencari wanita itu ketika aku berjalan keluar dari tempat reservasi. Mengingat bahwa posisi perempuan itu tidak mungkin terlalu jauh ketika ia berbicara denganku di telepon. Tetapi tempat itu terlalu ramai," lanjut Naruto, mengeluarkan desahan kecewa.

"Wanita itu mungkin tidak berada disana sama sekali. Apakah kau tidak memperhatikan kamera pengawas?" Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang. Berusaha tidak membuat perasaan Naruto lebih buruk.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Yang perlu mereka lakukan adalah mendapatkan akses dari kamera pengawas dan mengawasi kita dari sana. Mereka berusaha agar tetap tidak terlihat." Naruto sadar betapa bodohnya ia karena tidak pernah berpikir akan hal itu.

"Kalau begitu, mereka tidak bersama kita sekarang?" Naruto memandang kaca spion, berusaha menangkap sosok yang mungkin sedang mengikuti mobil yang mereka kendarai.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dari puncak kepala dan berhenti di lengan kiri Naruto, dimana jam tangan melingkar.

"Sepertinya wanita itu menyuruhmu mengenakan jam tangan itu bukan hanya untuk menunjukan waktu yang tersisa." Sasuke menunjuk jam tangan itu dengan ujung dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Mata Naruto membulat ketika ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca spion ke mata Sasuke.

"Kemungkinan besar mereka memasang alat di jam itu untuk mendeteksi keberadaan kita."

Dilihat bagaimanapun, Sasuke tidak terlihat sedang bermain-main. Kenyataan itu membuat Naruto menelan ludah. Membayangkan ada kemungkinan bahwa di jam tangan yang ia kenakan sekarang dipasang alat pelacak dan mereka mengawasi dirinya dan Sasuke dari jauh membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

Naruto memilih untuk menepis pemikirannya yang berlebihan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam tangan itu untuk melihat waktu yang tersisa.

"Satu jam tiga puluh lima menit tersisa. Bisakah kita lebih cepat lagi?"

Sasuke menatap spidometer di dashboardnya dan berkata, "Mobil ini sudah melaju hampir 80 km/jam sekarang. Batas kecepatannya adalah 50. Aku berharap tidak bertemu dengan polisi perbatasan saat ini."

Ya, tuhan. Naruto menyesal karena tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Jika mereka diberhentikan oleh polisi, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

"Kalau begitu pelankan sedikit."

"Cepat atau lambat? Pastikan keputusanmu, _sweetheart._ " pinta Sasuke.

Sial, Sasuke ternyata mempunyai aksen Eropayangmenggoda.

"Turunkan kecepatannya saat ini. Setelah kita melewati perbatasan kota, kita akan menaikkan kecepatannya lagi."

Sasuke menurut dan menurunkan kecepatannya. Menjaga jarum penunjuk spidometernya agar stabil di angka 55 km/jam.

Ada beberapa detik keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Hingga Naruto berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan. Naruto sadar bahwa ia sangat pasif dan Sasuke terus saja berusaha menenangkan dirinya dengan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Bagaimana kau mengenal pamanku?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Tetapi, bukankah kau mengatakan..."

"Aku berbohong," potong Sasuke. "Aku mengetahui laki-laki yang berurusan dengan pamanmu, dia adalah Madara."

Naruto menyadari perubahan raut wajah Sasuke dan kedua tangan Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam kemudi mengerat ketika mengucapkan nama Madara.

"Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Kata-kata tertahan di tenggorokan Sasuke. Ia menimbang-nimbang beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Pembunuh bayaran dan profesional."

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak ingin memberitahu Naruto yang sebenarnya. Tetapi Naruto sudah terlanjur terjebak ikut dalam permainan Madara sekarang. Dan itu artinya ia harus tahu apa yang akan ia hadapi dan kemungkinan terburuk yang mungkin terjadi.

"Pem- apa?" alis Naruto naik diikuti dengan mulutnya yang menggantung terbuka.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia yakin Naruto sudah mendengar kalimatnya dengan jelas. Sasuke hanya menoleh ke wajah Naruto untuk melihat reaksinya. Tidak bagus, Sasuke menyimpulkan. Sangat tidak bagus. Wajah Naruto mulai berubah menjadi hijau.

"Apakah kau mual?" Sasuke bertanya tanpa ada nada simpati sedikitpun di kalimatnya.

"Tidak," ucap Naruto. Walaupun bersamaan dengan itu, ia menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca jendela mobil. Mengambil udara segar biasanya dapat menenangkannya.

Sasuke meningkatkan kecepatan mobilnya ketika merasa bahwa mungkin jarak mobilnya sudah cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Di titik ini, polisi sudah hampir tidak mungkin ada lagi.

Naruto menarik kepalanya masuk kedalam mobil dan menutup kaca jendela mobil itu sambil berucap, "Mengapa kau bisa berurusan dengan Madara?"

Sasuke menjawab dengan cepat, "Sejak kapan kau mendapat hak untuk bertanya hal seperti itu?"

Naruto merasa rambut dibelakang lehernya berdiri. Aura disekeliling Sasuke mulai terasa berat. Oke, mungkin Naruto sudah terlalu jauh bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi Sasuke.

Suasana menjadi cukup canggung untuk Naruto. Tetapi, tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata, "Istri dan anakku menjadi salah satu korbannya."

Naruto terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dan dengan bagaimana Sasuke bisa sangat tenang ketika mengucapkannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku turut berduka."

"Aku tidak memerlukannya."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tegar yang pernah ia temui saat ini. Naruto kembali memperhatikan Sasuke ketika Sasuke berkata, "Yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa Madara telah menghilang selama beberapa bulan dan akhirnya aku dapat menemukannya sekarang."

"Jadi kau sudah mengawasinya sejak lama?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Tetapi aku hampir tidak mengenalinya sekarang." Sasuke berbelok sedikit untuk menghindari lubang yang ada dijalan. Jalanan di pinggir kota sangatlah buruk.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto meminta Sasuke untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Polanya." Sasuke melakukan sedikit manover untuk menghindari lubang yang lebih banyak lagi didepannya.

"Madara bukan tipe orang yang suka pamer. Biasanya dia melakukan kejahatan diam-diam dan bersih. Madara bukan tipe orang yang suka mengundang orang lain untuk mencoba menghentikan aksi yang akan ia lakukan. Dia mungkin merubah sedikit cara bermainnya karena sedang bekerja sama dengan seseorang. Seperti yang aku bilang, mungkin wanita yang menghubungimu lah yang sedang bekerja sama dengannya."

Sasuke tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Naruto, tetapi ia yakin Naruto mendengarkannya. Naruto curiga dengan pekerjaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Mengejar penjahat? Bukankah itu tugas dari seorang... polisi?

"Apakah kau seorang polisi?" Naruto mencoba mengkonfirmasi.

"Hm, dahulu aku lebih dari itu. Aku seorang FBI."

Sebenarnya fakta itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan Naruto. Siapapun itu, dapat melihat dengan mata telanjang bahwa Sasuke bekerja di instansi pemerintahan. Tipikal orang yang selalu mengenakan jas, berjalan tegak, berwibawa dan lainnya. Tetapi, Naruto tidak menyangka kedudukan Sasuke di pemerintahan memegang andil yang sangat penting.

"Dahulu?" Naruto mengulang kata Sasuke hanya untuk sedikit mengkonfirmasi. Sasuke hanya mengangguk setuju. Sasuke tidak mempunyai niat untuk menjelaskan detailnya. Sasuke berharap agar Naruto berpikir bahwa ia diberhentikan dari FBI dengan hormat.

"Jalanan akan berakhir lima mil lagi." Ucap Sasuke setelah membaca papan tanda di pinggir jalan. Naruto dengan sigap membuka peta yang sejak tadi tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Kita akan mengambil jalan kecil melewati Sie-err-aa .. Um?" Naruto mengeja nama tempat yang menurutnya agak asing ditelinga dan mulutnya.

" _Sierra._ Barisan pegunungan bernama _Sierra Nevada_ " tebak Sasuke. Sasuke sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi, karena mereka terus saja bergerak ke arah timur dari _Sacramento_. Mengarah menuju _Nevada_ dari _California,_ berarti harus melewati barisan pegunungan terkenal itu.

Barisan pegunungan itu memanjang, hampir menutupi sebagian dari timur _California._ Sasuke pernah mendapat tugas di _Nevada_ ketika masih berada di FBI. Membuatnya sedikit hafal daerah-daerah sekitarnya.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. Madara memang benar-benar cerdik. _Nevada_ adalah negara bagian yang terkenal dengan wilayahnya yang hampir sembilan puluh persennya tertutup oleh gunung-gunung dan gurun pasir. Faktanya tidak mengherankan, mengingat _Nevada_ mencakupi wilayah terbesar dari gurun terbesar kedua di dunia, Gurun _Great Basin._ Tidak mungkin ada laporan mengenai pembunuhan dan bisa menemukan mayat dua orang laki-laki di tengah-tengah gurun pasir yang luas ataupun di puncak pegunungan yang dikelilingi hutan lebat.

Madara berencana membunuh sekaligus menyembunyikan mayat secara sekaligus. Dengan satu kayuhan sampan, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui.

"Ini dia." Sasuke membanting kemudi begitu saja keluar dari jalanan. Masuk kedalam jalanan kecil menyusuri lembah.

 _Sierra Nevada_ dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat. Jalan memutar akan menghabiskan waktu yang sangat lama. Jadi tidak ada pilihan lain bagi mereka selain memotong jalan melewati tengah-tengah hutan tersebut.

Naruto berpegang kepada dasbor mobil ketika puncak kepalanya beberapa kali membentur langit-langit mobil karena jalanan yang tidak rata. Sangat susah untuk menjaga kecepatan di jalanan seperti ini, karena beberapa kali Sasuke harus mengerem karena rusa liar melompat ke depan mobil. Sinar matahari terhalang oleh dedaunan rimbun dari pohon-pohon pinus dan ek yang menjulang, memaksa Sasuke menyalakan lampu depannya.

Naruto tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara sekarang. Mengingat Sasuke butuh konsentrasi lebih kepada jalanan didepannya yang sangat buruk.

Tetapi Naruto berkata, "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke menoleh sekilas untuk memastikan bahwa yang dia dengar bukanlah suara ranting pepohonan yang patah karena terlindas ban mobil. Pengalihan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Untuk apa kau berterima kasih padaku, Naruto?"

"Untuk ikut bersamaku saat ini. Kau bisa saja menolaknya."

Sasuke tersedak ludah yang ia telan sendiri. Oh iya, sejak kapan terakhir ia mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari seseorang.

"Biar aku luruskan permasalahan ini. Tetapi berjanjilah untuk tidak tersinggung."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untuk pamanmu atau dirimu. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku memiliki urusan dengan Madara."

Naruto tidak mengerti, bagaimana Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala seperti itu. Naruto membayangkan apakah Sasuke pernah menolong seseorang dalam hidupnya? Mungkin tidak. Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang Naruto yakini cukup tega untuk melangkahi tubuh seorang kakek-kakek yang sedang sekarat karena serangan jantung.

"Terserah kau saja. Tetapi ingatlah bahwa aku sudah berterima kasih. Aku tidak memiliki hutang apa pun kepadamu."

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Berhutang? Sejak kapan Naruto menganggap dirinya adalah seorang supir taksi yang sedang mengantarkannya menuju tempat tujuan. Bayarannya pun hanya ucapan terimakasih?

Jika ia adalah seorang supir taksi. Sasuke sudah mendepak keluar penumpang yang cerewet dan menyebalkannya seperti Naruto.

Mereka melewati waktu dengan keheningan yang cukup lama. Sasuke sibuk memfokuskan kemudinya untuk menghindari agar mobilnya tidak menabrak pepohonan. Naruto sibuk membolak-balik petanya, cukup sulit untuk membaca arah dengan langit yang tertutup pepohonan dan keadaan yang sangat gelap saat ini. Sasuke menyalakan lampu didalam mobil dengan menekan tombol di dasbor mobilnya.

Naruto menyadari bahwa jalanan mulai menanjak. Ini artinya mereka berdua sudah berada di sekitar areal pegunungan _Sierra Nevada._

"Apakah kita masih mengarah kearah timur?"

"Tenggara," koreksi Sasuke pendek.

"Kita memiliki waktu sekitar lima puluh tiga menit lagi."

Mereka menanjak lebih tinggi dan semakin tinggi. Ini adalah awal November. Salju belum turun di pusat kota. Tetapi sudah mulai menghiasi puncak barisan pegunungan yang memiliki tinggi sekitar 3000 meter di atas permukaan laut tersebut. Membuat suhu jatuh sekitar sepuluh derajat di bawah normal.

"Kita mungkin akan mengalami mimisan jika terus mendaki. Apakah kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang masih memasang muka datar.

"Tidak."

Tetapi Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto kedinginan. Naruto menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke menyalakan pemanas dan mengarahkan kepada Naruto.

"Empat puluh tujuh menit lagi." Ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pemanas kedua telapak tangan sambil mengosok-gosoknya.

Naruto meniup-niup kedua telapak tangannya sambil berkata, "Bisakah kita lebih cepat lagi?"

"Kau mau menggantikanku mengemudi?"

"Tidak." Ucap Naruto cepat. Dia sadar bahwa ketakutan dan kegelisahannya telah membuat kacau konsentrasi Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya protes. Aku tahu kau sudah melakukan semua yang kau bisa."

Berpikir bahwa ia sudah terlalu banyak menuntut, Naruto membaringkan punggungnya di sandaran jok mobil Sasuke, menurunkan pegas jok mobil dan mengatur posisinya setengah berbaring. Naruto memejamkan matanya, berpikir cukup lama untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk. Satu kemungkinan ke kemungkinan yang lain. Naruto berpikir bahwa ia mungkin sudah mendapatkan jawabannya di salah satu sudut di bagian paling dalam kepalanya, tetapi ia tidak dapat mencapainya.

Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto, berpikir bahwa laki-laki pirang itu tertidur. Dalam suhu yang dingin seperti ini, penting untuk tetap terjaga dan menjaga tubuh tetap hangat. Jika tertidur, kau mungkin bisa mengalami hipotermia dan mati di dalam tidurmu. Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan suhu dingin seperti ini, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Iya?" Naruto hanya membuka kedua matanya dan menoleh kepada Sasuke tanpa merubah posisi berbaringnya.

"Dengarkan aku."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang mungkin terjadi kepada kita nantinya, jadi aku ingin kau memasang telinga dengan baik."

Sadar bahwa pembicaraan ini mungkin sangat penting. Naruto menormalkan kembali posisi jok mobil yang ia duduki. Siap mendengarkan Sasuke dengan seksama

"Kau harus melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan. Jika aku memerintahmu untuk bersembunyi, maka lakukanlah, tanpa protes. Kemungkinan besar Madara ada di tempat yang ditandai X itu, menunggu kedatanganmu, untuk membunuhmu. Setelah sampai ditempat itu, aku akan mengambil jalan memutar, kau tetap didalam mobil. Aku akan menangkap Madara sebelum ia sempat beraksi."

"Aku ikut bersamamu." Bantah Naruto.

"Tidak bisa."

"Apakah kau gila?"

"Aku akan membunuh Madara sebelum ia sempat membunuh orang lain."

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke menyembunyikan bahwa yang dimaksud orang lain itu adalah Naruto.

"Jika kau membunuh Madara, kita akan kehilangan kesempatan untuk menemukan pamanku."

"Wanita itu tahu lokasi pamanmu."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak. Terlalu beresiko. Dia akan kabur dan menghilang," Naruto menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, "Atau yang lebih buruk, dia akan benar-benar membunuh pamanku jika dia tahu kita membunuh Madara."

"Wanita itu tidak akan tahu." Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Naruto walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin akan hal itu. Wanita itu bekerja sama dengan Madara. Kemungkinan besar, ia sama cerdik dan kejamnya seperti Madara. Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu jika Madara terbunuh.

"Aku harus ikut bersamamu."

"Tidak. Ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu. Dan kau hanya akan memperlambatku."

"Kau menyuruhku hanya berdiam diri ketika nyawa pamanku berada di ujung tanduk? Wanita itu bilang bahwa ia akan membunuh pamanku, jika aku tidak muncul."

"Tolong, Naruto. Jangan buat aku mengatakan ini." Sasuke memijat keningnya bagai ia di dalam situasi yang dilema.

"Mengatakan apa? Aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan hanya menyelamatkan pamanku."

"Apakah wanita itu memberikan bukti kepadamu, yang menunjukan bahwa pamanmu masih hidup?"

Sasuke menyadari bahwa nada bicaranya sedikit terlalu keras. Ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan kalimatnya membuat Naruto terguncang. Sasuke tidak ingin membuat perasaan Naruto menjadi buruk dengan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan untuk pamannya masih hidup sangatlah kecil.

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Sasuke membentaknya. Ia berdiam sebentar sebelum matanya bergerak tak tentu arah. Naruto menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak," ucap Naruto lirih. "Aku seharusnya melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak melakukannya. Dia tidak memberikan kesempatanku untuk berbicara." Nada penyesalan tercetak di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu, berhenti sekarang. Sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat."

"Berhenti mengikuti perintah dari wanita itu? Berhenti di tengah-tengah permainan ini?"

Naruto kembali menggeleng, "Tidak. Tolong maafkan aku karena aku tidak meminta bukti kepada wanita itu."

Sasuke menepis, "Walaupun kau meminta maaf kepadaku, itu tidak akan mengubah keadaan, Naruto. Ini semua sudah terlambat. Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa kita mungkin semakin dekat dengan kematian kita? Sembilan puluh persen kemungkinan ini adalah perangkap atau menuju ke percobaan penyelamatan sia-sia mayat pamanmu. Jadi, biarkan a "

Naruto tak membiarkan Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Aku sudah memberitahu kepadamu bahwa aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku berharap bisa menangkap wanita gila itu."

"Menangkap wanita gila itu? Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau hadapi, Naruto."

"CUKUP!"

Wajah Naruto membara. Warna merah mulai merambat dari pangkal leher hingga ke ujung kepalanya. Berdebat dengan Sasuke sama saja seperti berbicara dengan cermin, dengan bayangannya sendiri. Percuma.

"Jika kau tidak ingin membantuku. Kau bisa antarkan aku menuju ke tempat yang ditandai X itu, lalu kau bisa pergi. Aku akan menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri."

Sasuke kehilangan arah tentang pembicaraan ini. "Aku bukan tidak ingin membantumu."

"Baiklah. Kau ingin aku patuh kepadamu karena ingin agar aku tidak menyusahkanmu, bukan? Agar aku tidak membuat masalah dan membuat situasi menjadi lebih rumit dan kacau, bukan?"

Sasuke menganggukan kepala, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan pemikiran yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Tetapi aku tidak selemah yang kau kira, Sasuke. Aku bisa membantumu," sergah Naruto.

"Seberapa banyak kau pernah menjalani pelatihan militer?" tanya Sasuke, langsung menohok isi perut Naruto.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang, "Belum pernah, tetapi aku pernah mengikuti latihan bela diri saat Sekolah Menengah Atas."

"Dan itu adalah berapa tahun yang lalu?"

"Aku masih ingat beberapa gerakan."

"Aku tidak yakin."

Ya tuhan. Mengapa dari milyaran umat manusia di muka bumi, ia harus satu mobil dengan orang yang menyebalkannya seperti Sasuke?

"Kau tahu bahwa kau membutuhkanku untuk menangkap Madara dan wanita itu. Sekarang berhenti berbicara dan mulai bekerja."

Naruto memalingkan muka. Mencegah pembicaraan lebih lanjut.

Sasuke berpikir akan membuang-buang waktu untuk beradu argumen dengan Naruto. Naruto sama keras kepalanya dengannya. Tetapi itu pula yang membuatnya suka terhadap laki-laki pirang itu.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mencari tempat yang aman sebelum dia meninggalkan Naruto dan mengejar Madara sendirian. Tempat yang sangat aman.

Ya, itulah yang akan dilakukannya.

* * *

Kyuubi membuka matanya. Tetapi yang terpampang didepan matanya hanya kegelapan. Kegelapan yang sama seperti ketika ia masih menutup matanya. Kegelapan total sehingga kau mengangkat tangan ke depan wajahmu dan masih tidak dapat melihat apapun.

Pikiran Kyuubi penuh dengan pertanyaan sepele dan mendasar, seperti; sejak kapan ia berada disini? Jam berapakah ini? tetapi kepalanya dilanda rasa sakit yang luar biasa, membuatnya ia berhenti memikirkan remeh temeh seperti itu. Rasa sakitnya seperti merobek bagian dalam kepalanya. Kyuubi berniat memegang kepalanya untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya, tetapi ia tidak dapat menggerakan tangannya sama sekali. Sesuatu mengerat di pergelangan tangannya, tidak membiarkannya bergerak.

Kyuubi menganalisa posisi dirinya sendiri. Ia tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang gelap, terduduk di sebuah kursi. Tangannya tertekuk kebelakang dengan sudut yang aneh, membuat sendi lengannya terasa sakit. Di kedua pergelangan kakinya juga terdapat sesuatu yang mengikatnya dengan kaki kursi. Kyuubi mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang membuatnya ada didalam situasi seperti ini.

Memorinya melayang jauh ketika ia berada di bandara Internasional _California._ Ia ingat ada seorang pria bernama Madara menjemputnya. Ia mengatakan ada suatu kesalahan di bungalo yang Kyuubi pesan, membuatnya harus menginap disebuah penginapan sementara agar bungalo itu dapat diperbaiki secepatnya. Perjalanan menuju penginapan sementara itu sangat menyenangkan. Madara bercerita tentang dirinya yang ternyata berasal dari _San Diego, California_ bagian tentang masa kecilnya di _California_ yangterkadang membuat Kyuubi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kyuubi tidak ingat bahwa masa muda bisa menyenangkan seperti itu. Yang ia ingat di masa mudanya adalah bekerja di sebuah rumah makan tua sebagai tukang cuci piring yang diberi upah sebanyak lima dolar perhari untuk membantu ibunya, Tsunade, memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Perjalanan menuju ke penginapan memakan waktu sembilan puluh menit. Tetapi tidak terasa lama karena Kyuubi dimanja dengan pemandangan pepohonan yang rimbun dan jalanan yang meliuk-liuk di kaki bukit. Sesampainya dipenginapan, Kyuubi sempat melihat jam tangannya dan jam itu menunjukan pukul enam sore. Sesuai seperti yang diceritakan Madara, penginapan itu berada di puncak bukit. Penginapan itu berupa sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Rumah itu menghadap langsung ke perkotaan, sehingga siapapun dapat melihat cahaya lampu dari gedung-gedung tinggi dari kejauhan bagaikan kerlap-kerlip cahaya kunang-kunang. Ditambah dengan pemandangan matahari yang terbenam sebagai latar belakangnya membuat Kyuubi merasa sangat senang mendapatkan penginapan sementara yang nyaman dan indah seperti ini.

Kyuubi memasuki penginapan itu meninggalkan Madara untuk membawakan barang-barang bawaannya. Interior penginapan ini didominasi dengan gaya klasik-oriental. Dindingnya bercat coklat dan didesain agar menyerupai warna coklat batang kayu. Hiasan-hiasan dindingnya pun didominasi dengan perabotan berbahan keramik.

Kyuubi berhenti mengagumi interior penginapan itu ketika mendengar bunyi pintu depan terbuka. Sosok Madara berada di ambang pintu. Tangan kanannya menyeret dua koper miliknya dan tangan kirinya membopong tas punggung di bahunya. Madara membuat kesan kepada Kyuubi bahwa barang bawaannya terlalu banyak, atau memang seperti itu?

"Kamarmu ada di lantai dua, tuan Kyuubi. Aku akan membawa koper-koper ini langsung ke kamarmu."

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa di ruang depan. Beberapa menit kemudian, Madara kembali dan mendekati Kyuubi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu lagi, tuan Kyuubi? Jika tidak, aku akan segera membawakan makan malamnya."

Bagai bisa membaca perasaan Kyuubi, Madara berniat kearah dapur sebelum bertanya. Kyuubi memang sudah merasa lapar sejak di bandara tadi. Kyuubi mempersilahkan Madara berjalan ke arah dapur. Madara kembali dengan membawa satu nampan penuh makanan setelah lima menit. Kyuubi berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin Madara memasak makanan secepat itu, mungkin makanan itu sudah disiapkan sebelum ia datang ke sini.

Makanan itu cukup banyak untuk dihabiskan untuk dirinya sendiri, tetapi ketika Kyuubi menawarkan untuk makan bersama, Madara menolaknya. Ia berkata, akan makan setelah semuanya beres.

Kyuubi menuju kekamarnya setelah ia selesai menyantap makanannya, membiarkan Madara membereskan piring dan peralatan makan. Dikamarnya, Kyuubi membuka laptopnya untuk mengecek laporan perusahaan hari itu di _email_ yang memang ia minta Itachi kirimkan sebelum rasa kantuk menyerang dirinya.

Kyuubi melihat jam tangan yang selalu melingkar di lengannya dan itu baru pukul delapan malam. Biasanya Kyuubi dapat tahan begadang semalaman demi melakukan pekerjaannya. Tetapi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya kali ini terasa agak berbeda. Rasanya tak tertahankan.

Kyuubi memutuskan untuk mengecek laporan itu esok pagi. Tidak sulit untuk ia tidur setelah ia memejamkan matanya.

Dan setelah Kyuubi bangun, ia sudah ada diposisi terikat di kursi seperti ini. Kyuubi tidak ingat ada seseorang yang memindahkannya ketika ia tertidur. Atau mungkin ia hanya tidak menyadarinya, karena ia tertidur sangat lelap. Kyuubi tidak ingat pernah tidur selelap itu sebelumnya.

Ditengah-tengah kebingungan yang melandanya tiba-tiba cahaya masuk dari sebuah pintu yang dibuka didepannya, diikuti oleh dua sosok bayangan yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang ditempati Kyuubi. Kyuubi tidak bisa melihat dua sosok itu dengan jelas. Tetapi ia yakin bahwa satu sosok itu laki-laki dan sosok lainnya perempuan dari bentuk bayangan tubuhnya.

Ketika lampu diruangan tersebut tiba-tiba menyala, Kyuubi menutup matanya karena silau. Disaat yang bersamaan suara kekehan dari sosok wanita itu masuk ke gendang telingannya.

"Kerja bagus, Madara. Kau dapat meyakinkan orang bodoh ini dan membawanya kehadapanku."

Kyuubi terkejut. Apakah wanita itu baru saja mengatakan nama 'Madara'? Apa yang ia maksud pelayan pria dari bungalo itu?

Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah suara wanita itu seperti tidak asing bagi dirinya.

"Apapun akan ku lakukan demimu, _honey._ "

Kyuubi yakin itu adalah suara Madara, suara dengan aksen _British-_ nya sangat mudah dikenali dan diingat.

Kyuubi mulai membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang terang dengan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Setelah matanya terbuka seluruhnya, dua sosok terpampang didepan matanya. Kyuubi sangat terkejut. Bukan karena memang Madara si pelayan dari bungalo itu yang memang berdiri didepannya, tetapi sosok wanita yang sedang berdiri angkuh didepannya lah yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Sosok wanita itu tidak pernah hilang dari pikiran Kyuubi. Dan sekarang wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya bagai mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan. Senyumnya masih sama seperti dahulu, menggambarkan kesombongan dan kebanggaan diri yang tinggi.

Kyuubi menggeram, berkata seperti sedang mengucapkan mantra terlarang yang sudah ia pendam selama ribuan tahun.

"Grrhh.. Kushina.."

Kushina memasang tampang pura-pura terkejut sambil berkata, "Wahh.. Kau sudah bangun, Kyuubi? Aku pikir aku memasukan obat penenang terlalu banyak ke makananmu."

Ternyata makan malam yang disediakan Madara sudah dicampur dengan obat penenang. Itulah yang membuatnya mengantuk setengah mati dan kepalanya sakit karena Kushina dengan bodohnya tidak menakar obat itu menurut dosis yang sesuai. Beruntung, ia tidak mati karena _overdosis._

"Ternyata kau yang melakukan semua ini."

Tatapan Kyuubi beralih kepada Madara yang berdiri disebelah Kushina.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hanya berdiri disana? Cepat lepaskan aku dari sini."

Kyuubi melihat perubahan raut wajah Madara. Madara yang sebelumnya adalah seseorang pria yang baik dan menyenangkan, lenyap dari pandangan Kyuubi. Yang berdiri didepannya adalah seorang pria dengan wajah yang menakutkan sekarang.

Madara menyeringai menyeramkan ketika berjalan mendekati Kyuubi. Tangan besarnya meraih dagu Kyuubi dan memaksa Kyuubi untuk mendongak, menatap ke arah wajahnya.

"Aku bukan pelayanmu lagi sekarang. Jangan mencoba memerintahku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Madara tegas tak bercela. Semakin teliti Kyuubi melihat Madara, semakin ia tidak mengenali sosok laki-laki itu. Atau memang ini adalah sosok Madara yang sebenarnya?

Kyuubi bertanya-tanya siapakah Madara sebenarnya. Wajahnya melukiskan bahwa ini bukanlah penculikan perdananya. Mungkin yang keseratus? Keseribu kalinya? Entah lah. Yang dapat Kyuubi simpulkan sekarang adalah ia berada di depan mulut dua ekor serigala kelaparan sekarang. Nyawanya dengan mudah dicabut oleh dua orang ini.

Madara kembali berjalan ke arah Kushina sambil berkata, "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama lagi disini. Ada dua ekor tikus lagi yang akan jatuh ke perangkap. Aku harus menyambutnya dengan baik."

Madara mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Kushina memberinya kode yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua. Kyuubi ingin bertanya siapa yang dimaksud 'dua ekor tikus' kepada mereka. Tetapi kata-kata hanya tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Ia menelan kalimatnya lagi.

Kushina meraih tangan Madara sebelum ia melewati tubuhnya menuju ke pintu yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu. Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Madara. Sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, Kushina mengumamkan kalimat yang masih bisa Kyuubi dengar dengan jelas.

"Aku bergantung kepadamu, sayang. Aku harap kita dapat menyelesaikan ini semua secepat mungkin. Setelah itu.. aku akan menjadi milikmu.. seutuhnya."

Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebelum Madara menariknya mendekat. Bibir mereka terpagut dalam cumbuan yang panas. Kyuubi menutup matanya, melihat kakaknya seperti itu membuatnya semakin jijik.

Ketika mata Kyuubi terbuka, mereka sudah selesai dengan 'urusan' mereka. Madara mengelus kedua belah pipi Kushina sebelum mengatakan, "Aku cinta kamu, Kushina. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik," dengan nada serius.

Kushina hanya mengangguk dan Madara pun kembali berjalan hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Salah satu korbanmu lagi?" ucap Kyuubi ketika berhasil memastikan bahwa langkah kaki Madara sudah berada cukup jauh.

Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu ke arah Kyuubi yang masih terikat di sebuah kursi. Memberi jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyuubi dengan gedikan kedua bahunya.

Sesungguhnya Kyuubi tidak perlu jawaban dari Kushina. Kyuubi sudah yakin bahwa Madara adalah satu lagi pria yang menjadi korban Kushina. Korban dari rayuan dan bujukan manis Kushina.

"Dia tidak bisa menahannya," ucap Kushina.

"Hanya dengan kata-kata cinta dan janji untuk menikah sudah membuatnya takluk. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa akan semudah ini. Tetapi bagi seseorang kriminal seperti Madara, menghabiskan bertahun-tahun di penjara tanpa sentuhan seorang wanita, membuatnya tergila-gila kepadaku," tambah Kushina. Gerak tubuhnya menunjukan seperti ia telah memenangkan juara lomba wanita tercantik sejagat raya. Sedangkan Kyuubi menatap wanita itu tak berbeda halnya dengan _Raflessia Arnoldii._ Cantik, berbau busuk dan parasit.

Tetapi sepertinya Kyuubi juga harus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kushina, karena ia telah mendapat sedikit petunjuk tentang Madara. Kyuubi merasa harus lebih berhati-hati terhadap Madara. Dia adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah kejam.

"Lalu apa alasannya kau menangkapku? Aku pikir urusan kita sebagai sebuah keluarga sudah hilang sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, bukan?" Suara Kyuubi menunjukan bahwa ia tidak gentar melawan Kushina. Nyawanya memang terancam ketika Madara ada diruangan ini. Tetapi ketika Madara pergi dan meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kushina, ia tidak takut. Wanita ini tidak punya keahlian untuk melawan sedikit pun. Yang dapat dibanggakan dari Kushina adalah kecantikan dan kesombongannya.

Kyuubi mungkin sudah tahu alasan Kushina menangkapnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan tentang uang? Kushina bukan tipe orang yang suka duduk selama sepuluh jam perhari, merepotkan dirinya sendiri, meneteskan keringat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia adalah tipe orang yang suka menggoda pria kaya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan pribadinya, dan setelah itu ia akan mencari pria yang lain setelah pria sebelumnya sudah tidak dapat membiayai kebutuhannya lagi. Tidak berbeda seperti parasit dan induk inangnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, Kyuu. Aku hanya ingin mengadakan reuni keluarga kecil-kecilan disini." Kushina bersandar di dinding terdekat sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Cih, jangan bercanda."

"Eh? Kenapa sikapmu seperti itu? Ini akan menjadi reuni keluarga yang paling mengharukan setelah Naruto bergabung sebentar lagi."

Kyuubi membelalakan matanya. Terkejut karena Kushina juga mengincar Naruto. Tidak salah lagi, yang dimaksud tikus oleh Madara itu adalah Naruto.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengundang Naruto untuk bergabung dengan pesta kecil kita. Aku membeli hanya satu tiket bungalo atas namamu agar kau datang sendirian. Lalu mengirim kepadamu dengan motif liburan gratis. Tetapi nyatanya kau membuat sedikit kekacauan. Aku dan Madara harus merubah rencananya sedikit."

"Jangan melibatkan siapa pun. Kau hanya memiliki urusan denganku," ucap Kyuubi bergetar. Dia tidak ingin Naruto terlibat dengan semua bahaya ini.

Kushina melanjutkan ceritanya tanpa menghiraukan kalimat Kyuubi, "Aku membatalkan pesanan di menit terakhir untuk mencegah pihak bungalo menjemputmu dan mengirimkan Madara untuk menjemputmu. Ternyata tidak cukup sulit untuk memancingmu. Aku pikir kau banyak menggunakan otak cerdasmu."

Kyuubi dibuat geram karena kalimat Kushina dan bagaimana ia bisa jatuh ke perangkapnya.

"Kau sudah bukan ibunya lagi, Kushina. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengambil Naruto."

"Siapa bilang aku bukan ibunya. Aku adalah orang yang melahirkannya." Kushina menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah padam walaupun sudah tertutup dengan riasan tebalnya.

"Tetapi kau sudah meninggalkannya Naruto sejak lahir. Naruto sudah tidak menganggapmu sebagai ibunya lagi." Kyuubi menahan amarahnya agar ia tidak berteriak.

"Aku akan meyakinkan dia untuk kembali kepadaku." Kushina memasukan sebelah tangannya ke jas blazernya, seperti sedang meraih sesuatu dari baliknya.

"Dan jika kata-kataku tidak dapat meyakinkannya," Tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah pistol _Magnum_ seri _VX-2_ tahun 2010 yang masih diselimuti sarung pistol berwarna hitam. Pistol yang dapat memuntahkan timah panas dengan kekuatan tinggi. Mudah sekali untuk digunakan merobek kulit mangsanya dengan sekali tembak.

"Lebih baik, tidak ada satupun dari kita yang mendapatkan Naruto."

Kyuubi tidak menyangka Kushina bisa sinting seperti itu. Kushina menjadi lebih tidak waras sejak terakhir ia meninggalkan rumah sakit waktu itu. Dahulu, Kushina masih cukup punya hati dan otak untuk tidak menjual anak kandungnya, dan membiarkan Kyuubi dan Tsunade merawatnya. Tetapi sekarang ia tidak segan-segan untuk membunuh Naruto jika ia tidak ingin ikut bersamanya. Kushina benar-benar sudah tidak punya otak.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, setelah aku meninggalkan Naruto. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan memiliki kerinduan kepadanya. Aku ingin menemui Naruto. Tetapi dia tumbuh dengan asuhanmu dan semua doktrinmu. Dia tumbuh dengan rasa benci kepadaku. Tidak ada cara lain selain mengambilnya secara paksa."

Kushina memasukan pistol itu kembali ketempatnya, lalu melanjutkan, "Waktu itu aku sedang menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang bernama Minato. Dia cukup kaya karena dia adalah seorang perampok profesional. Aku memintanya untuk menculik Naruto. Tetapi akhirnya ia malah mengacaukan semuanya. Ia melakukan hal yang tidak perlu dengan membunuh ibu dan gagal menculik Naruto. Aku tidak ingin polisi tahu bahwa dalang dari kejahatan itu adalah aku. Jadi, aku membunuhnya."

Kushina mengucapkan kalimat terakhir tanpa rasa bersalah di suaranya. Ia seperti menganggap bahwa mencabut nyawa seorang manusia sama seperti membunuh seekor nyamuk. Dan Kyuubi akhirnya tahu, orang yang ada dibalik kasus itu adalah Kushina. Kasus yang membuat Naruto trauma sekaligus kehilangan neneknya dan ibunya. Kenyataan itu membuat kebencian Kyuubi bertambah kepadanya.

"Tetapi itu bukan prioritasku. Yang penting sekarang adalah kau, Kyuubi."

"Apa yang kau ingin lakukan kepadaku?"

Kushina menatap kembali Kyuubi dengan tatapan marah, "Kau ingat sebuah perusahaan bernama _Sarutobi Pharmaceutical Company_?"

Kyuubi memejamkan matanya untuk mengingat-ingat, "Iya, aku ingat."

"Itu adalah perusahaan milik Tuan dan Nyonya Sarutobi. Perusahaan yang memiliki masalah hukum beberapa bulan lalu karena Asuma Sarutobi terbukti membunuh istrinya, bukan?"

Jawaban Kyuubi semakin membuat Kushina menautkan alisnya kesal, "Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan kepada perusahaan itu?" tanya Kushina.

Kyuubi menjawab, "Aku mencabut saham perusahaanku dari perusahaan itu. Aku tidak ingin membuat perusahaanku terlibat dengan masalah hukum jika masih berurusan dengan perusahaan itu."

"Kau tahu efek yang terjadi kepada perusahaan itu setelah kau mencabut saham sialanmu itu?"

Kyuubi tidak terlalu banyak menonton berita di televisi tetapi ia mendengar sedikit kabar burung tentang perusahaan milik Sarutobi itu, "Jika tidak salah, perusahaan itu jatuh karena kekurangan modal beberapa bulan setelahnya dan terpaksa gulung tikar."

"Kau sudah tahu bahwa saham perusahaanmu adalah salah satu sumber modal terbesar dari perusahaan itu. Tetapi kau tetap mencabutnya. Membuat perusahaan itu harus pontang-panting bertahan mencari sumber modal yang lain. Tetapi nama perusahaan itu sudah tercoreng karena kasus pembunuhan nyonya Sarutobi, membuat tidak ada yang ingin menanamkan saham disana. Dan akhirnya perusahaan itu bangkrut."

Wajah Kushina seperti sedang bernostalgia selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia menatap Kyuubi dengan tatapan yang menggambarkan bahwa semua itu adalah kesalahan Kyuubi.

Kushina mendekati Kyuubi sambil berkata, "Asuma memiliki kebiasaan berjudi dan minum-minum disebuah bar langganannya di _Texas._ Aku bertemu dengannya disana. Dia langsung jatuh cinta padaku sejak pandangan pertama. Aku tidak keberatan karena harta yang ia punya sangat banyak. Dia bahkan berani menyingkirkan istrinya sendiri demi hidup bersamaku."

Langkah kaki Kushina menggambarkan keanggunan seperti para model berjalan di pameran busana. Tetapi setiap langkahnya menggambarkan amarah dan dendam yang kuat kepada Kyuubi. Ketukan sepatu berhak tinggi yang dikenakan Kushina bergema di ruangan kecil itu.

"Sayangnya rencananya gagal. Dan ia berakhir di penjara. Asuma bukan orang yang menerima kekalahan dengan lapang dada. Ia berencana balas dendam kepada penyelidik kasus yang membuatnya berada di penjara. Asuma tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena ia berada didalam penjara. Ia menugaskanku untuk mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk melancarkan misi balas dendamnya. Misi balas dendam itu adalah misi yang berbahaya karena lawannya adalah seorang agen FBI. Tetapi Asuma berani mengeluarkan uang berapa pun sebagai bayarannya. Aku mencari informasi ke berbagai sumber dan memilih Madara sebagai orang yang tepat."

Kushina berdiri tegak dihadapan Kyuubi. Menjulang tinggi membuat Kyuubi harus mendongak untuk menatap wajah lawan bicaranya. Kushina memandang Kyuubi dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Misi itu berhasil. Tetapi setelah misi selesai, Madara tidak kunjung ingin pergi, bahkan setelah menerima bayarannya. Ia menempel kepadaku bagai tidak bisa hidup tanpaku. Bahkan ia rela menolak bayarannya agar aku ikut bersamanya. Aku melihat potensi dalam diri Madara yang tidak dimiliki oleh Asuma. Dia sama sepertiku. Haus akan darah dan seorang pemain yang handal. Tidak seperti Asuma, Madara lebih cerdas. Aku akan memanfaatkannya untuk balas dendam kepadamu. Kau yang membuat aku kehilangan salah satu ladang uangku, Asuma dan perusahaannya."

Iris merah Kushina berubah menjadi semakin merah. Merah darah.

"Aku akan memastikan bahwa kau akan benar-benar menderita, Kyuu."

* * *

Jalanan di pegunungan _Sierra Nevada_ berkelok-kelok dan sangat licin. Bebatuannya sangat terjal ditambah salju yang mencair membuat Sasuke harus ekstra hati-hati.

Sasuke bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bisa tahan bersama dengan seorang pria pirang yang tak hentinya mengkomando apa yang harus dia lakukan. Oh, tuhan. Sasuke bukan seorang anak kecil.

"Sasuke, hati-hati. Didepan ada batu besar. Kau harus sedikit berbelok ke arah kanan."

"Sasuke, waktu yang tersisa hanya tiga puluh tujuh menit lagi. Kita harus menambah kecepatan."

"Sasuke, ada rusa gunung lima meter didepan. Sebaiknya kau membunyikan klakson untuk mengusirnya."

"Sasuke, bisakah aku meminjam jaketmu? Aku kedinginan."

"Sasuke, mobilmu berbau seperti kaus kaki. Bisa kau buka jendelanya?"

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke?"

Urat leher Sasuke sudah hampir putus, tetapi ia masih memiliki cukup tenaga untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak benar-benar meledak.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jadi jangan mencoba untuk memerintahku. Dan yang paling penting adalah.. **berhenti berbicara.** Jangan ucapkan sepatah kata apapun, kecuali itu berurusan dengan hidup dan mati."

Sasuke memberi ancaman ditambah tatapan kematian andalannya. Biasanya itu akan berhasil.

"Baiklah-baiklah.. Aku akan diam.." Naruto mengangkat tangannya menyerah tanpa memberi tampang peduli maupun takut terhadap tatapan Sasuke.

Sosok Naruto kini berada dalam gulungan selimut tebal membuatnya berbentuk seperti sebuah bola yang menutupi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Yang tampak darinya adalah kepala pirang dan wajahnya saja yang menyembul diantara lapisan-lapisan selimut tebal. Selimut miliknya dan beberapa selimut pinjaman dari Sasuke.

"..."

"..."

"Bisakah aku minta minum, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Ini adalah urusan hidup dan mati, Sasuke. Kau bisa mati jika tidak minum air."

Tiba-tiba teriakan Sasuke menggema di sepanjang pegunungan _Sierra Nevada_. Membuat makhluk _Yeti_ yang hidup di salah satu sudut pegunungan itu, terbangun dari tidurnya. (Lebay)

 **CHAPTER 5 - END**

* * *

 **NGINTIP CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YUK :**

Waktu sudah hampir habis. Sasuke dan Naruto menghadapi bahaya yang semakin besar seiring dengan langkah yang terus mereka capai. Akankah mereka semakin mendekati kematian yang ada diujung jari Madara? Atau keberhasilan memenuhi keinginan mereka untuk menyelamatkan orang yang mereka cintai dan menghapus masa lalu yang kelam?

Keraguan muncul di hati Sasuke. Akankah ia ingin menebus nyawa Madara dengan resiko kehilangan Naruto? Atau ia benar-benar memutuskan untuk melanjutkan permainan ini sendirian agar Naruto tetap aman?

Nyawa Kyuubi terancam. Tetapi keberadaan Kushina semakin menguak misteri semua cerita ini. Akankah ia siap dengan fakta lain yang akan disampaikan Kushina kepadanya?

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat kau mati."

...

"Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama"

(Maafkan saya karena saya salah menempatkan _spoiler_ di _chapter_ sebelumnya)

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Yang paling pertama kali saya ingin sampaikan adalah **permintaan maaf sebesar-besarnya** kepada _reader_ yang telah menunggu-nunggu update dari _fic_ ini. Jadwal saya menjadi sangat padat setelah saya lulus dari SMA. Saya mendapatkan pekerjaan dan itu membuat saya sangat sibuk dan tidak ada waktu untuk menulis dan melanjutkan _fic_ ini.

Saya telah merencanakan untuk 'mencicil' penulisan ini setiap hari libur, yaitu hari sabtu dan minggu. Tetapi akhirnya malah berakhir dengan kecapekan dan aku pun beristirahat seharian penuh. Aku bahkan terlalu lelah untuk hanya membuka laptop.

Aku melanjutkan fic ini karena aku mendapatkan libur Hari Raya Idul Fitri selama seminggu penuh. (Yeayy)

Untuk sekarang, inilah yang kalian dapat karena telah menunggu _fic_ ini dengan setia. Maaf jika kurang seru atau gimana gitu.. Karena disini aku memusatkan untuk menyelesaikan konflik di _chapter-chapter_ sebelumnya biar kalian pada gak penasaran..

Dan setelah semua konflik di chapter ini selesai, aku akan menambahkan adegan-adegan _romance_ SasuNaru yang belum sempat muncul di chapter ini dan sebelumnya, yang pastinya udah pasti kalian tunggu-tunggu kan? (Ngeliat muka para reader yang udah pada _mupeng_ )

Saya agak sedih sih karena saya mendapat flame di _fic_ ini.. Tetapi benar apa yang dikatakan teman saya yang sama-sama seorang _author_ di FFn, bahwa flame itu lebih ke lucu daripada membuat kita _down_. Mengingat mereka masih sempat membuka _fic_ kita dan membaca _fic_ kita sampai akhir **walaupun sudah ada peringatan sebelumnya bahwa** _ **fic**_ **ini Yaoi.** Aku jadi gak yakin bahwa flamer itu seorang _straight._ Atau dia adalah seorang _fujodanshi_ yang masih bingung dengan identitas dirinya sendiri? (Salam _Peace_ untuk para flamer)

Dan juga banyak yang bertanya mengenai hubungan darah antara Sasuke dan Itachi. Buat para _readers,_ di _fic_ ini Sasuke tidak bersaudara dengan Itachi yaa..

Gak banyak yang ingin saya sampaikan kepada kalian, para reader-readerku tersayang selain terima kasih sebanyak-banyak-banyak-banyaknya karena masih setia menunggu update dan mereview fic ini.. (Terharu)

Doakan saja aku mendapat semangat dan hari libur yang banyak agar dapat melanjutkan fic ini secepatnya..

* * *

REVIEW, KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME MAUPUN REQUEST AKAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA OLEH AUTHOR DAN MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE DARI FIC INI..

REVIEW SEORANG READER SANGAT BERARTI UNTUK SEORANG AUTHOR.. :)

*tapi kalo boleh sih jangan _flame_ yaaa, _reader-reader_ yang cantik-cantik dan ganteng-ganteng.. ;)

*bagi yang ingin bertanya, menyampaikan saran, bertukar pikiran maupun hanya _say hi_ kepada saya, bisa minta akun sosial media saya di PM.. saya akan sangat senang jika bisa berhubungan langsung dengan para author-author dan para readers sekalian..


	6. Chapter 6

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **RATE : M+ for for Murder, Gory scene and NSFW scene.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika anda tidak nyaman dengan itu, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat dan hubungan karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua** _ **reader,**_ **entah** _ **guest**_ **maupun** _ **author**_ **yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan meninggalkan** _ **review**_ **, saran, pujian, kritikan, flame dan lain-lain di Chapter 5 kemarin. Seperti biasa, review-review akan saya balas di inbox masing-masing ya..**

 _ **I ALWAYS LOVE ALL OF YOU**_

* * *

Naruto masih bergulung dengan selimutnya. Kedua kakinya ia naikan ke atas jok mobil dan ia lipat di depan dada. Lantai mobil itu sangat dingin dan jari-jemarinya sudah hampir membeku dan mati rasa. Ia makin merapatkan selimutnya, berusaha menutup seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, tanpa membiarkan sedikitpun celah terbuka untuk udara dingin masuk.

Naruto memiliki satu selimut di ranselnya dan Sasuke membawa dua buah selimut di bagasinya. Totalnya sudah ada tiga selimut tebal membalut tubuh Naruto. Tetapi, giginya tetap saja bergemerutuk. Uap putih dari nafasnya membentuk kepulan samar di udara.

Sedangkan Sasuke tidak terlihat kedinginan sama sekali. Ia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana bahan yang memanjang hingga mata kaki. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak kedinginan, hanya saja ia sudah terbiasa dengan udara dingin. Sewaktu ia di Angkatan Laut, ia pernah menjalani tes yang lebih buruk dari situasi ini. Berenang di sungai sepanjang 400 meter di saat tengah malam di awal bulan Desember adalah menu spesial bulanan bagi dirinya.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari udara yang semakin menusuk. Naruto mengkonsentrasikan pandangannya ke jalanan.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto berpikir bahwa ia mendengar sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik selimut dan menekan tombol untuk menurunkan jendela mobil. Hawa dingin seketika menerpa wajah Naruto. Ia mengeluarkan sedikit wajahnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Kau dengar suara itu?"

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto sesaat sebelum ia menurunkan jendela di sampingnya. Ia mengiyakan pernyataan Naruto. Sasuke mendengar suara gemericik air dari kejauhan. Suaranya memang agak samar. Tetapi ia mendengarnya.

"Itu seperti suara air terjun, berarti kita semakin dekat menuju anak sungai."

Lima menit kemudian, ia menemukan persimpangan jalan. Di sana terdapat tanda yang terpaku di sebuah pohon, _Toko 'River Side'._ Dibawahnya terdapat arah panah yang menunjukan ke arah barat.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan itu. Ia menginjak rem lebih dalam ketika jalan berubah menjadi menurun secara tiba-tiba, meninggalkan jejak roda yang dalam dibelakangnya.

"Tempat tujuan kita pasti ada dibawah sana." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukan ujung jalan yang menurun sebelum ia mengecek peta sekali lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Ia langsung membelokkan mobilnya keluar jalur jalan setelah jalanan tidak menurun lagi. Ia meneroboskan mobilnya ke dalam pepohonan yang tumbuh lebat di kanan-kiri jalan itu. Mereka melaju cukup jauh ke dalam hutan.

Naruto pikir Sasuke ingin mengambil jalan memutar untuk memasuki tempat tujuannya itu. Tetapi ia menjadi curiga setelah mobil ini tak kunjung berbelok mendekati arah tujuan mereka.

"Tunggu, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita melaju semakin jauh dari tujuan kita."

"Berapa sisa waktu yang kita punya?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto yang belum terjawab.

"Dua puluh tiga menit lagi."

Naruto pikir Sasuke akan menjawab pertanyaannya setelah ia memberitahu sisa waktu yang mereka punya. Tetapi Sasuke tetap diam. Sebelum Naruto sempat mengulang pertanyaannya, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu menginjak rem dan mematikan mesin.

"Hey, hey? Apa yang kau lakukan. Dimana kita sekarang?" tanya Naruto panik. Waktunya sudah semakin sedikit. Suasananya sudah semakin genting. Dan Sasuke masih mencoba untuk bermain-main?

Sasuke menekan tombol di dasbornya dan bagasi dibagian belakang mobil tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia keluar dan membuka bagasi tersebut hanya untuk mengambil sebuah benda berwarna perak berkilat yang dibungkus kain berwarna merah cerah. Ketika Sasuke kembali ke dalam mobil, ia melemparkan bungkusan itu ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Kau pernah latihan menembak?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia terpaku beberapa saat dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar.

"HAH?"

Dan benar saja. Ketika Naruto membuka bungkusan itu, benda perak berkilat yang ia lihat sebelumnya adalah sebuah pistol. Oh tuhan, yang benar saja. Ia menangis selama satu minggu ketika hamster peliharaannya mati. Dan sekarang ia harus dihadapkan dengan satu buah pistol. Itu berarti ia harus dengan teganya menodongkan pucuknya ke musuhnya nanti.

"Be-be-belum."

Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menepuk dahinya.

Naruto meraba permukaan benda mengkilat itu bagai seorang tunanetra membaca huruf _braile_. Mengagumi bentuk dan ukiran detail pistol tersebut. Ia hanya pernah melihat pistol-pistol itu di dalam film ataupun di pameran. Itupun Naruto yakin hanya replika. Tetapi menatap sekaligus menyentuhnya dengan mata dan tangannya sendiri sepertinya terlalu berlebihan saat ini. Naruto tidak pernah ingin dan tidak pernah bermimpi akan terlibat dengan adegan tembak-menembak seperti itu.

"Apakah ini terisi peluru?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Sasuke sampai bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Arahkan pistol ini ke kepala targetmu lalu tarik pelatuknya, mengerti?"

Jadi sekarang tempat ini berubah menjadi kelas menembak? Dan, lagi, Sasuke berkata seperti menembak adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah yang bahkan diajarkan oleh guru-guru sekolah dasar.

Naruto tidak mungkin bisa menembak. Atau setidaknya, tidak tanpa menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menyerahkan urusan 'tembak-menembak' kepada Sasuke. Ia membawa pistol ini untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Setidaknya ia bisa menggunakan senjata ini untuk menakut-nakuti Madara arau wanita jahat itu.

Sasuke membuka laci kecil di dasbornya. Naruto terkejut karena isinya adalah sebuah pistol yang sedikit lebih besar dari miliknya dan beberapa amunisi. Sasuke mengambil pistol itu dan mengambil beberapa amunisi untuk disimpan di sakunya. Sasuke mengambil beberapa amunisi di laci yang berbeda dan mengoperkannya kepada tangan Naruto.

"Aku akan mengecek tempatnya terlebih dahulu dan meninggalkan kunci mobil ini. Jika kau mendengar suara tembakan. Cepat nyalakan mesin dan lari."

Tiba-tiba semua menjadi jelas. Sasuke sengaja memarkirkan mobil ini agak jauh agar Naruto cukup punya waktu untuk melarikan diri. Naruto ingin membantah bahwa ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Tetapi waktu terus berjalan, dan ia tidak ingin beradu argumen lagi dengannya. Naruto akhirnya mengangguk ambigu. Antara setuju ataupun tidak.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil, Naruto berpindah ke tempat duduk supir.

"Berikan aku jam tangannya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Madara tahu posisimu sebenarnya dan membunuhmu ketika aku tidak ada."

Naruto melepas pengait jam tangan dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hendak berlari sebelum tangan Naruto memegang lengannya.

Sasuke bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ucap Naruto yang membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal. Naruto menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya. Entah kenapa, tanda lahir berupa tiga garis melintang di wajahnya terasa agak gatal.

"Berhati-hatilah," ucap Naruto. Tanpa bisa disembunyikan, Sasuke bisa melihat warna merah semu di pipi Naruto. Pria pirang ini, mencemaskannya?

Sasuke membalas dengan senyum tipis sebelum berlari menembus dedaunan didepannya.

* * *

Waktu sudah hampir habis.

Dua menit lagi.

Jam digital di dasbor mobil Sasuke berkedip-kedip tiap detiknya, bagai mengejek nasib Naruto.

Naruto tanpa sadar mengigiti ujung jarinya. Kebiasaan yang selalu saja ia lakukan ketika gugup.

Pistol yang diberikan Sasuke masih setia di pangkuannya. Naruto belum pernah menunggu sesuatu yang membuatnya sefrustasi ini sebelumnya.

Naruto mengerang tidak sabar sebelum ia memutuskan untuk menyusul Sasuke. Ia benar-benar sudah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak terjadi pada Sasuke. Bagaimana jika Sasuke begini? Bagaimana jika Sasuke begitu? Mungkin sudah sekitar seribu satu skenario buruk tergambar dipikirannya.

Ketika Naruto mencoba meraih tuas pembuka pintu mobil disampingnya, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah bayangan di balik pepohonan yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari hadapannya. Jantung Naruto hampir meloncat.

Siapa itu?

Sasuke?

Atau seseorang yang lain?

Bayangan itu semakin mendekat. Dan Naruto semakin mengeratkan genggaman di pistolnya. Ia menunduk agar tubuhnya tidak terlihat dari luar mobil.

Tiba-tiba, tuas pembuka pintu mobil itu bergerak. Jantung Naruto berhenti beberapa saat.

"Nar-"

 **DUG**

Entah refleks atau insting untuk mempertahankan diri, Naruto langsung menerjang tubuh yang muncul dibalik pintu itu dengan tubuhnya. Targetnya berhasil tersungkur dan Naruto menduduki perutnya. Seperti yang diajarkan Sasuke, Naruto langsung menodongkan pistol langsung ke kepala targetnya.

Naruto terkejut sekaligus menghela nafas lega ketika ternyata orang itu adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke bertepuk tangan selagi Naruto masih ada di atas perutnya.

"Woww. Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau bisa belajar secepat itu."

Naruto merengut ketika Sasuke melemparkan tatapan terkejut, kagum sekaligus meledek kepadanya. Ia bangkit dan membantu Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya.

Sasuke memulai laporan pengamatannya, "Madara tidak ada disana. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada seorang pun disana. Tempat yang kita tuju adalah sebuah bangunan tua. Mungkin itu bekas toko _'River Side'_."

Naruto mengkonfirmasi, "Kau yakin? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Sasuke menjawab sambil membersihkan punggungnya dari noda tanah, "Kemungkinan Madara masih di jalan menuju ke tempat itu. Tetapi saat ini, tempat itu aman."

"Aku mengecek sekitar bangunannya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Madara disana," lanjut Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Masuk ke mobil. Kita akan mendekat." ucap Sasuke. Nadanya lebih kepada memerintah daripada berucap.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sampai ditempat itu.

Naruto setuju dengan penyataan Sasuke. Bangunan itu sudah tua dan mungkin hampir rubuh. Sebagian besar dindingnya lapuk dimakan usia, rayap dan cuaca, meninggalkan lubang yang cukup besar dan banyak. Itu menguntungkan karena mereka dapat menggunakan lubang itu untuk mengintip keadaan didalam sebelum masuk ke rumah itu. Tetapi tidak juga menguntungan jika seandainya rumah ini rubuh di atas kepalanya ketika mereka masuk kedalam nantinya.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat disamping bangunan itu. Mencari sisi dan sudut yang aman, yang memudahkan mereka untuk kabur seandainya ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan. Sasuke mematikan mesin, memasukan kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku celananya dan melangkah keluar. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang berlari dan menempelkan punggungnya ke dinding seperti yang Sasuke lakukan. Naruto mengikuti gerakan Sasuke ketika ia menyelipkan pistol tersebut ke ikat pinggangnya. Sasuke melangkah pelan menuju pintu bangunan tersebut. Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dibelakangnya. Oke, Naruto mulai berpikir, ia seperti burung beo sekarang.

Sasuke mengintip ke lubang kunci dan membuat gestur dengan kedua jarinya. Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke lakukan jadi ia membalasnya dengan menggeleng. Sasuke menepuk dahinya.

Sasuke tidak bisa menyalahkan Naruto karena gestur itu adalah gestur rahasia para polisi ketika melakukan penyergapan. Sasuke terlalu terbawa suasana hingga menganggap bahwa ia masih bertugas di FBI.

Sasuke menyergap masuk. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bangunan tersebut. Memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang sedang mengawasi mereka.

Mereka berdua menatap seisi bangunan itu. Tidak sulit untuk menyimpulkan bahwa bangunan itu adalah bekas sebuah toko. Rak-rak –yang mungkin dahulunya bekas memajang barang dagangan—jungkir-balik. Di satu sudut penuh dengan kotak-kotak kardus kosong bertumpuk-tumpuk hingga ke langit-langit toko. Tahi-tahi tikus kering berantakan menutupi lantai. Membuat udara makin terasa kecut dan pengap. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang membuat mereka bisa melihat seluruh ruangan itu adalah jendela-jendela yang kacanya sudah berserakan di lantai.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Tiba-tiba suara deringan menggema dari sebuah sudut. Naruto menatap meja yang mungkin dahulunya berperan sebagai meja kasir. Di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah telepon kabel model lama. Telepon itu bergetar dan suara deringannya memekak. Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Naruto berlari dan mengangkat panggilan itu di dering ketiga.

"Kau terlambat." Suara di ujung telepon serupa dengan suara wanita yang meneleponnya di bungalo waktu itu.

"Tidak, kami tidak terlambat. Kami datang tepat waktu. Kami membutuhkan sedikit waktu untuk menemukan gedung tua ini." Naruto menambahkan sedikit kebohongan, berharap agar suaranya tidak terdengar bergetar oleh wanita itu.

"Terserah."

Nafas Naruto tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Yang paling terpenting adalah aku harus memberitahumu bahwa ada sedikit perubahan rencana."

Wanita diseberang telepon bertanya, "Kau melihat sungai yang ada didekat bangunan itu?"

Naruto dan Sasuke belum melihatnya. Tetapi Sasuke berkata bahwa mereka mulai mendekati anak sungai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Itu artinya, bangunan ini tidak terlalu jauh dari sungai.

"Ada apa dengan sungai itu?"

"Pergi ke arah tepian sungai tersebut. Kau akan melihat sebuah tanda disana. Dan apa yang kau cari ada didekat sana."

Naruto mengeluarkan peta yang berada di sakunya dan menandai sungai dan tempat yang mungkin wanita itu maksud.

Naruto mengangguk dan berkata, "Baiklah."

Naruto ingat akan perkataan Sasuke kepadanya. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyuubi, sekarang."

"Tidak bisa."

Naruto menjaga suaranya agar tidak terlalu tinggi, "Lalu bagaimana aku bisa tahu bahwa dia masih hidup?"

"Dia masih hidup.. untuk sementara. Dan hidupnya bergantung kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan!" wanita itu mendesis. "Sebaiknya kau cepat, Naruto."

"Berapa lama?"

"Bergegas, sekarang!"

Wanita itu menutup teleponnya. Naruto meletakan gagang telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya. Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan raut penuh tanya.

"Apa itu dia?"

"Iya, suaranya sama dengan wanita yang meneleponku di bungalo."

Naruto kembali mengangkat gagang telepon dan bertanya, "Bisakah kita menelepon polisi dari telepon ini?"

"Aku meragukannya. Kemungkinan mereka menggunakan jalur telepon pribadi dan sedang mengawasinya sekarang. Pembicaraan dua arah akan mudah sekali disadap jika seperti itu."

Naruto mendesah dan menaruh gagang telepon itu kembali. Terkadang kemungkinan yang kalian dengar bukanlah yang benar-benar kalian ingin dengar.

Sasuke menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Kita harus pergi ke tempat yang lain."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mereka menyuruh kita menuju tempat yang lain." Naruto mengulangi kalimatnya, dia pikir kalimatnya sudah cukup jelas.

Sasuke menautkan kedua alisnya hingga terlihat seperti satu garis.

"Ini aneh."

Naruto bertanya, "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Satu-satunya yang memungkinkan mereka mengubah tempat adalah... mereka melakukan perubahan rencana." Sasuke memegang ujung dagunya. Membuat pose berpikir, yang Naruto pikir cukup keren.

"Iya, wanita itu bilang seperti itu tadi."

"Madara selalu membuat persiapan dengan matang. Dia memikirkan resiko dan jalan keluar sebelum ia memulai aksinya. Dia selalu hanya punya satu rencana dan itulah rencana utamanya."

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu semakin meyakinkanku bahwa wanita itu menjalankan kerja sama dengan Madara. Interfensinya membuat rencana Madara menjadi tidak sempurna. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak direncanakan oleh mereka berdua sebelumnya yang membuat mereka harus mengubah rencananya."

Naruto berpikir sesaat sebelum berkata dengan wajah bagai teringat akan sesuatu, "Madara dan wanita itu tidak mengira kedatanganku."

Sasuke menunjukan raut kebingungan dan Naruto pun melanjutkan kalimatnya untuk menjelaskan kepada Sasuke.

"Paman Kyuubi mendapat tiket liburan di bungalo itu untuk satu orang. Itu artinya Madara dan wanita itu berniat untuk membunuh Kyuubi tanpa melibatkan orang lain. Tetapi Kyuubi mengajakku untuk menemaninya berlibur dan berniat untuk membayarnya akomodasi yang diperlukan dengan uangnya sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Madara dan wanita itu tidak tahu akan kedatanganku sebelumnya."

Naruto melanjutkan, "Mereka tidak bisa menculikku seperti yang mereka lakukan kepada paman Kyuubi karena mereka tidak dapat menemukanku di Bandara ataupun bungalo malam itu. Aku mendapat kabar dari paman bahwa kamar yang dipesan untuk Kyuubi sedang dalam perbaikan. Sehingga aku memesan sebuah hotel di dekat bandara sebagai penginapan, sementara menunggu bungalo itu diperbaiki. Itulah alasan mengapa mereka tidak dapat menemukanku, baik di Bandara maupun di bungalo itu."

Sasuke mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Naruto. Sasuke membaca pikiran Naruto, "Kecewa karena tidak bisa menemukanmu di bandara maupun di bungalo, pagi hari sekali mereka menitipkan paket yang berisi peta dan jam tangan itu kepada resepsionis di bungalo tersebut. Karena mereka tahu, cepat atau lambat, kau akan ke bungalo itu."

Naruto mengangguk cepat, "Mereka tidak membunuh pamanku terlebih dahulu. Mereka menggunakan pamanku sebagai umpan. Karena akan lebih baik untuk membunuh kami bersama-sama."

Wajah Naruto sedikit muram ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Mengingat nyawanya dan nyawa pamannya berada di ancaman yang mengerikan. Sasuke menyadari perubahan wajah Naruto dan mendekatinya. Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto, berusaha menyemangatinya. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke berusaha menepis perasaan ini sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Tetapi entah mengapa, perasaannya untuk melakukan apa saja demi melindungi pria pirang ini makin membesar ketika melihat pria pirang ini semakin menderita. Apakah karena nama, suara dan wajah Naruto mirip dengan istrinya?

Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan. Tetapi itu adalah suatu kebetulan yang langka.

Dan entah pandangannya sudah kabur atau apa? Ketika Naruto tersenyum, ia terlihat.. sedikit..

Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia bingung dengan kata apa yang harus ia gunakan untuk mendeskripsikan cantik untuk seorang pria? Tentu saja tampan. Tetapi tampan tidak sepenuhnya menggambarkan sosok Naruto.

Manis?

"Sasuke apa yang kau sedang lamunkan? Kita harus bergegas."

Sasuke terkesiap, tangan yang memegang sebelah bahu Naruto sebelumnya tergantung di udara. Sosok Naruto sudah mendahuluinya, berada di ambang pintu keluar.

Jika dilihat dari mata Sasuke, Naruto terlihat seperti sesosok malaikat dengan latar cahaya matahari yang menyusup dari pintu didepannya. Membuatnya terlihat seperti bayangan yang bermandikan pancuran cahaya emas berkilauan.

"Aku datang, _sugar_."

Sasuke hanya mengumam. Tetapi ternyata gumamannya itu sampai ditelinga Naruto. Wajah Naruto bersemburat warna merah.

"Jangan bodoh, Sasuke."

Sasuke berhenti sebentar di depan Naruto hanya untuk menatap matanya. Sasuke menatap iris biru yang juga memantulkan sosok dirinya di dalamnya.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka? Apa kau lebih suka, _sweetie_? _Sweetpie_? _Pumpkin_? Atau apa?"

Sasuke menyaksikan dengan matanya sendiri wajah Naruto yang makin memerah. Persis seperti ketika ia sedang marah ketika mereka beradu argumen sebelumnya.

 _Damn!_

Naruto merengut, "Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto setengah berlari ke arah mobil meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakangnya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menyesali jawabannya sendiri. Dia seharusnya berkata _'Tidak, aku tidak suka! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu'_. Daripada meninggalkan jawabannya mengantung seperti itu.

Itu membuat Naruto terdengar seperti ragu, ia menyukai panggilan barunya atau tidak.

* * *

Jika Naruto boleh memuji, Sasuke adalah perencana yang baik, orang yang selalu siap sedia dan yang paling penting adalah pengemudi yang handal. Tetapi, bukan berarti ia harus benar-benar mengungkapkannya. Naruto mengagumi Sasuke. Dan itu cukup di dalam hati saja.

Sasuke mengendalikan kemudi dengan anggun, mengendalikan roda mobil untuk melewati jalanan yang mulai berbatu bagai seorang maestro mengayunkan tongkatnya, memimpin orkes simfoni.

Matahari mulai turun, cahayanya mulai menghilang di sela-sela puncak pegunungan _Sierra Nevada._ Cahaya jingga berkabut mulai terbentang di ufuk barat bagai menyambut raja siang kembali ke singgasananya. Naruto menyalakan lampu di dalam mobil, tidak ragu karena sudah tahu letak tombolnya. Membuka peta dan merentangkannya, membiarkan Sasuke melihatnya.

"Kita perlu ke titik ini," ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan tanda yang sebelumnya ia buat. "Wanita itu bilang, mereka meninggalkan sebuah tanda disana. Dan kemungkinan, mereka dan paman Kyuubi berada di sekitar tanda itu."

"Itu sungai yang sebelumnya suaranya kita dengar, bukan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia agak kerepotan karena harus memfokuskan matanya kepada dua hal bersamaan.

"Kemungkinan besar. Menurut peta ini, sungai itu terletak diantara dua buah bukit, di apit oleh dua buah tebing yang tidak terlalu tinggi."

"Itu menjelaskan mengapa aku mendengar suara air terjun sebelumnya," ucap Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk menyalakan lampu depan mobil ketika jarak pandangannya mulai berkurang. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke dapat merasakan bahwa jalanan didepannya mulai kembali menanjak.

"Iya, suara air terjun terdengar karena sumber air itu berasal dari atas pegunungan dan terus mengalir kebawah menuruni pegunungan."

Naruto menarik kesimpulan jelas. Membuat Sasuke mengangguk-angguk mahfum. Sasuke memelankan laju mobilnya untuk melihat titik yang digambar Naruto. Memperhatikan area tersebut guna mencari rute yang kira-kira bisa menghemat waktu.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya. Raut wajahnya menggambarkan ada sesuatu yang salah, "Apa wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu tentang berapa waktu mereka berikan agar sampai ke titik ini?"

Naruto mengingat-ingat, "Ketika aku bertanya akan hal itu, wanita itu tidak memberitahu. Berbeda seperti yang permainan mereka yang pertama. Mereka sepertinya tidak memberikan batas waktu kali ini." Naruto melanjutkan, "Ada apa? Ada yang salah?"

Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas lega, tetapi ketegangan belum sirna dari wajahnya, "Kita beruntung. Karena kita tidak mungkin sampai ke titik itu malam ini."

"Darimana kau tahu?" Naruto sedikit gusar.

"Kau melihat warna dua tebing bukit di sekitar sungai itu agak berbeda dari bukit-bukit _Sierra Nevada_ yang lainnya?" **Tangan kanan*** Sasuke membuat gestur melingkar di sekitar titik yang ditandai Naruto. Tangan kirinya masih mengendalikan laju mobilnya.

"Hmm, iya." Naruto tidak terlalu memperhatikan sampai sedetail itu sebelumnya. Tetapi jika dilihat secara seksama, peta itu memiliki warna yang beraneka-ragam dengan corak dan huruf-huruf kecil diatasnya.

"Peta yang kau pegang adalah peta geologi. Peta geologi menekankan pada sifat, struktur dan fisiografi suatu permukaan bumi. Biasanya disajikan dengan berupa gambar dengan warna, simbol dan corak. Tiap-tiap warna, simbol dan corak mewakili tafsiran dan rekaan geologi dan jenis bebatuan yang berbeda. Dan beberapa unsurnya dirancang untuk-"

"Tungu, tunggu sebentar." Naruto protes, "Bisakah kau berbicara dengan bahasa manusia?"

Bukannya Naruto bodoh, tetapi ini bukanlah bidang kerjanya dan ia tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, "Intinya adalah, tiap warna, simbol dan corak dalam peta ini menunjukan medan yang berbeda. Sama seperti ketika kau membaca peta umum. Warna biru muda untuk perairan dangkal, seperti pantai dan sungai. Warna biru tua untuk menggambarkan perairan dalam, seperti laut dan samudra. Bentuk segitiga untuk pegunungan dan lain sebagainya."

Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan dengan segamblang mungkin. Sekarang ia terdengar seperti guru sekolah dasar. Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-angguk paham. Setelah itu, Sasuke menunjuk peta itu kembali, tepat diatas corak-corak yang berbentuk agak aneh.

"Corak dasar yang tergambar di dua buah tebing yang mengapit sungai itu adalah corak dasar standar nasional untuk batuan beku. Aku tidak yakin jenis apa. Tetapi aku yakin ini jenis bebatuan beku berukuran besar seperti granit, obsidian dan basalt."

Naruto terperangah. Sasuke bagaikan perpustakaan berjalan baginya. Dibalik mata hitam kelamnya terdapat pancaran cahaya ilmu pengetahuan. Naruto jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa Sasuke tidak menjadi seorang dosen atau guru. Tetapi sedetik kemudian, Naruto dapat menebak alasannya. Tidak akan ada satu sekolah atau universitas pun yang ingin menerima guru yang keras kepala dan menyebalkan seperti Sasuke.

"Dan mobilku ini tidak akan bertahan lama di medan bebatuan seperti itu. Maksudku, granit memang masih aman. Tetapi kebanyakan obsidian berukuran besar dan berujung tajam. Dan aku hanya punya satu ban cadangan. Tidak ada pilihan lain. Kita harus sedikit mendaki."

Naruto menyadari, kualitas seorang FBI memang sangat berbeda dengan orang awam seperti dirinya. Mereka perencana sekaligus peramal yang dapat membaca masa depan dengan handal. Bukan peramal secara harfiah. Lebih tepatnya, pikirannya lebih maju beberapa langkah didepan. Dan Naruto percaya sepenuhnya akan hal itu setelah melihat Sasuke. Ia jadi penasaran alasan Sasuke berhenti dari FBI.

"Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya. Aku pikir pertanyaan ini sedikit pribadi. Jika kau keberatan, maka kau tidak perlu menjawabnya."

"Hm?"

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kau bekerja di FBI sebelumnya."

Sasuke bisa membaca arah pembicaraan ini. Dan ia tidak suka akan hal itu.

"Apa alasanmu berhenti dari FBI? Apakah kau menarik diri karena kematian istri dan anakmu?" Naruto mengatakan kalimatnya sehalus mungkin. Mencoba tidak menyinggung masa lalu Sasuke. Tetapi sepertinya, dia gagal membuat Sasuke tidak tersinggung.

Tepat setelah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke refleks menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak. Hampir saja kening Naruto mencium dasbor mobil. Tetapi daripada mencemaskan dirinya sendiri, Naruto lebih mencemaskan keadaan Sasuke. Apakah ia menjadi sedih karena teringat kematian keluarganya?

"Apa kau baik-"

"Naruto." Sasuke tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang dipanggilnya. Matanya tetap menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?"

"Apakah kau percaya dengan pepatah 'Ada harga yang harus dibayar mahal untuk sebuah kebahagiaan'? Apakah kau percaya dengan 'Penebusan'?"

Naruto sedikit bingung, tetapi ia tetap menjawab, "Aku pikir, aku percaya."

"Itulah yang terjadi dengan hidupku." Pandangan Sasuke mengawang jauh menembus deretan bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa. Lebih jauh hingga menembus galaksi ruang dan waktu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, matanya penuh dengan memori dan kenangan, "Dahulu, hidupku sempurna. Aku memiliki segala yang diinginkan. Bekerja di FBI memang melelahkan, tetapi sebanding dengan keuntungan yang didapatkan. Dengan itu aku bisa mendapatkan segala yang aku mau. Rumah mewah, mobil dan lain-lain."

Lalu Sasuke menceritakan kejadian di malam berdarah itu. Malam dimana orang yang berharga baginya di renggut dari tangannya. Orang yang ia cintai. Orang yang dia kasihi. Mereka semua mati.

Itulah 'harga mahal yang harus dibayar' oleh Sasuke atas kesuksesannya. Yaitu dengan 'menebus' semua yang ia cintai dengan keberhasilan fana.

Sasuke tidak menangis didepan Naruto. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Naruto iba terhadapnya. Sasuke tidak bisa menumpahkan perasaannya. Air matanya sudah kering sejak lama. Hatinya sudah sekeras batu hingga tidak dapat tersentuh dengan hal seperti itu.

Naruto ingin menjadi seseorang yang dipercayai oleh Sasuke. Dipercayai untuk mendengar semua suka dan duka yang Sasuke rasakan. Dipercayai untuk mengajari Sasuke yang dinamakan kebahagian dan kesedihan lagi, hingga ia tidak perlu menanggung semua kesedihan dan penderitaan itu sendirian.

Naruto tidak bisa meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Mengapa Naruto menjadi sangat peduli dengan Sasuke? Ia hanya orang asing sebelum mereka berkenalan beberapa jam yang lalu. Tetapi mengapa Naruto merasa bahwa ia adalah satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sasuke sekarang? Naruto tidak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke. Dan itu tidak butuh alasan apapun.

Sasuke tetap menatap kedepan. Rahangnya mengeras. Wajahnya tetap terlihat tegar. Tetapi Naruto tahu, hati Sasuke sedang menjerit.

Berusaha membuat Sasuke merasa lebih baik. Tangan Naruto terulur menuju tangan Sasuke yang masih setia menggengam kemudi. Menarik tangan kanan besarnya ke arah pangkuan Naruto. Menyelimuti lima jarinya dengan sepuluh jari milik Naruto. Mengelusnya, menukar kehangatan dan merasakan tiap inci kulit dan pembuluh darah yang tercetak dari baliknya.

Sasuke menoleh pelan ke arah Naruto. Ditengah kegelapan malam ditengah hutan ini, diatas barisan pegunungan _Sierra Nevada_ ini. Sasuke menjadi saksi sebuah sumber cahaya yang melebihi terang bintang-bintang diatas sana, melebihi terang bulan purnama. Sumber cahaya itu adalah iris langit musim semi Naruto. Tidak ada yang berbeda dari keduanya, musim semi dan Naruto. Sama-sama menghembuskan angin kedamaian dan kesejukan. Sama-sama cerah merona. Sama-sama beraroma manis dari dedaunan dan bunga yang memamerkan mekarnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sasuke."

Naruto melanjutkan, "Berjanjilah bahwa kita akan selalu bersama."

Kedua tangan Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya kepada tangan kanan Sasuke. Berusaha menyalurkan keyakinan dan kekuatan kepadanya. Naruto tidak mengucapkan kata-kata janji. Ia tidak bisa berjanji bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi Naruto dapat berjanji untuk kalimatnya yang kedua, bahwa apapun yang terjadi, mereka akan melalui semua ini bersama-sama.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke juga membalas genggaman Naruto. Mengeratkan genggaman tangan kanannya kepada kedua tangan Naruto. Sasuke juga tidak sadar bahwa ia melukiskan senyum diwajahnya. Senyum yang belum pernah sekalipun ia berikan kepada orang lain selain Naruko dan Menma.

Tidak ada keraguan ketika tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak dari genggamannya di kemudi ke arah pipi kanan Naruto. Menyapukan sentuhannya sepanjang pipinya. Menyentuh tanda lahir berupa tiga garis tipis yang Naruto punya. Mengagumi keindahan tiap lekuk wajahnya.

Naruto menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan tangan Sasuke menari di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Sangat nyaman dan menghantarkan ketentraman.

Sentuhan Sasuke berhenti. Naruto membuka matanya.

Tangan kanan Sasuke sangat erat memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan tangan kirinya turun ke samping leher Naruto. Dengan tarikan lemah di lehernya, tidak memaksa maupun menuntut, Sasuke membawa wajah Naruto mendekati wajahnya. Naruto tidak melawan.

Kecupan pertama Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hangat. Sangat hangat.

* * *

Sisa perjalanan mereka habiskan dalam diam. Suasana berubah menjadi canggung dan berat. Mereka tidak saling menatap dan pungung-memunggungi. Wajah Naruto tidak henti-hentinya berubah menjadi merah sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Sedangkan, Sasuke lebih tenang daripada Naruto. Senyum masih terpatri di bibirnya, entah mengapa merasa puas. Tetapi, samar, kita juga dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang ingin membahas 'insiden romantis dadakan' beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak habis pikir, apa sih yang ada didalam pikiran mereka tadi? Kok bisa sih? Sejak kapan rasa 'itu' muncul di hati mereka?

Ah, terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Dan terlalu sedikit jawaban yang ada.

Sasuke melaju pelan, konstan di angka 40 km/jam. Bintang-bintangnya sangat indah. Mereka tidak dapat menatap pemandangan seperti ini ditengah kota. Cahaya bintang-bintang itu tidak akan terlihat di balik gemerlapnya cahaya kota. Sesekali jalanan menanjak landai dan udara mulai dingin. Disaat siang hari saja sudah dingin. Apalagi malam hari.

Naruto mengambil selimut tiga lapis yang ia pakai tadi. Tanpa bertanya, ia berinisiatif untuk memisahkan satu lapis selimut untuk dipakai Sasuke nanti.

"Pakai saja dulu. Aku belum kedinginan." tolak Sasuke.

"Jangan sok kuat. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Naruto memaksanya.

"Aku membawa jaket."

"Ya sudah."

Terlihat sekali bahwa mereka masih tidak ingin bercakap-cakap lebih panjang dan lama lagi.

Sasuke bertanya, "Pukul berapa ini?"

"Sepuluh"

Sasuke terlihat tenang, sebelum berkata, "Jalanannya tidak seburuk yang aku kira. Kita akan berhenti ketika jalanan mulai buruk. Dan melanjutkannya lagi dengan mendaki beberapa mil."

Naruto tidak merespon.

Sasuke menyerah. Usaha yang ia lakukan untuk membuka percakapan tidak berhasil. Naruto masih terbayang-bayang dengan adegan itu. Memang seberapa ganasnya sih ciumannya? Sasuke yakin tidak kehilangan kendali saat itu. Atau, itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Naruto? Iya, itulah kemungkinan yang paling besar. Sasuke kembali menyinggungkan senyuman puas karena telah mengambil keperjakaan bibir Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara. Kali ini suara perutnya sendiri. Naruto mengutuk perutnya yang tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. Sasuke memang tidak menatapnya. Tetapi tidak mungkin dia tidak mendengar suara perutnya. Naruto berasumsi, Sasuke pasti sedang menahan tawa melihat dirinya kelaparan.

Makanan terakhir yang masuk ke perut mereka berdua adalah sarapan tadi pagi. Mereka berdua tidak berpikir yang lain ketika mereka berburu dengan waktu untuk sampai ke bangunan tua bekas toko itu tepat waktu. Mereka bahkan tidak memikirkan diri mereka sendiri.

Naruto meraih ranselnya yang tepat berada di jok belakang. Membuka tasnya dan mencari suatu yang bisa dimakan. Dan setelah membongkar seluruh isi tasnya. Ia harus puas dengan menemukan dua buah _snack bar_ batangan.

Ia membuka bungkus salah satunya dan melahapnya habis dalam tiga gigitan. Satunya lagi ia sodorkan kepada Sasuke.

"Ini, kau juga belum makan sejak tadi."

Sasuke memandang bungkusan panjang berukuran 15 kali 5 sentimeter itu. Menatapnya bagai itu adalah benda asing.

"Apa itu?"

" _Snack bar."_

"Aku tidak bisa memakan itu."

Sasuke selalu menjaga pola makan dan kesehatan tubuhnya. Itulah yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat bugar dan sehat. Ia tidak pernah makan makanan siap saji seumur hidupnya. Dan ia tidak ingin mencobanya.

"Kau ingin mati kelaparan? Hanya ini yang kita punya sekarang. Jadi makanlah." Naruto mendorong bungkusan itu semakin dekat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tidak memiliki makanan normal? Sarden kaleng atau apapun semacam itu?"

"Kau tidak sekalian bertanya, 'apakah ada McDonald disekitar sini?'."

Sasuke lapar. Dan ia tidak membawa persediaan makanan apapun dibagasinya. Sasuke tidak mempersiapkannya, karena tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan mengalami semua ini.

Persetan dengan kesehatan! Ia hanya ingin mengganjal perutnya sekarang.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menyerah.

Naruto membukakan bungkus _snack bar_ itu untuk Sasuke. Lalu mendekatkan batangan berselimut kacang-kacangan dan coklat itu ke arahnya.

"Ini. Cepat pegang."

"Aku sedang mengemudi, _sweetie_."

Naruto terkesiap dan protes, "Kau ingin aku menyuapimu? Mana mungkin-"

"Jangan buat ini menjadi rumit. Kau hanya perlu memasukannya ke dalam mulutku."

Naruto menutup mulutnya. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati, penuh kemenangan.

Naruto menyodorkan batang coklat itu ke depan mulut Sasuke dengan terpaksa. Sasuke mengambil satu gigitan besar. Kunyahan demi kunyahan, wajah Sasuke semakin memburuk.

"Rasanya seperti kertas amplas."

Naruto menggeram, " _You're welcome!"_ Membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke memperlambat laju kendaraannya dan menatap langit melalui jendela disampingnya.

"Langit menggelap. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."

Naruto meruntuki kondisi cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, " _Damn!_ Ini akan membuat suhu menjadi lebih dingin."

"Kita sebaiknya berhenti disini. Jarak pandangku akan jauh berkurang jika hujan. Kita mungkin saja bisa tergelincir dan jatuh dari tebing."

Sasuke keluar dan kembali dengan membawa satu buah jaket, kantung tidur dan satu buah jeriken ukuran 20 liter berisi cairan kuning yang tersisa kurang dari setengahnya. Naruto bisa menebak itu adalah bensin.

Dan benar saja, gerimis mulai turun ketika Sasuke mulai mengisi tangki mobil itu dengan bensin yang berasal dari jerikennya.

Setelah selesai mengisi bahan bakar, Sasuke melongok ke dalam mobil dan berkata, "Berikan jam tangannya padaku."

Naruto bertanya, "Untuk apa?"

"Ada kemungkinan Madara akan menyerang kita saat kita tidur. Aku akan lari dan mengubur jam ini disuatu tempat yang jauh dari sini. Memalsukan lokasi kita sehingga Madara tidak bisa menemukan kita dengan mudah."

Naruto memutuskan untuk percaya kepada Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan jam tangan itu kepada Sasuke.

"Mana pistol yang kuberikan kepadamu tadi?"

"Ada dikolong jokku."

"Keluarkan. Tetap berhati-hati dan matikan lampu depan mobil."

Sasuke mengingat kejadian dimana Naruto hampir saja meledakkan kepalanya dan menambahkan, " Dan jangan menembak sebelum kau yakin itu adalah musuhmu."

Sasuke sudah menghilang dengan senter dan jam tangan itu ditangannya sebelum Naruto sempat memberitahunya untuk berhati-hati.

* * *

Titik-titik air mulai turun dengan lebat. Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan. Naruto menyalakan wiper kaca depan mobil. Berharap melihat Sasuke kembali secepat mungkin.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu. Naruto akhirnya melihat bayangan Sasuke kembali, berlari menuruni jalanan yang menanjak dengan senter disebelah tangannya dan daun besar diatas kepalanya, mencoba menahan air agar tidak membasahi tubuhnya, tetapi malah berakhir dengan terlihat seperti makhluk mitologi, **_Kappa_ ****. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintu, udara dingin menyelinap masuk.

Beruntung kemeja putih dan celana Sasuke tidak terlalu basah. Hanya bagian lengan kemeja dan bagian lutut kebawah yang basah. Lengan kemeja Sasuke menjadi transparan dan mencetak kulit dan otot bisep dibawahnya. Naruto berusaha keras untuk tidak menatapinya terus menerus.

"Dimana kau menyembunyikan jamnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak jadi menguburnya. Tanahnya terlalu basah dan aku takut akan merusak jam tangannya. Aku menggantungnya di sebuah pohon pinus besar agak jauh dari sini. Disana cukup teduh dan terhindar dari air hujan."

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Melakukan beberapa belokan untuk menemukan sebuah pohon besar ataupun gua kecil yang kira-kira mereka bisa gunakan untuk berteduh dari terpaan angin dan hujan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka menemukan sebuah struktur bebatuan yang agak menjorok kedalam. Memungkinkan Sasuke untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di dalamnya.

Langit tidak kunjung menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menghentikan tumpahan airnya. Bunyi gemuruh petir bersahut-sahutan. Beberapakali, Naruto dibuat terkejut karenanya.

Sasuke mengenakan jaket kriket bertuliskan _'RedHawk'_ besar dipunggungnya. Tim kriket andalan _Texas_. Satu lagi sisi lain Sasuke yang Naruto baru ketahui. Sasuke adalah penggemar kriket.

Naruto menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam selimut tiga lapisnya semakin dalam. Udara dingin masih bisa menembus kaos tipisnya.

Sasuke mematikan mesin mobilnya dan berkata, "Kau punya senjata untuk berjaga-jaga. Kau juga punya cukup air minum, dan kau bisa menemukan beberapa buah dari pohon disekitar sini."

"Apa maksudmu, aku punya senjata, minum dan makanan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia membiarkan Naruto menebak-nebak dan Naruto tidak sebodoh yang ia kira.

"Kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku ditempat seperti ini?" Rencana Sasuke sebelumnya untuk meninggalkan Naruto sudah bisa dibaca olehnya sekarang.

"Kau aman ditempat ini," ujar Sasuke kepada Naruto

"Apa maksudmu, aku akan aman disini? Sendirian? Kau berpikir untuk mendaki ke tempat itu sekarang? Ditengah malam dan hujan deras seperti ini? Apa kau sudah tidak waras?"

Wajah Naruto memerah di bawah remang-remang cahaya lampu mobil Sasuke. Tetapi itu bukan karena ia tersipu, itu karena ia sedang kesal.

Naruto melanjutkan, "Hanya orang idiot yang mendaki gunung di malam hari dan ditengah hujan seperti ini. Tetapi jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan ikut bersamamu."

"Kau tetap disini." Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

Naruto berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya, "Kita mungkin tidak akan bertahan lama diluar sana. Kita mungkin akan jatuh dan mematahkan kaki kita atau masuk ke sebuah lubang."

Naruto mengenakan kaoskaki dan memakai _running shoes_ -nya yang sebelumnya ia letakan di kolong jok yang ia duduki.

Naruto menambahkan, "Aku pikir kita harus menunggu didalam mobil ini hingga fajar tiba dan kita akan mendaki dengan cepat dan aman. Tetapi aku tahu kau adalah orang yang keras kepala."

Setelah selesai, ia menegakan tubuhnya hingga puncak kepalanya hampir menyentuh langit-langit mobil dan menatap Sasuke.

"Kita mendaki sekarang atau tidak, _sweetie_? Jangan membuang-buang waktu. Kau kaptennya disini."

Naruto mengejek Sasuke dengan panggilan yang Sasuke gunakan kepadanya, membuat Sasuke merasa sebal.

"Kita berjalan esok pagi," ucap Sasuke. "Dan itu panggilanku kepadamu, jangan mencurinya."

Naruto tersenyum. Sisi Sasuke yang ini yang membuatnya sedikit tertawa. Siapa sangka Sasuke bisa menjadi kekanakan.

Sasuke cukup pintar untuk mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak akan menyerah. Naruto sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Mungkin Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menang sekarang. Tetapi Sasuke sudah menyusun rencana kecil di pikirannya. Ia akan menyusup keluar sebelum fajar. Ketika Naruto terbangun, ia akan menyadari bahwa ia sendirian dan tetap berada di mobil hingga Sasuke datang menjemputnya.

Dan jika ia tidak bisa datang menjemputnya...

Sasuke menggeleng samar, berusaha menepis pemikiran paranoidnya. Sasuke berpindah ke bangku belakang dengan melompati joknya. Ia menurunkan pegas jok mobil dan melipatnya ke belakang. Ia kembali ke bangku depan dan melipatnya juga kebelakang, mendatarkan seluruh bangku dan menyisakan ruang yang cukup untuk berbaring.

"Aku memiliki satu kantung tidur, kau bisa menggunakannya." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyerahkan kantung tidur yang sebelumnya ia ambil dari bagasi.

"Kita berdua akan menggunakannya."

"Berdua? Ide yang bagus, _pumpkin_." Sasuke menyeringai.

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Jangan berpikiran mesum, Sasuke."

"Mesum?" Sasuke tertawa.

Naruto merasakan wajahnya memanas. Percuma berbicara dengan Sasuke. Virus menyebalkan sudah mendarah daging didirinya. Mengabaikan Sasuke, Naruto membuka sepatunya, melepaskan kaus kakinya dan melemparkannya kebawah jok, tempat sebelumnya benda itu berada.

Naruto memasukan tubuhnya ke kantung tidur disamping Sasuke yang sudah berbaring nyaman. Sasuke menaikan kakinya keatas dasbor dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya. Matanya terpejam. Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke.

Malam semakin larut dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, membuat udara makin dingin. Naruto menggigil. Giginya bahkan bergemelutuk tanpa ia sadari sebelumnya. Dia menyesal telah melemparkan selimut tiga lapisnya ke bawah jok bersamaan dengan sepatunya. Dan ia tidak dapat meraihnya sekarang. Tubuh besar Sasuke menutupi jalannya.

Seorang pria sejati mungkin sudah meletakan tangannya melingkari tubuh Naruto untuk menghangatkannya. Sasuke bukanlah pria sejati, pikir Naruto, ketika ia benar-benar mengabaikannya kedinginan sendirian.

Harga dirinya, mencegah sebagian diri Naruto untuk merengek. Tetapi, Sasuke benar-benar membangkitkan sesuatu yang buruk dalam dirinya.

 _Kuatkan dirimu, Naruto. Kuatkan dirimu._

Naruto mengulang-ulang kata itu dalam hatinya. Tetapi, dewi fortuna memang sedang mengejeknya. Naruto menggerakan bibirnya ketika merasa bahwa kakinya sudah membeku dan mati rasa.

"Sialan."

Sasuke merespon tanpa membuka matanya, "Ada apa?"

"Udaranya dingin sekali."

"Uh-huh."

Naruto mengutuk Sasuke. Sasuke terdengar tidak peduli walaupun Naruto sudah menderita oleh kedinginan.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa dingin?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengabaikan jawaban Sasuke, "Kita harusnya saling berbagi kehangatan."

Sasuke tidak bergerak seinci pun.

"Oh, demi tuhan. Peluk aku, Sasuke. Letakan tangan sialanmu itu di atas tubuhku." Naruto frustasi. Sasuke memang sialan.

Sasuke mencoba menahan tawa sekuat tenaga.

"CEPAT!"

"Baik, _sweetie_. Kau harus mengingat bahwa kau yang minta," ucap Sasuke penuh kemenangan. Sejak tadi, inilah yang ia inginkan. Naruto memohon kepadanya dengan jelas.

Karena malu, Naruto berbaring memunggungi Sasuke. Membiarkan pria itu memeluknya dari belakang. Tetapi nyatanya, ini belum cukup.

Mengabaikan rasa malunya, Naruto mengubah posisinya. Naruto memutar tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke memeluknya erat.

Sasuke terasa seperti selimut elektrik baginya. Dan wangi tubuh Sasuke seperti _mint._ Sangat nyaman.

Sasuke seperti merasa memeluk sebuah es balok. Bagian bawah dagunya menggosok puncak kepala Naruto. Mencium wangi jeruk menguar dari rambut lembutnya. Sasuke mulai mengusap menggerakan telapak tangannya. Menyingkirkan kantung tidur dan menyingkap kaos tipis Naruto untuk mengusap kulit punggungnya. Sangat lembut dan berhati-hati.

Naruto ingin mencegah Sasuke melakukan hal seperti itu, tetapi ia tidak memiliki energi untuk protes. Kehangatan ini sangat membuat ia nyaman. Matanya terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terjaga.

Sasuke menaikan tangannya hingga ke leher Naruto. Menarik puncak kepalanya mendekati bibirnya. Mengecup dahi bersurai pirang itu dengan pelan. Tangannya kembali naik melalui pipi dan berdiam sedikit lama disana. Mengelus di tempat dimana sebelumnya Sasuke elus ketika ciuman pertamanya dengan Naruto.

Setelah puas, tangan Sasuke turun melalui sepanjang punggung Naruto dan berhenti di pinggangnya. Tepat diatas ikat pinggang Naruto bagian belakang.

Naruto tidak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Apakah itu artinya dia tidak keberatan? Atau dia sudah tertidur?

Tangan Sasuke menyelinap masuk melalui bawah celana Naruto dan menyentuh bokong Naruto yang masih terbalut dengan celana dalam.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke dengan pria. Ia pernah memelajari ilmu seksuologi di pendidikan FBI. Membuatnya tahu beberapa dasar-dasarnya berhubungan dengan pria. Mereka melakukannya dengan _anal_ , bukan?

Tiba-tiba Naruto terkesiap bangun dari tidurnya ketika merasakan sesuatu meremas bokongnya. Karena kaget, tubuhnya terlonjak, membuat puncak kepalanya membentur ujung dagu Sasuke.

"Sial!" Sasuke mundur, "Untuk apa kau melakukan itu?" ucapnya sambil menggosok rahangnya yang sakit.

Naruto memutar tubuhnya kembali memunggungi Sasuke, menurunkan kembali kaosnya yang sebelumnya sudah sampai di atas dada dan membenarkan kantung tidurnya.

"Kembali tidur sana. Dasar mesum."

Sasuke mengaduh lalu menutup mulutnya. Naruto hampir mematahkan rahangnya. Satu detik yang lalu Naruto memintanya untuk menghangatkannya, dan detik selanjutnya, Naruto mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Naruto benar-benar aneh.

* * *

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidak sulit untuk menebak jam berapa ini. Pukul tiga pagi, seperti biasa.

Ia mengangkat lengan kirinya di depan wajahnya. Memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah jam tangan yang ia kenakan.

Pukul tiga lewat sepuluh. Senyenyak itukah ia tertidur?

Sasuke mencoba bangun, tetapi lengan kanannya terasa sangat berat. Ketika ia menoleh ke samping kanan, ia mendapati kepala Naruto berbaring di atas lengan kanannya.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit.

Ia harus pergi sekarang. Meninggalkan Naruto.

Itu seperti bukan keputusannya sendiri. Sasuke terpaksa melakukannya agar Naruto tetap hidup. Tidak berakhir seperti orang yang ia cintai yang lainnya. Sasuke tidak bisa mengambil resiko sedikitpun untuk kehilangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin pergi. Tetapi aku juga tidak ingin melihat kau mati."

Sasuke bersumpah untuk kembali. Menjemput Naruto nantinya.

* * *

Sasuke berhasil mengambil kembali jam tangan Naruto yang malam sebelumnya ia sembunyikan.

Sasuke mengingat-ingat titik yang digambarkan Naruto di peta. Ia harus berjalan terus ke arah timur.

Bermil-mil ia tempuh untuk sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Tidak terasa, fajar mulai menyingsing.

Sasuke tidak sedikitpun ragu, ia yakin sudah ada di tempat yang tepat. Didepannya terdapat sebuah tanda panah dari kayu yang bercat merah. Dipaku ke sebuah kayu pancang sederhana dan di tancapkan ke tanah. Cat merah dan kayunya masih terlihat baru. Ini pasti tanda yang dimaksud oleh wanita itu.

Sasuke sempat melihat sungai yang tergambar di peta dari atas tebing tempat ia berada. Ia berjalan sepanjang tepian tebing itu sesuai dengan arah panah. Beberapa meter setelahnya, terdapat tanda panah lagi yang menunjuk ke sebuah gua yang letaknya agak jauh ke dalam hutan. Tampaknya itu adalah bekas tempat penambangan.

Matahari mulai terbit dan kabut pun mulai naik. Sasuke dapat melihat pintu gua itu terdapat noda cat merah yang sama seperti yang ada dua tanda sebelumnya. Tidak salah lagi, itulah tempatnya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak langsung percaya dan masuk begitu saja. Sasuke bersembunyi di antara pohon dan semak-semak. Benarkah paman Naruto ada didalam sana? Meragukan. Kemungkinan terbesar adalah Madara yang ada didalam sana. Menunggu untuk membunuh.

Madara tidak mungkin menculik paman Naruto dan memberitahu lokasi persisnya kepada Naruto. Madara tidak sebodoh itu. Dia akan mengisolasi paman Naruto. Tidak ada keraguan akan hal itu.

Lalu bagaimana Madara berencana membunuh Naruto dan dirinya? Bahan peledak? Iya, mungkin itu. Madara berpikir kita akan masuk ke dalam gua itu lalu meledakan gua itu dari luar. Membunuh sekaligus menimbun tubuh mereka berdua dengan reruntuhan. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar suara ledakan yang berjarak beratus-ratus kilometer di tengah hutan dan diatas gunung.

"Ayo, Madara. Tunjukan dirimu," bisik Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berencana untuk membuat satu tembakan untuk menjatuhkan Madara. Ia akan membidik kakinya dan memaksanya untuk memberitahu posisi paman Naruto sebelum menjebloskan Madara ke dalam penjara. Sasuke akan memastikan, kali ini Madara akan mendapat hukuman mati atau mati membusuk di dalam penjara.

Tidak ada seorang pun di sekitar sini. Keheningan ini memekakan telinga. Tidak ada burung bernyanyi. Tidak ada siulan angin yang tercipta ketika angin berhembus melewati batang-batang pepohonan. Madara tidak ada disini. Atau dia belum ada disini? Madara sepertinya tidak memperhitungkan bahwa mereka berdua akan pergi sepagi ini. Kecerobohan lain yang sebelumnya Madara tidak pernah dilakukan.

Sasuke adalah orang yang sabar. Ia bisa menunggu selama yang dibutuhkan. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Naruto? Bisakah ia sabar menunggu dirinya untuk kembali? Berapa lama lagi ia akan tertidur? Dan ketika Naruto terbangun dan menemukan bahwa Sasuke pergi, apakah Naruto akan mencoba menyusulnya?

Kemungkinan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit khawatir. Sasuke membayangkan Naruto berjalan ditengah hutan ini dan jatuh ke perangkap yang Madara buat, atau ditemukan oleh Madara dan ditembak ditempat. Sasuke berusaha mengusir rasa khawatirnya, tetapi pikiran itu terus kembali.

Sasuke mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto sudah aman. Ia mempunyai senjata untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada masalah menimpanya. Tetapi, Naruto itu bodoh. Naruto mungkin akan berakhir menembak kepalanya sendiri ketika mencoba menembak Madara.

Sial!

Sasuke mengakuinya. Ia benci meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara dibelakangnya. Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan mencoba memasang telinganya dengan seksama.

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini, Sasuke tahu suara apa itu. Suara samar gemerisik daun kering.

Ada seseorang yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda. Tangannya menggengam erat pistol. Jari telunjuknya bersiap menarik pelatuk.

Suara gemerisik daun itu makin jelas dan dekat. Kali ini ditambah dengan suara ranting kering yang patah. Siapapun itu, ia bergerak dalam kecepatan yang tinggi.

Jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Darah dan adrenalinnya terpacu hingga kepuncaknya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, suara itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Terganti dengan suara yang lebih besar.

Suara teriakan.

Dan suara itu tidak asing bagi Sasuke.

Itu adalah suara teriakan Naruto.

 **CHAPTER 6 - END**

* * *

 **CATATAN :**

* Karena latar cerita ini berada di Amerika. Mobil yang dipakai Sasuke memiliki bangku pengemudi di sebelah kiri yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan mobil di Indonesia yang memiliki bangku pengemudi di sebelah kanan.

*Kappa : Mahluk mitologi Jepang yang digambarkan mirip manusia. Memiliki tubuh sebesar setengah tubuh anak-anak. Bertempurung seperti kura-kura dan dianggap sebagai makhluk penghuni atau dewa air ( _suijin). (Wikipedia)_

* * *

 **NGINTIP CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YUK :**

Madara muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Bisakah Naruto dan Sasuke melawannya? Atau cerita ini akan berakhir dengan tragis? Ditempat yang lain, Kyuubi menunggu satu-satunya harapan agar ia bisa bebas dari semua bencana ini.

"Dia menemukan kita."

...

"Aku merasa, kau tidak bisa lepas dariku, _sugar."_

...

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah tempat yang tenang dan posisi duduk _Lotus_ ku."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Saya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya kepada para reader yang setia menunggu dan memberi masukan-masukan yang membangun untukku.. Kalian benar-benar memberikan sebuah semangat tersendiri bagi saya untuk 'mengebut' penulisan fic ini..

Fic ini dikerjakan dalam kurun waktu tiga hari, dan rata-rata memakan waktu lima jam tiap harinya.. Padahal saya biasa menghabiskan waktu hingga satu atau dua minggu lamanya untuk membuat satu chapter (Itu karena hobi saya, untuk merombak kembali chapter yang sudah jadi)

Alasan saya untuk mengebut chapter ini adalah, saya akan mulai kembali bekerja minggu ini.. Dan saya tidak bisa membiarkan reader kehausan dan penasaran adegan SasuNaru karena chapter kemarin yang krisis adegan SasuNaru dan harus menunggu update fic ini lebih lama lagi.. Aku tak tegaaa melihat kalian menderita.. (Hiks)

Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf dan penebusan, saya buat Fic ini FULL SASUNARU.. (HOORAYY)

Saya masih newbie dan masih belajar, jadi jika romancenya kurang _ngena_ , mohon dimaafkan..

Saya usahakan untuk update fic ini dua minggu sekali.. Jadi jangan khawatir dan terus pantengin fic ini ya..

Sekali lagi terimakasih kepada reader yang memberikan saran dan masukan yang membangun.. Dan kepada semua reader yang membela saya dan memberi semangat untuk bangkit ketika saya kena _flame_ oleh _flamer-flamer_ kurang kerjaan itu.. Aku sayang kepada kalian SEMUAAAHHH.. (Lope Lope Beterbangan)

Dan kepada para _flamer,_ kata-kata tidak bermakna kalian gak bakal bisa mempengaruhi atau membuat saya jatuh.. Kalian benar-benar membuang tenaga dan waktu kalau kalian berniat mengocehi saya.. (LOL)

Lucunya lagi, kalian tidak suka dengan fic ini sejak kalian membaca chapter 4.. Tetapi malah mengikuti dan kembali membaca chapter 5.. Kalian seperti keledai yang sudah tahu bahwa yang di hidangkan adalah makanan anjing, tetapi kalian tetap memakannya.. LUCU BANGET SUMPAH..

Sudah lah ya.. Bingung mau ngomong apa lagi..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

REVIEW, KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME MAUPUN REQUEST AKAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA OLEH AUTHOR DAN MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE DARI FIC INI..

REVIEW SEORANG READER SANGAT BERARTI UNTUK SEORANG AUTHOR.. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **Word : 10K+ (Pegel ngetiknya)**

 **RATE : M+ for for Murder, Gory scene and NSFW scene.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika anda tidak nyaman dengan hal ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat dan hubungan karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

* * *

Naruto berhenti di balik deretan terakhir pepohonan. Tanggul setinggi enam meter memisahkan dirinya dengan deretan pepohonan yang lain di baliknya. Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sebelum akhirnya duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon besar. Telapak kakinya terasa panas.

Naruto meluruskan kakinya dan mengelap bulir keringat yang membasahi dahi dan pipinya. Ia sudah berlari berkilometer jauhnya dan ia belum mendapati tanda-tanda keberadaan Sasuke. Ia mengutuk Sasuke untuk kesekian ratus kalinya.

Naruto tidak memiliki waktu lebih untuk beristirahat, jadi ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri dan meregangkan kakinya. Ia mengingat-ingat gambaran peta yang berada di kepalanya dan berjalan menyongsong matahari yang masih berada di ufuk timur.

Cahaya temaram matahari pecah di balik kabut pagi dan menghasilkan ribuan partikel pelangi yang indah. Tersibak seketika, ketika tubuh Naruto menghempaskannya ke segala penjuru. Bagian bawah celana _jeans_ -nya basah karena dahan-dahan rendah dengan daun-daunnya yang berembun membelai kakinya.

Kabut mulai menguap, meninggalkan udara dingin yang tidak kunjung terhapus walaupun matahari semakin meninggi. Tanah basah di bawah kaki Naruto terciprat setiap kali ia menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai bumi. Hujan semalam lebih deras dari yang ia kira.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk kembali mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen. Berada di tengah rerimbunan pohon, membuat pasokan oksigen melimpah di sekeliling Naruto. Tetapi aroma tanah basah, dedaunan kering yang membusuk dan batu-batuan kapur membuat isi perut Naruto berontak ingin keluar. Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah saputangan yang selalu ada di kantung celananya. Ia melipat saputangan itu dan menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan itu.

Naruto berpikir bahwa ia akan kehabisan energi dengan cepat jika ia terus berlari. Dengan itu, ia memutuskan untuk melakukan _jogging_. Ia berusaha menjaga kecepatannya tetap konstan, tetapi mulut dan hidungnya yang tertutup membuatnya sulit bernafas. Perut Naruto sudah kosong semenjak kemarin dan tidak ada isi perut yang bisa ia keluarkan ketika ia muntah, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka penutup mulutnya dan membiarkan hidungnya mengerut kembang-kempis.

Perutnya berteriak kencang, Naruto mengabaikannya. Tungkainya memohon untuk berhenti, Naruto juga mengabaikannya. Naruto belum pernah mengabaikan dirinya sekeras ini sebelumnya.

Naruto berhenti sebentar ketika melewati sebuah tanaman _berry_ liar di tengah semak-semak. Sejauh yang ia tahu, buah tersebut bisa dimakan. Tetapi yang dimaksud 'sejauh' oleh Naruto, adalah sebatas pemikiran warasnya saja. Dan kau mungkin merasa sudah tidak waras jika kau tidak makan apapun lebih dari 24 jam.

Naruto merampas buah-buahan kecil itu dari dahan-dahan kurus tumbuhan semak-semak itu. Tidak peduli jika buah-buahan itu sudah ranum, setengah ranum atau benar-benar berwarna hijau. Naruto tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk memilih-milih makanan sekarang. Naruto yakin, jika ia harus terlibat sebuah petarungan gladiator untuk memenangkan sebuah roti lapis keju, maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

Naruto berlutut untuk mengambil buah beri yang berada dibagian bawah, sesekali memasukan satu buah ke dalam mulutnya.

Seketika otak Naruto berteriak. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi ia dapat merasakan bahwa tiba-tiba maut berada sejengkal jauhnya dari dirinya. Naruto belum pernah merasakan kematian sebelumnya, tetapi ia yakin ia tidak pernah ingin merasakannya.

Ada yang mengambil alih ketika kau menghadapi kematian. Otak bagian depan yang menangani logika, pemikiran matematis dan pengaturan rencana dan strategi, mundur, menyerahkan tugas kepada otak bagian belakang yang merupakan bagian tertua dalam dirimu, bagian yang mengatur pemikiran spontan, penanganan bahaya dan detak jantung. Bagian yang pertama kali diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk menjaga manusia tetap hidup.

Naruto bangkit, dan seandainya ia membeku satu milidetik lebih lama, ia mungkin sudah memiliki lubang di belakang kepalanya. Hantaman keras menghajar kaki Naruto, sedikit berada di atas lututnya, membuat Naruto kehilangan keseimbangan dan tersungkur. Buah beri yang berwarna merah, yang susah payah ia kumpulkan berhamburan jatuh dari balik jaket tenisnya, meninggalkan noda semerah darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi menerobos rerumputan, nafas panas Naruto di balik umpatannya dan darah yang berdesir di telinganya, hanya itulah yang ia dengar sebelum peluru menghantam kakinya. Orang itu memakai peredam senjata, tidak sulit untuk menyimpulkan hal itu. Orang ini ingin menuntaskan semua ini dengan membuat satu buah tembakan pamungkas. Orang ini profesional, dan itu artinya tidak sulit pula untuk mencari tahu siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

Madara sudah menemukannya.

Naruto bangkit untuk menerjang maju untuk mengambil pistol pemberian Sasuke yang sempat jatuh dari kantung jaketnya ketika ia tersungkur tadi. Beberapa langkah kemudian, tanah berlumpur di depannya meledak, menghujaninya dengan tanah, kerikil dan serpihan ranting kering.

Naruto menyambar pistol itu dan berlari sambil melindungi kepalanya. Tidak lama untuk tembakan ketiga Madara menyerempet lengannya dan menghantam batang kayu di depannya hingga hampir rubuh. Jantungnya berdetak seolah-olah ingin meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan, ke kiri dan ke belakang, dia tidak dapat melihat Madara. Ia mencoba mendengar langkah kaki berderap membuntutinya, tetapi ia tidak merasakan langkah kaki mengejar di belakangnya. Dimana dia? Kenapa begitu lama? Hingga akhirnya, Naruto menyadari sesuatu:

Madara menggunakan senapan runduk laras panjang. Ya, pasti itu. Mungkin juga ditambah dengan teropong keker kecil di atasnya. Itu artinya, Madara bisa saja berjarak sejauh 800 meter ketika menembaknya tadi.

Darah dan bintang-bintang hitam bermunculan dan berkelipan di depan matanya. Naruto tidak sempat menarik cukup udara ke dalam paru-parunya.

Naruto menunduk dibalik sebuah batu granit besar dan menyiapkan pistolnya, mengecek pelurunya dan meletakan jarinya di depan pelatuk senjata itu. Naruto sadar bahwa pistolnya bukan merupakan tandingan senapan canggih Madara. Dia tahu itu.

Menit-menit berlalu pergi. Naruto mengecek luka yang tembakan pertama Madara buat pada dirinya. Itu hanya sebuah goresan sepanjang empat sentimeter sepanjang pahanya. Tidak membuat Naruto kehilangan satu-satunya kekuatan yang ia punya saat ini. Berlari.

Naruto mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ia gunakan sebelumnya, membuat ikatan di atas goresannya dan membuat simpul untuk menjaga lukanya tidak terbuka.

Gemetar tidak terkendali. Naruto bercucuran keringat walaupun udara disekitarnya dingin membeku.

 _Pikir, Naruto. Pikir._

Berpikir. Umat manusia diciptakan untuk itu. Itulah yang membedakan diri mereka dengan makhluk hidup lainnya. Saatnya berpikir, saatnya mencari solusi selain berdoa dengan putus asa dan penuh tangis.

Madara tidak bodoh. Ia pasti akan mengasumsikan bahwa Naruto bersenjata. Madara tidak akan mengambil resiko. Bukankah para pembunuh bayaran tetap peduli apakah mereka hidup atau mati.. atau jangan-jangan mereka tidak peduli? Sama seperti ketidakpedulian mereka terhadap hidup orang lain.

Apakah Madara tidak mengenal rasa takut? Apakah Madara tidak mencintai kehidupan? Dan jika benar mereka mencintai kehidupan mereka sendiri, apakah mereka mencintai kehidupan mereka lebih dari kegemaran mereka merenggut nyawa orang lain?

Waktu mengulur. Semenit terasa lebih lama daripada seabad.

Jika mengambil resiko untuk melarikan diri, Naruto memiliki kesempatan besar untuk tewas tertembak. Jika dia melawan, dia tidak akan memiliki sedikitpun peluang untuk menang. Jika ia tetap disini dan bersembunyi, itu hanya masalah waktu untuk akhirnya Madara menemukannya.

Dimana Madara sekarang? Dia punya waktu cukup lama untuk membuat sisa-sisa hidup Naruto jauh, jauh dan jauh lebih tersiksa daripada menunggu datangnya kematian. Madara ingin segera menyelesaikan ini semua.

 _Kecuali dia memang sudah selesai._

Pikiran tersebut membuat Naruto terpaku. Selama beberapa detik, Naruto benar-benar lupa bernafas.

 _Madara tidak akan mengejarmu, Naruto. Dia tidak perlu mengejarmu karena itu tidak diperlukan. Dia tahu kau takkan berani keluar, dan jika kau tidak keluar dan berlari, kau juga tidak akan selamat. Dia tahu kau sudah kelaparan, dehidrasi dan kedinginan. Kematian sudah tertulis di dahimu. Lari, artinya mati. Tidak lari, artinya juga mati._

Naruto mengembuskan nafasnya pelan, menenangkan dirinya yang tanpa sadar gemetar sejak tadi.

 _Ayolah, Naruto! Dan jika memang malaikat pencabut nyawa sudah berada di depan hidungmu. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan semua berakhir seperti ini. Terjebak dibawah batu besar berlumut yang terkutuk, tertembak tepat di kepala atau mati kelaparan. Beginikah cara kau akan mati?_

Enak saja!

Naruto bangkit, ia menyiapkan kuda-kuda dan dengan secepat kilat memacu kakinya. Sesuai dugaan, Madara sudah membidik sebelumnya, itu dibuktikan karena tanah di hadapannya kembali meledak, mengirimkan gaya ledak hingga mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga ia terdorong menjauh.

Meleset sebanyak empat kali sudah cukup untuk membuat seorang profesional yang menjadikan menembak sebagai kesehariannya menjadi berang. Terbukti dengan rentetan tembakan selanjutnya yang sedikit mengalami penurunan akurasi. Naruto beruntung sekali karena Madara dapat tersulut api amarah.

Sesekali Naruto membalas tembakan Madara, tetapi yang ia berhasil tembak hanyalah angin kosong dan pepohonan tidak berdosa. Ia benar-benar butuh latihan menembak.

 _Berhenti, Naruto idiot! Kau tidak tahu bahwa itulah yang dia inginkan, kau menghabiskan amunisimu dengan sia-sia._

Naruto menyadarinya dan memasukan pistol itu kembali ke kantung jaketnya. Lagipula, ia memang memiliki sedikit masalah dengan eksistensi senjata. Dahulu, nenek Tsunade pernah berkata bahwa senjata mungkin tidak pernah membunuh seseorang, tetapi jelas mempermudahkannya.

Madara masih saja menembak. Beberapa kali, peluru melintas di samping wajahnya. Sesekali, Naruto dapat mendengar bunyi derap langkah kaki dengan samar di kejauhan.

Jadi, Naruto melakukan satu hal yang paling masuk akal bagi orang yang berada dalam situasi seperti ini.

Naruto berlari.

Menerabas hutan ditengah udara musim dingin, dahan-dahan tak berdaun, langit biru pucat, daun layu, kemudian menghambur dari sela-sela pohon menuju ke pohon yang lain. Tanah berlumpur setengah membeku, berkecipak di bawah sepatunya, dibawah kubah langit yang tak acuh atas nasib dirinya, tirai putih terang yang membentang menutupi lebih dari lima milyar bintang yang masih tetap disana, masih menatap dirinya. Seorang pemuda yang lari dengan rambut pirang pendek.

Naruto meliuk-liuk di antara pepohonan. Pada sebuah persimpangan, sebuah akar pepohonan mencuat, membuat dia tersandung dan jatuh ke muka bumi. Ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya. Dia dapat melihat sebuah rusa liar sedang menatapnya kebingungan sambil mengunyah rumput. Secepat kejapan mata, sebuah lubang terbentuk di perut rusa gemuk tersebut. Rusa itu berlari tetapi langsung terjatuh setelah beberapa langkah. Rusa itu meringkik kesakitan sebelum akhirnya diam tidak bergerak.

Naruto menyaksikan itu semua. Kematian tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya. Tidak pernah terpampang di depan matanya. Jika ia tidak tersandung dan terjatuh pada saat yang tepat, ia akan memiliki luka yang sama dengan rusa tersebut di punggungnya.

Naruto mendengar teriakan. Begitu dekat dan nyata. Hingga akhirnya ia sadar, itu adalah teriakannya sendiri. Naruto berteriak karena ia melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan yang membuat seluruh darahnya menggelenyar di bawah kulitnya. Perasaan yang sama seperti ketika ia melihat neneknya, Tsunade tewas didepan matanya.

Naruto bangkit dan melompati mayat rusa liar tersebut. Tidak menoleh ke belakang, ia terus belari dan berlari. Ia bahkan tidak merasakan kelelahan atau kelaparan lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi pada dirinya. Dia dapat selamat atau tidak, ia tidak peduli. Lari, lari dan lari.

Hingga tiba-tiba, ia melewati sebuah semak-semak besar setinggi pinggang. Naruto tidak sempat mengelak sebelum sepasang tangan besar menarik tangan kanannya dan membuatnya terjungkal ke dalam kumpulan semak belukar itu.

Naruto merasakan kedua tangannya digenggam oleh satu tangan, dan satu tangan besar lainnya membungkam mulutnya. Punggung Naruto menyentuh dada orang dibelakangnya.

"Hmmffhh.. Huff.."

Naruto berontak, menendang, menyikut dan menggeram, tetapi tubuh dibelakangnya jauh lebih besar dan kuat darinya. Ditambah dengan energinya yang berkurang drastis setelah ia berlari melewati hutan ini. Apa ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya?

"Berhenti berontak, idiot!"

Walaupun seandainya Naruto berumur seribu tahun, ia akan tetap mengingat suara menyebalkan ini. Suara orang yang membuatnya meragukan dirinya sendiri dan kepercayaannya terhadap orang lain. Orang yang diam-diam meninggalkannya dan membuatnya berada di situasi seperti ini. Dimana pistol Naruto? Ia sedang ingin menembak kepala seseorang sekarang.

Cengkraman tangan besar itu mengendur di kedua tangan maupun di mulutnya. Naruto berbalik untuk melihat sosok dibelakangnya dan dugaannya memang benar. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa yang-"

Sasuke meletakan satu jarinya di depan mulut dan mendesis, membuat gestur untuk menyuruh Naruto diam. Sasuke mendekat ke telinga Naruto dan berbisik, "Kita bahas ini nanti. Sekarang jelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi."

Seketika Naruto teringat akan tujuannya berlari hingga berkilo-kilometer, bukan semata untuk mengejar dan menemukan Sasuke, tetapi juga lari dari kejaran Madara.

"Dia menemukan kita." Tidak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut agar Sasuke langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah datangnya Naruto. Ia mendengar derakan daun dan ranting, lalu sebuah kilatan cahaya dari besi kira-kira tiga puluh kaki dari tempat mereka berada. Refleks, Sasuke menerjang Naruto.

Naruto terkejut bukan main ketika sebuah peluru menyerempet rambut menantang angin milik Sasuke. Satu detik sebelumnya mereka sedang melakukan reuni kecil, dan satu detik berikutnya, tubuh Naruto terbaring di tanah dengan tubuh Sasuke menindih sekaligus melindunginya. Naruto bahkan belum sempat bereaksi ketika kepalanya terdorong ke tanah yang basah, membuat cipratan lumpur mengenai wajah dan rambutnya.

Sasuke berguling ke samping untuk mengambil pistol Naruto yang sempat terjatuh saat Sasuke menarik lengannya masuk ke dalam semak-semak. Sasuke melemparkanya ke arah Naruto, ia menerimanya dengan dua tangan.

"Cepat, bergerak!" ucap Sasuke memerintah.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia sadar bahwa mereka harus bekerjasama. Satu amatir di tambah satu tingkat lanjut melawan satu professional adalah taruhan yang harus mereka ambil saat ini.

Naruto bergerak menjauhi hujan peluru dengan bergerak ke arah samping kiri Sasuke. Berjalan mengendap-endap sambil menunduk agar ia tidak dapat dijangkau mata Madara. Sasuke melakukan pengalihan dengan membalas tembakan Madara dengan pistolnya.

Setelah cukup jauh dan bersembunyi di punggung sebuah pohon besar. Naruto menyipitkan matanya untuk menjangkau Madara. Ia tidak dapat melihat tubuhnya, karena Madara bersembunyi dibalik sebuah semak-semak. Tetapi ia dapat melihat sebuah moncong senjata menyembul keluar dari semak-semak tersebut. Menyemburkan asap mesiu dan timah panas ke arah Sasuke.

Posisi Sasuke sekarang sedang berjongkok di belakang sebuah batu besar. Ia tidak dapat mengambil sebuah tembakan pasti karena Madara tidak dapat ia lihat dari sudut ini. Pandangannya tertutup pepohonan dan rumput-rumput yang tumbuh panjang. Lagi pula, pistol yang ia pakai adalah jenis pistol jarak dekat dan di dengar dari suara tembakannya, Madara berada diluar jangkauan pistolnya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dari kejauhan. Orang paling bodoh pun akan dapat melihat kalau Sasuke dalam keadaan terdesak dan sulit. Sasuke berada di situasi sulit yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Lari = mati, diam = mati. Dan sekali lagi, itu akan menjadi cara mati yang paling bodoh jika kau tidak melawan. Setidaknya jika kau melawan, kau akan mati dengan terhormat. Itu pikir Naruto.

 _Tetapi apakah ada harga dari kehormatan yang dimiliki orang yang mati? Tidak? Iya?_

Naruto memutar otaknya. Menghitung sudut, memperkirakan mata angin dan membaca garis khayal yang ia bentuk dari posisinya menuju tempat persembunyian Madara dibalik semak-semak itu. Jika ia menembak dari posisinya sekarang, ada kemungkinan kecil untuk mengenai target, dan kemungkinannya semakin kecil karena yang menembak adalah Naruto. Naruto berharap Sasuke lah yang berada disini sekarang. Ia memiliki kesempatan lebih besar dari dirinya untuk menembak Madara di kepalanya.

Taruhannya sangat besar. Jika Naruto menembak dan meleset, Madara akan tahu posisi dimana ia berada. Dan itu akan membuatnya jadi sasaran empuk peluru Madara. Apakah Naruto siap mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan orang lain?

Naruto mengangkat tangannya hingga tegak lurus, membentuk sudut 90 derajat sempurna dengan tubuhnya. Bahunya ia tegakan untuk menahan sentakan dari popor pistolnya. Ia mengintip dari bidikan pistol dan mengarahkannya ke arah semak-semak dimana Madara berada. Kesempatannya mungkin tidak lebih dari 0,1 persen untuk mengenai Madara. Tetapi, itu tidak masalah. Sejak awal, Naruto memang sudah berniat untuk menyerahkan semua kesempatan yang ia punya untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi. Tidak peduli seburuk apa kesempatan itu.

Jari telunjuk Naruto menarik pelatuk. Bahunya sedikit tersentak kebelakang. Naruto merasa ada jarak waktu sekitar seribu abad untuk peluru yang ia tembakan sampai di tengkorak Madara. Ia mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya bersama dengan peluru itu. Aneh rasanya, berada di antara rasa puas dan bersalah.

 **KRAK**

Bunyi retakan terdengar dari balik semak-semak dimana Madara sebelumnya berada. Bersamaan dengan itu, rentetan peluru yang keluar dari senapan Madara berhenti total. Naruto membeku sebelum akhirnya bertanya-tanya. Benarkah ia mengenai Madara? Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa itu adalah suara pecahnya tengkorak Madara. Tetapi, Madara tidak terdengar berteriak atau kesakitan.

Ketika Naruto sibuk dengan pertanyaan yang berada di otaknya. Senapan Madara tiba-tiba bergerak dan terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sesosok tubuh tinggi besar muncul dari balik semak-semak itu. Tidak terluka atau tergores sedikitpun. Seketika Naruto merasa kecewa dan takut.

Sasuke memperhatikan Madara ketika ia mengangkat senapan laras panjangnya di depan dada, ia memutar-mutar teropong keker kecil diatas senapannya. Madara melepas teropong keker itu dan menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Ketika sampai di tanah, Naruto dapat melihat bahwa lensa teropong keker itu pecah dan terdapat lubang di sisinya. Tembakan Naruto mengenainya.

Seandainya Naruto dapat mengarahkan lebih baik dan bergeser sedikit dari sasaran awalnya tadi, mungkin ia dapat memenuhi keinginannya untuk memecahkan kepala Madara. Tetapi rupanya ia meleset dan mengenai teropong keker Madara. Itu sedikit bagus karena Madara tidak bisa lagi bermain jarak jauh dengan mereka. Tetapi inilah yang kau dapat dari 0,1 persen yang kau miliki.

Madara menoleh ke pohon tempat Naruto bersembunyi. Naruto terlonjak ketika melihat Madara mengangkat senapannya dan mengarahkannya ke tempat ia berada. Madara memang benar-benar dapat membaca musuhnya dari arah datangnya tembakan, seharusnya Naruto tidak terkejut.

Satu mikrodetik setelah Naruto berbalik, Jacob –Naruto memutuskan menggunakan nama itu untuk menamai pohon kesayangan tempat ia bersembunyi- berubah menjadi ribuan partikel yang lebih kecil karena peluru Madara yang menembus batang kokohnya. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto berlari ke arahnya, bangkit dan berlari di sampingnya.

Satu tembakan, dua tembakan dan tiga. Sasuke dapat melihat akurasi Madara berkurang jauh dari sebelumnya. Itu buruk bagi Madara tetapi bagus bagi mereka berdua.

"Cepat,cepat, cepat," bisik Sasuke, mendorong Naruto untuk memacu langkah lebih cepat lagi.

Sebuah pohon kembali meledak di depan mereka, menghujani mereka dengan serpihan kayu dan cabang. Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di atas kepala Naruto untuk menangkis ranting yang melayang di atasnya. Mereka terus berlari menaiki bukit, melewati deretan pohon yang menyerupai labirin. Naruto mengira ia mendengar suara raungan, tetapi ternyata itu adalah suara paru-parunya.

Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti tepat di tepi tebing. Bebatuannya sangat basah dan licin, bisa saja mereka terpeleset dan jatuh jika tidak benar-benar menjauh dari tebing. Naruto melihat ke bawah tebing itu, ia dapat melihat sungai yang dibicarakan mereka berdua kemarin.

Naruto berbalik dan mengeluarkan pistolnya. Bagus sekali, mereka benar-benar tidak punya pilihan sekarang. Mereka berdua dapat mendengar Madara bergerak menuju ke arah mereka. Tetapi dibawah mereka, terdapat aliran deras sungai. Dan Naruto pikir, mereka akan mendapat kesempatan lebih besar untuk hidup jika mereka melawan Madara.

Pendapat Naruto bukan tidak beralasan. Arus sungai dibawahnya menderu-deru. Sungai itu seharusnya tidak seganas itu, tetapi hujan semalam sepertinya membuat debit air makin besar dan akhirnya membuat arus semakin deras. Tinggi tebing itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak bisa disebut landai, mungkin sekitar 40 kaki.

Sekilas melihat ke arah tebing itu, Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan membuka resleting saku jaket tenisnya. Ia memasukan senjatanya ke dalam saku kanan Naruto dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan senjata Naruto di saku kirinya. Sasuke menutup resleting jaket itu kembali.

Naruto menggeleng, "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke. Menurut pendapatku, kita..."

Sasuke menautkan bibir Naruto dengan satu jarinya, "Siapa yang minta pendapatmu? Ingat siapa kaptennya disini, _honey?_ A-k-u."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Naruto. Memeluknya erat dengan sedikit menariknya ke arah dadanya. Naruto tidak sempat berontak ketika Sasuke melompat dari atas tebing.

"Kau bisa berenang?"

* * *

Kyuubi kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menghitung waktu. Ia tidak dapat merasakan apakah hari sudah pagi atau menjelang malam. Ia tidak familiar dengan hari. Ia tidak ingat apapun tentang tetek bengek dunia di luar sana. Dunianya adalah ruangan lima kali lima meter yang gelap ini sekarang.

Beberapa petunjuk yang dapat ia gunakan untuk mendeteksi waktu adalah saat-saat Kushina masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana dirinya berada sambil membawa makanan. Ketika Kushina membawakannya segelas susu berwarna kekuningan dan satu buah roti gandum, itu artinya saatnya sarapan yang mungkin sekitar delapan sampai sembilan pagi. Dan jika Kushina datang sambil membawakannya segelas air dan roti gandum setengah basi, itu artinya saatnya makan malam yang mungkin sekitar tujuh atau delapan malam.

Kyuubi tahu, ini adalah hari kedua sejak ia diculik. Sudah cukup dua hari untuk melihat perangai memuakkan Kushina. Ia sudah jengah dan kesal menghadapinya. Kushina hanya menghabiskan seluruh harinya di dalam rumahnya, dan untuk mengisi waktunya, ia biasa melakukan hobinya, merias diri.

Kushina terkadang datang ke ruangan tersebut untuk mengambil baki tempat ia meletakan makanan untuk Kyuubi sebelumnya. Tidak jarang ia masuk dengan pakaian formal dan rapi, dandanan dan hiasan rambutnya sangat cocok, berlenggak-lenggok dengan sepatu bertumit tinggi bagai model. Tidak salah jika Madara tergila-gila dan terperdaya dengan rayuannya. Kyuubi sedikit merasa kasihan terhadap Madara. Madara dapat melihat, tetapi ia buta. Buta dengan semua topeng yang sedang di pakai Kushina.

Kushina menghabiskan waktu tiga puluh hingga empat puluh menit untuk bercerita kehidupannya di _California_ ketika ia meninggalkan Naruto setelah melahirkan. Kushina bercerita tentang kehidupan malamnya dari satu _pub_ ke _pub_ yang lain, hanya untuk mencari mangsa berduit. Setelah tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dari mangsanya, dia akan mencari mangsa yang lain. Kyuubi tidak sedikitpun tertarik dengan cerita tentang kehidupan malam Kushina. Ia bahkan tidak menanggapi sedikit pun pertanyaan ataupun komentar dari Kushina.

Kushina sering kali marah ketika topik pembicaraan mulai berubah menjadi tentang Naruto. Kushina marah bagaimana Kyuubi mendoktrin anaknya sendiri untuk menganggapnya sebagai seorang bajingan.

"Dia bukan anakmu, Kushina. Sejak awal, Naruto tidak memiliki ibu sepertimu."

Lalu, tamparan dan pukulan menyerbu wajah dan tubuh Kyuubi. Tidak jarang ia menggunakan tongkat untuk memukul Kyuubi. Muka Kushina merah padam dan alisnya tertaut. Wajah asli Kushina dapat ia lihat saat itu. Setelah, Kushina puas dengannya, dia akan melenggang pergi setelah ia merapikan setelan baju dan riasannya kembali. Dasar jalang.

Setelah satu-satunya pintu tempat cahaya masuk itu tertutup, ruangan kembali penuh dengan kegelapan dan sepi. Kyuubi kembali ditemani oleh roti gandum yang setengah basi dan gelas air setengah terisi. Dipandanginya dua benda itu beribu kali dan benda itu akan tetap seperti itu.

Kyuubi kelaparan, energinya sudah habis setelah ia gunakan untuk berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Kemarin, ia sempat berteriak dan mencoba melawan ketika Kushina menamparnya, tetapi itu tidak ada gunanya. Ikatan di tangan dan kakinya tidak membiarkan ia bergerak dengan bebas.

Walaupun Kyuubi kelaparan, tidak sedikitpun ia sentuh makanan pemberian Kushina. Kyuubi khawatir, Kushina akan meracuni makanan itu seperti yang sebelumnya Kushina lakukan kepadanya pada dua malam yang lalu.

Kyuubi menghela nafas, ia tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir. Kushina tidak akan berhenti sebelum ia mendapat apa yang ia mau, pembalasan dan Naruto. Kushina tidak akan peduli, semua yang menghalangi jalannya menuju keinginannya akan ia singkirkan. Ia lebih kejam dari iblis manapun.

Kyuubi tidak pernah percaya kepada tuhan. Menurutnya tuhan itu tidak ada. Dimana tuhan berada ketika situasi mulai tak terkendali seperti ini? Apakah tuhan sengaja membiarkannya menderita? Jika tuhan benar-benar ada, ia pasti bukan seorang yang bijak bercahaya yang membawa rahmat dan pengampunan di kedua tangannya. Ia pasti orang semena-mena dan bermain-main dengan kekuatannya. Tuhan itu tidak ada, kan?

Tetapi, kau akan merasa bagaimana berharganya sesuatu yang tidak ada ketika tidak ada sesuatu pun yang dapat kau buat untuk bersandar. Kau akan menghargai sesuatu yang tidak ada ketika kau sudah kehilangan semua yang ada dalam dirimu.

"Tuhan, jagalah Naruto bersama-Mu."

Setetes air kristal turun dari mata Kyuubi.

* * *

Apakah kau bisa berenang? Berani-beraninya Sasuke bertanya akan hal itu kepadanya ketika dia membawa Naruto melompat dari tebing itu dengan tangannya yang terkunci di pinggang Naruto. Naruto tidak tahu apakah ia berteriak atau tidak. Telinganya berdenging karena desiran darah. Waktu tidak berputar ketika Naruto berada di dekapan Sasuke, kakinya melayang di udara. Apakah sudah terlambat jika Naruto berharap kepada Tuhan agar tidak membiarkan mereka tenggelam?

Mereka masuk kedalam air sedingin es dengan kaki terlebih dahulu. Sensasinya terasa seperti ribuan jarum kecil menembus kulit kakinya dan merayap langsung menuju ke otak mereka. Rasanya sakit sekaligus melumpuhkan.

Dan Sasuke tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Tidak ketika mereka terhisap kedalam gelombang air yang mengamuk, maupun saat mereka menggapai-gapai permukaan air ketika berkali-kali mereka tertelan aliran arus sungai itu. Ketika Naruto yakin bahwa paru-parunya akan meledak, mereka akhirnya berhasil menyembul ke permukaan, tetapi mereka hanya memiliki waktu untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sebelum akhirnya arus sungai itu menelan mereka kembali

Naruto ingin sekali selamat. Bukan hanya agar dia bisa hidup, tetapi juga karena ia ingin memberikan bagaimana rasanya neraka kepada Sasuke karena telah mencoba untuk menenggelamkannya.

Seolah-seolah seseorang menarik pergelangan kakinya, menyentaknya masuk kedalam air, Naruto kembali tenggelam. Naruto bukan perenang yang buruk, Sasuke tahu itu. Tetapi yang mereka lakukan sekarang tidak bisa disebut berenang sama sekali. Mereka timbul tenggelam seperti sepotong gabus ditengah samudra.

Mereka mencapai permukaan lagi. Mereka megap-megap berusaha mengisi paru-paru mereka dengan oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Di saat itulah, Naruto melihat sebuah batang kayu tua yang besar mengapung di arah kirinya. Naruto mencoba merentangkan tangannya, tetapi ia tidak dapat mencapainya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke langsung ke matanya. Sasuke tahu apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan. Sasuke sedikit ragu untuk melepaskan pegangannya dari pinggang Naruto. Ia takut jikalau Naruto akan terseret arus dan menjauh dari jangkauannya. Tetapi tatapan Naruto membara, tidak sedikit pun keraguan di dalamnya. Sasuke terpaksa mempercayainya.

Ketika Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya. Naruto sempat masuk ke dalam air sebelum akhirnya muncul kembali. Ia mengayunkan kakinya dan berenang ke arah batang kayu tua tersebut. Setelah berhasil memeluk batang kayu tersebut, Naruto berusaha keras untuk berbalik arah untuk mencapai Sasuke. Sasuke berpegangan kepada kayu itu dengan sebelah tangannya sekuat tenaga, satu tangannya lagi ia gunakan untuk menjaga punggung Naruto agar tidak tersentak lepas ketika mereka mencoba melawan arus sungai itu untuk mencoba berenang ke tepi sungai yang lain.

Sungai itu berbentuk zig-zag, tetapi perlahan-lahan mereka mulai mencapai tepi sungai tersebut. Naruto mulai menendang-nendang air dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia punya. Sasuke menjaga kayu tersebut tetap seimbang dan mengemudikannya menuju tepian. Setelah mereka sampai di tepian, Sasuke harus memapah Naruto keluar dari air.

Mereka terbaring terlentang diatas rumput, terlalu lelah untuk bergerak. Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri dan seketika rasa getir mampir di lidahnya. Perut Naruto sangat penuh, hingga ia berpikir bahwa ia telah meminum setengah dari seluruh jumlah air yang ada di sungai itu.

Sasuke menoleh kepadanya ketika mendengar bunyi gemeretak dari gigi Naruto, ia sangat kedinginan, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto terlonjak seketika dan wajahnya merah padam, "'Bisakah kau berenang?'. Itukah yang harus kau katakan setelah kau mendorong kita dari atas sana?"

Naruto menunjuk ke atas tebing tempat dimana mereka bermula. Tempat itu tidak terlalu tinggi jika dilihat dari bawah sini. Beruntung Sasuke menariknya jauh dari tepian sungai ke balik deretan pepohonan agar Madara tidak melihat mereka.

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan duduk disamping tubuh Naruto yang masih terbaring, ia menyeka surai panjangnya yang menutupi kedua matanya, "Jadi, kau mendengarnya?"

Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke dan melihat ke arah sungai itu. Tuhan benar-benar membantu mereka keluar dari sana, tidak ada penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal dari itu mengingat bagaimana deras dan berbahayanya sungai tersebut.

Sasuke tidak membuang waktu sedikit pun, ia berdiri dan memerintah Naruto untuk bangkit, "Madara mungkin dapat melihat kita ketika kita lompat dari tebing itu. Tidak butuh lama untuknya menemukan tempat kita berada sekarang."

"Apakah kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Aku sangat lelah dan tidak bisa berjalan lagi." Naruto mengaduh, Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau istirahat sebentar sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Aku akan mencoba menutupi jejak kita."

Sasuke mondar-mandir di hadapan Naruto sambil membawa ranting dan daun-daun kecil, rambut dan badannya basah kuyup. Sedikit aneh melihat gaya rambutnya yang berbeda dari biasanya yang menantang angin dan menjadi lepek seperti itu. Kemeja putihnya transparan menampilkan otot-otot terbentuk dibawahnya. Naruto tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan otot-otot Sasuke yang terbalut kulit sewarna putih susu itu adalah segumpal _marshmallow_ yang mencair di mulut. Oke, ia tidak peduli entah pikirannya itu erotis atau mengerikan.

Berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya, Naruto bertanya, "Apakah kau tahu dimana kita berada?" Suaranya hampir sepelan angin karena ia mulai gemetar tak karuan.

"Tidak. Tetapi aku tahu kemana kita harus pergi," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kembali ke mobilmu?"

"Tidak, kita akan membuang waktu terlalu lama untuk mencari jalan untuk menyebrangi sungai ini." Sasuke menyebarkan daun-daun kering ke atas jejak langkah yang mereka berdua buat ketika mereka keluar dari sungai. "Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa Madara tidak menunggu kita disana."

Sasuke selesai menutupi jejak langkahnya. Ia memeriksa hasil kerja tangannya lalu mengangguk dengan rasa puas. Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar disebuah pohon, ketika Sasuke mendekatinya, bibir Naruto benar-benar pucat.

"Sial, kau benar-benar kedinginan, Naruto." Naruto hampir tertawa karena Sasuke memanggil dengan namanya, bukan julukan menyebalkan seperti _honey, babe_ dan _sugar_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Sasuke benar-benar khawatir dengan dirinya sekarang.

"Memang kau tidak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Darah membeku mengalir dibawah nadiku."

Oh, tentu saja. Naruto dapat melihatnya.

"Kau masih bisa bangkit?" Sasuke membuka resleting saku jaket Naruto dan mengambil pistolnya lalu memeriksanya dengan seksama. Pistolnya sedikit basah, tetapi itu masih bekerja dengan baik. Ia menyelipkannya di belakang ikat pinggangnya. Ia melakukan hal yang sama kepada senjata milik Naruto lalu melemparkannya ke atas pangkuan Naruto.

"Aku pikir aku bisa." Naruto mencoba bangkit dengan berpegangan kepada pohon yang menjadi sandarannya, tetapi kakinya gemetar. Sasuke harus memeganginya agar tidak terjungkal.

"Tubuhmu dingin sekali. Mulailah dengan melakukan _jogging,_ tubuhmu akan menghangat dalam beberapa menit."

 _Ide yang bagus, Sasuke. Sekalian saja kau menyuruhku untuk terbang dengan sayapku._

Naruto tahu ia harus mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya sekarang dan ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk merengek.

"Ke arah mana?"

"Kita harus menaiki lembah ini untuk menuruni sisi lain bukit ini."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sungai untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal khayalannya dan memulai _jogging_ melalui barisan pepohonan di hutan. Rasa basah di antara jari-jari kaki Naruto ketika ia berlari tidaklah menyenangkan.

Satu langkah Sasuke untuk dua langkah Naruto. Naruto berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan Sasuke selama lebih dari satu jam. Mereka tidak berhenti atau berbicara satu sama lain.

Sasuke terkesan dengan ketahanan fisik Naruto. Setelah ia telah menyesuaikan irama langkahnya, Naruto tidak melambat. Ia bahkan tidak mengeluh.

Sasuke dapat melihat jelas lubang mata air muncul di balik sebuah kolam dari batu dan berpikir bahwa mereka harus berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Ayo berhenti sejenak."

Terima kasih Tuhan, terima kasih.

Di samping kelelahan, Naruto merasa seperti ada seseorang memegang bara di atas dadanya. Naruto meregangkan kakinya agar tidak kram sebelum akhirnya jatuh terduduk di atas rumput di samping kubangan mata air itu. Ia menciduk air itu dengan kedua tangannya, lalu meminumnya dengan rakus. Sasuke memperhatikan sekelilingnya untuk memastikan Madara tidak ada di belakang mereka sebelum bergabung dengan Naruto.

"Apakah kau berpikir bahwa dia mengikuti kita?" Naruto bertanya semenit kemudian.

"Kemungkinan besar seperti itu," jawab Sasuke. "Tetapi ia membutuhkan waktu untuk mencari jalan untuk menyebrang sungai, jadi kita memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu sebelum kau bisa bertemu dengannya." Dalam hati, Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri selama beribu kali karena meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Naruto berjalan menjauh dari tepi mata air itu lalu duduk bersandar disebuah pohon dibelakangnya, "Aku bangun beberapa menit sebelum fajar dan mendapati kau tidak ada dimobil, jadi aku mencoba mencarimu."

Bahu mereka saling bergesekan ketika Sasuke mengambil posisi disampingnya.

"Aku belum berlari terlalu jauh," Naruto melanjutkan. "Aku sedang mencoba untuk menaiki bukit ketika aku melihat sepasang lampu melalui kabut dan deru mesin mobil. Aku pikir itu adalah regu penjaga hutan yang sedang berkeliling dan aku pun berniat untuk meminta bantuan mereka, tetapi aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku sadar dan memutuskan untuk menunggu hingga mobil itu lebih dekat."

"Ah," Sasuke berbisik. "Kau bisa saja berlari tepat ke depan mobil itu sebelum Madara..." Dia tidak dapat melanjutkan. Pemikiran tentang apa yang mungkinterjadi kepada Naruto membuat dirinya sakit.

"Mobil itu parkir di balik sebuah pohon di dekat mobilmu, kemudian seseorang keluar dari dalamnya. Dia membawa senter dan senapan di bawah lengannya ketika dia mulai mendekat ke arah di mana mobilmu tersembunyi. Dia pasti medapatkan lokasi kita sebelum kau memindahkan jam tangan itu. Aku tahu itu Madara, jadi aku tersembunyi."

"Kemudian apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia memeriksa mobilmu. Mencari-cari apakah kita berdua masih ada di mobil tersebut."

"Apakah kau melihat wajahnya?"

"Tidak. Aku mungkin dapat melihatnya jika aku berpindah tempat, tetapi aku takut jika akan membuat suara dan dia akan tahu. Dia sedang memakai jubah berwarna cokelat dengan kerah dan topi yang menutupi hampir seluruh wajahnya."

Seleranya terhadap mode tidak berubah sejak dahulu. Madara selalu memakai jubah dan topi ketika ia beraksi.

"Ia terdiam disana selama beberapa menit. Aku berada di jarak yang cukup untuk menembaknya. Tetapi aku takut ia sedang berusaha mendapatkan petunjuk dengan mencoba mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya. Aku takut ia mendengar suara ketika aku membuka resleting sakuku untuk mengambil pistolku." Naruto menambahkan jeda sebentar. "Aku pikir, wanita itu tidak bersamanya saat itu. Aku sempat melihat ke dalam mobilnya ketika aku mengendap-endap untuk menjauh. Dan wanita itu tidak disana bersamanya."

Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di atas bahu Naruto, "Aku tak menyangka kau masih memiliki otak untuk berpikir," ucap Sasuke sambil tertawa getir. "Jika kau masih tidur ketika Madara datang..."

Naruto menginterupsi sebelum Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Dia mungkin akan menembakku, bukan? Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Uchiha. Itulah yang akan ku lakukan terhadapmu, jika kau berani meninggalkanku lagi."

Sasuke tertawa kecil sebelum menarik Naruto mendekat untuk bersender ke bahunya. Naruto membaringkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke, berusaha mencuri sedikit kehangatan tubuhnya.

"Aku memang seharusnya tidak meninggalkanmu sendirian. Sial, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama..." Sasuke berhenti, menyadari bahwa ucapannya sudah terlalu jauh.

Naruto mengikuti seringaian yang biasa Sasuke lemparkan kepadanya, "Terlalu lama dari apa, Sasuke? Katakan kepadaku."

"Bukan apa-apa."

Naruto terkekeh, "Dasar duda putus asa."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan menautkan alisnya, "Aku tak suka itu, dasar bujang lapuk."

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "Aku memiliki mantan pacar lebih banyak darimu."

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke dongkol, "Terserah."

Kehangatan tubuh Sasuke di sampingnya hampir membuat Naruto terbuai. Belaian angin hampir membuat ia terkantuk. Tiba-tiba, puncak kepalanya ditepuk oleh Sasuke.

"Ayo, _sugar_. Kita harus bergerak."

Naruto bangkit dengan malas. Seluruh tubuh dan kakinya mengalami pegal-pegal. Menggeram, Naruto memegangi punggungnya, tidak peduli jika ia terlihat seperti kakek-kakek.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku perlukan saat ini?"

"Makanan, pakaian kering..."

"Ya, itu juga," katanya. "Tetapi yang aku butuhkan adalah tempat yang tenang dan posisi duduk _Lotus_ ku."

"Apa?" Sasuke yakin ia tidak mendengar dengan benar tadi.

Naruto mengulangi. "Kau biarkan pecahan-pecahan ingatan melayang dalam pikiranmu, kemudian bila kau sudah benar-benar rileks, kau menyusunnya satu per satu dan menganalisisnya. Kau tidak dapat melakukannya, hingga kau benar-benar mencapai relaksasi total. Itu membantuku untuk berpikir dan menenangkanku ketika aku stress."

Sasuke mengamati ketika Naruto meregangkan kakinya. "Jadi bagaimana caramu mencapai relaksasi total?" ia bertanya.

"Visualisasi," jawab Naruto. "Aku membayangkan pergi ke sebuah tempat di mana aku merasa benar-benar aman dan bebas, seperti sebuah rumah. Kau tahu, seperti... surga kecil."

"Kau tahu kan bahwa kau terdengar agak... gila?"

"Terima kasih."

Naruto menggoncangkan lengan dan kakinya untuk mengendurkan otot-ototnya dan mulai berjalan lagi, kali ini langkah mereka lebih lambat. Sesekali, Naruto jatuh berlutut dan tertinggal di belakang Sasuke, nafasnya terengah-engah. Mereka tidak tahu seberapa jauh mereka telah menaiki bukit itu, yang mereka tahu bahwa hari sudah mulai senja, dan sejauh ini mereka belum melihat satupun tanda-tanda pemukiman penduduk. Di mana mereka? Atau jangan-jangan mereka masih di pinggiran _California_?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto ketika untuk kesekian kalinya, ia harus menunggu Naruto yang tertinggal di belakangnya.

Mengapa Sasuke tidak terlihat kelelahan? Dia juga manusia, bukan?

"Tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari ini." Naruto mencoba untuk memainkan suaranya agar terlihat sama cerianya dengan anak-anak ketika mereka mendaki bukit untuk melakukan piknik.

Sasuke rupanya bersimpati kepadanya. "Apakah kau ingin beristirahat?"

"Tidak," balas Naruto dengan lemah. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang suka menyusahkan orang lain.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke acuh. "Terus berjalan, prajurit."

Semakin naik, udara semakin menipis. Naruto merasakan pandangannya mulai memudar dan kepalanya makin ringan, berangsur-angsur dadanya mulai terasa sakit. Apakah ini yang disebut keadaan _Anoksemia_? Keadaan dimana darahmu tidak menerima cukup pasokan oksigen.

Naruto mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan rasa risih karena pakaian dalamnya yang lembab menempel di kulitnya atau bagaimana bisa dia membawa sekitar dua kilogram lumpur di setiap sepatu ketsnya.

Medan di depan mereka mulai semakin curam dan lebih berbahaya. Otot-otot betis mereka mulai terbakar, dan mereka terpaksa memperlambat langkahnya ketika mereka melewati deretan terakhir pepohonan.

Mereka tiba-tiba berhenti. Mereka telah mencapai sebuah deretan batu yang di ada di puncak gunung. Dibentangkan di hadapan mereka adalah sebuah pandangan panoramik dari bukit yang lebih rendah. Padang rumput hijau yang terhampar di antara puncak-puncak pegunungan dengan ratusan bahkan ribuan pohon dengan cabang yang menggapai langit, menyejukan mata sekaligus menyimpan misteri dibaliknya.

Naruto terpaku dengan pandangan di depannya, ia mendekati tepi puncak bukit itu dan merentangkan tangannya, membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh angin senja, "Bukankah ini pemandangan yang indah?"

Sasuke mengulum senyum ketika melihat punggung Naruto di depannya. "Ya, pemandangan yang mengagumkan," ucap Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke mendekati Naruto, ia dapat melihat sebuah pemukiman kecil di bawah lereng bukit itu. Ditengah-tengah hutan, mereka dapat melihat atap-atap dari rumah kayu kecil itu tersembul. Cerobong asapnya mengeluarkan wangi remah roti, sup wortel dan bawang goreng.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, Naruto membalasnya.

"Ayo, ini saatnya untuk kita beristirahat."

Hari akan semakin membaik, Naruto dan Sasuke tahu itu.

* * *

Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu setengah jam untuk turun dari lereng. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan penduduk lokal yang berniat pulang setelah seharian mereka bekerja sebagai penebang pohon. Naruto dan Sasuke naik ke atas truk muatan yang sudah di penuhi potongan-potongan batang pohon. Sesampainya mereka di desa kecil itu, mereka di sarankan oleh pria paruh baya yang mengendarai truk muatan itu untuk pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mencari info lebih lanjut.

Sasuke dan Naruto menyusuri perkampungan itu. Rumah-rumah itu terdiri dari balok-balok kayu yang disusun sedemikian rupa sehingga membentuk dinding dan atap. Di sini, mereka merasa seperti berada di zaman _Neolitikum_. Mengintip ke jendela yang terbuka, mereka dapat melihat anak-anak bercanda riang di meja makan sambil menunggu ibu mereka memasak makan malam, sendok dan garpu berada di kedua tangannya. Para suami yang baru pulang setelah seharian bekerja keras, disambut oleh anak-anaknya yang berhamburan menghampiri dan langsung mengelayut di lengan ayahnya. Penduduk disini sangat ramah dan bahagia.

Sebuah tanda dari kayu yang menancap di atas tanah menandai bahwa bangunan yang sedikit lebih besar dari rumah-rumah disekitarnya adalah kantor polisi. Mereka cukup terkejut bahwa ada kantor polisi yang cukup layak mengingat seberapa kecil perkampungan ini. Tepat disebelahnya ada bangunan yang lebih kecil yang bertuliskan 'Pemadam Kebakaran'.

Sasuke mengintip dari balik kaca untuk melihat seseorang pemuda paruh baya berada di belakang sebuah meja dengan kertas yang tertumpuk di atasnya. Ia sedang sibuk berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu tanpa memerdulikan siaran TV 14 inci layar cembung yang menempel di dinding di atas mejanya. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi dari sebuah cangkir bergambar seseorang tentara yang memamerkan ototnya dan gigi yang putihnya memuakkan.

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk kedalam kantor polisi tersebut. Pria itu tidak memperdulikan kehadiran mereka dan tetap berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. Naruto sengaja berdeham dan akhirnya pria itu melirik ke arahnya.

"Sudah beribu kali aku katakan, jika kalian kehilangan binatang ternak kalian, silahkan melapor ke polisi hutan, bukan kesini."

Sasuke dan Naruto menukar pandangan sebelum berkata, "Maafkan aku mengganggu pekerjaanmu, pak polisi. Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha."

Dengan jarak sedekat ini, Naruto dapat melihat tanda nama di atas saku pria itu, Kepala Kepolisian Sai. Pria itu tidak tertarik untuk menerima jabat tangan dari Naruto, ia hanya menatap mereka dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian," tanya Polisi Sai kepada mereka berdua.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa memberitahu kepada Polisi Sai bahwa ada seorang pembunuh profesional sedang mengejar mereka. Akibatnya akan serius jika mereka berdua melibatkan orang lain.

Melihat Naruto tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Polisi Sai, Sasuke memotong, "Ceritanya sangat panjang."

Sai meletakan pensil yang selama ini ia genggam di atas kertas, kedua tangannya ia letakan di bawah dagunya, "Aku memiliki waktu untuk mendengarkan."

Ada beberapa orang yang sama sekali tidak cocok karena sifat dan perangai mereka masing-masing. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama agar Naruto tahu bahwa Sai dan Sasuke merupakan jenis orang-orang seperti itu. Beruntung, tiba-tiba sebuah polisi wanita berambut pirang panjang masuk ke dalam ruangan dari pintu yang menghubungkan kantor polisi dengan gedung pemadam kebakaran di sebelahnya. Naruto berharap ia tidak perlu menenangkan perang dingin ini sendirian.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" tanya wanita itu. Umurnya tidak terpaut terlalu jauh dari Polisi Sai. Naruto dapat melihat tanda nama diatas saku perempuan itu, Wakil Kepala Kepolisian Ino Yamanaka. Polisi perempuan itu menginspeksi mereka dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kalian seperti baru saja keluar dari neraka."

Entah itu adalah kata yang tepat atau terpaut jauh, Naruto sepertinya hanya ingin setuju dengan kata 'neraka'. Sasuke bergeming melihat Polisi Ino, ia menjauhkan badannya dari meja kerja Kepala Kepolisian Sai, tidak ingin semua ini menjadi lebih rumit lagi. Sasuke tidak ingin membuang-buang tenaganya dengan memancing keributan. Jika, mereka masih punya urusan sebagai laki-laki, besok adalah waktu yang adil. Hari ini ia benar-benar lebih.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan ini adalah Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto mengulang perkenalannya. "Kami bukan berasal dari dekat sini."

"Oh, aku bisa melihatnya."

Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan, ia melempar tatapan kepada Sasuke untuk menyuruhnya mengambil alih. Tetapi Sasuke melemparkan tatapan keluar jendela, tidak berniat sedikit pun memulai kata-kata. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Bisakah kami meminjam tempat tinggal, mungkin hanya untuk satu malam."

Naruto memeluk tubuhnya karena ia mulai gemetar. Hari sudah semakin sore dan bajunya yang lembab membuat ia semakin mengigil. Di mata Polisi Sai, Naruto hanya melebih-lebihkan tetapi berbeda dengan tatapan yang dilempar Polisi Ino.

Kepala Kepolisian Sai mengetukkan batang pulpen yang ia genggam ke atas tumpukan kertas, "Kau tidak akan bergerak seinci pun dari kantor ini sebelum kau memberikan penjelasan kepada kami semua."

Melihat bahu Naruto merosot turun, Polisi Ino melempar tatapan kesal kepada Polisi Sai, "Apa yang kau pikirkan, _babe_? Apakah kau tidak melihat mereka sedang kesulitan? Berbelas kasihan lah sedikit."

Naruto sempat terkejut ketika Polisi Ino mengucapkan panggilan sayang kepada Polisi Sai, hingga akhirnya, Naruto melihat cincin di jari manis mereka berdua identik.

"Tetapi..."

"Tidak, tidak ada _tapi_. Berikan mereka kunci rumah yang dahulu ditempati oleh tuan Jiraiya. Aku akan mengambilkan mereka beberapa pakaian bersih dari loker di gedung sebelah."

Sebelum Sai sempat protes, bayangan Polisi Ino sudah menghilang di balik tempat ia masuk sebelumnya. Wajah Polisi Sai semakin tidak senang menatap Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto menunduk tidak enak karena menyebabkan mereka bertengkar, Sasuke menyeringai senang melihat lawan perangnya ternyata adalah tipe 'Para Suami Takut Istri'.

Polisi Sai terlihat setengah hati ketika menunduk ke bawah meja kerjanya dan membuka satu-persatu laci meja kerjanya. Mengobrak-abriknya dengan asal sebelum menarik sebuah logam kecil mengkilap dari balik laci ketiga dari atas. Sai melempar kunci itu ke atas meja di bagian yang dapat di jangkau Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa harus mendekati meja kerjanya lebih jauh.

Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Polisi Ino membawa sebuah bungkusan berwarna hitam.

"Ini beberapa setel pakaian dan peralatan mandi dari kami. Mungkin ukurannya tidak terlalu pas dengan kalian, khususnya Naruto. Kau sangat mungil. Aku jadi ingin memiliki anak laki-laki sepertimu," ucap Ino ketika menyerahkan bungkusan itu ke tangan Naruto. Setelah bungkusan itu berpindah tangan, Ino sempat menepuk puncak kepala Naruto sambil tersenyum. Tinggi Naruto hanya lebih dua sampai tiga sentimeter diatasnya.

"Oh, aku tidak ingin memiliki anak laki-laki seperti itu."

"Apakah aku meminta pendapatmu?"

Polisi Sai terdiam dengan cara yang hampir lucu. Polisi Ino memanggil sebuah nama dan seseorang prajurit berseragam santai muncul dari balik pintu tempat Ino sebelumnya muncul.

"Polisi Junior Rock Lee, antarkan mereka ke rumah yang dahulu ditempati tuan Jiraiya."

"Siap, laksanakan!" Prajurit berpakaian kaos _sleeveless_ berwarna hijau itu berdiri tegak dengan semangat yang menurut Sasuke sedikit berlebihan.

Prajurit Lee berbalik ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat lantang, Sasuke hampir tertawa mengingat ia pernah ada di angkatan laut dan standarnya tidak pernah seburuk polisi di daerah ini. Apa yang mereka pertimbangkan dengan memilih kadet seperti ini, melalui undian? Lucu sekali.

Naruto sempat mengucapkan terima kasih dan menunduk 90 derajat kepada Polisi Sai dan Polisi Ino, Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis kepada mereka berdua sebelum bersama-sama mengikuti Polisi Rock Lee.

Sasuke sempat mampir ke sebuah toko serba ada yang jika ia mencoba percaya dengan pernyataan Rock Lee, adalah satu-satunya yang ada di kampung ini. Sasuke membeli beberapa makanan kaleng dan bahan pelengkap lainnya. Rock Lee tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh tentang rumah yang akan mereka tempati, tentang cerita dibalik tuan Jiraiya yang baru beberapa bulan tinggal di daerah ini sebelum ditinggal mati oleh istrinya dan akhirnya mencoba meninggalkan kenangan bersama istrinya dengan pergi dari kampung ini. Naruto mengangguk maklum, orang selalu datang dan pergi, dan itu normal.

Sesampainya di depan sebuah rumah yang tidak berbeda jauh dari rumah di sekitarnya, Rock Lee pamit dan berjalan kembali ke kantor polisi, wajahnya senang bukan main karena mendapat tugas tambahan untuk mengantarkan orang asing.

Rumah –atau lebih cocok jika disebut pondok- itu sangat mempesona dengan bau daging pohon cemara menyeruak di dindingnya. Sebuah perapian dari batu terletak di ruang tamu dengan cerobong asap yang menempel di dinding hingga ke langit-langit. Di samping perapian terdapat sepasang kursi besar berwarna merah dadu. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah sofa. Naruto tidak dapat menebak apakah warna sofa itu memang _lime green_ atau warna hijau yang sudah luntur karena dimakan usia. Tetapi sejujurnya, itu lebih dari cukup untuk mereka berdua.

Mereka menulusuri pondok satu lantai itu, ada sebuah kamar tamu yang di gabung dengan ruang makan. Di samping perapian terdapat pintu yang mengarah ke sebuah kamar tidur dan kamar mandi. Di seberang sofa terdapat ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai dapur.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah dapur untuk meletakan kantung bahan-bahan makanan di dapur. Naruto meletakan bungkusan berisi pakaian dan peralatan mandi yang masih baru itu ke atas sofa di ruang tamu. Naruto duduk diatas sofa tersebut untuk meluruskan kakinya. Walaupun kulit sofa tersebut agak kasar karena sering di duduki oleh mantan pemilik rumah ini, tetapi sofa itu tetap nyaman.

Sebelum merasa terlalu nyaman dan menjadi malas untuk berbenah, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di dapur. Naruto melihatnya menuangkan air ke dalam panci dan mencuci sayuran yang sudah setengah layu.

"Kau langsung ingin makan?"

"Aku sudah berjam-jam tidak memasukan apapun ke dalam perutku. Aku mungkin tidak akan bertahan untuk satu jam lagi. Kau memangnya tidak merasa lapar?"

Naruto membuka laci-laci meja dapur dan mengambil peralatan seperti wajan, spatula dan pisau, ia berniat untuk membantu Sasuke, "Tentu aku lapar."

Sasuke mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong-motong sayuran yang sebelumnya telah ia cuci. Tangannya sangat cekatan hingga sulit untuk melihat bahwa ini adalah pertama kali ia memasak.

"Kau bisa memasak?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Untuk sesaat ia merasa tidak berguna karena ia selalu mengandalkan makanan cepat saji atau masakan restoran.

Sasuke berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Aku bisa memasak beberapa masakan sederhana."

Naruto tertawa sampai memegang perutnya karena mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Bukan apa-apa," Naruto mengusap tepi matanya. "Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti itu. Ceritakan padaku, apakah semua prajurit di angkatan laut di ajari menjahit dan mengarang bunga? Warna apron apa yang kau suka? Merah muda? Dengan polkadot atau corak hati?" Naruto kembali tertawa dengan hebatnya. Sasuke manyun sendiri tetapi tetap berusaha fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Setelah Naruto berhenti tertawa beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke bertanya, "Sudah puas?"

"Sama sekali belum," jawab Naruto geli. Naruto tidak bisa mengabaikan perasaan bahwa semakin lama ia dengan Sasuke, dunia ini semakin menyenangkan. Untuk itu, ia harus belajar lebih banyak tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kaleng makanan yang ia beli sebelumnya dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam panci, Naruto dapat melihat bola-bola daging meluncur turun dari kaleng itu, "Kau pernah bekerja di FBI, kan? Lalu apa bakatmu hingga bisa diterima di sana?"

Kali ini, Sasuke tidak akan menjawab sesuatu yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh kembali, ia tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Menembak, aku ahli dalam menembak sasaran. Mereka menjulukiku 'Sang Mata Elang' ketika aku masih berada di FBI. Dan mereka berkata bahwa aku memiliki analisa yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan kasus-kasus sulit."

Naruto tertarik, tetapi ia tidak tahan dengan wajah sombong Sasuke yang menyebalkan. Seharusnya orang tua Sasuke menambahkan kalimat 'sombong' ditengah namanya.

"Oh, aku sudah tahu itu. Kau sudah menunjukan kualitasmu ketika melawan Madara di hutan pagi tadi." Sasuke mencium bau sarkatis di kalimat Naruto.

Naruto mengambil beberapa kotak bumbu pelengkap di deretan laci paling bawah dan menyerahkannya kepada Sasuke yang sedang mengaduk makanan di dalam panci, "Bakat apalagi yang kau punya?"

"Yeah," Sasuke mengumam. Dia melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas ke pinggang Naruto dan mulai menarik Naruto ke arahnya. "Aku cukup ahli dalam beberapa hal yang lain." Seringaiannya kali ini agak berbeda dari biasanya.

Alarm tanda peringatan berbunyi di kepala Naruto, "Seperti apa?"

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya dan menempelkan bibir di telinga Naruto. "Kau tahu benar apa yang kau maksud," bisiknya.

Oh tuhan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto dapat menbaui tubuh Sasuke seluruhnya. Bau daun kering dan lumpur, keringat dan sedikit bau apak karena lembab. Agaknya Naruto tidak peduli, perpaduan itu menjadi memabukan jika berada di tubuh Sasuke.

Entah siapa yang memulai, tetapi tiba-tiba bibir mereka terpaut. Naruto tidak cukup sadar apakah dia bersandar di bahu Sasuke, lalu Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya kebawah hingga menciumnya. Atau versi yang lebih parah, Naruto menarik kerah leher Sasuke dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Naruto tidak tahu mana yang benar, dan ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

Dan, oh, itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Mulut Sasuke sangat hangat di dalam mulut Naruto, dan, Sasuke benar-benar tahu cara berciuman. Mungkin ia mendapat keahlian itu dari istrinya, Naruto menjadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Tetapi, Sasuke benar-benar membuatnya menginginkan lebih dan lebih lagi. Sasuke sangat lembut, tetapi pada saat yang bersamaan, ia tetap kasar dan menuntut. Tangan Sasuke menangkup dagu Naruto, dan dia menekannya dengan lembut agar ia tahu bahwa Sasuke ingin Naruto membuka mulutnya.

Naruto sedikit berjinjit ketika melilitkan kedua tangannya ke belakang leher Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke mulai memeluk dan membelai punggungnya, Naruto merasa tulangnya menjadi selunak jeli, seribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di perutnya.

Ketika mereka mengakhiri cumbuannya, tangan Sasuke berada di balik kaos Naruto, meraba kulit punggungnya. Naruto dapat merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke menyebar di tubuhnya.

"Lebih baik kita berhenti disini sebelum aku kehilangan kendali dan menunjukan keahlian yang aku bicarakan tadi."

Seringaian Sasuke semakin berbahaya setiap detiknya, memaksa Naruto mengambil jarak aman.

Sasuke menggoda Naruto dengan aksen Eropa-nya yang seksi, "Tetapi, jika kau sebegitunya menginginkanku. Aku bisa mengaturnya, _my honey_."

Naruto sudah tahu bahwa ini berarti saatnya ia menjauh dari Sasuke sebelum bahaya benar-benar menelannya hidup-hidup. Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke yang berada di pinggangnya, ia berjalan dengan cepat keluar dari dapur sebelum Sasuke menyadari bahwa bulu halus dibelakang lehernya telah berdiri sejak tadi.

Walaupun ia telah masuk ke kamar tidur, ia dapat mendengar suara tawa Sasuke dari dapur. Ia benar-benar butuh mandi sekarang.

Naruto menghabiskan lima belas menit hanya untuk mencoba satu-persatu baju yang Polisi Ino bungkus untuk mereka. Tidak ada satupun yang pas dengan tubuhnya. Yang paling kecil setidaknya dua ukuran diatasnya. Naruto mengenakan sebuah kemeja lengan panjang yang tergerai sampai tiga sentimeter di atas bagian tengah pahanya dan memakai sebuah celana pendek yang menutupi hingga bagian tengah pahanya. Lengan kemejanya ia lipat hingga ke lengan bawahnya.

Naruto tidak ingin repot-repot 'berdandan', tetapi menggosok giginya dan menyemprotkan beberapa wewangian peninggalan mantan pemilik asli pondok itu sepertinya cukup wajar. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak ingin membuat gembira Sasuke atau apa, dia hanya ingin berpenampilan sedikit pantas setelah berhari-hari tidak bisa membersihkan diri. Iya, Naruto yakin itu alasannya.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan meletakan sisa pakaian yang belum ia pakai di atas ranjang. Sekali lagi, ia mengagumi tuan Jiraiya karena rasa artistiknya. Kamar tidurnya dilengkapi dengan sebuah lampu listrik yang redup, menguatkan kesan harmonis dengan kayu dan perabotan antik di dalamnya. Ranjangnya ukuran _king size_ dan diselimuti dengan seprei warna-warni yang sedikit terlihat kusam.

Entah siapa tuan Jiraiya itu, tetapi jika yang dikatakan Rock Lee benar, ia benar-benar ingin melupakan kenangan bersama istrinya dengan meninggalkan semua barang-barang cantik ini. Jika ditaksir harga barangnya mungkin akan memenuhi kebutuhan hidupmu sepanjang tahun.

Naruto keluar dari kamar tepat ketika Sasuke masuk dari pintu depan, ia menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut lalu berbalik dan membeku.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia hanya terpaku menatap Naruto. "Kau terlihat seperti sehabis berguling di lumpur. Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa membuat dirinya berhenti menatap paha Naruto yang terekspos. Kulitnya tampak mulus tanpa bulu dan berwarna kuning karamel. Fantasi aneh menari-nari di dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar ia meracau, "Aku mengecek garasi disamping rumah, lalu kaleng oli... dan... kaleng oli..."

"Hah, lalu?"

"Ya?"

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memaksa dirinya untuk memandang lawan bicaranya, ia tahu, Naruto sadar bahwa Sasuke tengah memandangnya. Sasuke hanya tak bisa menahan diri, paha mulus yang terlihat terawat itu benar-benar memabukan.

"Apa yang terjadi di garasi, Sasuke? Apa yang terjadi dengan kaleng-kaleng oli itu?"

"Yah, begitulah."

Sasuke berkicau seperti orang idiot, dan Naruto bertanggungjawab penuh atas penurunan IQ-nya secara drastis. Sasuke melangkah melewati Naruto ke kamar tidur, ia menggerutu dengan kata-kata yang tidak dapat Naruto dengar ketika ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Naruto berjalan ke arah meja makan dimana masakan yang Sasuke masak terhidang di atasnya. Naruto harus mengakui bahwa masakan ini kelihatannya tidak terlalu buruk. Bola-bola daging di dalam kuah saus tomat, ditambah dengan potongan-potongan sayur ringan seperti sawi, daun bawang dan kol. Naruto bisa menghabiskan semangkok penuh untuk dirinya sendiri selama lima menit.

Naruto membawa mangkok kotor itu bersamanya ke dapur dan meletakannya di atas bak cuci piring. Ia melangkah ke arah plastik belanjaan Sasuke dan mengambil sebuah botol minum dari dalamnya. Ia mematikan lampu dapur lalu masuk ke kamar tidur. Naruto dapat mendengar suara air di balik pintu kamar mandi, dan ia berusaha untuk tetap tenang ketika ia mengganti seprei ranjang kusam di kamar itu. Naruto menemukan seprei baru yang masih bersih di dalam lemari dan melapisi kasur dengan itu. Naruto membuka laci lemari yang sama dan menemukan sebuah selimut bersih yang dapat mereka gunakan.

Naruto naik ke atas tempat tidur dan bersila di tengah-tengahnya. Ia meluruskan punggungnya agar berada di posisi _Lotus_. Naruto mencoba membersihkan pikirannya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengatur pernafasan. Tepat ketika ia baru saja masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya, sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Pergi ke 'surga kecilmu'?"

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat.

Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak memakai apapun kecuali celana pendek selutut, ia bahkan tidak ingin repot-repot memasang kancingnya. Naruto tidak ingin konsentrasinya terganggu. Ia kembali memfokuskan dirinya. Sasuke mencoba menggoda Naruto dengan mendekatinya ketika ia berada di tahap meditasi, tetapi nyatanya, Naruto bergeming. Ia benar-benar serius dengan semua omong kosong tentang penenangan pikiran dan yoga.

Sasuke sedikit menjadi bosan, "Kau tahu kau terlihat seperti apa, Naruto? Kau seperti seorang pendeta yang mengasingkan diri kesebuah bukit untuk tinggal dan bertapa."

Naruto tidak merespon, keningnya berkerut bagaikan ia sedang memikirkan sasuatu dengan serius. Setelah beberapa menit, tiba-tiba Naruto membulatkan matanya hingga ia dapat merasa bahwa bola matanya dapat keluar dari tempatnya.

"Itu dia, Sasuke. ITU DIA." Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bergairah.

"Apa?"

"Coba ulangi apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Apa."

Naruto hampir mengigit Sasuke karena jawabannya, "Bukan itu. Kalimat sebelumnya."

"Tentang mengasingkan diri disebuah bukit?"

"Benar.. Tiba-tiba kau mengingatkanku kepada pesan suara yang ditinggalkan Paman Kyuubi ketika ia berada di Bandara _California_ , sebelum Madara membawanya"

Sasuke tiba-tiba berantusias seperti seorang anak di toko mainan, "Apa yang diucapkannya?"

"Aku benar-benar idiot karena lupa akan hal ini. Kyuubi berkata kepadaku bahwa ada seorang pemuda –Madara- yang akan mengantarnya menuju sebuah penginapan sementara di puncak bukit karena _Rovusia Paradise_ sedang menyiapkan kamar cadangan untuk kedatanganku esok harinya."

Naruto melanjutkan, "Aku ingat nama bukitnya adalah _Bukit Filaria._ Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu namanya. Aku ingat karena aku sempat tertawa mendengar nama bukit itu. _Filaria_ adalah sejenis cacing benang yang menyebabkan penyakit kaki gajah. Dan itu lucu karena aku pikir sangat aneh untuk menamai sebuah bukit dengan nama cacing pembawa penyakit."

Naruto ingat betapa lucunya ketika ia mendengar nama bukit itu beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi sekarang, ia tidak bisa sedikit pun tersenyum karena fakta bahwa pamannya berada di sana, sedang berperang melawan bahaya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis, "Lalu kenapa kau tidak berkata kepadaku tentang ini sebelumnya?"

Naruto membela dirinya, "Aku sudah bilang, nama tempat itu sangat aneh, jadi aku pikir Madara memalsukan nama tempatnya. Kau akan dengan mudah melupakan hal-hal yang palsu seperti itu, bukan? Tetapi, Sasuke, bagaimana jika Madara tidak berbohong?"

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin bahwa Madara tidak memalsukan nama bukit itu?"

"Karena Madara tidak memiliki alasan untuk berbohong, Sasuke. Madara sudah mendapatkan mangsanya –Paman Kyuubi- didepannya. Madara yakin bahwa misinya sudah selesai dengan menghabisi Kyuubi. Tetapi, Madara tidak tahu sebelumnya bahwa aku akan datang. Madara tidak tahu bahwa apa yang ia katakan, tidak akan berakhir di Kyuubi." ujar Naruto.

Dalam beberapa menit, Sasuke terdiam dengan kedua tangan di bawah dagunya, "Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, menunggu responnya. Sasuke menatap balik matanya dan memberinya anggukan, tanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan semua penjelasan Naruto.

"Jika kau minta pendapatku, kita kurang lebih punya kesempatan sebesar lima puluh persen untuk membenarkan hipotesismu."

Oh, ayolah Sasuke, beri Naruto sedikit pujian. "Memangnya kau punya rencana lain?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke menambah pertanyaan lain, "Kau tahu dimana tempatnya? _Bukit Filaria_ itu."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar tidur. Matanya terhenti di meja rias kecil di sudut ruangan. Meja rias itu mengkilap, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa meja rias itu terbuat dari keramik.

Naruto setengah berlari ketika menghampiri meja rias itu. Dia membuka laci itu satu-persatu. Bertumpuk-tumpuk alat-alat rias seperti, lipstik, bedak, celak alis dapat Naruto temukan di dalamnya. Istri Tuan Jiraiya pasti sangat suka merawat diri. Naruto menyingkirkan alat-alat kosmetik itu dan meraih sebuah kunci kecil di dasar laci.

Sasuke tidak tahan untuntuk bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Naruto berbalik, sedikit merapikan alat rias milik nyonya Jiraiya dan menutup laci itu kembali sambil menjawab, "Polisi Rock Lee berkata bahwa Tuan Jiraiya belum lama pindah ke daerah ini sebelum istrinya meninggal. Itu artinya Tuan Jiraiya adalah pendatang baru, ia pasti menyimpan peta disuatu tempat. Dan semua lemari sudah aku buka sebelumnya ketika aku mencoba mencari pengganti selimut dan seprei ranjang itu."

Naruto mendekati meja lampu di samping ranjang, dia memasukan kunci kecil itu ke lubang kunci di laci meja lampu. Sekali putar, laci itu terbuka.

"Hanya tersisa laci ini yang belum aku periksa."

Didalamnya terdapat buka-buku jurnal kecil seukuran saku, Naruto tidak tertarik untuk membuka dan membacanya sekarang. Ia menemukan peta usang di laci kedua dari atas.

Naruto membawa peta itu ke atas kasur dan merentangkannya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke dan Naruto bersama-sama mencari bukit yang bertuliskan _Filaria_.

Dalam waktu 10 detik, Naruto dapat menemukannya, "Ini dia."

Sasuke melihat ujung jari telunjuk Naruto, itu artinya ucapan Naruto benar. Ia mencoba mengira-ngira jaraknya. "Cukup masuk akal jika pamanmu dibawa ke tempat itu dari Bandara California. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dan berada di tengah-tengah hutan."

Sasuke mengambil sebuah pulpen di laci tempat Naruto menemukan peta itu dan menggambar garis untuk memperkirakan jarak yang akan di tempuh. "Dan kita sudah bergerak ke arah timur laut cukup jauh dari Bandara California. Jika kita langsung menuju bukit ini, kita mungkin hanya akan mengabiskan waktu sekitar enam atau tujuh jam. Kembali ke kota membutuhkan waktu setidaknya lebih dari satu hari."

Naruto menatap Sasuke, ia mengambil keputusan secara sepihak, "Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu. Kita harus langsung menuju bukit _Filaria_ ini."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan tatapan kurang yakin, "Kau benar-benar tidak mengerti siapa yang kau hadapi, kan? Apakah kau sudah melupakan kemunculan Madara pagi tadi? Kita hampir saja mati. Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuan polisi?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuan polisi?'"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu, "Aku pikir **kau** tidak akan bisa menghadapi semua ini sendirian."

Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya karena ia pikir ia belum mendapat jawaban yang jelas, "Apa maksudmu? Aku? Memang kau tidak memerlukan bantuan polisi?"

"Ingat ketika aku berkata bahwa aku melakukan semua ini karena ingin membunuh Madara dengan tanganku sendiri? Aku juga berkata bahwa aku melakukan semua ini, -menyelamatkanmu dari Madara, membawamu hingga ke tengah hutan dan melalui ini semua- bukan karenamu atau pamanmu. Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku memiliki masalah pribadi dengan Madara, dan aku tidak perlu melibatkan siapapun."

"Tetapi..."

Sasuke menutup mulut Naruto dengan jari telunjuk kanannya, "Tidak ada tapi, Naruto. Ini kesepakatan kita dari awal. Kau mengurus urusanmu, aku mengurus urusanku."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, tidak setuju maupun menolak atas penyataan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke bangkit dari ranjang dan menepuk kedua tangannya tanda menyimpulkan, "Okay, aku pikir aku harus mengecek ke tempat itu besok pagi."

Naruto mengoreksi, "Bukan 'aku', tapi 'kita'."

Sasuke ingin berkata sesuatu, tetapi dia menelan kembali kata-kata yang sudah sampai tenggorokannya.

Ketika Sasuke berniat berjalan ke ruang tamu, ia sempat melirik ke arah Naruto, ia melihat Naruto sedang melamun, pandangannya mengawang ke luar jendela dimana beribu-ribu bintang bertaburan di selimut gelapnya langit. Sasuke tahu persis apa yang ia pikirkan. Setelah Naruto tahu sendiri semua jawaban dari teka-teki ini, itu tidak membuat Naruto merasa lebih baik. Justru yang ia rasakan adalah semakin merasa cemas karena tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Madara kepada pamannya, Kyuubi, setelah Madara tidak berhasil menangkap Naruto dan Sasuke. Orang seperti Madara tidak suka kekalahan.

Naruto ingin ke tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan Kyuubi, bukan untuk menemukan mayat Kyuubi.

Sasuke mengembuskan nafas panjang, Naruto terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini.

"Kau ingin ditemani?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan perlahan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke bersandar di pintu masuk kamar, lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya yang telanjang. "Aku tidur di sofa atau di kasur?"

Apakah Naruto cukup berani untuk benar-benar berkata jujur kepada Sasuke, untuk memberitahu Sasuke apa yang dia inginkan? Naruto berdeham untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering.

Naruto berbisik, "Di kasur..." Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Umm, itu pun jika kau mau."

Sial, Naruto merasa bahwa suaranya terdengar sangat lemah, mungkin juga sedikit ketakutan. Naruto tidak bisa menatap mata Sasuke. "Jika kau mau," Naruto mengulanginya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu, aku mau."

 **CHAPTER 7 – END**

* * *

 **NGINTIP CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YUK :**

Naruto berhasil memecahkan semua permainan Madara dan Kushina. Tetapi, itu hanya membuatnya lebih ketakutan. Apakah Naruto dan Sasuke bisa sampai disana tepat waktu sebelum Madara dengan emosi yang meluap-luap berniat untuk menyakiti Kyuubi? Lalu bagaimana reaksi Naruto ketika melihat ibu kandungnya untuk pertama kali?

"Halo, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, agen Sasuke."

...

"Apa kau ingin mengulang kesalahanmu lagi, hah?"

...

"Kau ingin tahu tentang ibu kandungku?" ... "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa mengenainya."

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Silahkan lakukan apapun yang kalian suka terhadap saya karena saya terlambat update selama satu minggu.. Padahal saya sudah berjanji untuk meng-update fic ini selama dua minggu sekali..

Saya hanya bisa meminta maaf kepada _reader_ semua yang mungkin sudah menunggu sejak minggu yang lalu.. Jika kalian ingin menyalahkan sesuatu, salahkan saja Office Word saya yang tiba-tiba berhenti mendadak ketika saya sudah mengerjakan 3/4 dari fic ini. Saya pikir saya bisa melakukan _Recovery_ pada file yang sebelumnya belum saya sempat save. Eh ternyata, TIDAK BISA. Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mencari file-file yang hilang, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Akhirnya saya harus membuat dari awal, benar-benar dari nol.. (Sedih)

Tetapi, berkat terlambat, saya bisa menghadirkan fic yang lebih baik dari fic yang 'tidak sengaja terhapus' sebelumnya, karena waktunya lebih panjang. Aku harap chapter ini bisa membuat kalian memaafkan aku.

Dan kesempurnaan chapter ini bukan merupakan hasil karya saya sendiri. Ada campur tangan orang lain yang berjasa untuk mengoreksi dan memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan yang saya perbuat. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk teman dunia maya saya, **Han Lawrence** aka **Kohan44** yang sudah membantu saya dalam pembuatan fic ini.. Lain kali boleh lah kita _collab_.. Hehehe ( _Go visit his account_ )

Dan saya tidak punya waktu untuk anda para flamer. Saya tidak akan menyebut nama anda di fic saya lagi. Saya membiarkan anda berkomentar sesuka anda di kolom review karena itu adalah hak anda, saya tidak berniat menghapusnya karena itu bisa menjadi hiburan saya..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. Bye...

REVIEW, KRITIK, SARAN, FLAME (YANG BERKUALITAS DAN MEMBANGUN) MAUPUN REQUEST AKAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA OLEH AUTHOR DAN MEMBANGKITKAN SEMANGAT UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE DARI FIC INI..

REVIEW SEORANG READER SANGAT BERARTI UNTUK SEORANG AUTHOR.. :)

 **Note : Mungkin fic ini akan berakhir dalam satu atau dua chapter lagi**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **RATE : M+ for for Murder, Gory and NSFW scene.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, LEMON WARNED,** **ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika kau tidak nyaman dengan hal ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah fiksi, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat dan hubungan karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

 **NSFW SCENE ALERT! JIKA ANDA BELUM CUKUP UMUR, SILAHKAN SKIP DAN SCROLL KE TANDA (NSFW SCENE : FINISHED)**

* * *

Sasuke bersandar di pintu masuk kamar, lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya yang telanjang. "Aku tidur di sofa atau di kasur?"

Apakah Naruto cukup berani untuk benar-benar berkata jujur kepada Sasuke, untuk memberitahu Sasuke apa yang dia inginkan? Naruto berdeham untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering.

Naruto berbisik, "Di kasur..." Naruto cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Umm, itu pun jika kau mau."

Sial, Naruto merasa bahwa suaranya terdengar sangat lemah, mungkin juga sedikit ketakutan. Naruto tidak bisa menatap mata Sasuke. "Jika kau mau," Naruto mengulanginya.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu, aku mau."

Sasuke berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dadanya. Naruto tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari postur Sasuke. Bahu bidang dan tegap, dada dan perut yang berbalut otot keras dan tidak lupa **rambut halus yang menjalar dari pusar menuju ke bagian bawahnya.** (Please, ini fetish author. Jangan protes)

Sasuke mengambil langkah mendekat ke arahnya, tetapi ia berhenti ketika Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas, memberi gestur untuk mencegah Sasuke melangkah lebih jauh, "Tidak begitu cepat, Sasuke."

"Ada apa lagi, hah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada lelah, memutar bola matanya 360 derajat.

"Ada beberapa aturan dasar yang perlu kita sepakati terlebih dahulu."

Naruto sedang tidak bercanda. Sasuke mungkin sudah tertawa jika Naruto tidak terlihat begitu cemas. "Aturan dasar? Seperti tidak saling memukul bagian pinggang ke bawah? Kau pikir ini semacam tinju?" Ketika Naruto tidak segera menjawab, ia kembali bertanya, "Atau kau akan membiarkan ku-"

"Tunggu sebentar. Kau terdengar begitu memaksa." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dimana Naruto duduk. Naruto dapat merasakan tatapan Sasuke melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Entahlah. Apa maksudmu dengan 'rencana'? Aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa." Sasuke duduk tepat di samping Naruto. "Oh, mungkin aku punya rencana. Rencana itu sudah tergambar jelas dikepalaku sekarang"

Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke mendaratkan tangannya di atas paha dalam Naruto, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan membisikan kalimat yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto meremang.

"Aku menyebut rencana ini dengan nama, _'Malam yang panas'._ "

Nada Sasuke sangat menggoda sekaligus seduktif sehingga Naruto dapat merasakan getaran kalimat itu masuk ke gendang telinga dan langsung menusuk otaknya. Tampaknya, kemampuan inilah yang Sasuke bicarakan sebelumnya saat mereka di dapur tadi. Sasuke dapat meracuni otak seseorang hanya dengan suaranya. Tetapi Naruto langsung membuang pemikiran itu jauh-jauh ketika ia dapat merasakan tangan besar Sasuke merayap di pahanya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Inilah yang aku maksud dengan 'aturan dasar', idiot! Tidak ada saling menyentuh! Kita membagi ranjang ini menjadi dua bagian dan jangan pernah melewati bagian ranjangmu!" Ucap Naruto dengan satu tarikan napas. Sasuke merespon dengan memutar bola matanya.

" _Memang aku peduli dengan 'aturan'-mu itu."_

"Dan tidak ada skenario di malam ini dimana kau melakukan rencana _'Malam yang panas'-_ muitu, Sasuke. Tidak akan pernah!" Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan membuang mukanya yang terlihat memerah, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena tidak dibelikan mainan.

Tiga puluh detik keheningan diantara mereka pecah ketika Sasuke bertanya, "Kau tahu, _Sugar?_ "

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan berjarak tiga puluh sentimeter disampingnya, "Apa?"

"Saat aku berada di FBI, aku paling tidak suka dengan namanya, 'aturan'."

Sasuke menerjang tubuh Naruto dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat tubuh Naruto terbaring terlentang di atas ranjang dengan kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sasuke yang berada diatas tubuhnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat, sehingga mereka bisa saling mencium wangi nafas mereka masing-masing.

Selama tiga detik, Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap. Keheningan yang tercipta membuat suasana begitu intens. Dalam tiga detik yang terasa seperti seabad itu, Naruto seperti dapat menerawang isi hati Sasuke melewati iris mata _onyx_ yang kelam itu. Naruto dapat melihat Sasuke begitu detail, hingga ia dapat menyadari bahwa ada luka sayatan sepanjang dua senti di pelipis kanan Sasuke. Naruto dapat melihat bagaimana garis rahang Sasuke yang begitu kokoh menopang wajah tampan pemiliknya. Naruto mungkin tidak bisa mengutarakannya, tetapi ia dapat merasakan kembali bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta setiap ia melihat sisi Sasuke ini.

Detik keempat, Sasuke menenggelamkan bibirnya didalam bibir Naruto. Naruto tidak merasakan paksaan dan tuntutan dalam ciuman tersebut. Itu hanya sebuah ciuman tanda rasa cinta. Sasuke memperlakukannya begitu lembut hingga ia lupa bahwa sebelumnya ia menolak.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan lidah Sasuke mengeksplor mulutnya, menyentuh bagian dimana belum ada yang pernah menjamahnya dan itu terasa begitu nikmat. Bulu tipis di dagu Sasuke, tanda ia mencukur jambangnya dengan terburu-buru, menggelitik pipi Naruto. Tangan Sasuke begitu hangat dipermukaan kulitnya.

Sial! Sasuke begitu tahu dimana tempat yang tepat untuk dijamah. Naruto merasa bahwa tempat yang Sasuke sentuh berubah menjadi sangat sensitif dalam sekejap. Dan Naruto tidak tahu apa ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya atau Sasuke memang mempunyai tangan emas.

Sasuke tidak mengendurkan pagutannya. Ketika Naruto membuka matanya, yang dapat ia lihat hanya figur wajah Sasuke yang kabur ditambah beribu-ribu bintang emas menari di depan matanya. Siapa yang butuh alkohol jika ciuman bisa sangat memabukan seperti ini?

Sasuke menarik tubuhnya menjauh ketika melihat Naruto kehabisan napas. Ketika ia menarik lidahnya dari mulut Naruto, ia dapat melihat jembatan saliva terbentuk diantara lidah mereka. Sasuke menatap wajah dan tubuh Naruto yang terlihat begitu acak-acakan dan menggoda karena ciuman dan sentuhan tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi pria brengsek, _pumpkin_. Mengingat 'aturan' yang kau buat tadi, jika kau tidak menginginkannya, aku tidak akan melanjutkannya."

Naruto terkejut, "Jangan bodoh, Sasuke."

" _Kau berpikir akan meninggalkanku ketika kau sudah membuat tubuhku seperti ini? Berani-beraninya kau!"_

Naruto mengutuk tubuhnya yang bisa begitu panas karena sentuhan Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah merasakan begitu jalang dan mengharapkan sentuhan seseorang seperti saat ini selain Sasuke. Ada yang begitu berbeda dengan cara Sasuke menyentuhnya sehingga tubuh Naruto menuntut lebih. Pikiran Naruto sudah mengawang membayangkan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya selanjutnya. Sial! Mantra apa yang sudah Sasuke ucapkan hingga ia begitu menginginkannya.

"Baiklah, _sugar._ Tetapi sebelum aku melanjutkan permainan kita ini. Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu."

Naruto menggencangkan rahangnya, "Apa?"

Naruto terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tba menggenggam kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan serius, "Apa kau percaya kepadaku?"

Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau bercanda?"

Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto menghindari pertanyaannya, dan Sasuke akan tetap diam sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban langsung dari mulut Naruto sendiri.

"Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tetapi aku ingin... Tidak, aku **perlu** mendengar kau mengucapkan jawabannya langsung dari mulutmu."

Naruto beringsut mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Sasuke. "Kau adalah orang yang paling keras kepala dan menjengkelkan yang pernah kukenal," Naruto menunduk, tatapannya mengarah ke kedua tangannya yang saling bertautan tanda malu, "tetapi sejak saat pertama kita bertemu, aku merasakan sebuah koneksi aneh ini. Seolah-olah aku merasa begitu aman... dan bebas ketika aku bersamamu."

"Aku tidak dapat menjelaskan hal ini dengan begitu rinci," ucap Naruto perlahan, agak berbisik. "Tetapi kira-kira seperti itu lah rasaku terhadapmu."

Sasuke mendekat dan melingkarkan tanggannya di pinggul Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Iya'"

Tangan Sasuke menyelinap masuk kedalam kemeja Naruto dan meraba punggung halus Naruto. Sasuke membaringkan Naruto dengan lembut dan mencium bagian samping kanan leher Naruto tepat dibawah telinga.

Naruto merasakan getaran muncul tepat dimana Sasuke menciumnya dan turun langsung menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. Naruto menggenggam erat sprei dibawahnya, tetapi ketika Sasuke menggelitik daun telinga Naruto dengan ujung lidahnya, Naruto mulai bisa merilekskan tubuhnya.

Nafas hangat Sasuke diatas kulit lehernya yang sensitif hanya membuat getaran itu semakin intens. Tangan Naruto meraba dada bidang Sasuke yang sejak tadi terekspos. Ia dapat merasakan kekuatan dari otot keras dibawah kulitnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya bagaimana seseorang yang begitu kuat seperti Sasuke dapat menyentuhnya begitu lembut? Naruto menarik nafas panjang ketika ia merasakan Sasuke menggigit kecil lehernya.

"Ahh.. Sasuke.. Jang-an.."

Sebelum Naruto dapat protes, atau khawatir, atau merengek, mulut Sasuke sudah mengambil kepemilikan secara absolut kepada mulut Naruto. Lidah Sasuke begitu cekatan keluar dan masuk sehingga Naruto menggigil karena kenikmatan.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah mencari oksigen ketika Sasuke mengakhiri ciumannya.

"Kain ini menghalangiku," ucap Sasuke ketika ia mencoba melepaskan kemeja dari tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke melepaskannya.

Bersama dengan kemeja Naruto yang jatuh ke lantai, Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Kulit coklat karamel Naruto berkilat karena keringat di bawah lampu redup kamar tidur, membuatnya terlihat begitu menggoda.

"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu, bodoh!" Ucap Naruto seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri untuk menutupi bagian atasnya yang terekspos mata lapar Sasuke. Pose yang sangat menggoda.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Naruto sudah siap akan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya. Ternyata kedua tangan Sasuke meraih kedua tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat. Mata Sasuke menatap tepat ke dalam matanya.

"Naruto.."

Ada suatu gelombang kejut ketika suara lembut sekaligus ambisius Sasuke sampai ketelinga Naruto. Naruto belum pernah mengetahui jika Sasuke bisa seserius ini. Kenapa pula Sasuke membuat Naruto menjadi merasa seperti orang yang spesial hanya karena Sasuke memanggil namanya?

"Ada apa.. Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi Naruto dibuat terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum setelah Naruto menyebut namanya. Senyum yang sangat menenangkan sekaligus menyakitkan.

"Naruto..."

"Maafkan aku."

Sebelum Naruto dapat bertanya apa maksud dari permintaan maaf Sasuke, Sasuke memotong.

"Aku masih merasa menyesal dengan keputusanku yang meninggalkanmu di mobilku waktu itu. Aku berpikir jika aku meninggalkanmu, kau akan aman. Waktu itu, aku hanya berpikir bahwa kau tidak perlu ikut andil dan membahayakan nyawamu dalam pengejaran ini."

Kepala Sasuke menunduk lebih dalam, ingin menyembunyikan perasaan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"Aku pernah kehilangan orang yang kusayang, dan aku tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Naruto tersenyum, ia memaklumi keputusan Sasuke dan sudah memaafkannya. Tetapi mendengar permintaan maaf secara langsung itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke, itu sedikit terasa berbeda. Naruto seperti dapat melihat sisi lain Sasuke, seperti melihat dua sisi koin yang berlawanan.

Naruto menyentuh pipi Sasuke dan mengangkat dagu Sasuke untuk mempertemukan kedua matanya.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkanku tanpa alasan." Sasuke mengangguk kecil

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "tetapi, kau tidak perlu menghadapi ini semua sendirian. Aku tahu, aku hanya akan mempersulitmu. Tetapi setidaknya, saat kau terjatuh, akan selalu ada tangan yang membantumu untuk bangkit."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ketika merasakan bibir Naruto mengecup kecil pipinya, "Ada aku disini, Sasuke. Jangan pernah menyerah."

Mereka berdua saling menatap dan tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Kau baru saja membangkitkan monsterku dibawah sana," ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Naruto terkekeh, "dasar mesum."

Sasuke merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto yang terbaring. Sasuke mengecup perpotongan leher Naruto. Kedua tangan Sasuke meraba punggung dan dada Naruto.

"Mmmhh.. Sasuke."

Kedua tangan Naruto melingkar ke leher Sasuke, mengajaknya lebih dalam ke ceruk lehernya. Sasuke mulai menjilat dan menggigit kecil leher Naruto. Meninggalkan tanda merah keunguan, tanda kepemilikan Sasuke Uchiha. Dada mereka berdua bersentuhan. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan detak jantung mereka berdetak secara harmoni.

Naruto dapat merasakan tangan Sasuke dimana-mana. Menyentuh, mengusap, mengelus dan menggoda setiap titik tersensitif yang bahkan ia sendiri belum pernah tahu sebelumnya. Sentuhan Sasuke benar-benar membuat dirinya gila.

Ketika jemari kasar Sasuke meraba putingnya, Naruto menggigit bibirnya, "Ahh.. Emmhh.. Sasu.. Ahhh.. Kehh.."

"Jangan ditahan, Naruto. Keluarkan saja."

Saran Sasuke ditelan Naruto bulat-bulat. Lagipula, Naruto sudah tidak peduli jika ia terlalu berisik dan orang lain akan mendengarnya. Malam ini, untuk beberapa saat, dunia hanya milik ia dan Sasuke.

Desahan panjang Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat mengeksplor tubuhnya. Mulut Sasuke menuruni lehernya dan berhenti di dada Naruto. Sasuke mengecup dan menjilat puting Naruto. Membuat Naruto menggelinjang karena sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Bagian ini sepertinya sangat sensitif juga, Naruto."

Sasuke melanjutkan menyentuh puting Naruto dengan ujung lidahnya, dan sesekali menghisapnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke ia gunakan untuk merangsang puting Naruto yang lain. Tangan kanannya aktif meraba paha dalam Naruto yang masih terbungkus kain. Ada sesuatu yang keras menonjol di balik celana Naruto, membuat Sasuke tertarik.

"Kau mudah sekali terangsang, Naruto."

Wajah Naruto seketika terbakar malu.

"Katakan padaku dengan sejujurnya."

Naruto menelan ludah.

"Apakah aku yang pertama menyentuhmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram, wajahnya memerah "Apakah itu pertanyaan yang penting untuk saat ini?"

Sasuke menyeringai, ia menjawab, "Aku tidak akan melanjutkannya jika kau tidak menjawabku."

Naruto hampir berteriak putus asa, "Baiklah, kau memang yang pertama, Sasuke bodoh!."

Sasuke tersenyum manja, "Baiklah, akan ku buat pengalaman pertamamu sebagai yang paling indah dan tidak akan bisa kau lupakan."

Sasuke menarik celana yang dipakai Naruto dengan mudah. Setelah Naruto tidak tertutup benang sehelai pun, Naruto merapatkan pahanya malu.

"Kau tidak perlu malu." Ucap Sasuke sambil membuka lebar kedua paha Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Kejantanan Naruto terekspos. Sasuke ternganga.

"Pffffttt."

"Ada apa, sas-"

"HAHAHA" Sasuke tertawa, Naruto kebingungan.

"Hey, apa ada yang lucu?" Naruto kesal.

"Kau tahu," Sasuke berusaha menjelaskan, sesekali tawa tak bisa ia tahan lepas dari mulutnya.

"Orang-orang selalu menggambarkan kejantanan laki-laki dengan senjata yang menyeramkan seperti pistol Magnum dan lain-lain."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, tanda tak paham. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Tetapi melihat kepunyaanmu, aku bahkan bingung menggambarkannya dengan apa. Lihat, kepunyaanmu itu begitu merah, seperti-" Sasuke tertawa lepas, "-buah plum."

Naruto mengangkat alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Punyaku normal." Naruto berkata seperti itu karena ia tidak pernah melihat kepunyaan lelaki lain.

Sasuke tetap tertawa tak henti-hentinya, membuat Naruto sedikit geram. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke keras, hingga ia terjatuh terlentang diatas kasur.

"Jika menurutmu kepunyaanku begitu lucu, mari lihat punya mu seperti apa, Sasuke."

Tangan Naruto meraih celana Sasuke, Sasuke menginterupsi, "Tunggu Naruto, kau-"

Terlambat.

Naruto sudah menarik celana Sasuke dan terpampang lah kejantanan Sasuke di depan matanya. Naruto terbelalak.

"Ap-ap-apa? Bagaimana mung-mungkin?"

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, Naruto."

"Bagaimana punyamu begitu berbeda, Sasuke?"

Naruto memegang kejantanan Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya. Permukaan kulitnya begitu panas dengan urat yang sedikit menonjol. Ia dapat merasakan ukurannya semakin membesar di telapak tangannya.

Sasuke sedikit merasa kenikmatan ketika tangan halus Naruto menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Hey, itu bukan mainan."

Naruto penasaran, ia memainkan kejantanan Sasuke untuk melihat berapa ukurannya yang sebenarnya. Menaik turunkan genggaman jarinya yang melingkar di kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, rasanya sungguh berbeda dengan ketika ia melakukannya sendirian.

Melihat Sasuke yang menikmati perlakuannya. Naruto menjadi merasa tertantang. Entah kerasukan apa, ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah kejantanan Sasuke dan melahap kepala kejantanan Sasuke yang berwarna merah gelap.

"Emmhh, Naruto."

Naruto bersemangat setelah mendapat respon positif dari Sasuke. Kejantanan Sasuke memenuhi mulutnya, ia tidak bisa memasukan semuanya ke mulutnya. Ketika Sasuke memegang rambut Naruto, Naruto paham akan maksudnya, Naruto menggerakan mulutnya naik dan turun di kejantanan Sasuke.

"Iya begitu, Naruto. Terus, seperti itu. Arghhh."

Kejantanan Sasuke sudah ereksi dengan gagahnya. Ukurannya membuat Naruto takjub. Otak Naruto penuh dengan kemungkinan jika kejantanan Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya. Pikiran itu membuatnya lebih semangat membuat kejantanan Sasuke merasa kenikmatan.

Sasuke tidak mau tidur terdiam. Posisi Naruto yang seperti anjing, ia manfaatkan untuk menyelinapkan tangannya ke belakang tubuh Naruto, mengelus belahan pantat Naruto.

"Emhh.. Sash, kehh."

Naruto hendak protes tapi kejantanan Sasuke menutup mulutnya, hingga hanya gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke melumuri jemarinya dengan air liurnya sendiri dan memasukan satu jari ke lubang Naruto.

Naruto terperanjat dan melepaskan mulutnya dari kejantanan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Lubangmu tidak akan bisa mempersiapkan dengan sendirinya. Aku mempersiapkanmu, dan kau mempersiapkanku," ucap Sasuke sambil memerintahkan Naruto melanjutkan pekerjaanya tadi.

Naruto kembali mengulum kejantanan Sasuke, sesekali mengisap sepasang bola yang menggantung di bawahnya. Sasuke mencoba memfokuskan diri untuk mempersiapkan Naruto sambil menahan birahinya untuk tidak menyerang Naruto secara langsung. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bagi Naruto, Sasuke tidak ingin ia merasa sakit. Sasuke ingin mereka merasakan kenikmatan yang sama.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke.. Disitu, tetap sentuh dibagian itu. Ahhh"

"Disini? Sesuai perintahmu, _my princess_."

Sasuke terus menyentuh titik dimana Naruto merasakan nikmat. Naruto mabuk dibuatnya, hingga tak terasa ketika Sasuke menambah jari jemarinya satu persatu.

"Sasu.. Mmhh.. Ahh.. Terus di situ.."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan tarian jemari Sasuke di dalam dirinya. Sentuhan Sasuke selalu membuatnya menginginkan lagi dan lagi.

Ketika Sasuke mencabut jemarinya, Naruto terengah-engah. Bagaikan energinya tercabut bersamaan dengan jemari Sasuke.

"Sampai sini, biarkan aku yang mengambil alih. Serahkan padaku, Naruto." Ujar Sasuke lembut sembari membaringkan Naruto telentang. Tubuh Sasuke menindih tubuh Naruto.

"Lihat betapa terangsangnya dirimu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh kepala kejantanan Naruto yang basah dengan _precum_.

"Dan lihat betapa basahnya lubang nakalmu ini." Sasuke memasukan satu jari menggoda lubang Naruto.

"Memanggilku untuk segera memasukinya."

Kata-kata Sasuke bagaikan secawan anggur, memabukan sekaligus sebagai candu bagi Naruto. Naruto justru terbakar dengan kata-kata menggoda Sasuke.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke."

"Aku ingin kau memohon," balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan bercanda, cepat lakukan," ucap Naruto, dengan nada setengah frustasi.

"Lakukan apa?" goda Sasuke

Naruto menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia tak sabar dan menarik Sasuke, menciumnya dengan ganas.

Persetan dengan malu, Naruto sudah tidak peduli. Salahkan Sasuke yang membuatnya seperto orang kerasukan.

"Cepat buat aku merasakan kenikmatan kejantananmu di dalam lubangku, Sasuke."

Sasuke terbelalak. Dirinya tak akan mengira kata-kata itu dikeluarkan oleh mulut polos (sekarang tidak lagi) Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku panas, Naruto."

Sasuke melebarkan paha Naruto dan menempatkannya di kedua bahu nya. Ia menggesek kejantanannya di pintu masuk lubang Naruto.

" _Don't regret your words. I'm not going easy on you tonight, honey._ "

Sasuke mendorong kejantanannya memasuki lubang Naruto sedikit demi sedikit. Sesekali melihat Naruto yang menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Apakah terasa sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emmhh.. Sedikit. Salahkan ukuranmu yang begitu besar."

Kata-kata Naruto menyalakan saklar Sasuke. Sasuke mendorong kejantanannya dengan hentakan, secara langsung mengenai tempat dimana Naruto merasa nikmat.

"Ahhhh.. Sasu.. Ahhh.."

Tak menunggu waktu lama, Sasuke kembali menarik kejantanannya dan menghentakannya masuk.

"Emmhh.. Ahhh.. Shh.. Sas.. Ahh"

"Ergghh, Naru."

"Sas.. uuk.. ehh.. Pelan ahh pelan"

" _I said 'I'm not going easy on you' right?_ "

Bagaikan sudah hafal, Sasuke terus menghantam _sweet spot_ Naruto. Membuat Naruto menggelinjang dalam ekstasi kenikmatan. Permainan Sasuke sangat kasar, tapi ia suka akan hal itu. Mata Naruto berputar, yang ia lihat hanya wajah Sasuke dan seribu kupu-kupu.

"Ahh.. Sasuke.. Ahh.. Arhh"

"Mhhh.. Naruto.. Ahh.."

Nama mereka saling sahut menyahut. Ranjang kayu berderak sesuai dengan irama gerak tubuh Sasuke memasuki Naruto. Bagaikan dua cinta dimadu kasih, mereka berpagut dalam kecupan yang panas dan dalam. Kedua insan yang saling membutuhkan di pertemukan menjadi satu kesatuan dalam ikatan yang panas.

"Sas.. ahh.. aku.. mmhh.. aku akan.."

Naruto mencengkram punggung Sasuke, meninggalkan bekas cakaran. Sasuke menyadari Naruto akan sampai. Sasuke semakin menekan semakin dalam ke _sweet spot-_ nya.

"Mhh.. aku juga.. ah Naru.."

Sasuke membalas cakaran Naruto dengan meninggalkan tanda ke pemilikan di leher dan bahu Naruto.

Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, lubang Naruto begitu sempit dan mencengkram kejantanannya.

"Kau ingin aku keluar dimana, Naruto?"

Naruto sudah di ujung tanduk, ia tidak bisa berpikir rasional bahkan untuk satu detik. Yang ia inginkan hanya kenikmatan dari kejantanan Sasuke di lubangnya.

"Ahh.. Di dalam Sasuke.. Mhh.. Di dal-AHH"

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke yang sangat senang mendengar kekasihnya mengijinkan ia mencapai klimaks di dalam, melakukan sentakan keras tepat di prostat Naruto, membuat Naruto mencapai puncak.

"AHH.. Sasuke.. MMMHAAHH.."

Saat mencapai klimaks, tangan Naruto mencengkram sprei di bawahnya. Tubuhnya menggelinjang dan membuat kontraksi hebat di dalam lubangnya. Sasuke yang mendapati kejantanannya di cengkram kuat oleh lubang Naruto ikut mencapai klimaks bersamanya.

"Narutooo.. ARGGHH.. HAHH"

Naruto terbaring lemah, matanya sayu. Sasuke yang berada di atasnya, membaringkan pipinya di dada Naruto. Kemudian ia bergeser dan menarik Naruto mendekat, membiarkan dada halus Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Sasuke mengecup kecil pipi Naruto.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Naruto terperanjat, tetapi ia langsung tersenyum. Senyum termanis yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Mereka kembali berpagut kedalam ciuman yang dalam dan penuh cinta. Sasuke memperdalam ciumannya sambil mengelus punggung Naruto. Naruto tidak menolak dan lebih memilih untuk mengeksplor bagian dada dan perut bidang Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Naruto?"

 _Apakah aku bermain terlalu kasar?_

Pikiran itu muncul begitu saja di dalam pikiran Sasuke. Dia seharusnya bisa lebih _gentle_ tadi. Tetapi bercinta dengan Naruto begitu nikmat, hingga ia berpikir ia akan sedikit gila.

Naruto kembali tersenyum, kini ditemani dengan kekehan kecil karena mendengar nada khawatir di pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Pegas kasur itu berderak ketika Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di samping Naruto yang masih terlentang. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke. Di iris hitamnya terlukis rasa bangga telah memuaskan pasangan cintanya.

Sasuke meraba halus perut Naruto. Naruto terlihat benar-benar kacau, dalam arti yang bagus. Matanya sayu kelelahan, rambutnya acak-acakan dan bibir berwarna plum itu bengkak karena ciumannya. Sasuke kembali tersenyum bangga. Naruto meraba pipi Sasuke dan menyingkirkan beberapa poni panjang Sasuke yang menghalangi pandangan.

Sasuke memindahkan tangannya terus ke bawah. Terus merambat dari perut ke bawah dan berakhir di lubang Naruto.

"Oh, lihat begitu basah lubangmu. Sepertinya aku keluar banyak tadi."

Sasuke membuka lubang Naruto dengan dua jarinya. Beberapa cairan milik Sasuke tumpah keluar.

"Mmmhh, Sasuke.. Jangan sentuh bagian itu."

Naruto terkejut bagaimana ia bisa sesensitif itu bahkan setelah ia klimaks beberapa menit yang lalu. Sasuke benar-benar mempunyai tangan emas.

Melihat Naruto merespon dengan desahan, membuat saklar Sasuke kembali menyala. Alih-alih menyingkirkan tangannya, ia malah semakin menjadi. Ia memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang Sasuke.

Naruto kesulitan mengambil nafas, "Kau.. ahh.. Apakah kau mau-"

"Tentu aku sangat mau," balas Sasuke cepat.

Mendesah pelan, Naruto bergerak tidak sabar di bawah Sasuke. Naruto menyilangkan kakinya di pinggul Sasuke dan menariknya mendekat. Naruto mencoba menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke berhasil mencegahnya, "Rileks, _honey_. Biarkan aku melakukan tugasku."

Naruto tiba-tiba bangkit. Ia mengejutkan kuatnya. Naruto mendorong Sasuke hingga ia terjatuh terlentang dan duduk di atas perutnya.

"Rileks? Aku pikir tidak seperti itu, _honey,_ " ucap Naruto mengikuti nada bicara Sasuke dengan penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Naruto memegang kejantanan Sasuke dan mengarahkan ke lubangnya. Sedikit demi sedikit ia duduk di atasnya.

Sasuke bertanya, suaranya berat, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto membalas, "Pasang sabuk pengaman, sayang. _Tonight's ride will have so much fun._ "

 **(NSFW SCENE : FINISHED)**

* * *

Sasuke benar-benar gila. Naruto bangun tengah hari. Dia tidak biasanya bangun sesiang ini, tetapi Sasuke benar-benar tak membiarkan dirinya istirahat sepanjang malam. **(LOL)**

Naruto bangun dengan sebelah tangan menggapai sisi kasur dan sebelah tangannya lagi memegang punggungnya. Sasuke benar-benar membuat punggungnya sakit karena permainan kasarnya.

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekat dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar. Ketika Naruto menoleh, ada Sasuke di depan pintu. Masih bertelanjang dada dan celana jeans pendeknya. Kancing atas jeansnya tidak ia pasang dengan benar membuat celana dalam coklat di dalamnya dapat di pandang mata.

"Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu," ujar Sasuke sambil mengacungkan spatula ke arah Naruto, "Cepat bangun, sarapan akan siap dalam 10 menit."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke kembali pergi, melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

Naruto hanya melongo, "Hey, kemana ucapan 'selamat pagi, sayang' untukku?"

Sasuke berteriak dari balik dinding, "Kau pikir ini di film drama"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan menghabiskan beberapa waktu untuk membersihkan dirinya dan memakai sepasang celana pendek hijau dan kaos kuning pucat. Handuk kecil masih terselempang di pundaknya, rambutnya masih meneteskan air ketika ia melangkah bertelanjang kaki ke ruang depan.

Sasuke sedang menata dua buah piring dengan seporsi besar _scrambled egg_ dan beberapa potong kentang goreng dan sayuran rebus.

Setelah menyantap habis hidangan, Naruto membantu Sasuke menaruh kembali semua peralatan di tempatnya. Mereka berdua kembali ke ruang depan dan duduk bersebelahan di sofa.

"Tadi pagi hujan deras. Petirnya sangat keras hingga menggetarkan atap garasi," ujar Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak mendengar apapun," jawab Naruto heran.

"Tentu saja, aku membuat mu kelelahan dan tertidur pulas," senyum memuakkan Sasuke kembali muncul membuat Naruto menarik nafas panjang.

"Kita harus membuat rencana."

* * *

Menjaga Kushina merupakan bukan pekerjaan yang mudah, tapi Madara merasa sangat senang. Dia belum pernah merasakan begitu hidup bertahun-tahun lamanya. Bagaimanapun juga, Madara adalah orang yang berhati-hati, sementara Kushina, dengan antusiasme seorang pemula, merencanakan rencananya yang besar, tidak pernah mengkhawatirkan hal-hal kecil mendasar, seperti FBI yang kemungkinan melacak salah satu kartu kredit yang dia gunakan untuk memesan kamar di _Rovusia Paradise_.

Madara tidak bisa menyalahkan Kushina karena melakukan kesalahan itu. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena seharusnya ia menghancurkan kartu kredit itu setelah dia menggunakannya. Dia menyimpan semua kartu kreditnya dengan berbagai nama dan alamat dalam tas _attach_ é-nya, dan Kushina menggunakannya tanpa meminta izin darinya.

Hasilnya seburuk apa yang ia kira. Sasuke sekarang terlibat, dan Madara benar-benar senang. Dia tahu bahwa Sasuke mencoba melacak pergerakannya lebih dari setahun belakangan ini. Sekarang Madara memiliki kesempatan untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke sebelum dia menimbulkan masalah lain, dan Madara bisa menghibur Kushina pada saat bersamaan.

Kushina mengubah sosok Madara menjadi seorang yang romantis, tapi Madara tidak menganggapnya sebagai masalah, karena obsesinya ada pada diri Kushina dan tidak ada yang lain. Dia percaya sepenuh hati bahwa, janji yang Kushina berikan kepadanya, bahwa ia akan melewati semua ini bersama. Dan setelah semua ini berakhir, mereka akan hidup bersama sebagai pasangan suami istri dan tua bersama.

Madara membicarakan rencana penyulikan Kyuubi bersama Kushina di satu meja. Kushina memulai gagasan untuk mengambil Naruto dari tangan Kyuubi dan duduk bersamanya untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya tentang Kyuubi. Kushina benar-benar polos. Dia yakin bisa mengubah pemikiran Naruto. Madara dengan lembut menjelaskan bahwa, setelah bertahun-tahun dicuci otak oleh Kyuubi, Kushina tidak akan pernah bisa meyakinkan Naruto bahwa dia, pada kenyataannya adalah ibu yang penuh kasih sayang. Tapi Kushina tetap bersikeras untuk melakukan rencananya itu.

Dilihat dengan bagaimana pun, rencana Kushina jauh dari kata sempurna. Dia memiliki pandangan yang salah. Dia percaya bahwa karena dia telah melahirkan Naruto ke dunia ini, dia memilikinya. Dia bercerita tentang Naruto seakan-akan Naruto adalah miliknya, dan Kyuubi telah mengambil harta berharga itu darinya. Selama bertahun-tahun kemarahannya pada kakaknya telah membusuk, tapi Kushina merasa sabar untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam. Tidak peduli berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan.

Kushina bersikeras untuk menjadi orang yang memiliki Naruto. Dia berjanji pada Madara bahwa dia akan menjadi malaikat kematian kakaknya. Ini semua karena kesalahan Kyuubi sendiri. Dia adalah alasan mengapa Kushina tidak sukses dalam hidupnya. Dia adalah alasan mengapa Naruto membencinya. Dia adalah alasan bagi setiap kegagalan Kushina.

Madara menerima semua alasan Kushina. Ia menganggap bahwa Kushina adalah yang paling benar. Orang lain mengatakan bahwa cinta itu buta. Mungkin itu memang benar adanya.

Madara berangkat pagi-pagi buta setelah melacak mereka menggunakan pelacak yang berada di jam tangan yang Naruto gunakan. Rencananya adalah melumpuhkan mereka berdua selagi mereka tertidur dan membawanya kehadapan Kushina secepatnya.

Ia seharusnya tidak terkejut ketika ia mendapati lokasi yang di tunjukan di alat pelacaknya adalah sebuah pohon besar. Mungkin sebelum mereka tertidur, Sasuke menggantung jam tangan itu di salah satu cabangnya. Sasuke cukup pintar untuk tidak membiarkan dia menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan mudah. Madara pun melakukan penyisiran di sekitar tempat tersebut.

Matahari mulai menyemburat di ufuk timur, tanda pagi sudah menjelang. Madara berhasil menemukan mobil terparkir di dalam sebuah gua kecil sekitar 3 mil dari tempat sebelumnya. Madara yakin itu adalah mobil Sasuke. Sayangnya, setelah ia mengendap-endap mendekat mobil itu. Ia tidak dapat menemukan seorang pun berada di dalam mobil tersebut. Tapi terdapat tanda-tanda dua orang telah tidur disana. Kantung tidur dan beberapa selimut, dua bungkus _snack bar_ batangan, membuat Madara semakin yakin bahwa mobil itu adalah milik Sasuke dan Naruto.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Sasuke dan Naruto tidak ada di tempat yang harusnya mereka berada? Apakah rencana ini gagal?

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkan rencana ini gagal. Tidak depan Kushina!"_

Madara mengelilingi mobil tersebut dan mendapati jejak sepatu yang masih baru. Beruntung hujan semalam membuat tanah basah. Dari ukuran jejak ini, dia dapat membaca bahwa ini bukan jejak kaki Sasuke. Apakah ini jejak kaki Naruto? Madara terus menelusuri dan mengikuti jejak kaki tersebut.

Tidak di sangka apa yang ia pikirkan ternyata benar. Madara melihat sosok Naruto dari kejauhan. Ia tengah berjongkok di depan semak-semak buah beri. Tapi ia sendirian. Kemana Sasuke berada?

" _Ah aku tidak peduli."_

Misi utamanya adalah membawa Naruto kehadapan Kushina. Ia dapat mengurus Sasuke lain kali. Ia mengeluarkan senapannya dan membidik ke arah Naruto.

" _Ingat, Madara! Kau harus membawa Naruto kehadapanku hidup-hidup!"_

Ah, sial. Madara harus menahan untuk tidak meledakan kepala nanas Naruto itu. Madara membidik ke kaki Naruto, mencoba untuk melumpuhkannya tanpa membuatnya mati.

Tembakan pertama telah di lesatkan. Madara terkejut karena Naruto tiba-tiba bergerak dan membuat tembakannya meleset. Sepertinya Naruto tahu ia sudah ada di belakangnya. Kalau begitu, ia tidak bisa melumpuhkan Naruto dengan mudah.

" _Tapi sayang. Bagaimana jika ia melawan?"_

" _Berikan dia 'sedikit pelajaran'. Beri tahu dia siapa yang mengendalikan permainan ini."_

Tembakan kedua, ketiga dan keempat kembali melesat. Tetapi tidak pernah bertemu dengan targetnya. Madara geram. Mau ditaruh kemana mukanya jika Kushina melihatnya saat ini.

Entah kapan, tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul. Membuat Madara menjadi semakin kesusahan melawan dua target. Apalagi di tambah dengan teropong pembidiknya yang hancur karena tembakan Naruto. Madara berusaha mengurangi jarak mereka karena ia tidak bisa bermain jarakn jauh, tetapi itu membuat sedikit waktu untuk Naruto dan Sasuke kabur. Madara pun mengejar mereka.

Madara tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto akan terjun dari tebing dan masuk ke sungai yang megalir deras di bawahnya, dan dia terbukti benar.

Madara secara metodis melacak mereka sekarang. Dia telah kehilangan waktu berharga untuk kembali ke kendaraannya dan menyeberangi sungai, tapi dengan mobilnya dia bisa menghemat beberapa waktu dengan melaju di jalan gunung dan memotong kembali ke tempat yang dia duga akan Naruto dan Sasuke singgahi.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sasuke tidak meninggalkan jejak. Madara tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah mantan FBI, jadi ia tidak terkejut. Madara selalu berpikir bahwa Sasuke dan dia bisa menjadi teman yang baik. Mereka benar-benar mirip, yang membedakan mereka hanya Madara membunuh uang dan Sasuke membunuh untuk jabatan.

Madara memeriksa jam tangannya dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Hari mulai larut. Jika dia tidak segera menemukan dua laki-laki itu, dia harus kembali ke Kushina dengan tangan kosong. Dia belum bisa kembali. Kushina akan kecewa dan Madara tidak akan suka hal itu.

Madara mengangkat teropongnya yang berkekuatan tinggi dan mengamati medan di depannya sekali lagi. Dia berbalik ke arah utara saat melihat menara pengawas hutan di kejauhan, mungkin satu mil jauhnya.

Tepat satu jam kemudian dia duduk di puncak menara, mengamati bukit-bukit. Melihat ke bawah ke semak-semak di bawahnya, dia melihat para penjaga hutan yang dia tembak kemudian ia lucuti.

Dia hampir saja menyerah dengan pengejaran ini, saat dia tiba-tiba melihat laki-laki itu. Rambut pirang Naruto, berkilau emas di bawah sinar matahari. Madara tidak bisa mempercayai nasib baiknya. Di sanalah mereka, berjalan menuruni bukit, terlihat compang-camping dan urakan seperti dua orang yang tersesat. Teriakan tawa Madara bergema di sekelilingnya. Tunggu sampai dia memberi tahu Kushina. Dia tahu apa yang akan dia katakan. Dia akan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung.

Tapi sebelum Madara menurunkan teropongnya. Ia dapat melihat mobil melintas di dekat Sasuke dan Naruto. Mobil itu berhenti sejenak, dan kemudian mereka berdua menaiki mobil tersebut. Sepertinya mobil itu menawarkan tumpangan kepada mereka berdua.

Madara membuka petanya, turunan bukit itu akan membawa mereka berdua ke sebuah desa tepat di kaki bukit. Madara mengumpat. Ia berpikir ia bisa menghampiri mereka berdua dan menyelesaikan ini semua sekarang. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan jika mereka telah memasuki desa itu. Madara tidak bisa melakukan penyerangan kepada mereka di dalam desa itu. Polisi kemungkinan akan segera menangkapnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menunggu mereka keluar dan melanjutkan pencarian Kyuubi.

Madara tersenyum.

"Kau mungkin selamat sekarang. Tapi keberuntungan kalian akan segera habis."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8 – END**

 **NGINTIP CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YUK :**

Sasuke dan Naruto menyusun rencana, tetapi Madara tidak membiarkan mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau. Pengejaran dan pelarian yang penuh intrik dan tantangan kembali ia lewati. Apakah mereka akan berhasil?

" _Itu dia.. Madara kembali menemukan kita!"_

 _..._

 _Tembakan mengenai roda belakang mobil yang Sasuke dan Naruto tumpangi. Kendaraan berputar tak terkendali._

 _..._

" _Aku pikir ini adalah pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Selamat tinggal"_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Wow, entah sudah berapa lama potongan fic ini mengendap di laptopku. Aku memutuskan hiatus sementara karena waktu itu aku sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk Ujian. Tetapi setelah Ujian, aku jadi lupa dan membiarkan fic ini tidak terurus.

Aku kembali ingat dengan fic ini ketika aku iseng membuka-buka file lamaku. Dan ketika aku membuka file fic ini, aku jadi teringat dan mencoba melanjutkan fic ini.

Banyak sekali tantangan yang membuatku malas melanjutkan fic ini. Dari mulai laptopku yang sedang error, dan lain-lain. Tetapi tantangan yang paling besar adalah karena aku lupa isi dan jalan fic ini. (Menyedihkan bukan?)

Jadilah aku membaca ulang fic ini dari chapter 1 hingga habis. Dan setelah melihat review para pembaca yang positif aku kembali bersemangat untuk memulai kembali menulis fic ini.

Kamu mungkin akan menemukan banyak sekali gaya bahasa dan gaya penulisan yang berbeda antara chapter ini dan chapter sebelumnya. Itu murni karena kemampuanku yang sudah banyak berkurang karena hampir setahun ini saya tidak kembali menulis. Maaf jika kemampuanku banyak berkurang. Aku mencoba untuk memperbaiki sebisanya.

Dan maaf jika chapter ini kurang panjang dan lemon-nya gak jelas. Maklum aku belum bisa menulis panjang-panjang setelah lama pensiunan dari dunia penulisan. *deep bow

Apa yang bisa aku perbaiki dari fic ini? Mohon disampaikan di kolom review.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.. Bye...

REVIEW, KRITIK, SARAN, AKAN DITERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA OLEH AUTHOR

JANGAN SUNGKAN SILAHKAN SAMPAIKAN APA YANG ADA DI BENAK KALIAN DI KOLOM REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

**THE PLEASURE SIDES OF PAIN**

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **STORY © In My Bla-Bla Mind**

 **RATE : M+ for for Murder, Gory and NSFW scene.**

 **WARNING : YAOI, BOYSLOVE, SHOUNEN-AI, SASUxNARU, ADVENTURE, MYSTERY, FICTION, DEAD CHARA, OOC CHARA.**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

 **Cerita ini mengandung unsur percintaan sesama jenis (homoseksual). Jika kau tidak nyaman dengan hal ini, dimohon untuk tidak membacanya**

 **Latar berada di benua Amerika**

 **Hampir semua nama tempat adalah FIKSI, kesamaan nama dan tempat bukan merupakan hal yang disengaja**

 **Sifat dan hubungan karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan komik aslinya**

* * *

" _Aku tidak bisa menangkap mereka hari ini. Tapi aku tahu dimana mereka berada sekarang. Besok, mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dariku."_

Kushina menutup ponsel lipatnya. Mengakhiri percakapan dengan Madara yang berada di seberang telepon.

Kushina berjalan ke arah meja di mana terdapat sebotol _wine_ dan sebuah gelas. Ia mengangkat botol tersebut dan menuangkan sedikit isinya ke dalam gelas. Ia menyesapnya sedikit dan menikmati rasa manis tersebut merayap di indra perasanya.

Bibir Kushina terangkat, ia tersenyum. Kemudian tak berapa lama ia tertawa, "Haha.."

Kushina memandang gelasnya dan kembali meminum isinya. Kali ini ia menenggaknya lebih dalam. Selepas itu, ia kembali tertawa, "Hahahaha.."

Dan lagi, Kushina kembali menenggak isi gelasnya hingga tandas, ia kembali tertawa. Tawanya semakin keras.

"Hahaha.."

"HAHAHA.."

Kushina kembali tertawa, bagai minuman yang tadi ia tenggak adalah ramuan kebahagiaan. Tetapi matanya semakin menyala dan berwarna merah.

"HAHAHAHA.."

Dan tiba-tiba gelas yang berada di tangan Kushina melayang ke dinding dan pecah hingga menjadi pecahan terkecil.

"HAHAHA.. BERANINYA MEREKA!"

Tangan Kushina mengepal, urat di kepalanya mengencang, giginya mengerat, tanda api amarah sedang menguasai dirinya.

"Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa lolos? BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN!"

Kushina berteriak, tidak percaya bahwa Madara gagal dalam misinya. Teriakannya mungkin akan terdengar oleh Kyuubi, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia sangat kesal sekarang.

Kushina mengambil botol _S_ _auvignon Blanc 2001_ yang terletak di atas meja. Ia membelainya bagai seorang bayi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Mengapa kau kabur dari ku, Naruto? Mengapa kau meninggalkan ibu kandungmu ini?"

Kushina membayangkan bahwa yang ia belai saat ini adalah anak semata wayangnya, Naruto.

"Kau menyayangi ku, kan? Kau menyayangi ibu kandungmu ini, kan?"

Kushina mendekatkan telinganya ke botol _wine_ tersebut, berharap suara Naruto akan menjawabnya.

"JAWAB AKU!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, botol _wine_ itu melayang ke dinding di tempat yang sama dengan gelas yang pecah sebelumnya. Botol itu pecah dan menumpahkan isinya, cairan semerah darah beraroma anggur jatuh dan terciprat ke gaun malam berwarna putih milik Kushina.

Kushina pikir ia akan memberikan sedikit kejutan yang seksi kepada Madara ketika ia pulang dengan membawa Naruto bersamanya dengan memakai gaun ini. Dan mungkin menghadiahkan sedikit malam yang indah bersamanya. Tapi ternyata rencananya tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

Madara sungguh bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengalami kesulitan untuk membawa bocah seperti Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Kushina terjatuh, ia meringkuk di lantai. Matanya dan mulutnya terbuka, ia mencoba berkata sesuatu tetapi mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"A-a-argh!"

" _Rasa sakit ini kenapa tiba-tiba datang kembali?"_

Tangan kanannya menggenggam perutnya. Dengan sebelah tangan kirinya, ia mencoba merangkak ke arah meja, mencoba meraih sebuah botol putih yang ada di atasnya.

Dengan susah payah ia mencoba meraihnya. Tapi rasa sakit ini sangat hebat sehingga membuat tubuhnya seakan-akan lumpuh.

Kushina akhirnya bisa meraih botol tersebut tetapi tangannya yang gemetar malah membuat botol tersebut jatuh dan menghamburkan isinya yang berupa kapsul obat ke lantai. Kushina meraih berapa kapsul obat itu dan langsung menelannya.

Kushina menggeliat di lantai, tangannya melingkar memeluk tubuhnya yang gemetar tak karuan.

" _Lama-kelamaan, tubuhku tidak terpengaruh dengan obat ini."_

" _Aku harus memperbesar dosisnya."_

Kushina kembali mengambil beberapa kapsul dan memasukkannya ke tenggorokannya yang kering.

Setelah beberapa lama, Kushina mulai tenang, tubuhnya tidak lagi bergetar. Walaupun begitu, nafasnya masih sangat berat dan pendek.

" _Aku tidak bisa terus bergantung kepada obat ini. Semakin lama, tubuhku tidak bisa menolerirnya."_

" _Dan di saat tubuhku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Maka impianku untuk bertemu denganmu, Naruto-"_

Kushina meneteskan air mata.

" _-hanya akan menjadi angan-angan saja."_

* * *

Matahari berada di puncak kepala ketika Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari penginapan sementaranya itu. Sasuke mengunci pintu dan berjalan bersama Naruto ke arah kantor polisi tempat di mana Kepala Kepolisian Sai dan Wakil Kepala Kepolisian Ino berada. Mereka berniat untuk mengembalikan kunci rumah tersebut kepada Sai dan Ino, dan tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas kebaikan mereka dengan menyediakan tempat naungan untuk dua orang asing ini.

Tatapan mata Sasuke dan Naruto mantap, tanda mereka sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Rencana yang mereka buat memang jauh dari kata sempurna, tetapi Naruto tahu ia tidak sendirian, ada Sasuke di sampingnya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

 ** _(Beberapa saat sebelumnya.)_**

"Kita harus membuat rencana."

Sasuke mengangguk tanda setuju. Naruto berlari ke kamar dan keluar dengan peta yang sama dengan peta yang semalam ia dan Sasuke ambil dari laci milik tuan Jiraiya. Naruto membentangkannya di depan Sasuke.

"Tujuan kita adalah _Bukit Filaria_. Jika kita beruntung, pamanku mungkin masih berada di sana," ucap Naruto membuka percakapan ini. Ia memberi tanda X kecil di peta tersebut dimana _Bukit Filaria_ berada.

Sasuke membalas, "Seperti yang aku bilang sebelumnya, kita sudah bergerak ke arah timur laut lumayan jauh dari _Bandara California,_ di mana kita seharusnya bisa lebih dekat dengan bukit ini jika kita mulai pencarian kita dari sana."

"Madara mencoba menjauhkan kita dari Kyuubi," timpal Naruto dengan nada sedikit geram.

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan dan menambahkan, "Benar. Dan jika skala yang di tunjukan peta ini akurat. Aku bisa memperkirakan kita akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar enam atau tujuh jam untuk sampai ke sana."

Naruto membulatkan matanya. "Kita tidak punya waktu sebanyak itu Sasuke. Apa kita tidak bisa lebih cepat?"

Sasuke berpikir dan meraih dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kita mungkin bisa."

"Bagaimana caranya, Sasuke?"

"Itu mungkin jika aku masih memiliki mobilku. Tetapi kau meninggalkannya sewaktu kita dikejar Madara, ingat?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke geram, "Itu bukan salahku. Kau yang meninggalkanku sendirian di tengah hutan. Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Aku mengendarai mobilmu dan tersesat atau terperosok ke dalam jurang? Tidak terima kasih."

Sasuke tersenyum menatap wajah Naruto yang merah karena marah.

"Baiklah baiklah. Itu memang salahku," ucap Sasuke dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Itu lebih baik." Naruto mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu bagaimana kita akan sampai di sana tepat waktu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke kembali memasang pose berpikirnya. Naruto menunggunya dengan cemas, bunyi detak jam membuatnya menjadi lebih khawatir, satu detik terasa lebih panjang dari satu tahun.

" _Sabar Naruto"_

"Kita dapat meminjam mobil milik Kepala Polisi Sai," Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pikir itu akan sulit melihat bagaimana kau dan dia tidak terlihat akur ketika pertama kali bertemu," Naruto skeptis.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah bibirnya. "Itu mudah."

Sasuke meraih jaketnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilau dan berwarna kuning keemasan.

"Dengan ini semua beres."

Sasuke menunjukan apa yang ia genggam ke Naruto.

"Wow, apakah benar bahwa itu?" Naruto meraba ukiran yang tercetak di permukaan benda itu.

"Ya, seperti yang kau kira. Itu adalah lencana FBI. Dengan menunjukan lencana itu aku dapat berbuat dan mendapatkan apa yang aku mau." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di depan dada tanda bangga.

"Wah, aku pikir setelah kau keluar dari FBI, kau tidak di perkenankan untuk memakai atribut organisasi tersebut. Biasanya mereka akan mencopot dan mengambilnya."

"Memang, ini adalah satu-satunya hadiah kenangan yang aku punya, yang diberikan oleh rekanku. Aku tidak yakin ini asli, tapi ini mungkin imitasi terbagus yang pernah aku lihat. Hampir tidak terlihat bedanya."

Naruto terkejut, "APA? Bukankah itu ilegal?"

"Aku tahu, tetapi terlalu banyak keuntungan yang kudapat dari sebongkah lempengan ini. Gratis parkir, gratis masuk tempat liburan dan taman hiburan, gratis bensin untuk kendaraan. Yang kau perlukan hanya menunjukan lencana itu dan hidup akan terasa lebih mudah," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto terkekeh, "Aku terkejut kau belum pernah ditangkap polisi sejauh ini."

Sasuke menimpali, "Mungkin _keberuntungan._ "

Mereka berdua tertawa lepas. Tetapi tak berapa lama, Naruto langsung terdiam dan menunduk.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku harap Kyuubi ada di sini."

Naruto merasakan rambutnya di elus oleh sebuah tangan besar.

"Tenang Naruto. Kita akan melalui ini bersama-sama."

Naruto memandang Sasuke yang tersenyum menenangkannya. Naruto melompat dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengaitkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Naruto dan tersenyum.

 ** _(End of Flashback)_**

Sesampainya di depan kantor polisi, Naruto dan Sasuke dikejutkan dengan dua buah mobil terparkir di luar kantor polisi tersebut. Mobil-mobil tersebut terlalu mewah untuk polisi-polisi di desa terpencil ini memilikinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling menatap heran.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ada mobil ini di sini, Sasuke? Waktu pertama kali kita sampai, kita hanya melihat sebuah mobil patrolitua milik paman Sai dan Bibi Ino," tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sama skeptisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kemungkinan ada kunjungan orang luar ke kantor polisi ini," jawab Sasuke tanpa keyakinan.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan melewati dua mobil yang berjejalan parkir di depan kantor polisi yang sempit itu. Sesampainya di depan pintu kantor polisi tersebut, Sasuke mencoba mengintip ke dalam melalui kaca yang terlapis plastik film hitam di bagian atas pintu. Sasuke tidak dapat melihat terlalu jelas, tetapi ia dapat melihat bayangan dua punggung besar laki-laki sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di depan meja milik Kepala Polisi Sai dan satu punggung yang lebih kecil, yang sepertinya seorang perempuan, sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap meja itu.

" _Siapa mereka? Apakah mereka anak buah Madara?"_

Naruto yang sejak tadi menatap Sasuke yang terlihat cemas bertanya, "Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa yang kau lihat?"

"Ada tiga orang mencurigakan dan aku tidak melihat Kepala Polisi Sai dan Ino di dalam."

"Jangan-jangan..." Naruto menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk tidak panik dan teriak.

"Itu kemungkinan terburuk. Lebih baik kita tidak masuk ke dalam dan menjauh dari sini," perintah Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Tetapi sebelum mereka sempat berbalik dan menjauh, Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan sebuah tepukan di pundak mereka.

"WWWHHHAAAAAAA..!" Naruto berteriak kaget.

"Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Naruto berlari dan bersembunyi di punggung Sasuke.

"Sasuke lindungi aku."

Melihat Naruto yang bersembunyi, orang itu bertanya dengan nada kebingungan, "Ada apa dengan Naruto, Sasuke?"

"Dia hanya terkejut." Sasuke mengangkat pundaknya. "Tenang Naruto. Itu adalah nyonya Ino," ujar Sasuke menenangkan Naruto.

Naruto mengintip dari belakang punggung Sasuke dan bernafas lega.

"Nyonya Ino, aku melihat ada tiga orang mencurigakan di dalam kantormu. Aku tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas tapi sepertinya mereka berbahaya," bisik Sasuke cepat.

Ino membalas, "Tenang Sasuke, mereka adalah tamu. Mereka datang pagi-pagi sekali untuk mencarimu. Mereka berkata bahwa kau pasti mengenal mereka."

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang heran. "Mencari Sasuke?"

"Ayo masuk, mari ku perkenalkan mereka dengan kalian berdua," ucap Ino melewati mereka berdua dan meraih gagang pintu.

Ino membuka pintu, derak engsel karatan pintu tersebut membuat tiga orang mencurigakan itu menoleh. Sasuke dan Naruto yang berada di ambang pintu pun dapat melihat tiga orang tersebut.

Sasuke dapat melihat mereka bertiga dan langsung membeku, "Kalian..."

Tiga orang tersebut langsung berlari dan menghambur, mengelilingi dan memeluk Sasuke. Mereka bertiga serentak berkata, "Agen Senior Sasuke!"

Sasuke yang tidak siap mendapatkan tubrukan mereka bertiga, jatuh dengan mereka bertiga di atasnya. Sasuke terkekeh, "Hey, aku pernah bilang sebelumnya bahwa aku bukanlah seorang agen lagi.. Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin!"

Karin yang berada di tumpukan paling atas merengek, "Kau adalah tetap agen senior kami, Sasukeee~."

Juugo dan Seigetsu yang berada di atas Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Naruto yang kebingungan berdeham, "Ehem, apakah ada yang aku lewatkan di sini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke bangun dan menatap Naruto, "Naruto perkenalkan, mereka adalah pendampingku waktu aku masih bekerja di FBI, Juugo, Seigetsu dan Karin. Tanpa mereka, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa." Naruto mengangguk dan Sasuke melanjutkan, "Walaupun aku sedikit bingung, bagaimana mereka bisa sampai di sini."

Karin menjawab, "Selepas kau keluar dari FBI, kami mencari tahu tentang riwayat data-data yang kau ambil dari _database_ rahasia milik pemerintahan. Kami mendapatkan akses internal dan anonim untuk masuk ke dalam databe tersebut. Kami memastikan tidak ada kesalahan dan jejak yang membuat kita akan tertangkap."

"Kami memastikan tidak akan berakhir sepertimu, Agen Sasuke," lanjut Juugo.

"Itu bagus," ucap Sasuke.

Suigetsu menambahkan, "Kami mendapatkan beberapa jejak bahwa kau telah mengunduh data tentang Madara. Dengan itu, kami semakin yakin bahwa kau tengah melakukan pengejaran terhadap Madara. Lalu, kami menelusuri segala rekam jejak aktivitas Madara, mulai dari penggunaan kartu kredit, rekaman kamera pengawas dan lain-lain."

"Dengan bantuan data-data tersebut, dan akses ke alat pelacak, kami menyimpulkan bahwa kami dapat menemukanmu di daerah ini," Karin menyimpulkan.

"Alat pelacak?" Sasuke tiba-tiba skeptis.

"Kau masih menyimpan lencana FBI hadiah kenangan kami bukan, agen Sasuke? Maafkan kami tidak memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi itu bukan lencana FBI biasa. Suigetsu sudah memodifikasinya dengan menanamkan alat pelacak di sana," ujar Karin dengan nada maaf.

"Kami tahu kau akan bergerak untuk mengejar Madara jadi kami mengambil langkah ini, agen Sasuke. Maafkan kami jika kami lancang." Mereka bertiga serentak membungkukan badan.

Sasuke mengangguk walaupun dalam hatinya masih ada rasa kesal karena merasa di buntuti oleh junior-juniornya selama ini tanpa ia ketahui.

"Kami datang ke sini untuk membantumu Sasuke. Kami tidak akan membiarkan Madara, yang telah merenggut agen senior kami lolos dengan begitu mudah," ucap Juugo, diikuti dengan Suigetsu dan Karin yang mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Aku takjub dengan kalian semua. Dan aku benar-benar mengapresiasi keinginan kalian untuk membantuku. Tapi aku tidak bisa membawa kalian dalam bahaya ini. Kalian masih memiliki masa depan yang harus kalian raih. Perjalanan kalian masih jauh. Sedangkan aku.. Aku sudah memilih jalanku sendiri. Aku telah mendedikasikan hidupku untuk mengejar Madara. Dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum aku mendapatkannya," ujar Sasuke, mengedarkan pandangannya kepada mereka bertiga.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedikit gemetar, "Sasuke, kau lah yang mengajarkan ku untuk tetap kuat dan melewati ini semua bersama-sama. Kau mengajarkan ku itu semua."

Naruto menarik nafas ringan dan melanjutkan, "Mereka bertiga telah berusaha hingga sejauh ini hingga sampai di titik ini. Di titik dimana kita berada sekarang. Mereka bahkan membuat resiko yang besar untuk membantumu. Mereka adalah orang-orang sekaligus sahabat yang hebat. Dan kau bilang sendiri bahwa kita akan melakukan ini semua secara bersama-sama. Jadi, aku pikir lima otak lebih baik daripada dua otak bukan?"

Karin mengiyakan, "Itu benar, Sasuke. Dengan bersama kita akan semakin kuat."

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kepada ketiga rekan mantan seperjuangannya itu. Tekad penuh terpancar dari mata mereka. Mata Sasuke pun kembali menatap Naruto. Naruto membalas dengan anggukan mantap mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, kalian akan ikut ambil bagian dari misi kali ini."

Karin, Suigetsu dan Juugo saling pandang dan mengacungkan ibu jari mereka kepada Sasuke secara kompak, "Seperti biasa, tidak akan pernah mengecewakanmu Agen Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Baiklah semuanya, kita harus bergegas, kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi. Aku dan Naruto telah membuat sebuah rencana. Semuanya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Aku dan Naruto akan menceritakan rencana kita. SEMUANYA BERGERAK."

Mendengar komando dari Sasuke, semua orang bergerak cepat menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkan Naruto yang geleng kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Ini dia"

* * *

Waktu menunjukan pukul 9 pagi. Embun pagi mulai menguap terkena sinar matahari yang mulai menguning. Tak jauh dari kaki bukit dekat dengan gerbang masuk desa, mobil Madara terparkir. Di atap mobil, Madara berdiri sambil mengangkat teropongnya, mencoba mendapat sudut pandang yang lebih baik.

Dia belum mendapati Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dia mengarahkan teropongnya ke empat arah mata angin tapi belum mendapati sosok mereka.

Madara sudah terjaga sejak pukul empat pagi. Dia tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak jika belum mendapatkan mangsa buruannya. Dia dapat memastikan Sasuke dan Naruto masih berada di dalam desa itu. Jika mereka sudah pergi, pasti ia akan segera tahu, karena hanya melalui gerbang desa ini lah mereka bisa keluar. Madara terus memantau melalui teropongnya tanpa membiarkan seekor lalat luput dari pandangannya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, ponsel Madara berdering. Madara melihat nama yang muncul di layar ponsel dan menjawabnya.

"Ada apa, Kushina?"

Seseorang perempuan menjawab dari seberang ponsel, nafasnya berat dan tersenggal.

" _Ma.. Madara. Cepat katakan bah.. bahwa kau sudah menda-patkan, Naruto."_

"Maafkan aku, Kushina. Mereka belum keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Aku berjanji akan segera membawa Naruto kehadapanmu."

Kali ini rintihan terdengar di balik suara perempuan itu yang tersenggal karena menangis.

" _Segera, Mada.. ra"_

Perempuan itu terbatuk-batuk.

" _Rasa sakit ini kembali muncul.. Aku.. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi."_

"Aku mohon, Kushina bertahanlah. Aku akan segera membawa mereka untukmu."

Madara mencoba menenangkan Kushina yang menangis.

"Untuk beberapa jam ke depan, bersabar lah. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Tangis Kushina mulai reda.

" _Baiklah, ma.. Madara."_

Ketika telepon berakhir Madara tidak merasakan apapun selain bersalah karena telah membuat Kushina menunggu.

Pertama kali Madara mengetahui virus HIV yang menggerogoti tubuh Kushina ketika ia mendapati Kushina pingsan di kamar mandi. Sebelumnya ia telah curiga ketika mendapati berbagai macam obat dan resep dokter di dalam tas milik Kushina. Tetapi ketika ia menanyakan tentang obat itu, Kushina selalu menghindar. Sesekali ia melempar jawaban bahwa itu adalah obat sakit kepala biasa.

Tubuh penderita AIDS terkadang tidak terlihat berbeda dengan tubuh manusia sehat. Terkadang penderita AIDS baru mengetahui penyakitnya ini ketika penyakit AIDS itu sudah memasuki stadium lanjut. Di situlah Madara baru mengetahui penyakit yang di hadapi Kushina, ketika tubuh Kushina kian melemah dan ia sering pingsan jika kelelahan.

Kushina bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Ketika ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan Naruto. Tanpa bekal apa-apa, Kushina merantau ke kota besar. Di sana ia hidup di dunia kegelapan. Ia memulai bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur di sebuah klub kecil, di saat itulah ia memulai mengenal narkoba. Beberapa kliennya memaksanya menggunakan barang haram tersebut.

Kushina sangat polos dan tidak mengetahui resiko dari narkoba tersebut. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, dia tidak ingin tersingkir dari pergaulan. Lagi pula ia harus memenuhi semua permintaan kliennya jika masih ingin bekerja di klub malam tersebut. Kushina pun memakai narkoba tersebut.

Penggunaan narkoba menggunakan jarum suntik secara bergantian dan hubungan seks tidak aman dan berganti-ganti pasangan. Tidak ayal, beberapa tahun kemudian Kushina sadar ia terkena AIDS.

Madara tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Madara mencintai Kushina karena menurutnya ia adalah segalanya. Walaupun Madara tahu ia mungkin tidak akan punya anak, tetapi masih banyak hal lain yang membuatnya senang selain kehadiran darah daging mereka. Dengan memiliki Kushina, Madara sudah tidak mengharapkan yang lain untuk membuat hidupnya lengkap.

Tidak lama kemudian, para lelaki di desa itu mulai memanaskan mesin-mesin truk mereka. Mereka memulai mencari nafkah dengan mengendarai truk mereka menuju hutan di dekat kaki bukit. Di mana pohon-pohon masih tumbuh lebat. Sorenya mereka akan kembali dengan potongan-potongan kayu memenuhi bak belakang truk mereka. Sebagian mereka simpan untuk dijadikan kayu bakar, dan sebagian lagi mereka jual untuk membeli bahan makanan.

Madara mengangkat teropongnya, mengamati satu persatu truk tersebut apakah Naruto dan Sasuke berada di dalamnya. Di antara deretan truk tersebut, dua buah _Range Rover_ melaju, ketika Madara mengarahkan teropongnya ke jendela _Range Rover_ tersebut, Madara tersenyum.

" _Gotcha!"_

* * *

 **(BEBERAPA SAAT SEBELUMNYA)**

Sasuke menatap satu persatu rekannya di tambah Naruto yang sedang duduk di sofa, di depannya terpampang peta yang terbuka di atas meja. Sasuke bertanya, "Apakah rencananya sudah jelas?"

Karin mengangguk dan berkata, "Poin intinya adalah kita harus bergerak menuju titik di pegunungan _Filaria_ ini untuk menyelamatkan paman Naruto tanpa terbunuh oleh Madara."

Sasuke mengangguk, "Benar. Aku ingin berurusan dengan Madara, tetapi kita harus memprioritaskan keselamatan paman Naruto terlebih dahulu. Paman Naruto sedang dalam penyandraan dan keselamatannya sedang terancam. Kita bisa mengurus Madara nanti."

Suigetsu dan Juugo mengangguk, Karin menambahkan, "Kami membawa dua buah mobil terparkir di luar, dan beberapa senjata dan peluru berada di bagasi, tidak ada yang terlewat."

"Madara tidak mungkin jauh dari sekitar desa ini. Persiapkan senjata dan pasang mata kalian," ucap Sasuke.

"Aku dan Naruto akan berada dalam satu mobil, kalian bertiga akan berada dalam mobil satunya," tambah Sasuke. "Ada kemungkinan Madara menunggu kita di gerbang desa, dia dapat dengan membunuh kita di sana. Kita akan menunggu para penebang pohon untuk keluar desa, dan kita akan mengikuti di belakang truk-truk mereka. Madara tidak akan berani mendekati kita sebelum sampai di kaki bukit, kita mendapatkan waktu lebih untuk mendahuluinya."

Mendapati semua rekannya mengangguk mengerti, Sasuke memerintah, "Baiklah semuanya. Kita berharap yang terbaik. SEMUANYA BERGERAK!"

Juugo, Suigetsu dan Karin langsung bangkit dari sofa, memberikan hormat kepada Sasuke dan berlari menuju mobil mereka, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berada dalam ruangan.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sedang menatap ketiga agen itu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kau beruntung Sasuke, kau mempunyai prajurit-prajurit yang sangat loyal," ujar Naruto kagum.

Sasuke menggenggam dua tangan Naruto dan membawa ke depan bibirnya. "Tidak hanya soal pekerjaan. Kami FBI juga loyal terhadap pasangan kami." Sasuke menggoda Naruto.

Naruto membalas dengan memeluk Sasuke dan Sasuke pun menerimanya dengan pelukan hangat.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan berbisik ke telinga Naruto.

"Semuanya berada dalam kendali, Naruto."

* * *

Perpisahan dengan Polisi Sai dan Polisi Ino tidaklah mudah. Walaupun pertemuan mereka tidaklah bagus, sedikit banyak Sai dan Ino telah membantu Naruto dan Sasuke bertahan hidup. Jika mereka tidak dibiarkan menetap selama semalam di desa tersebut, mereka mungkin akan bermalam di tengah hutan. Menunggu untuk mati kedinginan, kelaparan ataupun menjadi santapan hewan liar.

Sasuke dan Naruto melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Sai dan Ino sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Sasuke yang berada di kursi pengemudi menatap Naruto, "Kau siap?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Kapan pun kau siap."

Sasuke menyalakan mesin mobil dan memimpin perjalanan di depan mobil dimana Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu berada.

Pintu gerbang di penuhi truk-truk pengangkut kayu yang berbaris rapi untuk keluar melewati gerbang desa satu-satunya. Sasuke mengambil antrian dan berhasil keluar di antara truk truk tersebut, meninggalkan desa kecil itu.

Mobil Sasuke dan mobil Juugo berjalan beriringan di tengah-tengah truk.

"Apakah kau melihat sesuatu, Naruto?"

Naruto berbalik dan melihat melalui kaca belakang.

"Sejauh ini aku belum melihat keberadaan Madara. Mobil Juugo masih berada di belakang kita."

"Bagus, tapi jaga pistolmu tetap berada di dalam jangkauan."

Sasuke tetap fokus di roda kemudi sambil sesekali mengawasi sekitar.

" _Madara tidak akan mengikuti kita dengan masuk ke dalam rombongan truk ini, itu akan memperlambatnya. Ia kemungkinan berjalan melalui pepohonan dan memantau dari jauh, menunggu kita berpisah dari rombongan untuk menyerang."_

Jalan tanah tanpa aspal benar-benar buruk untuk dilalui. Beruntung mereka tidak sedikit pun kesulitan melewatinya.

Sesampainya di dekat kaki bukit mereka berpisah dengan rombongan truk. Mereka berlima memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan menyusuri kaki bukit. Medan jalannya lebih baik daripada menyebrangi pegunungan.

"Naruto, ini saatnya kau bekerja. Terus perhatikan sekitar. Jika ada sesuatu yang aneh cepat beritahu."

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dan berbicara.

"Karin, masuk. Bagaimana situasi di mobil dua?"

 _Receiver_ di _walkie-talkie_ Naruto berderak dan mengeluarkan suara.

"Karin disini. Sejauh ini, menurut pantauanku tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran Madara. Tapi situasi di sini agak sedikit kacau."

Naruto menjawab, "Apa yang terjadi, Karin?"

 _Walkie-talkie_ Naruto kembali berderak, "Juugo sudah dua kali buang angin, aku berpikir untuk segera menendangnya keluar mobil."

Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa. Sasuke mengambil _walkie-talkie_ dari tangan Naruto dan berkata, "Baiklah, kita akan sedikit menambah kecepatan, kita harus membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Madara."

Karin menjawab, " _Roger that, sir."_

Sasuke menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam. Membuat laju mobil meningkat. Mobil kedua masih mengikuti di belakangnya.

Pepohonan di samping kanan dan kiri jalan membuat udara di perjalanan tidak terlalu panas. Jalanan sedikit bergelombang karena bebatuan dan berkelok. Pasir kering terhempas menimbulkan asap debu yang semakin meninggi dan kelamaan menghilang di bawa angin. Suasananya sungguh tenang dan menghanyutkan.

Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto yang sedang menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dengan satu tangan tetap di roda kemudi.

"Kau dapat sesuatu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab Sasuke.

"Umm.. Sasuke?" nada cemas terdengar dari suara Naruto.

Sasuke langsung menatapnya serius, "Ada apa?"

Naruto membalas dengan nada yang sama cemasnya seperti sebelumnya, "Ada yang aneh dengan tanaman di sepanjang jalan ini. Mereka semua rusak, bukan seperti rusak di makan hewan liar. Tetapi seperti tergilas sesuatu sehingga membuat mereka patah dan rata dengan tanah."

Sasuke membulatkan matanya, "Itu artinya kendaraan pernah melaju di atasnya sebelumnya. Tanaman itu rusak karena tergilas roda kendaraan itu."

Sasuke melanjutkan, "Itu berarti Madara berada tidak jauh di depan kita, persiapkan senjatamu dan beritahu Karin dan yang lainnya."

Naruto mengangguk dan melaksanakan perintah Sasuke. Sasuke mematikan lampu depan agar Madara tidak mengetahui mereka dari jauh.

Tidak berapa lama, Sasuke mendengar suara mesin sebuah mobil melaju dari arah berlawanan melaju mendekati mereka. Tidak lain, itu adalah Madara.

"Sialan," Sasuke bergumam.

"Ada apa?"

"Jalanan di depan kita berkelok-kelok... Madara mungkin akan datang dari arah berlawanan, Persiapkan dirimu, Naruto."

Naruto mengambil pistol yang berada di sampingnya, mengecek amunisi dan meletakannya di depan dada.

Sasuke membungkuk, menarik senjata dari bawah kursinya, dan menjatuhkannya ke pangkuannya. Dia menurunkan jendelanya, lalu mengambil pistolnya, bersiap-siap jika Madara muncul di depan mobilnya.

Naruto dengan panik mengeluarkan senjatanya dan kemudian menurunkan jendelanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menjawab, "Bersiap-siap sepertimu."

Sasuke hampir berteriak, "Jangan. Menunduk dan jaga kepalamu tetap di bawah. Jika Madara datang, dia akan muncul dari sisimu."

Naruto mengabaikan perintahnya. "Katakan saja kapan aku harus mulai menembak. Kau fokus memacu kendaraan secepat mungkin. Aku akan menahannya sampai mobil kita melewatinya."

Kedengarannya seperti rencana yang bagus, dan dia mengatakannya dengan penuh semangat, tetapi itu hanya karena dia tidak percaya bahwa Madara bisa muncul kapan saja dengan cepat.

Raungan mobil Madara semakin terdengar mendekat.

"Menunduk!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto melepas sabuk keselamatan. Bersandar di pintu, dia meletakkan tangannya ke luar jendela, memantapkan laras pistol ke kaca spion samping, dan menunggu. Naruto merunduk sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Ketika mobil Madara berjarak 100 meter di depannya, Sasuke berteriak, "Sekarang!"

Madara dan Naruto menembak secara bersamaan, lagi dan lagi saat mobil mereka melaju ke arah mobil Madara. Madara tidak main-main, spion samping dan bumper depan terkena keganasan peluru Madara. Naruto berusaha mengarahkan pistolnya walaupun dengan posisi yang sulit. Madara menunduk untuk berlindung, lalu bergegas mengangkat senjatanya kembali. Naruto terus menembak, Sasuke mengarahkan kemudi agar tidak terjadi tabrakan dengan mobil Madara. Bantuan datang dari mobil di belakang mereka. Juugo dan Suigetsu ikut menembak ke arah Madara, membuat Madara terpaksa menunduk berlindung saat mobil Sasuke dan Karin melewatinya.

Sasuke dan Karin mencoba memacu kendaraanya lebih cepat meninggalkan mobil Madara yang sedang berputar balik dan mengejar mereka di belakangnya.

Jalan itu tiba-tiba melengkung ke atas gunung. Ada jalan tanah yang miring ke selatan yang akan membawa mereka semakin jauh dari Madara, tetapi Sasuke tahu bahwa, dengan kecepatan ia sekarang, mobil akan berputar jika dia mencoba berbelok.

"Aku kehabisan amunisi," kata Naruto sambil mengambil amunisi di bawah jok mobil.

"Simpan amunisimu, Naruto. Kita membutuhkannya kembali nanti. Sekarang kau beritahu Karin untuk memelankan laju kendaraannya, kita akan berbelok dan mengambil jalan pintas. Aku tahu daerah ini."

Naruto bereaksi cepat, Sasuke membanting setir ke arah pegunungan, mengambil jalanan sedikit menanjak, Sasuke menoleh ke spion untuk memastikan mobil Karin tidak tertinggal. Tidak jauh di belakang sana mobil Madara masih mencoba mengejar.

Naruto menoleh untuk melihat ketika Sasuke meraih bagian belakang lehernya dan mendorongnya ke bawah.

"MENUNDUK!" perintah Sasuke ketika kaca belakang mobil hancur terkena peluru Madara.

Mereka masih memanjat dan mencapai tikungan tajam setelah Madara meledakkan kaca belakang mereka.

Mereka memiliki keuntungan dengan melaju di medan bebatuan berpasir seperti ini. Mobil Madara tidak di desain untuk itu.

Ketika Sasuke berpikir ia sudah mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari Madara. Sebuah tembakan dari senapan Madara meletus. Peluru itu berhasil menembus ban kiri belakang mobil Sasuke membuat mobil Sasuke berputar. Sasuke berusaha menginjak rem tetapi mobil tetap melaju tak terkendali.

Dunia bagai berhenti untuk sepersekian detik ketika mobil tak terkendali itu mengarah ke sebuah pohon besar.

 **CHAPTER 9 – END**

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE :**

Halo para reader tersayang. Saya benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang memberikan review di chapter 8 kemarin. Aku benar-benar terkejut ternyata masih ada yang menunggu update dari fic sampah ini. Benar-benar _unbelievable_.

Melihat respon kalian yang begitu positif. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak meletakan fic ini di dalam kolom _discontinued._

Saat pertama kali aku membuat fic ini, aku tidak ingin membuat fic ini begitu rumit, hanya fic biasa dengan bumbu _crime_ dan _romantic_ dasar. Tetapi dengan berjalannya waktu, banyak sekali perubahan jalan cerita yang terjadi yang membuat fic ini sulit untuk kembali ke _storyboard_ awalnya. Aku benar-benar berpikir keras untuk membuat fic ini tetap koheren dengan chapter sebelumnya dan chapter yang akan datang.

Dan _especially_ chapter ini, aku benar-benar pusing membuatnya. Sampai-sampai aku membuat **dua versi cerita berbeda** dari chapter ini. Yap, chapter yang kalian baca ini adalah chapter versi terpilih. Chapter versi yang lain sudah saya bakar karena begitu buruknya. XD

Enjoy this chapter dan jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya ya *wink* *wink*

* * *

 **NGINTIP CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA YUK :**

Bantuan datang kepada pihak Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi apakah itu akan membuat mereka semakin dekat dengan tujuannya? Lembaran demi lembaran tersibak. Masa lalu Kushina yang kelam dan menyedihkan terungkap. Apakah ini akan membuat akhir baru dari cerita ini?

"NARUTO.. BERTAHANLAH!"

...

"..."

...

"..."

* * *

MOHON SEMPATKAN MEMBERIKAN REVIEW, KRITIK MAUPUN SARAN.

KARENA ITU SANGAT BERARTI BAGI AUTHOR.


End file.
